


The Soul of a Companion

by Chocobocolina



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Loving Marriage, Original Character Death(s), Personal Hardship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 109,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobocolina/pseuds/Chocobocolina
Summary: Living within Jorrvaskr since a young age, Serah is determined to fight like a Companion. But when she is attacked by an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood, everything in her world changes once she becomes the target of a deadly fate she never wanted. Now more than ever, she'll need the protection from the man she's loved all her life, hoping he'll give her the same love in return.





	1. For Your Protection

If someone were to ask me what my first day at Jorrvaskr was like, I would tell them that it was one of the saddest and happiest days of my life.

It had been a normal, cloudy day upon the grand city of Whiterun; the bleak, gray sky had stayed dark for the last several days and as the citizens glanced up, most questioned when it would rain, while others were expecting snow. But for those who were seated higher up upon the hills of Whiterun, the Companions, glanced up at the sky and only questioned when their next mission would take place. As the citizens down below scattered within the market or within their shops, several of the Companions were training out among the front of the building, some using axes, others using blades. 

Two young boys, twins in fact, were sparing against each other, both using great swords against the other. Even though both were twins, both were of different stature; the slightly shorter one was well built with rippling muscles protruding from underneath his tunic while the taller twin was of a stronger built, more so than his brother. Both brothers swung their swords with all the strength they could, wanting to attack the other to gain strength to defend what they believed in, without wanting to kill each other. 

The shorter brother took a step back to gain the stamina to lunge at his brother and when he finally did so, the taller one blocked the attacked and used the handle of his sword to push the attack right back. Falling on his rear, the shorter brother dropped his sword onto the ground with a CLANK and rubbed his arm where he was hit with the block. A hand outreached towards his face and, looking up towards his brother, took his hand and stood up. Brushing the dirt off of his leather trouser, the shorter one said, “You pack quite a punch, don’t you, Farkas?”

Farkas merely replied with a hearty laugh, which echoed across the front of Jorrvaskr. “That’s what you get for trying to use that move against me, Vilkas.”

Walking towards the building, both brothers took a seat at one of the tables and had their fill of bread and cheese before continuing their training against. They talked of their training with each other and what their mentor, Kodlak Whitemane, had been teaching them individually. Both were training in two-handed weapons with Farkas also beginning to master Heavy Armor. But as they continued to sit and talk, they were averted when the doors to Jorrvaskr opened and Kodlak walked out and headed straight towards the twin boys. 

Kodlak, with his greying beard blowing in the breeze, gazed upon the youngest members of the Companions. Being the Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak could remember the exact day the boys were rescued from Necromancers by Jergen, a former member of the Companions. They were only small pups, possibly at the age of two or three when they were rescued, and raised all their lives within the halls of Jorrvaskr. And now, at the age of nine – at least the age they have agreed upon – Kodlak was impressed with the growth and development of the twins, knowing that Jergen would be pleased with their growth, may he rest in Sovngarde. Watching the two, Kodlak smiled at something Jergen once told him before he left to volunteer for the Great War. 

“Kodlak, these two are special; they are the representation of Ysgramor. Vilkas has his mind, whereas Farkas has his strength; this will be their greatest asset one day.”

Walking up towards the twins, Kodlak asked, “Training early today, eh, boys?”

Farkas nodded, his mouth still full of bread so Vilkas answered with, “Yes, Kodlak. We’re practicing everything that we have learned so we don’t forget it.”

“Smart lad,” Kodlak replied. 

“Smo…” Farkas tried to speak, bread crumbs falling from his mouth, but eventually he swallowed in order to speak somewhat clearly. “What brings you out here, Harbinger? Usually you’re down in the living quarters.”

People may not see it, but Farkas is a smart lad in his own right too. “We’re expecting company today, so I am here awaiting their arrival.”

Vilkas looked up in question. “We are expecting company, Harbinger?”

Kodlak nodded; reaching into the pouch connected to his armor, he pulled out a folded letter and handed it to Vilkas, Farkas immediately scooting his chair closer to his brother to read the note. 

Kodlak, 

I hope all has been well with you, my Harbinger. I am hoping this letter reaches you quickly for am I in need of your help, my old friend. I cannot explain in further detail what has happened, just know that something very precious too my heart needs protection within the halls of Jorrvaskr. My friend, please, you know what has happened in the past and I would only seek your help unless I was in dire need of immediate protection. I cannot state our current location but by the time this letter reaches your hands, I believe we will be about a few day’s travel from Whiterun. I look forward to seeing you, it has…truly been awhile. Soon, all will be explained, I promise.

F

Vilkas read the letter three more times, trying to understand the meaning behind the words. But when no understanding came to mind, he finally looked up to his Harbinger, a questioning look in his eyes. Kodlak chuckled as went to grab the letter but retracted his hand when he noticed Farkas was still reading its contents. “Vilkas, you seem confused.”

“I’m not too sure about this letter. For all we know, it could be someone claiming you know them just to get your help. I wouldn’t trust this – especially since the sender couldn’t even use their full name. That’s suspicious, if you ask me.”

“Vilkas, I think you’re overlooking something.” Both Kodlak and Vilkas glanced at Farkas, his fingers tracing over the lettering on the parchment. “Obviously Kodlak sees something in this letter that we’re not.” Handing the parchment back towards their Harbinger, Farkas reached forward for another slice of cheese. 

“And what do you know, Farkas?”

“Hey now, you two knock it off. Whatever does happen, respect the new individual that is brought here.”

“Yes Kodlak,” both the twins replied at the same time, their heads bowed slightly in embarrassment. As the Harbinger walked off into the distance, the twins looked at one another, each wanting to question what was really going on. But since Kodlak was their Harbinger, they didn’t want to question his leadership, but there was something off that could be felt in the air. 

After a while, the twins once more began their training, focusing their strength on the straw dummies lining the wall instead of battling against each other. The hours seemed to pass by but neither twin decided to quit; they were always improving their skills, wanting to become stronger, always wanting to prove their worth within the sacred halls of Jorrvaskr. But as night began to crawl upon the city of Whiterun, finally did the boys cease their training, taking a seat once more before going inside to have their dinner meal. Tilma walked out of the building, questioning whether the boys would want her to draw their baths before or after they ate. Turning towards the aging lady, Vilkas was about to answer for him and his brother, when two figures turned the corner of Jorrvaskr and headed straight in their direction. One figure was taller than Kodlak while the other was roughly the size of the smaller children within the city; both wore dark cloaks, the hoods of each pulled over their heads. 

The twins immediately reached for their weapons and stood, ready to counter the strangers if they were trying to attack. The taller figure held up his hands, demonstrating he held no weapons, not wanting to attack the people in front. “Please,” the figure said, his voice deep enough to indicate he was a male. “I am here to see Kodlak. Please tell him it is F.” He placed a firm grip on the shoulder of the smaller figure next to him, who wrapped their arms around the man’s leg. Farkas’ eyes slightly widened, but shook his head as he turned to Tilma and instructed her to find the Harbinger. 

Being the kindhearted young boy that he was, Farkas gently walked towards the figures and asked if they needed anything, any water or food. But the man gently declined but thanked him for his offer, stating that he desperately needed to see the Harbinger. A few minutes passed, but finally Tilma returned, following the heels of Kodlak from Skyforge. Once Kodlak was close enough towards the man, both wrapped their arms around the other, obviously saying words that none behind them could hear. Once they pulled back, the conversation was clear enough to hear. 

“Harbinger, it truly is good to see you, my old friend.”

“Please, that’s Kodlak to you, my boy.” 

The figure lifted his hood, allowing Farkas to finally see the man’s face; it was slender, and there was a jagged scar that ran across his nose down towards his chin, his eyes were a piercing blue color. But Kodlak was looking between his friend and the little one attached to his side. The man noticed where Kodlak’s attention was and smiled, his hand placed against the back of the smaller figure. “You can take off your hood off now, sweetie.” The smaller figure looked up at the man who only smiled. “I promise, it’s safe now.” 

Glancing between both figures in front of her, the smaller figure, with its tiny hands, reached up towards the hood and pulled it back. Once the hood was pulled away, the face was revealed, the eyes looking around at the faces within her eyesight, but finally landing on a certain twin. Farkas’ eyes once again widened. It is a child. She’s a small child. But there was something about the little girl that enforced Farkas’ heart to skip not one, not two, but several beats. She had the blackest hair of all the females in Whiterun but the sharpest, greenest eyes he had ever seen; they glowed like flawless emeralds. A sudden want to protect this young girl overcame Farkas and he had to run a hand through his growing hair to steady his feet. 

Kodlak looked down at the little girl and smiled at his friend. “She’s beautiful,” he said, already knowing that she was his friend’s daughter. 

The man smiled again and brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way. “She takes after her mother.”

“Her mother…and where is…?” But Kodlak didn’t finish his sentence. As he looked up at the face of his friend, his answer was revealed to him in that instant. “Tell me she didn’t…”

The man shook his head. “We need to speak privately – I’ll explain everything inside.”

Nodding his head, Kodlak asked, “Are you wanting her with you…?”

Whispering, the man stated, “No, I don’t want her to hear what I have to say. Will she be safe out here?” Nodding, Kodlak mumbled yes and looked at the people behind him; Vilkas, Farkas and Tilma remained where they stood, but he noticed where one of the twin’s eyes were focused. 

From where he stood, Farkas could hear every word the men were exchanging and from what they said, the man and Kodlak needed to speak alone – but they did not want the little girl to be with them, for some unknown reason. Something within Farkas triggered as he starred into the eyes of the little girl who was equally starring right back at him. Placing the weapon upon his back, he sheathed the weapon. Taking a step forward, he carefully watched her eyes; he saw no fear, just curiosity at the male starring at her. As he walked closer, he could hear Vilkas behind him saying his name, but Kodlak and the man watched in curiosity as well as he knelt before the girl, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Hello there,” he said gently, wanting her to be able to trust him. “What’s your name?”

The little girl turned her head and placed a foot backwards, wanting to step away from Farkas, but as she looked into his smiling face, something told her otherwise, that she could trust this person. “S-Serah…” she said softly but smiled. “My name is Serah.”

Farkas grinned at her reaction. “Serah, huh? My, that’s one pretty name. You want to know what my name is?” She quickly nodded her head and the twin he could see her shoulders visibly relax. “My name is Farkas. Can you say ‘Farkas’?”

“F…Far..kas? Farkas.” The little girl smiled when she realized she had said his name correctly. “Farkas!”

“See? There you go. So Serah, by any chance, are you hungry?” The girl instantly nodded her head enthusiastically, which made Farkas chuckle. “Well, how about I take you to go get something real tasty to eat, does that sound ok?” Looking up at the man he presumed was her father, Farkas regarded his approval before doing anything, especially since he had no idea why they were here in the first place. The man nodded, a small smile played on his lips, so Farkas reached out his hand for her to take. What he wasn’t expecting, nor those around him, was for Serah to jump from her spot and wrap her tiny arms around Farkas’ neck. A chuckle escaped his lips and he slowly stood, ensuring that one arm was wrapped underneath her body to keep her steady. 

As the two walked back towards the tables, Kodlak couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. He knew Farkas had the kindest heart in all of Jorrvaskr, but for him to do something like that to a child he had never seen before left the aging Harbinger surprised. Even at his age, the boy was still slightly shy, only able to open up to those within Jorrvaskr or anyone he had interactions with over time; never in a moment like this had Kodlak seen Farkas so open upon another. It was a sight that lifted his heart. Turning his attention towards the man, Kodlak beckoned the man to follow him into Jorrvaskr where they disappeared into his private living quarters. 

As they took their time speaking privately, Farkas continued to keep Serah occupied, in which he discovered she was quite the talker once she became comfortable to those around her. Tilma immediately went to go fetch her some water and a sweet role while Vilkas sat across from his brother, studying the young child. At first, Serah didn’t utter a single word towards the other twin, but after a few minutes, she was offering some of her sweet roll to him. 

As the sun gently set, the three continued to sit outside and talk; at first, Serah was the one leading the conversation, never once leaving the comfort of Farkas’ lap, but gradually she grew tired, her head falling against Farkas’ shoulder. Eventually, it was the twins engaging in conversation, questioning what was going to happen and why Serah was even here in the first place. Vilkas eventually concluded that Kodlak would ultimately tell them only what they should know, and now the whole truth. As Farkas looked down at the girl who was falling asleep on his shoulder, he didn’t care. Something about her was calling to him and although he didn’t know what it was, he wouldn’t let anything hurt her. 

When Tilma brought the twins their dinner, she acknowledged that Serah had taken an interesting liking to Farkas, in which he only replied with a blush as he shoved a mouthful of venison into his mouth. 

When the sun had finally set and the stars established their appearance in the sky, finally Kodlak and the man emerged from the depths of Jorrvaskr. Turning in their seats, the twins acknowledged both men as Serah’s father walked towards Farkas. “I thank you for taking care of her, young Farkas, but it is time I go.” Taking Serah into his arms, Farkas felt a sudden emptiness within his heart and once again, he couldn’t place the feeling into words. But as he watched the expression on the man’s face change, he knew something grave was about to happen. Serah was still fast asleep as the man kissed the top of her head but held her close. Looking back at Kodlak then finally landing on the twins he said, “Farkas, Vilkas, I know this might sound strange to you, but please protect my daughter.”

Vilkas raised his eyebrows and asked, “Protect her? Won’t you be here to do so, sir?”

The man shook his head. “Kodlak will in time explain everything I have told him, but please, as my parting wish I am entrusting her safety to everyone here within Jorrvaskr, but…” Turning his attention directly to Farkas, he specifically said, “She immediately became attached to you, young Farkas, that hasn’t happened in quite some time. Little Serah is usually shy and afraid of those around her. So again I’ll ask: watch over her and make sure she lives to enjoy the rest of her life.”

Looking into the eyes of the man who claimed to be Serah’s father, Farkas could see a truth beneath them, and so he nodded his head in agreement. Looking at Vilkas, then back at her father, both twins said unanimously, “We’ll watch over her, sir.”

The man sighed as he squeezed his daughter in a fatherly hug – one last time. Looking at Farkas again, he motioned for the young boy to take his daughter, in which he did. Turning towards Kodlak, he said, “Well, my old friend, I must be off. I will send letters only when I feel it is safe enough. Please…promise you’ll take care of her.”

Kodlak rest a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I already promised you, my friend, I will look after my goddaughter.” The twins immediately looked at one another in shock, the same thought running through both their minds: this little girl is the Harbinger’s goddaughter?! “And please, visit whenever it is possible, I know little Serah will want to see her father whenever he can spare.”

“Yes, I know…” he replied sadly. But the man turned off into the distance and as he was about to step from underneath the roofing of the training area, the expected rain finally began to fall and within minutes it was pouring. But before he could step away, Farkas stopped him by saying, “At least you could tell us your name.” Turning his head, he noticed Farkas was right behind him, Serah curled gently into his arms. Sighing, the man only smiled. “Yeah, that does seem fair, huh?” Caressing his hand against his little girl’s face one last time, the man finally stated, “Fenrir. My name is Fenrir.”

“Thank you,” Farkas said softly. “And please, remember what Kodlak has said to visit your little girl. All she spoke about was you when you were gone.”

“Of course she did, my little girl is smart beyond her four years.” Brushing her hair one last time, Fenrir turned towards the rain and walked off into an unknown destiny, without the loving comfort of his daughter, the last remembrance he had of his beloved wife. 

The three men watched from the confines of the roofed area as Fenrir swiftly walked towards the city gates. But with each step he took, Serah stirred within Farkas’ arms, eventually waking herself up enough to know that something was wrong. Rubbing her eyes, she quietly asked, “Where’s…where’s daddy?” Farkas swallowed, unsure of what to say. Should he lie and take her inside or should he show the back of her father who was ultimately leaving her behind? But Serah could tell and looked off towards the side, catching the last glimpse of her father before he vanished from the side of Jorrvaskr. “Daddy, no!”

Squirming within the arms of Farkas, she released her arms around his neck and pushed against her chest, falling towards the ground. Before the three men could grab her, she also ran off into the rain, searching for her beloved father. As she turned the corner of the building, she saw him walk past the stone wall towards the big tree and ran as fast as her little legs would allow. “DADDY!” she screamed with all her might. Luckily, Fenrir could hear the sound of his little girl’s voice over the pounding of the rain and the blasts of thunder. 

“Serah!” Scooping the little girl into his arms, he squeezed her as tightly as he could without causing her any pain. She cried onto his shoulder, begging him not to leave her behind. Fenrir just gently smoothed her hair as Kodlak came into view. As he came closer, Fenrir passed his daughter towards the Harbinger, Serah all the while kicking and screaming to her hearts content. “No, don’t leave me here!”

Through the rain, no one could tell that Fenrir had tears falling from his face as he saw the fear and pain sketched across his daughters face. But deep down, Fenrir knew he was doing the right thing by leaving her here with people he could trust. With these people, she’ll finally be able to have a family she deserves, something I was…something I cannot provide for her. 

“I love you, my little Serah, please…never forget that.” And with that, Fenrir pulled up his dark hood to conceal his face and disappeared into the night. Serah continued to scream but Kodlak wrapped his arms around her and forced her arms around his neck. Her tears were colder than the rain that pelted his armor, a true sign that this little girl was heartbroken. Swiftly walking back towards the safety of Jorrvaskr, he asked Tilma to run a hot bath for the young girl. Farkas and Vilkas wanted to ask their Harbinger many questions, but before they could utter a single word, he gently asked them to help Tilma with the bath, or anything she might need to get Serah ready for bed that evening. 

Once the bath was drawn, Tilma became responsible for the care of Serah, who had quite screaming, but her crying was endless, and Kodlak knew her heart would remain broken for the time being. The servant quietly took the crying child into her arms, whispering words of comfort and softly rubbing her back as she took her to the private room with a bath awaiting for her. Kodlak instructed the twins to follow him in which they walked towards his private chambers, all pulling chairs and sitting at the round table in the corner. 

Not really knowing what to say, Kodlak first began with, “I’m assuming you both know that from now on, Serah will remain here; this will be her new home.” Both the twins nodded; Kodlak sighed. Folding his hands on the table, he finally began to speak. “Fenrir was…an old friend, a Companion, and a member of the Circle years ago.”

“He was a member of the Circle?!” The twins proclaimed together. They were talking of the small, elite group of Companion warriors who had proved their bravery a strength. It was an honor both Vilkas and Farkas hoped they could obtain in the future. 

“Yes, my boys, he was. Eventually, a female joined our ranks and the two fell in love, eventually leaving when she discovered she was pregnant. I haven’t seen either one since the day they left.”

“Why did they leave?” Farkas asked innocently.

“That’s…that’s a complicated matter, and another story altogether; something I will not repeat at the present time. Fenrir came here today because there is a matter he needs to…take care of, but he didn’t want his daughter with him. That is why she will remain here.”

Kodlak, how long will she be staying her?”

The aging man scratched his growing beard. “She is to remain here until she is a grown woman. If she decides in the future that she wants to leave, she has her freewill to do so, but until then, we will protect her within the walls of Jorrvaskr. And if, in the end, she decides to stay, then Jorrvaskr will welcome her with open arms; this is to be her home from now on.”

“But…” Farkas knitted his eyebrows together. “What are we protecting her from?”

The Harbinger smiled at the concern the young lad held for the little girl. “Don’t worry, my boy, leave that kind of worrying to me. But I do need the two of you to keep your promises to Fenrir: protect Serah with your life. I hope, in due time, the three of you will become shield-siblings and you care for one another instead of simply keeping a promise.”

“I don’t think that’ll be too hard, Harbinger,” Farkas admitted.

“That’s only because she’s already attached to your hip,” Vilkas replied with a laugh, amused at the circumstances from earlier that night. Farkas replied by casting a nasty glare next to his brother. 

Kodlak sighed and pondered how two brothers, twins at that, could love each other so much and still treat the other in this manner. “All right, you two, I think it’s time you head to bed. But listen,” both twins leaned forwards so they could hear the advice from the Harbinger. “Don’t go around speaking of what’s happened. For her safety, if anyone asks where she came from, she was found, just like you two were when you were little. We don’t want any suspicions to leak within the city that could potentially affect her safety.”

“Understood, Kodlak,” Farkas replied for him and his brother who simply nodded.

“Good. Now, go get some rest.”

As the twins stood and walked out of the door, Tilma walked passed the two straight towards Kodlak. “Harbinger, where should we place Serah for the time being?”

“Other than the twins, the rest of the Companions are currently out on tasks of their own, so I think if we placed her in the spare beds, for the time being, that should be fine. But please, keep watch over her tonight.”

“Yes, Harbinger.” Tilma gave a slight bow then went back to continue helping Serah. Briskly walking back towards the bathing room, she grabbed a clean, dry cloth and a fresh tunic from one of the drawers, something the little girl could use until she had clothes of her own. Stepping into the room, Serah was still in the tub, all dirt scrubbed clean from her tiny body, but tears were still slowly leaking from her emerald eyes. Kneeling down, Tilma ran her fingers through the child’s hair, before deciding to use a special liquid she acquired only when the caravan of Khajiit strolled through every few days. Uncapping the bottle and pouring some of the liquid over the child’s head, Tilma once again delicately ran her fingers through Serah’s hair and was happier that the tangles were loosening. She poured a bucket of water over Serah’s head, washing away the cleansing liquid before telling her it was time to dry off. The whole time, Serah never uttered a single world, her tears being the only expression she had. But once she was dry and Tilma placed the large, clean tunic over her head did she mumble, “Farkas…”

But Tilma wasn’t sure if she had heard the little girl correctly. “Did you say something, dear?”

Looking up into the eyes of the lady who was helping her did she finally say clearly. “Farkas. I want Farkas, where is he?”

“Oh dear, young Farkas is probably asleep by now, you can play with him in the morning, alright?”

“No! I…I want Farkas now, please!” Running through the door, Serah stumbled across the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, searching for a friendly face she had just met earlier that evening. In the lower level, there were only a few doors and the two she had already opened were clearly empty. “Farkas!” She tried to yell, but her voice was weak and hoarse from crying. Her tiny legs tried to carry her on her mission, but she stumbled over a bump in one of the rugs and tripped over her own feet, falling on the stone floor with a crash. Her crying only increased as she heard several doors open around her, she closed her eyes and curled her body into a ball wanting all the sudden pain to disappear. What she wasn’t aware of was the arms of someone warm wrapping around her and lifting her up.

“And why would such a pretty girl such as yourself be doing on the floor crying?”

“F-Far…kas?” She mumbled, her tears falling harder.

“I’m here, little one. Now tell me, why’re you crying?”

It took a few moments for her to speak, but when she finally did so, she was screaming. “My daddy left me! And then I couldn’t find you! I…I just…w-want s-someone…to h-hold me…” She was sobbing, so Farkas pulled her closer to his chest where she grabbed a fistful of his shirt while sobs racked her tiny body. Tilma, Kodlak and even Vilkas walked towards him as he held the crying girl in the middle of the hallway. “Young Farkas, I am so sorry, I can take care of this one if you want to go back to bed.”

“No need,” he replied instantly, walking right back into his room. “That will not be necessary. This one is scared out of her mind and simply wants someone to comfort her. I can provide that.”

“Farkas, are you sure that’s a good idea?” His brother asked.

Turning towards Vilkas, Farkas stated, “Remember how you were, brother, when we were first brought here? You may not remember it, but I do. All you wanted was for someone to hold you when you were scared. That is all she wants too.” And with that, Farkas walked away from the others straight into his room and gently closed the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed Serah’s back, moving his hand in small circles until he could hear her breathing calm down and the tears stop. When exhaustion finally took hold of her body, Farkas gently laid her down on the bed, wrapping her frail body in furs, wanting her to be warm throughout the night. He watched as her chest gently rose up and down, her breathing slowed as she fell deeper into a desperate need of sleep. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Farkas leaned forward and whispered, “I’ll always be here for you, my little Serah.”

If someone were to ask me what my first day at Jorrvaskr was like, I would tell them it was the day my father abandoned me…but it was also the day I gained the person I would love with all my heart. This is a tale of loss, betrayal and love – a story in which I fulfill a destiny I carved for myself. Watch me, father. 

I’ll make you proud.


	2. We Will Always Be There

2 Years Later, age 6

“No fair! You’re so much bigger than me, Farkas!”

“Oh come on, Serah, I know you can swing better than that, I am your teacher after all.” 

Farkas and Serah were outside in the training area with the little girl struggling to strike her mentor with a wooden sword, specifically carved for her training. Since living with the Companions, Serah had become quite the warrior in her two years. Kodlak refused to send her outside the walls, but around Jorrvaskr, she was always swatting a sword with anyone who wanted to aid her training; Vilkas and Farkas mainly were the ones always by her side.

On this day, Farkas, who usually would’ve been fitted in his armor, simply wore a tunic and trousers since he was “training” with Serah, while she was fitted in a dark, loose tunic and leather trousers as well; Eorlund had yet to fit in her armor since she could only train within the walls of Whiterun. Tilma, at first, was shattered to discover that the little girl wanted to train in order to become a Companion; she believed Serah should have been in a dress and the first time she wore one, the girl threw it off the moment she was alone and grabbed an old tunic and wore it for the rest of the day. Since then, Tilma knew she couldn’t control the girl but to let her live the way she desired. She had the spirit of a fighter, a stubborn one at that, and Tilma knew it was in her blood, something she could not take away. 

But upon Farkas’ last remark, a coin sized rock was thrown directly Farkas, landing square on his temple which threw him off balance; Serah took her chance and struck her opponent with her wooden weapon, sending him directly to the stone floor. Jumping up and down, the little girl plastered a grin on her face yelling, “I did it, I did it!” Looking off to her left, she noticed Aela sitting at the closest chair towards their position, twirling a rock in her hand. 

“Well now, congratulations, young one. You actually took down the mighty Farkas.”

“Ugh, no thanks to you, Aela,” Farkas retorted, as he stood from his fallen position. Grasping the side of his head, he was happy that there was no blood but he was still angry that she had decided to chuck a rock at him. But as he glanced down at the glowing Serah, he was happy to lose a fight, in order for her to win. “Why would you throw something at me, shield-sister?”

“Simple. Because you said your Serah’s teacher when you know all too well that both myself and Vilkas are also her teachers.”

“And so you threw a rock at me for that?!”

“You did deserve it, rock head.”

“What’s with the new nickname now?”

“You couldn’t detect a simple rock! No wonder Kodlak hasn’t sent you on any tasks outside of the city walls, he knows you’re not ready!”

“What the hell, Aela?”

“Stop it you two, please.” 

The huntress and the warrior stopped their immature bickering and turned their heads towards the young girl who held her wooden sword closely to her chest. Farkas could immediately sense fear within her eyes. Throughout the last two years of her stay at Jorrvaskr, Serah had always tried to end any fighting that occurred within the Companion quarters, which included mainly fights between the twins and Aela. But Serah was a strong individual, unafraid to challenge others for them to end their fighting. Her spirit was one to fight in order to end all hostility; a characteristic Farkas had grown to respect over the last several years. 

Lowering his wooden weapon, Farkas grinned and walked towards her; he always wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy. Ever since her first night within Jorrvaskr, Farkas never wanted to see his little Serah cry as much as she did that initial night. Even when she cried now, he prayed that it was never over anything serious. But sometimes, wishes cannot all be granted. 

Kneeling, the twin held his stare with Serah, who equally held her own. “How about we end training for today and head inside to eat a sweet roll?”

“Yeah! Sweet roll, sweet roll!” Farkas turned around and Serah jumped onto his back, the two of them laughing hysterically at an unknown joke only the two of them secretly knew. 

Aela watched as the two disappeared inside the building. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at their ignorance of the world. But Farkas was still young and Serah was even younger, for Aela was several years older than the twins. I swear, one of these days I’m going to seriously pop him upside the head and he won’t be happy about it! But the huntress was too lost in her own world to realize that someone had appeared behind her, calling out for her attention. The warrior turned sharply, her hand immediately reaching for the bow across her back, waiting to take down the enemy, or whoever it was who decided to disturb her thoughts. 

The man nearly jumped ten feet back when he noticed Aela snarling at him. But upon a closer look, she realized that the man was a courier and she wondered who he had a letter for. Most likely it’ll be for Kodlak, don’t know why anybody else here would be receiving a letter. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you, Companion, but I have a letter to deliver to your Harbinger, Kodlak. Do you know where I might find him?”

“He is down in Jorrvaskr, but I’ll be able to deliver the letter for you, since you’re not allowed down there.”

“Understandable,” the courier replied as he searched through his pack for the specific parchment. “Ah, here it is. I trust you’ll hand this over to your Harbinger straight away.”

Aela growled once more. “I don’t appreciate you providing me with orders, whelp.”

“My apologies, but I am simply doing my job, Companion. Have a good day.” And with that, the courier was off, leaving the huntress steaming for a good few seconds before deciding to head down into the living quarters so Kodlak could have his letter. As Aela stepped into the building, she noticed Farkas and Serah sitting at a bench across the room, sharing a sweet roll. Vilkas walked into the building from the opposite side and saw his brother and Serah as well, making his way towards them. After two years, she still couldn’t understand why the two brothers spent so much time and energy with the pup. They are always together; in the morning with breakfast, training, or even when either twin needs to run to the market, that pup is literally glued to their legs. It can be cute at times, but damn it sure is annoying. Still, that pup has good qualities and although she hasn’t been training for far too long, I can tell she has the making of a weapons master deep within her. Hopefully in the future we can finally accept her as a shield-sibling. 

While diverted from her thoughts, Aela hadn’t realized her legs carried her down into the living quarters straight towards Kodlak’s private room. As she stepped forward, she noticed that the Harbinger was having a conversation with Skjor, another Companion and a member of the Circle who had been within Jorrvaskr for many years. Upon seeing him across the room, Aela’s heart began to beat faster, her blood boiling beneath her skin. Knocking upon the door, both males looked into her direction and she offered a small smile. “I apologize for interrupting, Harbinger, but a courier asked me to deliver this letter for you.” Waking forward into the room, the huntress handed the parchment letter to Kodlak who looked on the front and the back, wondering who it could possibly be from. 

“Thank you, Aela, I appreciate your help.” The huntress offered one last smile in Skjor’s direction before turning and exiting the study. Glancing again at the letter, Kodlak was torn. Two years’ prior, Fenrir had returned and asked to protect his daughter and since then, he had not visited or sent Serah a letter – although he had received plently sent specifically towards him – and deep within his soul, Kodlak had a feeling this letter was from Fenrir. But something about this letter gave Kodlak the chill down his spine; for the life of him, he did not want to open the note and read its contents but since it was sent to him, he had too.

“Everything all right, Harbinger?”

Without even knowing, Kodlak’s fingers were slightly shaking as he held the paper within his fingers. “Yes, Skjor, everything is alright. This letter…I must admit I am slightly weary to open it.”

“Is this something you would like me to open, Kodlak?”

“No, my boy, it’s all right. You can stay, just give me a moment, please.” Ripping through the seal, Kodlak opened the note and carefully read its contents. Minutes passed and still Kodlak had uttered no words. This worried Skjor as he watched the emotions raged across his Harbinger’s face. At first it was concern, which faded to anger, which finally landed on sorrow. A heartbroken, sorrowful sob escaped from his lips as they slightly quivered but being the Harbinger with a Companion in his presence, his kept his composure, but his fingers tightened around the letter, crushing the parchment under his strength but Kodlak immediately released his fists, the letter floating down onto the table. 

“Kodlak?”

“Skjor…I need you to go fetch Serah for me, please. This is a matter of utmost importance, so bring her here immediately.”

The Companion was taken back. “Yes, Harbinger.” Skjor quickly stood and briskly walked through the hall and made his way upstairs where he found both the twins were sitting with Serah, each discussing different moves they wanted to teach her in the near future. There quiet moment was sincere for Skjor knew whatever was contained within that letter was about to bring the young girl’s spirit down. Breathing deeply, he walked over towards their spot in the corner and nodded in acknowledgement. “Farkas, Vilkas.”

“Hello, Skjor,” they both said in their twin fashion.

Serah, however, smiled up at Skjor and showed him her wooden weapon. “Hi Skjor! Guess what? Farkas and Vilkas said they’re going to teach me a new move tomorrow.”

“That’s impressive, Serah, but I need you to come with me, Kodlak needs to see you immediately.” Her eyes widened slightly and asked why he needed to see her. But as she stood, both the twins followed suit but the older Companion held out his hand to stop them from moving. “Sorry boys, not today. Kodlak wants to see Serah alone.”

“Do you know why?” Vilkas asked.

“If I did, it wouldn’t be my position to relate that information to you, whelp.” Farkas growled at the comment towards his brother but looked down at Serah.

“Don’t worry, I’m guessing Kodlak just wants to talk with you.”

Serah looked down at her feet. “Ok…but will we still go on our walk, afterwards?” She looked back and forth between the twins and they both nodded in agreement. Happy with their answer, Serah grasped Skjor’s hand as they walked downstairs towards Kodlak’s study and once they were there, the Harbinger quietly asked the Companion to shut the door after he left. Skjor raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless obeyed his Harbinger’s command. 

Serah climbed into the seat opposite of Kodlak and smiled at him. “It is good to see you, Kodlak. How are you doing today?”

“Um, I am doing well, Serah, thank you for asking. And how about yourself?”

Immediately Serah stood on her chair and raised her arms above her head. “I am fantastic! Vilkas and Farkas were just saying that they’re both going to teach me a new technique tomorrow and I can’t wait!”

Despite the raw feeling deep within his chest, the girl’s excitement left him chuckling with contentment. “It’s very good that you’re enthusiastic and eager to learn, little one. But…there is something you and I need to discuss…something very important that revolves around you.”

Her grin strictly fell off her face. “Me? Did I do something wrong, Kodlak?”

“What? No, no Serah, you did nothing wrong. But, I did receive this letter just today and…” Kodlak wasn’t sure what to say to the little girl. Should he be straight and blunt with its contents? Or should he warp the truth? Instead, he pulled the letter from underneath the table and handed it to her. “Serah, this is something you need to read.”

Taking the parchment from his hands, Serah carefully sat back down onto the chair and opened the crumbled letter. The words on the page were familiar to her, since she had been reading for the last year, but it still took her some time for her to read anything that was lengthy. Kodlak waited patiently for her to finish as he cautiously watched her emotions play across her face. It took Serah longer to read the letter and once she finished it the first time, she starred at the ink in disbelief before reading it a second time. And then a third. And eventually, a fourth. By the fifth time, the truth had seeped down into her soul, causing her heart to ache and spasm uncontrollably. Her tiny arms were trembling and as the tears began to fall, he arms fell to her sides, the letter dropping unwanted towards the floor. 

Kodlak reached forward, wanting to grasp her hand but pulled back at the last second, not knowing what to do in a moment like this. It was never easy reveling a terrifying truth to a youth as young as Serah, but in her case, he wasn’t sure how she was going to handle it. “Serah, I know this must be hard but…wait, Serah! No, come back here!!”

But the young child was already out the door before Kodlak could finish his sentence. Grabbing the letter of the floor, Kodlak raced after her but aging the way he was, his speed wasn’t nearly as it used to be and by the time he reached the door leading up into Jorrvaskr, it was too late, she was already gone.

Inside the building, Serah could barely make out the different shapes around her; the tears burning from her eyes clouded her vision but although she wasn’t able to see, she made her way towards the top of the stairs. She stumbled a few times, her chest heaving as breathing became a difficult task – she was only focused on finding the door out of the building. But before she could even reach it, she ran straight someone and crashed to the ground on her rump.

“Whoa there, little Serah what’s the rush? Where…are…” But she knew that voice; it belonged to Farkas. “Serah? Serah, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” Immediately kneeling down to her level, he moved his hand to wipe the tears from her face, but she shoved his hand away and screamed, “LEAVE ME ALONE!!” before jumping to her feet and running out the door before Farkas could even comprehend what the hell had happened. As soon as she was out of sight, Kodlak appeared and asked where she ran off to. Walking up to his Harbinger, Farkas asked, “What happened, Kodlak? Why is Serah so upset?”

At that moment, Vilkas appeared by his side, having witness what just occurred from the opposite side of the room. Kodlak sighed and handed the letter towards Farkas, who read it as fast as his brain could muster its contents. Growling, he thrusted the letter into his brother’s chest and ran through the same doors as Serah, determined to catch her before she could make a mistake that could cost her life. 

Pulling the note away, Vilkas read the contents as well, his eyes enlarging as he finally understood what was going on. “What do you mean her father is dead?!”

~ oOo ~

No, please gods of the Divines, no! This just can’t be true! Why would you take my father away from me?!

Serah had run all the way through Whiterun, ignoring those who crossed her path or those she slammed into, not caring whether she apologized or not. Upon the gate, she used all her might to swing the heavy door open and once there was enough room for her body, she slipped through and escaped into the night, the sun almost completely gone from the sky. 

Her tiny body ran as far and as fast as she could, but the further she ran from Whiterun, the more she couldn’t breathe. Turning her head to see how far away the city was, all she could make out were the tall watch towers, but from the distance she was at, they were a blur in her vision. But with her head turned, she didn’t see the tree root sticking above the ground; her foot slipped underneath the root and forced her body to be thrown forward. Using her hands to try and stop her fall, she landed directly on her wrist and felt a sharp snap of pain course through her arm as she collapsed against the ground. She was covered in sweat and dirt, but none of that mattered, the pain in her arm only added to the pain she felt deep within the depths of her utterly broken heart. The only living family member she had in the world had been murdered, so what was the point if she died out in the wilderness as well?

Snap.

Serah’s head jerked forward, her ears listening intently to the sounds around her. She thought she overheard a twig break, but looking around her, she was surrounded by trees of all kinds – anything could have made that noise. Forgetting what she heard, Serah laid her head back down onto the ground, small twigs and leaves making their way through the strands of her hair. But the longer she laid there, the more an uneasy feeling she was experiencing within her stomach. The sun continued to drop, the temperature along with it; the cold seeping through her wearied clothes. Shivering against the wind, Serah wondered what it would be like to die, her thoughts wavering between that of her father and the long lost vision of her mother. 

Snap.

“Something’s out there…” the girl whispered, lifting her head off the ground to look at her surroundings. But with the setting of the sun, her vision was failing and she couldn’t get a clear grasp of anything out in the wild. “I’m going to die here…but I miss my mommy and daddy…I want…I w-want to be held within their arms again. Please…take me to them…to…to Sovngarde…”

“Serah!” 

“F-Farkas…?” She thought that was the voice she heard, but out here, where the wind was slightly picking up as the minutes passed, it could have been anything. But Farkas… Serah suddenly began to cry, a hard rocked sob escaped her trembling mouth as a tiny hand clutched her tunic in front of her heart. 

NO!

Opening her eyes wide open, Serah shook her head, trying to halt the tears flowing from her eyes, but what was plaguing through her mind only increased the amount of tears she possessed. She closed her eyes while images fluttered and flashed within her mind; Kodlak sitting within his study, Vilkas reading by the fire, Aela and Skjor running off out of the city and Farkas…Farkas holding his hand out for Serah to take. He was always there. And he would – 

“I’ll always be here for you, my little Serah.”

Serah’s eyes immediately widened. I remember him saying that! It was my first night at Jorrvaskr…He – he took care of me that night, letting me sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor, never leaving my side. I – I…my father, he was…but he’s gone, my only family I had… No! I will not die here! Farkas… I have Farkas in my life! And Vilkas, Kodlak…even Aela and Skjor... From her curled position, she pushed her frail body off the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain in her right arm, as she tried to stand. “I’m sorry mommy, daddy…but I have people here I don’t want to leave behind. You’ll have to wait before you can see me again…” Standing, her legs wobbled and she almost fell back towards the ground, but she took several steps forward before she stopped…something was telling her to turn around and for some unknown, Divine reason, she did.

And standing right behind her, was a small pack of wolves, the lips pulled back as their snarling teeth glistened in the dropping sunlight. Taking a step back, Serah counted five in total, all adults except for a small pup that was jumping in her direction, it’s growl loud as saliva dripped from its sharpened teeth. As she took a step backwards, the wolves took one step forwards, their eyes solely focused on her as she was to become their next meal. “Please,” she whispered breathy. “Please don’t hurt me…” But there was nothing she could do; the alpha of the pack howled to the moon, the other adults following suite. Knowing she had no choice, Serah turned and began running as fast as her six-year-old legs could carry her. 

But the wolves were right on her tail. Serah was barely able to run fast enough, leaving the feral animals only a few feet behind her. Through the woods she ran; her tangled, leave infected hair flailed and whipped her face. She jumped over logs, barely tripped over rocks, and stumbled over whatever was in her path. But she was always screaming towards the heavens, hoping some Divine power would hear her words and send down someone to come and rescue her. She just had acknowledged her desire to stay alive and live with the people who surrounded her every day in Jorrvaskr, and the moment she acknowledged her decision, she was about to be eaten alive. 

“Help! Someone, anyone! Please, help me!” She screamed and pleaded over and over for help, but to no avail, she received none in kind. Looking over her shoulder, the wolves were still following her every move, but as the seconds passed, the closer their hunter legs would carry them as hers began to slow down from fatigue. But as she turned her head around to face whatever was to come her way, her vision caught a glimpse of something to her left – but it was too late. 

A wolf in hiding had been crouching on a rock overhead, and when she drew close enough, the creature pounced and attacked Serah to the ground. Its mouth clamped onto her broken arm as its talons clawed on her chest, desiring to bring her down. Her shrieks of pain sent birds flying away from their positions, leaving the young girl the only comfort of the creature who were currently trying to gnaw her arm completely off. The little girl eventually gave in to her fate, her arm that she had used to beat the creature fell to her side in defeat; the strength she had to live was being ripped away. Farkas…she thought, as a single tear fell down her bruised and bloody cheek. I’ll miss you…

“SERAH!” That voice, she had heard that voice earlier but…it couldn’t be…could it?

Opening her eyes one final time, Serah had been granted a glance at a man clad in armor, a great sword grasped within his fingers as he sliced the menacing wolf that was attached to her arm in half. A sudden weight had been lifted from her chest as the dead beast fell to the side, its unmoving, lifeless eye penetrating Serah’s glistening ones. 

She had been saved.

“Get the hell away from her, you monster!”

Serah didn’t dare try and move her head for she could tell the blood loss was immediate, her vision fading fast. But above her she could hear the swinging of the great sword as the man swung with all his might at the deadly creatures. One by one they all fell in heaps of dead hide around the girl, until there was all but one left – the alpha. The lone wolf growled menacingly and the attacker laughed at its inability to scare him. That’s Farkas…he’s come to save me! With all the strength she could muster, Serah forgot about her blood loss and attempted to come to a sitting position, in which she failed and shrieked, “Farkas! Help me!” Her voice squealed into the darkness of the night. 

Farkas wisped his head in Serah’s direction and saw her struggling to stand. Gritting his teeth, he turned his attention back towards the beast who was now circling him, his snarl increasing tenfold. “Hold on, Serah!” Farkas knew he needed to end this quickly; as soon as he arrived and saw the beast attacking Serah, he lost it. Something within Farkas snapped and just on that first day she arrived at Jorrvaskr, an overwhelming want, a need to protect his little Serah boiled his blood. 

The wolf circled Farkas and Farkas circled the wolf; neither took a step forward because both were planning their next move. As they circled each other, Farkas realized this creature was smarter than it seemed, it had lured the Companion directly in between itself and Serah. Gripping the hilt of his great sword, Farkas knew he had one chance to take down the alpha, otherwise, the beast would have an open opportunity to attack Serah. The wolf knelt down and dug its claws into the dirt and pounced upon the warrior, his mouth wide open in a piercing snarl, mouth open to clamp around Farkas’ throat. But the warrior was prepared. Crouching down, Farkas put all his stamina into a swing and as the wolf dropped down, he slashed the great sword down upon the terrifying beast. Squealing in pain, the wolf fell to the ground on its side, the large gash across its side bleeding profusely. Not wanting to take any chances, Farkas impaled his blade through the heart of the beast, forcing it to howl out into the night, one last time, before it collapsed to the ground in a deadly defeat. 

Sighing as sweat dripped down his brow, Farkas threw his weapon on the ground and turned towards Serah. Dropping to her side, he assessed the damage against her body. Her right arm was clearly broken, the wrist slightly bent, and tears spread across the skin, blood pooling from the gashes onto the ground. There were deep slashes across her chest; these were not as deep but there were enough to cause Serah to lose even more blood than Farkas had wanted. First, he had to see if she was still conscious, so he gently called her name. “Serah? Serah, can you hear me?”

Her head slightly turned and she opened her eyes, which were glazed over with tears and pain. But she slowly moved her unbroken arm and reached upwards to stroke the warrior’s cheek. “Farkas…you’re h-here…you’re really here.”

“Of course, my little Serah. I came to rescue you.”

“I was…so scared. My daddy…” But more sobs racked her body as she tried to speak of her father. “My daddy is dead…I have no family left…and I wanted to die too…I j-just want a-a f-fam…ily…”

Farkas’ heart instantly broke upon hearing her words. He knew the moment he read the letter that she would’ve been deeply upset and disturbed by its contents. He, too, was distraught by discovering that her father had been murdered. But hearing this little girl stating that she wanted to die and had no family killed him on the inside. She had only been in his life for two years and he knew there was more to come, but he couldn’t lose her, not just yet. There was something uniquely special about Serah, and he was determined to discover what that was. “No Serah, please don’t say words like those. I know you’re upset but you have family. Everyone back at Jorrvaskr is worried about you. As for me…I would hate if you left me.”

Serah smiled slightly, her face muscles too strained to move; she was surprised she could even talk. “I wanted to stay…for you Farkas. You’re my…” Reaching down his side, she grasped his hand and squeezed as hard as she possibly could. “I couldn’t leave you, or Vilkas, or even Aela. I want to keep staying in Jorrvaskr with everyone.”

Farkas, the man who was proclaimed to have the strength of Ysgramor, who was training to become a warrior worthy of being appointed as a member within the Circle, felt tears seeping through the corners of his eyes. This little, frail girl...she has crept her way somewhere deep into my soul. I will never let her go, as I stated that day two years ago, I will protect her for the rest of my life. “Don’t worry, my little Serah, I will make sure we take you back to Jorrvaskr. But, first things first, I need to clean up some of these wounds before we head back – you’ve lost too much blood as is.”

And Serah could feel her body growing weaker. “What are…what are you going to do…?” she whispered, not having the strength to speak any louder. 

Quickly reaching into his pouch, Farkas pulled out two minor health potions and pulled one of the corks out with his teeth. Wrapping an arm underneath Serah, he pulled her forward and told her to drink its contents; she did so willingly, although the taste almost made her gag, since she never had one up till now. Farkas’ shoulders relaxed a little when he noticed her wounds were beginning to close. But it wasn’t enough; once the effects of the potion haltered, blood still oozed from the deep slashes on her arm, the ones on her chest bled very little. He would worry about those once they were back at Jorrvaskr. Forcing Serah to drink the last potion, Farkas pulled off his tunic and began ripping the material into strips, long enough that he could wrap around her. 

Ripping the remaining fabric from the tunic around her arm, Farkas gently wrapped several strands around her battered arm, taking into account that it was broken and had contained several deep gashes from the teeth of the beast that attacked her. Several straps later, her arm was wrapped nice and tight, but until he brought her back to Whiterun, there was nothing else he could do. Luckily for Serah, when she was running away from the pack, she had turned herself around and was headed back in the direction of the city. If I hurry, it won’t take me that long to reach the city, but I need to make haste. She needs help, more than what I can provide.

Quickly sheathing his weapon, Farkas gently pulled the sleeping Serah into his arms, her head rolling against his shoulder. As he looked down upon the girl, his heart still skipped a beat. Despite her injuries, Farkas believe that Serah was the most unique individual in all of Skyrim. For a six-year-old, she held a courage that most would never contain; her fearlessness was outstanding; her bravery unlike anything he had ever seen. This little girl will become something one day, Farkas thought, his thick legs moving with a quick agility through the thinning forest. Within a few minutes, he could clearly see the stone walling of Whiterun. Forcing his legs to move faster, Farkas was running through the open farms, knowing that he had a limited amount of time left before Serah could succumb to anything drastic – something he wanted to avoid entirely. 

As he made it through the gates of Whiterun, the guards stared at him incredulously, wondering why he held an unconscious Serah in his arms. Ignoring their stares, Farkas quickly made his way up through the grand city towards the oldest building. Once he reached the training grounds, both Kodlak and Vilkas were outside, talking amongst themselves, but the Companion could visibly see the worry etched on their faces. Vilkas was the first to notice his brother upon his return and jumped from his seat, rushing towards his friends, eagerly wanting to know what happened and what he could do to help. 

Farkas relayed what had happened to Serah the moment he found her as Kodlak sent Vilkas to obtain the healer from the Temple of Kynareth. Walking inside Jorrvaskr, Farkas took Serah down into his bedroom, wanting the girl to have some privacy whenever she decided to wake. Once the healer arrived, the priestess instructed only Tilma to remain by her side, but Farkas refused, wanting to help as best he could, but Vilkas tore him away from Serah’s side, stating that she needed the sole attention of the healers if she was going to survive. 

The twins waited within Vilkas’ room for what felt like hours, the smaller twin continuously telling the taller that he did everything imaginable that he could do; but Farkas just couldn’t accept it. Her wounds were too deep, the temperature outside had been dropping the longer she had been alone, and it had started to snow while she was out in the wild. Farkas feared the worse and secretly blamed himself for not reaching her quicker when he could hear her cries for help. Overwhelming thoughts plagued his mind, one after the other. Until Tilma walked into the room and stated that they could see Serah, with Farkas immediately jumping out of his chair so he could see the little girl. 

She lay in his bed, bandages wrapped around her arm, face and chest, at least from what wasn’t hidden beneath the blanket of furs. Kneeling down in front of her, Farkas brushed her hair away, his heart gradually slowing down as he realized she had survived, then erupted in a multitude of faster beats when he realized he had almost lost her. Vilkas joined his side as they looked upon the girl they would one day call their shield-sister. But as Vilkas looked between Serah and his twin, his noticed a glint in his brother’s eye that he had never seen before; Vilkas knew Farkas was feeling something for the child. But just what he was feeling for her, even Vilkas couldn’t simply put it into words. For now, his only wish was that Serah survived to wake in the morning. Though they would not be able to teacher her the new move they promised for some time, Vilkas only wished that her life here at Jorrvaskr would be fulfilled with happiness. He was still unsure why Serah was brought here for protection in the first place, but he and his brother had promised Fenrir to keep her safe.

Looking at his brother, Vilkas whispered, “We’re still going to keep our promise to Fenrir, aren’t we, brother?”

It took Farkas several moments before he changed his sight to peek at his brother. He glanced back between Serah and Vilkas before closing them. “Yes, Vilkas. Through the will of Ysgramor, we will protect Serah with our lives.” Turning his body towards Vilkas, he extended his hand, waiting for his twin to take its grasp. “Can I trust you, Vilkas, that no matter what happens, you’ll always consider Serah family?”

Without a second thought, Vilkas grasped his brothers hand and they pulled together and clasped each other on the back before pulling away. “You have my word, brother. She will always have a place between you and I. She will never be alone.”

Farkas thanked his brother and as they knelt beside the bed, the taller twin began to retell what had happened out in the woods. He told Vilkas everything; everything he saw, everything she had said, even the part about wanting to die to see her father. Vilkas couldn’t believe the words of his brother, but he took the words seriously, knowing that for being the age she was, Serah had been through enough in her life. As the twins watched over their sister that night, the same thought was coursing through their identical brains. 

Live Serah, live with everything you have within you. And know this: you are not alone, and you will never, ever be alone.


	3. The Contract with Hircine

4 Years Later, age 10

Ever since, Serah was attacked by a pack of wild wolves several years earlier, the elder Companions always kept a close eye on her, especially the twins. Eventually, they grew accustomed to her taking private strolls throughout the city, but whenever she wanted to go and walk around the outskirts of the city, either Vilkas or Farkas, sometimes both, traveled with her, despites her protests. They were very protective of her and at some points in her life, it truly annoyed Serah, but knowing that there were people surrounding her that would put their life on the line to save her forced her heart to skip a beat. She was very resentful that they didn’t trust her abilities to defend herself, but eventually, her thoughts of resentment turned to thanks of gratefulness. 

She remembered the exact day she received the letter stating her father had been murdered and although it had taken some time to understand that she was never going to see him again, she gradually came to accept this answer. And as usual, both Vilkas and Farkas were by her side if she needed anyone to talk to or cry on.   
But as the years passed, she grew stronger, both as a warrior and within her heart. The other Companion members had become her family, with Kodlak becoming a father-figure she could look up to if she needed any fatherly advice. As for the twins, they were her best friends; being the youngest female within the Companions, she didn’t have any friends outside the halls of Jorrvaskr. The other children of the village ignored her since she would rather go hunting then mind a shop or help their parents; even though Serah explained that she had no parents to help. They didn’t understand, but as she grew, she realized over time that all she needed was the comfort within Jorrvaskr and her new family. 

Serah was now the age of ten summers, her favorite twins had just reached their fifteenth summer and as she watched them train under the protective watch of Skyforge, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like when she was finally their age. At night, she dreamed that the three of them were all the same summer and they would fly off into the Skyrim night and enjoy each other’s company. But that was the dream of a little girl, even though she was ten summers old. Aela and Skjor nearly reminder her every day that she was just a pup and hadn’t fully experienced life yet. Usually the comment about not having a chance to experience life sent her over the edge, because in all reality, there was nothing she could do about that since Kodlak was still strict with when and how many times she would leave Whiterun. What really bothered her was when the two of them called her ‘pup’. 

“Why the hell would they call me pup, anyway? I am not a freaking pup!”

But from the training grounds, Vilkas heard her words, but as he crossed swords with his brother, stated, “Serah, don’t use words like that.”

She buffed her chest. “I’m old enough to use such language!” she countered.

“And would Kodlak appreciate to here you say such things?”

She released her chest. “Probably not…”

“Than what do you say?” But for some reason, Serah was not in the mood, so she stuck her tongue out at Vilkas and crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head away from their twin sparring. She could hear the ceasing of metal, and soon, the sound of boots clanging against the floor caught her attention. And before she knew it, one of the twins was kneeling before her chair, turning her head to look at them. It was Farkas. 

“Hey now, is that any way a Companion should act?”

“I’m not a Companion yet!”

He raised an eyebrow. “And who has said that to you?”

Lowering her eyes, Serah’s cheeks began to burn. She never liked to tell on people, but this was something that had been on her chest for a while. “Aela and Skjor,” she replied in a small voice. 

Farkas released a deep, hearty laugh, but ceased when he saw the hurtful look across her face. “Did they really say that to you?” 

She nodded. “They said I’m only a pup and that I’m not worthy enough to be called a Companion.”

But Farkas did chuckle softly at her words. At this point, Vilkas joined the two and listened in on their conversation. “Oh just forget about those old grouches, Serah.”

“But…” she tapped the edge of her nose, a characteristic Farkas noticed she had acquired when she was thinking. “How can Aela be an old grouch? Isn’t she the same age as you, Vilkas? Farkas?”

This made the twins laugh in unison. “One would think, little Serah,” Farkas stated. 

“However,” Vilkas continued on with his brother’s statement. “Aela actually is almost ten summers older than both of us.”

“No way!” Serah leaned forward in her seat.

“Yes way, it’s true.”

“Whoa,” she said, flabbergasted. 

“Like we said, they’re just old grouches, but we know you have true potential, Serah. The only difference between you and them is age. But if you continue with your training, you’ll be there in no time. Alright?” It took a while for Serah to finally believe their words, but in the end, they had never lied to her in the past, why would they now? So she nodded in understanding. “Good girl. Now, because you stuck your tongue out at Vilkas, I think you should say you’re sorry.”

“Aww, why should I, Farkas?”

“Because you were mean, that’s why.”

“But you’re sometimes mean to him.”

“And he’s my brother.”

“But you guys are my family too.”

Farkas shuddered and realized where this was going. Damn girl is smart for her age. 

“Yes, w-well…it was rude to stick your tongue out at him.”

Crossing her arms, Serah growled. “Alright, fine! But I am not saying I’m sorry.” Vilkas laughed as he drank some honeyed mead; watching the two bicker could be quite humorous at times. 

“Alright then, how about we make a challenge? You fight Vilkas, and if you can knock him to the ground, you don’t have to apologize. But if he knocks you down, you say you’re sorry. Deal?” Serah glared at him, not liking the plan but knowing that Farkas was not going to leave her alone unless she agreed to his bidding. “Deal?” He repeated again. Sighing, Serah nodded her head, knowing there was no other choice.   
“Great! Vilkas! You have a challenger!”

“Ah, that is good to hear, brother, I was starting to become bored from my current training partner.” Vilkas winked in Serah’s direction whose scowled face turned into a fit of giggles, her laughter echoing across the rooftops of the training grounds. Farkas sighed and tried to scowl at his brother, but Serah’s giggles were too contagious so he smiled in her direction. Vilkas changed the subject. “So what weapons will you use, Serah?”

“Well…probably my shield and sword.” She stood from her spot, placing her tiny iron shield into her arm and pulled the just as tiny sword from across her back. Although she just was ten, Eorlund had given Serah her first set of armor. It was light armor, made of simple leather, but it was enough to protect her still tiny body from the onslaught of her Companion training. “As you’ve stated before, I’m still too small to learn the ways of the great sword.”

“But you’re making excellent progress with a one-handed weapon. Why are you so insistent on using two-handed weapons?” Vilkas asked, his question being one of curiosity he had been wanting to know for quite some time. 

Serah stole a quick view at Farkas who sat at the edge of the eating table, so he could have an up close view of Vilkas’ challenge with her. I want to have strength just like him one day. But that was something she would never revel out loud. She sighed and finally answered, “I just think two-handed weapons are stronger. A basic sword like this,” she swung hers in front of her body in demonstration. “Has its advantages, but I like the idea of using a great sword to completely knock an enemy off the ground; whether it’s with an attack or to block with the double-wide hilt.” Vilkas raised an eyebrow, he was surprised by her answer. Turning around in his seat, Farkas crossed glances with his twin, his eyebrows raised in shock as well; neither brother expecting such an answer such as that from a young girl who had only lived for ten summers. Even after all the time they had spent with her, the twins were still surprised to discover depths of Serah such as this; she was an interesting creature to understand. 

Grabbing his sword from the side of the table, Vilkas turned towards Serah and asked, “Well, are you ready little one?”

But she buffed out her chest again. “I am not little!”

Farkas jumped in. “Yes you are, little one.”

“Am not!”

“Are too. Your shoulders barely reach my elbows.”

“Tsk, it’s not my fault I’m so small. I am younger than everyone else here.” She crossed her arms.

Hearing the slight disdain in her voice, Farkas turned to look at her. “It really bothers you what they said, huh?”

“Yes it does.”

Chuckling, Farkas pulled his great sword from across his back and, grabbing a rag off the table, began to clean the tinted blade. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. In no time, you’ll be much older, much stronger, and much prettier than Aela or Skjor. Especialy Skjor,” he added with a snicker. “And with our training,” Farkas glanced at his twin. “You’ll easily be able to defeat them in the future.”

Did…did Farkas just really say…that I’ll be prettier when I’m older?

“Alright, enough talking. Come here, Serah,” Vilkas walked towards the training area. “I think it’s time I hear that…apology, of yours.”

Snickering, Serah followed Vilkas, tightly grasping both her shield and sword. “Like I said to Farkas, I will not say I’m sorry.”

In the background, Farkas chuckled and Vilkas grinned. “Then prove it, little one.”

Lunging a direct attack in her way, Serah instantly met his attack with a block, pushing back his inertia with all her might, He took a step backwards, impressed, then side-stepped around her; but Serah didn’t move. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept a close watch on Vilkas’ movements. For the last six years, she had been training nearly every day with the twins; she knew Vilkas’ moves, she knew his attacks. When he was directly behind her, Vilkas lunged at Serah again, but she jumped out of the way in the nick of time. As his weight for forward with his swing, Serah twirled her body around and swung her sword across Vilkas’ back. He gasped, more out of shock than in pain, that she was the one to land the first strike. 

From the sidelines, Farkas watched the whole ordeal and he was just as impressed. He knew she took her training seriously, but outside of training, he had never seen her truly fight. Her eyes gleamed with a passion, not one to kill, but one to prove that she had the strength, the determination, the heart to take down any who stood in her way. Deep within himself, Farkas knew that Serah was stuck; she was tired of being the youngest member and he knew that she wanted to go outside the city and train with the other Companions when they left Whiterun. And seeing her with the same passion in her eyes that Farkas felt, he knew that after this, he should persuade Kodlak to leave the city. She was a growing lass and needed the experience of the outside world. 

But thinking back to the day she arrived, he was reminded of his promise to her father, Fenrir. He still intended on keeping his promise, but Farkas’ only wish was that Serah be given the chance to prove herself. In a way, Farkas, too, was caught between a rock and a hard place; he wanted to protect Serah, but he also wanted her to experience life. And seeing her fight Vilkas the way she was, he knew she would remain safe in the years to come. 

A clash of metal brought his attention back to spar directly in front of him. Serah had successfully landed another attack on Vilkas. When he turned, she turned; when he dodged, she dodged. She’s not just fighting him…she’s teaching herself what he does. Farkas had no clue who would win, for some reason, Serah was able to keep up with his brother, but as the minutes continued to pass, he could tell she was getting tired – and fast. It took her slightly longer to dodge an attack, to swing her sword. At last, when Vilkas swung at her shield, she blocked, using her guard to deflect his swing and tilt his sword to the ground. Raising her sword up into the air, she was about to swing down while Vilkas slid his feet in the dirt and catching the back of her ankles, brought her down. With the weight of her shield, Serah lost her balance and fell directly onto her back, her eyes widening in disbelief in knowing she had the chance to beat Vilkas but lost. From the sidelines, Farkas smiled at Serah’s brave attempt to try, but he knew she was saddened that she lost; but she agreed to this challenge.

Rising from his chair, he walked over to the girl laying on the ground; he stood on one side while Vilkas stood on the other. Both reached out their hands and she grasped both, leaving her sword on the ground. Standing, she dusted off the dirt from her armor and glanced between the two brothers before finally landing on Vilkas. Usually, he would’ve plastered a smug grin on his face, to indicate that he had won, but when it came to Serah, he didn’t necessarily care. He did however, smile down at her when he said, “You tried your best, little one.”

The one characteristic Serah held that the twins admired above anything else was her humbleness. She never truly boasted about winning a game and she never tried to show that she was better than those around her. Serah always apologized when she was in the wrong, and smiled when she knew she had done something worthwhile. Looking up at the man who had defeated her honestly, she gave him a small smile and, true to her Nord word, said, “Vilkas…I apologize for sticking my tongue out at you earlier.”

Smiling at her words, he rubbed the top of her helmet-less head, her midnight black hair growing long enough that it reached behind her shoulders. “That’s alright little one. More importantly, you did really well out there.”

Her eyes widened a fraction. “Really? You think so?”

“I was watching the whole thing, Serah. You kept up with my brother fairly well,” Farkas smiled which, in turn, made her smile. But practically anything he said to her made her smile. Looking at the sky above her, Serah finally noticed the sun setting just as Tilma opened the doors to Jorrvaskr and beckoned for them to come inside for dinner. They obliged, but when Tilma turned to head back inside, Skjor walked out and was headed straight towards them. 

“Vilkas, Farkas, I need to speak with you.” He glanced down at Serah and added, “Privately.” Rolling her eyes, Serah was more concerned about dinner at that given moment so she told the twins she would see them inside and ran off towards the doors. Watching her back as she left, Skjor did not face the twins until she was gone from his sight. Once again, he turned back towards them. 

“What is it you need, Skjor?” Farkas questioned. 

“Kodlak requests a visit from both of you.”

“Alright, we’ll head down to his study before we eat.” Vilkas stated as he and his brother turned to leave, but Skjor stopped them.

“No, that is not the plan. Tonight, when the moon is high in the sky, you are to meet me underneath the Skyforge; from there, I’ll direct where you need to go.”

Farkas raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t you just tell us now?”

“Just listen for once, Farkas.” Turning away, the elder Circle member walked off towards the market district. “Don’t forget,” he called over his shoulder. “Tonight, Skyforge – be there,” he emphasized. And then he walked out of the twin’s sight. Starring at his back, the brothers looked at one another but Farkas simply shrugged his shoulders and stated that he was hungry for whatever Tilma had cooked, so he walked into Jorrvaskr, leaving Vilkas alone to question the motives of both Skjor and Kodlak. Shaking his head in dismay, Vilkas followed his brother inside. I guess we’ll find out later what all this secrecy is about.

~ oOo ~

After dinner, Serah changed out of her light armor, but left on her tunic, trousers and boots. Walking out from her bedroom within the living quarters, situated along the wall between the twin’s private rooms, she headed upstairs where said twins were waiting for her; both also had discarded their armor. Almost every night, the three of them, sometimes only two, would walk around Whiterun and simply take in the chillness of the evening and look up towards the Northern Lights. It had been a daily tradition for the three of them the moment Serah became comfortable with her new home and its inhabitants. 

Walking up the stairs, Serah called out to the twins and they stood from their places at the table; Aela rolling her eyes knowing where they were going whereas Skjor reminded the brothers of where they needed to be later. They scoffed off his reminder and walked out of Jorrvaskr and into the open night. As they walked away from the Companion hold, Serah questioned what Skjor was talking about, the twins only reply being that Kodlak wished to speak to them later; but about what, event they didn’t know. Though she knew they were telling the truth, Serah felt uneasy that Skjor told them Kodlak needed to speak with them. Usually Kodlak went up to them by himself, but this time he sent Skjor. Something’s going on, and I’m not sure that I like it. 

The three Companions, even though Serah technically wasn’t yet a Companion by title, walked around the city for nearly half an hour before deciding to sit on the bridge behind the Battle-Born residence. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rustle of the water move beneath the bridge, one of the fresh sources throughout the city. As the seconds ticked, Serah was growing uncomfortable; their usually was silence between the three of them, but nothing like it was that night. Turning her gaze between the two of them, she finally muttered, “I don’t want you to go tonight.”

Looking at his brother, Farkas asked, “Why not?”

Pulling her knees to her chest, Serah closed her eyes. “I’m not sure. I’ve had this…strange feeling in my tummy and it doesn’t seem right for you both to go.”

Vilkas placed a firm grip on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, little one, nothing terrifying will come out of this meeting tonight. There’s no need to be afraid.”

Looking up, she could see his sincerity, but Skjor was there to confirm the same notion. “Are you sure?”

“Whatever happens tonight, Vilkas and I will still be here in the morning to train and look after you.” Farkas nudged Serah’s shoulder with his elbow. He had to admit, there was something about this meeting that upset his nerves as well, but he had to meet with the Harbinger; he had a feeling it was a high honor to do so. “Sound good?” She looked directly into his silvery eyes and finally nodded, a smile creeping upon her face. “Alright, it’s time to head back,” Farkas pointed out as he stood from the bridge. 

“Aw, just a few more minutes?” Serah whined. Behind her small frame, Vilkas shook his head and Farkas sighed. 

“Not tonight, Serah. You’ve had a tiring day and need to get some sleep.” He could hear her growl, but as she stood from her sitting position, she muttered “Ok,” and they walked back to Jorrvaskr. 

As they walked towards the gates, Serah had to admit that her eyes were beginning to droop and secretly thanked the twins for wanting her to get some sleep. Outside the double doors, Serah hugged each twin individually and said goodnight before heading inside. The twins waited a few seconds before walking towards the spot Skjor directed them earlier to meet, and as they rounded the corner, the elder Circle member was standing firmly against the stone wall, his stare held directly against the ground. As they approached, he didn’t bother to look up, only stating, “You both are too attached to that girl.”

Farkas immediately growled, a deep, resonating sound echoing from his throat. “You don’t understand a thing, Skjor.”

The man laughed and he pushed himself away from the cliff. “I know enough, Farkas. That girl will bring danger in the future, just you wait.”

“That’s quite enough, Skjor.” Three heads turned to see their Harbinger walking straight towards them, his hands grasped firmly behind his back. “I will not hear you talk about my goddaughter that way again, do I make myself clear?”

Skjor took a step back in disbelief, the tone of Kodlak was sharp and piercing; he had never heard his Harbinger speak in such a manner, “Yes, Harbinger, my sincerest apologies.”

Kodlak turned towards the twins and motioned with his head to look at the cliff directly under the sacred Skyforge. “It is time, my boys. Follow me.”

“But where are we going?” Vilkas asked.

Skjor laughed as he pushed at a jagged stone along the wall; withdrawing within the wall, a small section of stone cracked and began to move. The twins couldn’t believe what they were seeing – a door suddenly appeared within the stone wall. Motioning with his hands for the twins to enter, they obliged, with the other two men following in their footsteps. As they stepped inside, they were surprised to see Aela standing there, waiting around a stone pillar with a large, empty bowl on top. Behind them, the door closed, causing the room to shutter as bits and pieces of rock tumbled down. Kodlak and Skjor walked towards Aela and stood on either side of her, facing the twins. Kodlak was the first to speak, of course. “You boys are probably wondering why you are here tonight.”

“The thought did cross our minds, yes,” Vilkas answered. 

“Well, it has come to our attention that it might be time for you boys too step higher in the ranks of the Companions. We have seen the feats you two have completed either together or individually. Farkas, your strength rivals no other and Vilkas, your mind is sharper than most I have seen. That is why, here tonight, we would like to grant you access in the Circle.”

Vilkas and Farkas stood in skepticism. Did Kodlak really just say that he wanted us to join the Circle? THE Circle? Fuck, this was definitely unexpected, Farkas thought to himself. But as he stood there in wonder, Vilkas had other words running through his mind. 

I think Serah was right, something’s not quite right. I believe there’s a catch that we aren’t aware of yet. 

“However, there is something you must do first,” Skjor stated. I knew it, Vilkas acknowledged. Turning towards, Aela, Skjor nodded and the huntress took a few steps back. The twins had no idea what was going on, but in that instance, they noticed that their fellow Companion hunched over, as if she was in pain. She howled towards the ceiling as the crunching reverberations of her bones echoed across the stone, straight through the twin’s ears. Her body morphed into a creature they had never seen before; her natural stance became crouched, thick tuffs of fur began to sprout from every inch of her body, and her face formed a nuzzle with sharp, jagged teeth sprouting beneath her lips. 

Farkas and Vilkas backed away, not sure what to make of the situation, they reached for their swords out of instinct, ready to pounce to save Kodlak, if needed. Before they could no anything, however, their Harbinger held his hand, wordlessly asking them to retract their warrior stances. Farkas was about to speak when Kodlak, again, held up his hand in silence. 

“This is the true nature of the Circle members. The beast-blood has remained within the members of the Circle for several hundred years; it is a gift, one that must be bestowed upon you.”

But the twins remained silent, both staring at the “wolf” Aela, unsure of what to feel or what to think. If they accepted their position, they would become a creature such as this. But…was it worth, in the end? What was the point of having such an ability? To turn into a menacing creature for the rest of their lives?

Of the two, Farkas was the first to question this insanity. “Harbinger…would we remain like this forever…?”

Kodlak could hear the uncertainty in the boy’s voice. “In spirit, yes. To become one with the beast-blood means accepting the blood of the werewolf and the spirit of Hircine. Once a day, you have the ability to turn into such a creature. But the beast-blood is a symbol of being a member within the Circle, however, it must remain a secret. No one outside these walls knows about the fact that we have the beast-blood. If you accept this offer, you mustn’t tell a soul.”

“But what are we to do with it, Harbinger? What’s the point?” Vilkas questioned; his brain confused with the onslaught of disturbing information. 

It was Skjor who spoke up to answer his question, a smug look plastered on his face. “If you had the blessing of the werewolf, which would grant you invincible strength, can’t you think of something that it might be useful for?” The brothers looked at each other.

Serah. 

Logically speaking, if something were to happen, the brothers could call upon their beast-blood and protect Serah in any dire situation where the outcome looked bleak. Farkas sighed and Vilkas scratched his head. Though it didn’t seem the best idea, they agreed to taking on the beast-blood and accepting the “blessing” from Hircine. They had wanted to become members of the Circle for as long as they could remember, it had been a dream of theirs since they were little. But now with Serah in their lives, if it meant her protection, they would take the chances and risk it. 

All three of them nodded their heads in approval. Walking towards Aela, Skjor took a small blade and sliced her arm over the ceramic bowl, the dark, thick blood dripped down until the bowl was completely filled. Satisfied, Skjor dropped her arm and indicated for them to drink it, but before they would do so, Kodlak stepped in.

“Now hold on here. Never before have he had two individuals take on the beast-blood at once. We should have one take the spirit tonight and have the other tomorrow.”

“If that is what our Harbinger wants. So who should have it first?” Skjor looked between Kodlak and the twins, but the Harbinger decided on the perfect answer.

“The eldest twin will go first, which would be you, Vilkas. Meaning Farkas, you’ll take it tomorrow.” Both twins nodded in agreement as Vilkas walked forward. Farkas took a step back, unsure of what his brother was about to succumb too while his unconsciousness was telling him that they were making a grave mistake. 

Skjor handed the eldest twin an ebony goblet. Taking it within his hand, Vilkas slowly filled the goblet with Aela’s beast-blood until it nearly overflowed. Once full, Vilkas pulled the goblet towards his face and, breathing in a few times, gulped down the contents, nearly choking in the process. The thick, sickly gore trailed down Vilkas’ throat as he gagged several times, but never regurgitating the nauseating contents. Farkas watched in stunned silence, unsure of what to feel as he witnessed his brother ultimately cursing himself, drinking sacrilegious blood; blood in which he would struggle to down come the next evening. 

But Vilkas was able to down every last drop. Throwing the goblet on the ground, his hands covered his face, his vision suddenly grew cloudy as a searing pounding resonated throughout his head. An immediate fire burst through his veins, surging throughout his body, as if to ignite the new beast within him. When Vilkas though he could handle the burning sensation, his body was racked with a new pain. His bones began to crack and churn, bending at abnormal angles, elongating themselves until his limbs were strangely longer than before. Kneeling against the stone flooring, Vilkas threw his hands against the ground, hissing in detrimental agony. Hair began to suddenly grow from everywhere on his body; thick tuffs of dark brown fur grew until he was completely covered. The Companion could feel his clothes being torn from his body as the initial transformation reared its final stage. Lastly, his face stretched to accommodate the snout of a monstrous beast. His normal, human teeth grew and sharpened, thick saliva dribbled down as his mentality sudden thought of the beast-blood. 

As the transformation neared completion, Farkas looked upon his brother in dismay, not understand what they had decided to do, but if his brother now belonged to Hircine, he too, would ultimately join the Deadric Prince’s pack of slaves. Looking within the eyes of the now werewolf, Farkas could see the tension in the creature that used to be his twin. Vilkas was salivating, his body turning left and right, as if trying to adjust to the altered body and height. But the younger twin had heard the tales and legends describing the werewolves of old, how they immediately craved too feed once they were turned. And if anyone else had looked upon Vilkas that night, they could immediately read the thoughts coursing through his thick head. 

~ oOo ~

As the sun rose the next morning, a certain midnight haired young girl awoke in her private room within the Jorrvaskr living quarters. At first, her eyes slowly began to open after being gently closed for several hours. Then her body would gradually awaken, wanting to move from being in the same, curled position. And finally, her mouth fluttered opened as she yawned, indicating that she was still tired, but couldn’t go back to sleep. The poor child had had a restless night, a plague of disturbing dreams haunted her usual, placid thoughts. Though she could not remember the exact details, all young Serah could recall was the faint smell of blood and the distinct sound of howling. Not knowing what to make of it, Serah tiredly strode out of bed and threw off her oversized night shirt, and dressed in something more comfortable – and for a young girl living within the hall of the Companions, that meant leather trousers and a basic tunic, preferably black, if she had a clean one. And on this day, she did. 

As she stepped out of her bedroom, Serah instantly knew that something was off. Vilkas’ room, the door always open before she arose for the day, was closed, while Farkas’ was wide open. Curious, she wanted to knock on the eldest twin’s door to see if everything was alright, but something told her to stay away. And for some reason, she trotted away and headed upstairs. Once in the dining area, the only person within the room, sitting in the corner drinking a tankard of mead, was Farkas, and as she walked up to him, he glanced up at her. “Mornin’, sleepyhead.”

“Morning Farkas.” Glancing around the room, Serah brushed a section of hair behind her ear. “Where is everybody…?”

If she had enhanced hearing, Serah would’ve been able to hear Farkas gulp. The Companion had expected Serah to acknowledge that something was off, but he never thought she’d pick it up relatively quickly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a lie strong enough to pass Serah. Even though he hated lying to Serah, sadly, he felt he had too. “Early this morning, Aela asked if Vilkas and I wanted to go out hunting with her but I decided to stay behind.”

She raised an eyebrow. That doesn’t sound like Farkas to turn down a hunting trip. “And Vilkas?”

Taking a hardy drink, Farkas replied, “Vilkas agreed to go.”

“Farkas, there’s something you’re not telling me,” Serah instantly replied. 

Of all the Divines, I swear, how the hell did she grow to be this smart? “I just didn’t feel like hunting, little Serah.”

Growling, she crossed her arms and took the seat across the table from Farkas. If Farkas didn’t want to tell her, that was fine, but there was still one question she had to ask – and she better get an answer. “I have one more question.”

“Ask away, little one.”

“What happened in the meeting with Kodlak last night?”

“Ah, I was waiting for you to ask.” And now I need to think of an answer for this question. Serah, you’re killing me. “You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I mean; you really want to know?” Picking up the stick used in his chestnut treat, Serah tossed it at Farkas’ head and his laughter roared across the great hall. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You think?” Serah laughed.

Without waiting, Farkas replied to her question, a small smile across his face despite the pain he felt deep within his heart. “Kodlak initiated us into the Circle.”

Immediately, her eyes widened and the mouthful of water she just began drinking spilled from her mouth as she sprayed it from her lips. “WHAT?!”

Chuckling, Farkas wiped his arm that was sprayed with her used drinking water. Remembering last night, he, too, was excited that he and his brother could finally join the Circle, a league of individuals who proved that they were worthy of being Companions. But he was still uncomfortable with his decision to accept the beast-blood in order to join. Deep within, Farkas felt ashamed; ashamed that he would need lie to Serah about who he would become later tonight. But more importantly, he thought back to last night when Vilkas took the beast-blood first, his transformation and what happened afterwards. His brother’s body altered and as soon as he was completely a werewolf, Vilkas left, in the middle of the night, with Skjor and Aela following his trail; which was where they were this morning. They followed him to ensure that he didn’t commit any serious crimes or kill…too many people. 

“It’s true, little one. Both Vilkas and I are now officially members of the Circle.” Well Vilkas anyways, I still have to succumb to the blood of Hircine. 

Her eyes were so wide with excitement, Farkas believed they would pop straight from her head. “Oh my, Farkas…Congratulations!” Jumping from her seat, she latched her arms around his neck and squeezed. She was truly happy for her shield-brother, her mentor, her best friend…her…her… “I am so happy for you and Vilkas! Wait, Vilkas…oh I get it!”

Farkas raised an eyebrow as she pulled away and sat back down in her seat. “You get what?”

“Why Vilkas went hunting this morning! Aela wanted to treat him because he made it into the Circle. But…so did you. Wait… Farkas? Why didn’t you really go?”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Vilkas and I…we promised to be here in the morning to train with you. But since Aela wanted to take us hunting for being initiated into the Circle, I told Vilkas to go so I could stay here behind with you.”

“No, Farkas, you didn’t have to so that.”

He laughed. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it, little one. Besides, why go out and hunt elk when I can stay here and laugh at you when you fall on your rear today?” He snickered and added, “Again.”

“Not fair, Farkas! It’s just because you’re so much taller than me!”

Taking a swig of mead, he sighed. “And in a few years you’ll be older and stronger too. We already told you this, little one.”

It was her turn to sigh as she pulled her legs forward onto the chair and rest her chin on her knees. “Sometimes I wish time would move faster.”

“Just live, little one. Don’t wish for things like that because you’ll come to regret it.”

Serah pondered for a moment at his words before saying, “Farkas? Has anyone ever told you that you’re really smart?”

He scoffed at her statement, easily brushing it off. “Nah, you’ve heard people around here, especially the way Aela talks to me. I have the strength of Ysgramor, Vilkas has the brains.”

She looked him straight in the eye, never flinching even when he equally stared back. “Sometimes it’s the opposite. You’re very smart Farkas. And I wished you’d think better of yourself than assuming what everyone else says about you is the truth.”

At first the Companion began to chuckle at the girl’s statement, but the more he thought of what she said, the more he questioned the truth. He didn’t reply back, because he knew Serah would fight him on this; she was a stubborn child of ten summers. Taking another swig of mead, the doors into Jorrvaskr burst open, and the other three Circle members waltzed right on in. Skjor walked in first and headed straight for the living quarters, probably in search of Kodlak whereas Aela and Vilkas walked in and stood by the wooden doors, speaking in low, muffled whispers. Farkas noticed his brother was only wearing trousers, his torso slightly smeared in blood and he could only guess what it was from. Moving in her seat, Serah smiled and loudly called out to her friends. “Aela! Vilkas! How was the hunting trip?”

Turning their heads in Serah’s direction, Aela raised in eyebrow while Vilkas walked towards the two of them. Farkas nodded in Serah’s direction and shook his head, indicating not to question Serah’s statement; but she shrugged her shoulder’s and followed Skjor downstairs. Pulling an empty chair next to his brother, Vilkas grabbed the tankard from Farkas’ hand and chugged the rest down then slammed the metal contraption onto the table. As he looked towards Serah, he saw her eyes wide in curiosity. “Something wrong?” his voice was hoarse and he could see her flinch slightly. 

“Vilkas…why’re you covered in blood? Are you hurt?”

Looking down at his bare chest, Vilkas had barely noticed that he was, indeed, smeared in blood – from the several people he had devoured the previous evening. Looking to his brother for answers, Farkas met his gaze. “Did an elk attack you and Aela while you were hunting?”

“Huh? Vilkas raised an eyebrow. 

Farkas grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Leaning on his elbow, he stared at his brother. “How was your hunt with Aela last night? Did you two manage to catch anything?” 

Farkas raised an eyebrow, hoping his brother truly had the brains of Ysgramor to understand his meaning. A few seconds passed and Vilkas finally nodded, finally understanding what was going on. He glanced at Serah before saying, “At first we did…” Trailing off, Vilkas had no idea what to say. At this point he was lying to Serah, but as he looked at the young child, eagerly leaning on the table to hear his story, he then realized the point Farkas was trying to make. “We brought down an elk, and as we were about to tie its limbs together to bring back here, a sabre cat attacked us, wanting the dead elk more than it wanted us. So we let the animal take it then headed back here.”

Serah pouted and blew a puff of air out of her mouth. “That’s it? Then what’s with all the blood?”

Chuckling, Vilkas scratched the back of his head. “A dead, bleeding elk is a messy thing, Serah.” Blinking, her mouth formed an “o” as her child’s mind took in all the information, trying to understand it for herself. She nodded in agreement but then reached across the table and slapped his hand.

“Next time, don’t be so careless to lose another elk! What will the people think of you, Vilkas, if you can’t even manage to steal an elk from a sabre cat?” Both twins blinked in surprise before she winked and giggled. Jumping from her chair, she told Farkas she’d meet him outside for her lesson. Once she was out of hearing range, Farkas turned towards his brother, desperately seeking answers. “Well…?” he probed. 

Sighing heavily, Vilkas ran both hands through his filthy, sweat and grime covered hair. “It’s…there are no words, Farkas. This is something you’ll have to experience tonight on your own.”

Farkas could see the toll it was taking on his brother. Clasping a hand on his brother’s shoulder, Farkas said, “Is this something we should not have agreed to?”  
Sighing again, Vilkas had no answer at first. He could see the reluctance on Farkas’ face about joining the Circle; becoming forever intertwined with the Deadric Prince Hircine was probably not the smartest move the twins had ever done. But now, they had no choice, they had to stand tall at the decisions they had made and remembered why they made them. “All we can do now, brother, is accept what we have done and hone in on our new gift.”

“I guess your right brother.” Standing, Farkas maneuvered his way towards the doors, when his brother called out to him. 

“She doesn’t know…does she?”

He shook his head. “Not a clue, and I hope it stays that way. But you better go clean up, Vilkas. I made not have the nose of a werewolf just yet, but even I can tell that you reek.”

~ oOo ~

Just as the night before, Serah trained all day on certain techniques with Farkas on how to perfect her stance when fighting, how to block efficiently and how to maneuver her blocks with attacks. Vilkas did not join them until the sun had begun to drop from the sky; he had bathed himself clean of the bloody-mess he returned in. Until dinner had been prepared, Serah spared with both brothers, several instances while at the same time. By the end of their session, the young girl was soaked with sweat but held a genuine smile on her face; she truly enjoyed living within Jorrvaskr and prayed to the Divines that nothing would happen between her and the twins. 

With the amount she trained earlier, Serah fell asleep at the table while eating her venison, her small head gently falling forward with every passing minute before finally collapsing on the wood. Everyone at the table laughed, but understood her fatigue; they acknowledged that she energetically worked every day and deserved to sleep when needed. From his spot at the table, Skjor steered his head towards the living quarters and Farkas knew what he implied. Gently carrying her in his arms, Farkas made his way down towards Serah’s room where he placed her on the bed. After removing only her armor, Farkas covered her in furs and closed the door behind him, softly mumbling “I’m sorry” before heading back upstairs.

Towards my ultimate disappointment, the Companion thought.

But as the door shut, little Serah peeped one eye open as she glanced around the room. Satisfied that she was alone, she jumped out of bed and headed straight for her chest at the end of the furniture. Throwing the lid open, she quickly dug through its contents of materials she had accumulated over the past few years, mainly odds and ends Farkas and Vilkas had given her from their missions outside of Whiterun. Scouring through the wooden box, she squealed as her hands wrapped around the colored glass bottle she had stored for a few months now. Looking back at the door to see if anyone was there, she pulled the tightly embodied cork out with a POP and drank several gulps. Almost immediately she could feel its affects course through her body, and once it was in complete affect, Serah opened the door and walked out, determined to discover what has her two best friends on edge; even if it meant spying on their privacy. 

Knowing where to go, Vilkas walked with his brother towards the underforge, pressing the secret button to open the hidden door. Once inside, the twins, once again, were met by the other Circle members who already stood around the stone pillar with the sacred bowl. Knowing what he had to do, Farkas stepped forward, waiting to take on the beast-blood that would forever change the course of his life. But it was a choice he and his brother had agreed on together, so they would ultimately suffer together. 

Kodlak looked at the youngest twin, an ache in his heart he had experienced yesterday when Vilkas took to the blood. It was an unsettling feeling because he knew of the path he was sending the twins onto. Sighing, he glanced at Aela who quickly transformed into her beast. Farkas took a step back and shook his head, his nerves shot at the aspect of what he was about to go through. 

Following the same notion as the previous night, Skjor sliced Aela’s arm and drew enough blood within the bowl, and gave Farkas the same goblet his brother had used. Dragging the goblet through the thickness of Aela’s beast-blood, Farkas drew it to his lips and haltered for a few moments before guzzling down the decrepit liquid. The thick blood oozed down his throat until every last drop had been drained. Looking between the cup and those around him, Farkas cold feel a sickly, warm sensation spread throughout his body. Starting at the base of his neck, Farkas felt the numbness of fire coil around his muscles and course down his limps and into each individual digit on his hands and feet. At first, the experience was interesting, but once each bone began to melt and break, Farkas fears enveloped his mind and he instantly regretted his decision. Kneeling on one knee, his breathing radically increased as his heart hammered within his chest, almost at the point of exploding. The burning, the stretching, the aching…all the pain was all too much. Slamming a hardened fist into the ground, Farkas roared into the secretive cave, desperately wanting all the pain to dissipate. His eyes bulged as his limbs grew and extended to the point of something non-human. 

But that’s what I’m becoming…non-human. 

And all at once, the agony erupted into something much greater, something Farkas had never experienced in his entire life. His face contorted and changed, tuffs of fur burst forth over every inch of skin, and his senses became something he had never imagined before. Glancing upwards at the cave ceiling, Farkas let out a scream, but with his transformation nearly completely, his scream contorted into an animalistic howl. With his now heightened hearing, he could hear the whispers of those around them as if they were speaking clearly in his ear; their words, their breathing, even the hearts rapidly beating within their chest, he could hear it all. But there was a sound within the underforge he had no idea was there. Turning his head towards a large boulder near the entrance, Farkas the werewolf couldn’t see anything, but he could hear the hammering of short, breathy gasps, something that hadn’t been there earlier. 

But the beast within him was taking over and his human side was losing control. The moral side of Farkas was losing a battle with the new beast and he was eventually overruled. The beast howled again, this time, standing on his elongated, fur coated legs. His teeth snapped at the individuals in front of him that he could no longer recognize. Words such as “Farkas” or “brother” meant nothing to this monstrous creature. Swaying his head from side to side, the beast was looking for an escape and with his new vision, the beast found an exit out of the cave. Taking his first leap as werewolf, Farkas ran past everyone as he made his way through the narrow passage. It took him several minutes before he was met with a blast of wind. He was close to being outside, and once his muscular legs led him out of the passage, he was met with the night sky behind Dragonsreach. But he cared nothing for the city; as a newly transformed monster, there was only one thing on his mind.

Blood.

Blood…

Human blood…

Hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Serah's Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing accept Serah and other OC's.

There was no need for Serah to wrap herself in one of her heavier cloaks, the potion was to keep her hidden depending on how much she drank. After ensuring that no one was outside of her private room, Serah hurriedly walked from the living quarters and outside of Jorrvaskr. Once outside, she barely caught a glimpse of the twin’s backsides as they made their way towards the Skyforge. Why are they heading there? What is going on? With the potion working its magic deep within her body, Serah could not be seen by any individual. She had been given an invisibility potion and from the moment it came into her grasp, she had only used it once – the first being her curiosity in knowing what kind of potion it had been. But even though she was undetectable from everyone else’s perspective, she still had to remain quite with her footsteps against the stone walkways. 

Cutting through the outside eating area, Serah hugged one of the poles holding the roof up as she noticed the twin’s stop directly under Skyforge. They looked at one another and then around them before Vilkas placed his hand on a random spot along the stone wall and pressed it. The creaking of stone caused Serah to shudder before realizing that a door was opening within the wall. Her eyes widened as they brothers stepped through as if they weren’t fazed that a wall had suddenly appeared. Taking a deep breath, Serah ran across the spaced between her and the door, mainly hopping with her legs so she wouldn’t cause too much noise as she tried to reach the brothers. The door began to close as soon as she reached it, but she was able to sneak through before it closed completely once she was inside. 

Her mouth dropped open when she looked inside the cave. She had been living within Jorrvaskr and had no idea that this place had been there the entire time. Though she was still invisible, she ducked behind a large enough boulder, but stuck her head to the side so she could still see. There was a part of Serah that honestly felt guilty for sneaking and eavesdropping on the members of the Circle, but the other part of her was screaming that it was perfectly fine since she was worried about the wellbeing of Farkas and Vilkas – two individuals she had come to see as her own brothers, people whom she cared for deeply.

The twins weren’t alone; Farkas and Vilkas were also joined by Kodlak, Skjor and Aela. Serah was confused at why all the Circle members were there when she had originally thought that it was supposed to be a private meeting with Kodlak. But when the others didn’t speak, she could hear Farkas breath in deeply as he stepped towards a stone pillar with a large bowl attached. After a few moments, Serah gasped, but quickly covered her mouth as she took a few steps backward in fear; Aela had just transformed into a monster! No…I’ve seen that creature before. Oh all Divines, Aela is a werewolf! But wait…what’s Skjor doing?!

Serah watched, horrified at the scene happening right in front of her eyes; Skjor sliced the monsters arm, whose blood bled into the bowl, and Farkas drank the same blood from a goblet. Her stomach churned when she noticed Farkas having a difficult time swallowing its contents. She still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Does that mean Farkas will…is he…? But, why Farkas…?

Her eyes nearly bulged from her sockets as she visibly suffered through her friend’s horrific transformation. When she couldn’t stomach the scene anymore, she turned away and hid behind the boulder; but Farkas’ screams of agony brought desperate tears to her eyes, her body shaking in disbelief that he would commit himself to such a life. 

Once the cave was again silent, Serah forced herself to be brave as she moved her head around the boulder when a tear coursed down the side of her cheek. No longer was Farkas the man standing before them, but Farkas the beast; and it was a sight Serah thought she’d never want to see again. His head began to turn and she knew he was looking for a way out. His lips curled and he snarled, saliva dripping from his now sharpened teeth and, from her readings, Serah knew what that meant – it was his first feeding time. She blinked several times, and in that few moments, Farkas the werewolf had escaped through a narrow hallway in the back of the cave. Someone was yelling they needed to go after him and the footsteps of several individuals rushed beside her as one opened the entrance to the cave and they left in a hurry; Serah followed behind so she wouldn’t be left alone. 

The others spoke quickly about what they needed to do. Kodlak instructed that they keep an eye on him to ensure he didn’t run amuck within any nearby towns or homes. He stated that this was normal for new beasts to run off. Aela questioned why Vilkas’ transformation was nothing like Farkas, but Kodlak replied and stated that maybe Farkas had more worries about taking the beast-blood than his brother.

So…Vilkas took this “beast-blood” as well? How many other secrets are they keeping from me?

Ignoring the rest of their conversation, they split up, but Serah made her way back down towards her room where she hastily threw on her armor, latched her small, iron sword to her hip. Quickly, she grabbed an empty pack and began filling it with several health potions she had stored and a dry towel before taking several items of clothing from Farkas’ own room. Running upstairs, she grabbed different food items, shoved them in her pack, threw it over her shoulder and ran out of Jorrvaskr, not caring that the doors slammed shut behind her as she made her way towards the city gates. She brought her potion along as well and took one small drink of the liquid to ensure that the mixture would last until she was far enough away from the city. She had a feeling that Vilkas, Aela and Skjor headed in the direction that Farkas left from the cave, which she assumed led towards the backend of Whiterun, but she knew better. 

Serah knew where Farkas would go on instinct, even if he had no control of his body whatsoever. Out in the woods close to Riverwood, about an hour walk away from Whiterun, there was a special place Farkas had described to Serah on many occasions. It’s a favorite spot of mine, he would tell her, and it’s someplace I want to take you when you’re older. She had never actually been there herself, but he had described in too her in much detail and had even shown her on a map so she should be able to find it on her own. Swallowing the sudden fear that flew into her throat, Serah left the confines of the city alone, something she had not left since she was attacked by the wolves a few years ago. But for Farkas, she could, and would, do anything. She wanted to be the one to find him, to ensure that he was ok, and to remind him that he truly was an ice-brain that Aela kept calling him for taking on the “beast-blood”. As her feet carried her away from the city, she kept telling herself that she would find her friend, her mentor, her brother – she would do anything for him. 

As her feet carried off into the distance, Whiterun faded in the distance. Even though Farkas had said it was roughly an hour until this “spot”, it had taken Serah almost two hours before she made her way into the forest behind the farms of Whiterun. She cursed her small statute, her legs not able to carry her to a farther distance before they gave out from fatigued. The pack grew heavy on her back as she leaned against the bark of a tall pine tree, her eyes scanning the area to see if it resembled anything Farkas had told her. There were trees and rocks that surrounded her current position but that was about it; nothing similar to the so called “stream” or “waterfall” she was supposed to find. 

Taking a deep breath, Serah collected her thoughts to try and remember everything she had been told. I know he’ll be at this spot. It’s his favorite spot in all of Skyrim. A random hole in the wall that he had found on his way back from a mission in Riverwood. Looking around her once more, she closed her eyes, telling herself to listen in order to find what she was seeking. Several minutes passed and all she heard was the whispers of the wind and wolves howling in the distance. She cringed at the howls and opened her eyes, suddenly realizing why she was so angry at Farkas for taking on the beast-blood. 

He had become the same monster that attacked her several years ago. 

Serah would never admit it, but deep down, a small part of her felt that Farkas would eventually hurt her, just like the wolves did. Sliding down against the tree trunk, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close to her chest. She so desperately wanted to find Farkas, to help him, but in her current position, she felt lost and vulnerable out in the wild. Who am I kidding? I should never have left Whiterun. I’m just “little Serah” to everyone within Jorrvaskr whose still too young to fend for herself. I truly want to find Farkas but…part of me wanted to prove everyone wrong, all the people who said I could never take care of myself. 

But then she heard it. 

Snapping her eyes upwards, Serah drastically turned her head left and right, knowing she heard what she had heard. There had been a deep, menacing howl off into the distance, but judging by the sound, it wasn’t that far from her current location. Standing, she waited again to see if she could hear it. And she did; there was another howl, this time even closer. And again, and again. This cry was loud, but painful; Serah could tell that whatever animal was the cause of it, was in agony. But as she took a brave step forward to search for whatever it was, the howl turned into a mixture of animal and human sounds and then finally – a scream. A blood curling scream that resonated from within Serah’s skull. She cowered at the sound, but then it turned more human and that’s when she realized she recognized the audile noise. There was no mistaking who it could be. 

She jumped over logs, burst through streams and burned her ten summer old lungs – all to reach a destination she had never seen before. Why was she even doing what she was doing? What was the point if she was just “little Serah” in their eyes? Even Serah didn’t know. It upset her when people called her that, but she knew it was true. She was, and was going to be, the youngest member within Jorrvaskr. She just wanted to prove that she was strong enough as everyone else. That can’t be the reason, she told herself. Farkas was the main reason. Since her father abandoned her at Jorrvaskr, Farkas had Vilkas had always been there. Whenever she needed to cry, they were there; whenever she wanted to try a new weapon, they were the ones to encourage her to try; even when she just needed someone to talk about the way she felt, they actually listened to her words. 

Her legs took her where she needed to go. Running through the forest, she narrowly avoided tree branches, but here and there a few would snag against her face, drawing enough blood to trickle down her sweaty cheek. The moon glided across the night sky; luckily it was a full moon, meaning Serah could practically see what was in front of her. But as she halted near a boulder, she bended over and took deep breaths when she heard another scream echo into the night. This time, it was closer than ever but before she took off running again, Serah waited to see if she could hear it again. When nothing happened and she could hear only the wind rush through her matted hair, she leapt into the night, crushing leaves, leaving behind her fears, and faced the blackest night. Nothing mattered in the moment, only the thought of finding Farkas was her priority. 

Maneuvering her way through the trees, Serah nearly tripped on an overturned rock sticking up from the ground. She braced herself against a tree when she looked ahead of her vision. There, before she even realized what she was looking at, was the spot Farkas was telling her about. It was a small area, enclosed by a cluster of dense forestry, a large lagoon nestled in the middle as a waterfall from the overhanging cliff poured freshwater into its depths. A stream exited one side of the lagoon and went passed Serah’s field of vision, of into the unknown depths of the wilderness. 

This is it…this has to be it!

As she took a step forward, she remembered a missed detail Farkas had explained to her the first time he mentioned his special spot. “This is my special spot, but there’s something hidden that adds to its being special. Can you figure it out?”

At first she had been confused, but as she looked at the scenery around her, it hit her. The waterfall…it’s…the water into the small lake isn’t just coming from the waterfall…it’s coming from…inside the cliff? Somethings…behind there – behind the waterfall! 

Jogging up to the waterfall, she gingerly placed her hand along the cliff and ran it along its jagged façade behind the cascade of freezing water. Half expecting to still find the stone walling, she gasped when her hand slipped through. There’s a gap back here! Taking a deep breath, Serah ran under the freezing water and into the pitch black of nothing, the only light coming from the moon through the water directly behind her and the light at the end of the path ahead of her. Balancing herself by keeping a steady hand on the wall, she quickly paced through the passageway, her slight fear of the dark creeping across of clammy skin. Her feet sloshed in the small river that ran through the passageway, the cool liquid reaching almost to her knees. But the quicker her legs moved, the brighter the light grew at the end of the tunnel. 

And before she knew it, she was out of the dark passageway, her mouth falling open as she was encased in a light provided only by the full moon directly above her. As she looked up, her mouth turned into a grin when realized she was in a hidden cavern, the entire stone roofing closed off the night sky, save for several large openings that were large enough to see the night sky and allow the elements to enter the secretive cavern. Through these openings, the moon was allowed to expose its glow, which casted a soft light throughout the cave, illuminating the darkness. 

As she glanced around, Serah could take in why this was a special spot or Farkas. The entire ground was covered in luscious, green grass and flowers of various colors spread across the ground. Along the back wall, there was another stream that entered from one side, coursed through the middle of the cavern, its ripples a gently melody echoing off the stones walls. The gentle stream flowed into a pool; though it was smaller than the one at the entrance, Serah still noticed that it was fairly large, and probably deep enough that, at her size, she could swim in. Serah sighed, a sudden peacefulness coursing through her body; it was relaxing within the grotto and she closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment. But when she finally opened her eyes, her vision landed on Farkas.

“Farkas!”

Running up to his side and dropping to her knees, Serah inspected her friend. Farkas was crumbled on the ground lying flat on his stomach. His body was naked, all clothing discarded; Serah turned in head as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She inspected his upper half, only to discover that he was covered in blood, grime and sweat, just as Vilkas had, earlier that morning. Gingerly shaking his shoulders at first, Serah repeatedly said his name, trying to awaken Farkas from his deep slumber. Pushing him with all her might, the little girl managed to turn the Companion over onto his back; once successful, she tapped his face, whispered his name, poked his shoulder – but nothing worked. Placing a hand over his heart, she could feel the soft thump of a heartbeat. 

Knowing that he was still alive, Serah, grabbing a small wooden cup from her pack, walked towards the stream and filled it with water. Making her way back, she knelt next to Farkas and, taking a deep breath, poured the water onto his face. Bright, amber eyes immediately opened and fixated on the clear sky above. Letting out the breath she was holding, Serah gently placed her hand on his shoulder; his head shot towards her and growled, his lips pulled back in a daring snarl. 

Dropping the cup, Serah jumped to her feet and stepped away and waited until Farkas calmed down and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm his shot nerves. Daring to kneel by his side again, she whispered, “Farkas…?” She received no answer in kind. Again, but louder this time, she said, “Farkas?”

The warrior turned his head in her direction and squinted, his vision gradually clearing so he could make out the person in front of him. Blinking several times, his vision cleared enough that he could tell her it was. “S-Serah…?” His eyes were now back to their normal silver color. 

Smiling, Serah knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder again. “Yes, it’s me Farkas.”

Groaning, Farkas pushed his body upwards, attempting to sit in an upwards position. Arching his back, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before finally turning to his visitor, finally noticing who was really with him. “Serah, what the hell are you doing here?!”

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, “Why’re you getting mad at me? What the hell are you doing here, Farkas?”

The expression on Farkas’ face dropped as he turned his head away from her. “That’s something…” he whispered oh-so-quietly, but changed what he was going to say. “Don’t worry about it, Serah, you don’t need to worry about it.” He turned back towards her and placed a smile on his face. Although he meant the gesture, especially towards her, the act itself was slightly fake and he knew it – especially by the expression she gave him in return. 

“Farkas…tell me the truth. Why’re you out here?”

“Why’re you out here?” he countered.

“Don’t answer my questions with questions.”

“Well you shouldn’t be here anyways!” Serah recoiled – Farkas had never snapped at her like that before. The Companion could see what he had done as the girl looked away and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He wanted to say something, anything, but the right words could not come to mind – he had absolutely no idea what to tell her. But before he could manage to utter one word, she beat him.

“Here,” she pulled her pack towards her and began rummaging through its contents. “I…I had a feeling you would need a few things.” She handed him the items of clothing she grabbed, as well as an apple. 

“How did you…?” he glanced at the items and back at her face, but she only shook her head. Turning around so she could give him his privacy, Farkas quickly changed. He knew he reeked and smelled of blood, just as Vilkas did the previous night, but he had no time to clean himself, not while Serah was here. He was about to throw on the loose-fitting trousers when Serah interrupted his thoughts. 

“I brought a dry cloth for you…if you wish to bathe.”

Sighing, he felt that was the best choice of actions. Mumbling a reply, she threw the cloth behind her as Farkas made his way towards the small river. It was just deep enough that it reached up towards his hips. The water was freezing and only caused his already sore muscles to ache more, but because of what he had just went through, he felt it was only a small punishment he deserved. Lathering his arms, the blood and grime slid off his body and into the water. Farkas grimaced as he remembered the course of the night’s events. He had slaughtered innocent people, that much he knew – and devoured them. He cringed and focused on cleaning the rest of his body, which took no time at all. As he stepped out of the water to dry himself, Serah finally spoke; her words froze him to the core more so than the water had. 

“Why did you do it, Farkas?”

But Farkas completely ignored her question. Drying off his clean body as best he could, the Companion dressed and eventually made his way back over towards her side and sat down next to her. Neither spoke a word for several minutes; Farkas too afraid to speak the possible truth, something she might already know. 

“Your silence scares me.”

“Serah…” he turned in her direction. “What are you doing here? You know Kodlak told you not to leave Whiterun on your own. What if another wolf attacked you again? What would you have done?!” Farkas knew it was wrong of him to snap at her the way he was, but there was a part of him that was frightened for her safety. He truly was scared that if she ever left on her own again, that she might be attacked…and that no one would be there to save her like he did. But as he watched Serah turn her head towards him, there were tears in her eyes, and one slid down her cheeks. 

“Like you’ll hurt me?”

His face instantly fell. “What’re you talking about?” he said in a low voice. 

She closed her eyes and said, “I know.”

“You know what?” Farkas said slowly.

When she finally looked at him, the tears made her eyes radiate like emeralds, and in that moment, Farkas felt his heart skip a beat, a sudden experience he had never felt before. His heart did weird things when he was around her, but nothing like this. “Why did you take the beast-blood, Farkas?” She whispered. 

His eyes widened. “W-what…?”

“The beast-blood, Farkas, why did you take it?!”

Her voice echoed across the confined walls of the grotto, straight into the Companion’s heart. “How…” he gulped, his heart racing, causing his breathing to be uneven. “How did you know about that?”

“Because I was there.” Grabbing her pack, she pulled the potion from within and showed it to him. “Remember a few months ago when you and Vilkas returned from a job and you guys found that and gave it to me? You never tested the potion – it’s an invisibility potion. One drink and I turn invisible for a few minutes. Several gulps and I can hide for almost an hour…”

“And that’s how you snuck into the cave earlier…I-I heard a gasp while I was…transforming…and turned to see who it was but no one was there.”

Serah nodded. “Even though I was invisible, I hid behind a boulder, just in case the potion wore off.” Her tears fell harder as she recalled everything she had seen a few hours prior. “Why…you and Vilkas…you both lied to me! Why would you want to become something like this? To be tied to Hircine?”

Farkas shook his head. He couldn’t believe she had been there the entire time; she saw him take the beast-blood, she saw him transform, she witnessed his agony. When he thought he’d never forgive himself for taking the beast-blood, now that Serah knew, he would never forgive himself for her witnessing what he went through. Running a hand through his matted hair, Farkas sighed for the umpteenth time that night. No one was supposed to discover their secret, and within a few hours of his first transformation, Serah discovered the truth all on her own. Taking a breath, he asked, “So…now you know. What are you gonna do?”

“I want the truth. The whole truth, Farkas.”

“Well…since you already know, I guess there’s no harm in it. You see, all the Circle members – Kodlak, Skjor, Aela, Vilkas and myself – are all werewolves and only the Circle are werewolves. No one else knows this secret; not the other Companions, not the citizens on Whiterun – no one. You understand this, right?” She shook her head no. Farkas leaned down closer to her face, staring into her tears stained emerald colored eyes. “You know our secret. You have to keep our secret.”

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone,” she stated quickly, the firmness in her voice confirming her words. 

Farkas nodded, a soft chuckle escaping past his lips. “I would appreciate that, little one.” Even though she was still mad at keeping this a secret from her, she smiled. In turn, this made Farkas smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close; she returned the awkward hug before tilting her head against his muscular bicep. “So…you really want the truth?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Vilkas and I…were sent to the underforge last night to be inducted as new Circle members, on one condition – that we take the beast-blood. Every member of the Circle for the last several hundred years have taken the blood to be tied to Hircine. At first, we thought it was a crazy idea…” Farkas began stroking Serah’s hair, a technique he discovered always relaxed her whenever she was stressed. “But the more we thought about the power of the beast-blood, the more we wanted it; but we took if for one person and one person only.”

Moving away from her position, Serah peered up at Farkas. “And who was that?”

Looking down at her, Farkas smiled sadly. Everything he and Vilkas had discussed about her safety, from the day Serah was brought to Jorrvaskr, crashed through his mind. His want to protect her from everything in Skyrim, his constant need to be about her; her smile, her laugh…it meant the world to him. 

Farkas didn’t reply at first. Instead, he gently grabbed her right arm and brought it closer to his vision. In the light of the full moon, Serah’s scars from the wolf attack were prominent. Deep, jagged teeth marks plagued her skin from the wrist all the way up to the elbow; the white of the tissues almost glowed in the dim light of the secret cave. Thumbing each individual scar, there was a part of Farkas that flinched; he felt responsible for not reaching her sooner, for not stopping her before she left. Now and forever, her beautiful, flawless skin would be scarred from an incident we wish he could’ve prevented. 

In a small voice, he finally spoke. “We wanted nothing more than to protect you.”

“…protect me?” He nodded. “But…why me? Why have you two always tried to be there for me?”

Farkas was silent for several long minutes. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he averted her eyes and continued to stare at her scars. Knowing why he chose to drink the blood of Hircine, Farkas couldn’t admit the whole truth to Serah; her brain wouldn’t understand its meaning behind what he really wanted to say. “At first, it was because we promised Fenrir.” Looking down at her, her head tilted in confusion, not understanding his statement. “Your father.” She gasped and tried to ask more about her father but he cut her off. “The day he brought you here, he promised both me and Vilkas to keep an eye on you. And from that point on, we did just that. But…” Farkas swallowed and rubbed each scar, not sure if he was trying to calm Serah down or himself. “The longer you were there, we practically forgot we promised Fenrir because it came naturally to us; protecting you became something we sought out to do, not because we were asked to. Before long, we wanted to do nothing but ensure your happiness, to know that you felt safe in Jorrvaskr. That’s why…” He quickly glanced up into her teary eyes then back down at her scars. “That’s why the day you were attacked…I couldn’t take it. I nearly lost it when I saw that you had almost died. It was too much to bear…Vilkas and I…we took on the beast-blood in order to have the strength to defend you if necessary.”

Serah’s eyes watered over and several drops dribbled down her cheek and she had to look away before any more tears fell. “But…why me…?”

Grasping her chin as gently as he could, Farkas turned her face towards his, their noses barely touching. “You are very special to me, my little Serah. And you’ll always be special.”

~ oOo ~

Farkas and Serah had stayed in the cavern till nearly sunrise, talking about everything they could think of, except the one topic that was obvious. Through their talk, she understood why the twin’s decided to take on the beast-blood, and although she wasn’t happy with their choice, she was elated for the reason why – it was all to protect her. So in the end, she agreed to it, since there was no cure and nothing she could do. For Farkas, he still couldn’t believe that Serah, a young girl of barely ten summers, had witnessed his transformation. But there was nothing he could about what had already occurred so he left it at that. In the end, both were content with what transgressed and simply let it be. 

As the sun began to rise, Serah slowly progressed into falling asleep. First, her head began to nod back and forth before she finally rested her head on Farkas’ lap and was out within the first few minutes. While the moon faded and the sun took its place, Farkas watched the girl in his lap sleep peacefully as he ran his fingers through her silky, midnight colored hair. As the seconds ticked by, his heart beat faster, and the faster it raced, the slower time traveled around him. Lost in thought and concentration, Farkas eventually noticed that the sun had finally risen into the sky. With barely a full hour of light in the sky, he grabbed the pack and gently picked up Serah in his arms. He wasn’t worried about any monsters attacking him; he took a large gulp of the potion Serah brought with her so they would not be disturbed as he took his time walking back to Whiterun. 

By the time he reached the grand city, the effects of the potion had run dry and he was visible to those around them. As he passed through the gates, the guards snickered that he, once again, brought an unconscious Serah into the city, but Farkas glared at the men until they bit their tongues and swallowed their stupidity. It was too early for the citizens to be wandering through the city, and as he made his way up to Jorrvaskr, Farkas wasn’t surprised to see the rest of the Circle members standing outside in the training area. Vilkas was the first to spot his brother and they all rushed to greet the new member when they stopped and realized he was carrying Serah. As quickly as he could, Farkas explained the situation in detail, stating everything that had happened from the time she snuck into the underforge to Farkas telling her the Circle’s secret. Skjor and Aela were livid that he would admit such a thing, but Kodlak simply laughed at the situation, stating that was just like Serah to take matters into her own hands. But their Harbinger wasn’t worried, knowing that the two made it back safely to Jorrvaskr, and stated that they would discuss in detail later about what would happen next. 

As the day she was attacked by the wolves, Farkas carried little Serah down into her private room, where he gently placed her on the bed. It was already slightly warm in the morning and discarded the fur blankets resting on her mattress. Sitting on the edge, Farkas stayed where he was for several minutes, watching Serah’s chest gently rise up and down as sleep continued to consume her small body. Farkas became surprised that he was enamored by Serah. Since their talk in the cave and on the way home, anything she did, his heart beat faster; her face, her smile, her voice. Everything about her set his blood on fire and he wanted to do anything to simply make her happy. Out of everything he worked for in his day, Farkas wanted nothing more than to be the one to put a smile on her face. 

Sighing, the young man stood to his feet and turned towards the door, but turned back and leaned across Serah’s figure, who had curled onto her side and faced away from the door. Leaning towards her forehead, Farkas gently traced his lips across her skin, his lips burning with the sensation to do much more, but his moral side stopped him from doing anything he might regret. He was fifteen summers and she was ten, so he would need to become patient, and patient is what he shall suffer through. His fingers lingered as they traced an invisible line across her cheek. Farkas battled within himself, wanting to stay but knowing he couldn’t. Sighing at the loss of a battle, Farkas smiled in her direction and whispered a few words before he stood and left her to her peaceful slumber.   
“I love you, my little Serah.”


	5. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Serah and my OC's.

5 years later, age 15

“Aela! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing, ice-brain? I’m winning!”

“Not like that you’re not!”

“Oh Farkas, just let Aela be, she’s going to lose regardless!” Serah tilted her head back and laughed. 

Growling, Aela only gripped her hand harder. “Oh, we shall see about that, little Serah,” she said, mocking her nickname. Serah growled while Farkas tightened the grip he had on her shoulder; she wasn’t appreciating Aela using Farkas’ nickname he had given her; he was the only one allowed to call her such. 

“Just face it, Aela,” Vilkas said, his eyes intensely focused on the spectacle before him. “It’s about time; you’re bound to lose.”

The fiery red-head growled even more. “Oh you twins, always against my side.”

“No,” Serah said, a giggle still escaping from her lips, allowing the slip of her nickname to be forgotten. “They’re just on my side because this is the time that I’ll win!”

Down within the living quarters, Serah and Aela sat facing each other at a table in one of the corners, with Farkas and Vilkas standing on either side of them. The girls’ arms were locked in a battle and had been for the last twenty minutes; they grunted and squirmed but neither relented. A bead of sweat dripped down Serah’s cheek, her face focused on Aela in concentration. I have to win this, I just have to. It’s time I finally beat Aela at something and put her in her place – she is not the only female Companion who is strong enough to win everything!

Serah grinned, knowing she had nothing to lose, whereas her opponent was beginning to lose her edge. She could tell that Aela was struggling; her grip was weakening and her arm was beginning to slip from its position on the table. Farkas stood directly behind Serah, his hand leaving her shoulder and traced his fingers down her back until it nestled again and reclaimed its original spot. She smiled at his tenderness then looked up into the eyes of her competitor. “Are you ready to end this?” she asked confidently. 

Scoffing her statement aside, Aela snarled at Serah, wanting her to know that she was going to win this battle of arm-wrestling. “You think you’re so tough, huh?”

“Well, I did have the best mentors to teach me everything I know.” Farkas and Vilkas grinned from ear to ear ay her comment. 

“Oh, so you think that makes you the strongest one here?”

“Not at all, quite the opposite. In fact, I know I have a lot to learn. For starters, if I beat you here, then I can prove that you’re not the only strong female Companion, Aela.”

She laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Then you have a lot to learn, shield-sister.”

“Of course, shield-sister.” And with all her might, Serah grasped Aela’s hand harder and forced her arms towards the table. Serah forced her hand onto the table with such force, their tankards of mead nearly fell over before Vilkas caught them in his hands.

Behind her, Farkas roared with laughter as her clasped Serah on the shoulder while she stood from the table. “Well, what do ya know, Aela? It seems we do have another strong female Companion in our group.”

“Oh shut up, Farkas. So she beat me at a stupid arm wrestling match. What’s the big deal?” Standing from the table, she left the other three members and made her way upstairs. As she walked away, Aela called over her shoulder, “What matters the most is if she can prove herself out there!” And then she was gone. 

“Ah, don’t listen to her, Serah, she’s just sour that someone actually beat her.” Vilkas nudged her with his shoulder and she smiled. She didn’t really care what Aela had to say; in the end, it was all in good faith. 

Farkas appeared on her other side and smiled down at her. Over the last few years, both the twins had gone through their final growth spurt, their height extended taller than any of the other Companions with Farkas, of course, still being the taller of the two. As for Serah, she too had transformed during her own growth spurt. Finally, at the age of fifteen summers, Serah looked like the woman she had always dreamed of being. Although she still had a few years to go, she was still content with the way she looked. Her midnight hair cascaded down her back in long strands, softly curling at the end; her waist curved, her breasts small. Her arms and legs were toned after years of training and running. And when it came to her height, well, compared to the twins, the top of her head barely reached Farkas’ chin – and he was the taller one. She didn’t mind, it was all the same to her, Serah was simply happy to finally be on the same page as everyone else. 

Especially now that she could leave the city and go on missions – though she still had to have somebody with her. Part of her was upset and infuriated that she had to have a chaperone whenever she went on a task, but at the same time, she was thankful. There was a part of her that knew she wasn’t ready to do a task on her without anyone, and until that time would come, she’d always have somebody by her side. 

“So,” Farkas pulled Serah out of her thoughts. “How about we go celebrate with some mead for your victory, eh?”

Serah laughed, now that she was old enough to feel comfortable drinking mead, the twins were always looking for an excuse to drink with her. She couldn’t tell is it was because they were waiting for her to grow up or if they seriously loved her company that much. But she shrugged it off and smiled. “No thanks, I think I’ll go train a little.”

“Why go train when it’s so early, Serah?” Vilkas slightly pouted. He, too, wanted to go celebrate with the drink.

“You know,” she said as she walked towards her room wanting to grab her great sword. “You could always drink and watch me train.” Both brothers turned towards each other and smiled; the thought never even crossed their mind, but now they had a reason to drink without her. 

Once upstairs in the training area, Serah stretched the tight muscles in her back before slipping her fitted tunic off over her head. While training, Serah wasn’t too fond of having her tunic on, so she always took it off; the black chest cloth that tightly bound her small chest kept her in place every time. She could tell that several Whiterun male citizens and Companions members sometimes stared at her as she swung her sword around, but she didn’t care. Glancing in the corner of her eye, she focused her attention on one certain individual. A certain somebody whose taut, bulging muscles were too tight for his tunic. His hair grew longer every day, the plastered war paint surrounding his eyes. His steel armor danced in the morning sunlight as he toasted his twin brother with a full tankard of mean in celebration for Serah winning against Aela. The men of Whiterun could glance all they wanted – but there was only one man Serah had her eyes on.

A man she’d been watching since the day she arrived at Jorrvaskr all those years ago. 

As the hours passed, the sun beat down on Serah’s bare back as she switched between her Skyforge great-sword and the small iron swords she kept handy on her hips, just in case she lost her main weapon. Whenever she began her training, she always stretched; a first mistake will always turn into experience. One day she had skipped stretching and strained her muscles too hard that she laid in bed for nearly a week before she had the strength and ability to move again. After that, stretches became a routine. Once that was done, she would then practice her techniques on the straw dummies standing along the stone wall or she would ask any other Companions if they wanted to spar her. 

But for some reason, her training today didn’t feel like she was working up a good ol’ sweat. Instead, she walked downstairs, ignoring the questioning looks of the twins as she headed towards her room. Before bracing her steel armor onto her body, Serah brushed her fair a few times then took half of the long tresses and braided the section all the way down, leaving a small section of hair along the left side of her face and braided that portion as well, not forgetting to include the blue feather she had found years ago within the leather strap that bound the small section of hair together. Once finished, she stepped back outside, ready to go hunting. She knew that Tilma was in need of more meat to last them for a while and she wanted a real training session – kill two birds with one stone. As she made her way back upstairs, she walked outside and she braced her great sword along her back, wanting to ask the twins if either one wanted to join her on her quest. As she reached them and sat down at the table, she grabbed the half full bottle of mead from Farkas’ hand and dipped her head back, the burning liquid seeped into her blood and made her smile.

“Thought you said it was too early for drinking?”

“Eh, that was before I somewhat worked up a sweat.”

The twins raised their eyebrows. “So why the sudden change of attire, Serah?” Vilkas asked, his voice deep and husky from his honeyed mead. 

Taking another swig, she laughed. “Tilma needs more meat for food and I need to go work up an actual sweat. Who wants to go with me?” The twins exchanged another look and shrugged, both standing while reaching for their weapons. Vilkas was about to reply when a curling scream echoed from the Wind District and was gradually growing louder towards their positions. They all reached for their swords, Serah standing from the table and slightly crouched, ready to pounce on whatever it was that was headed their way. 

But neither of the Companions were ready for what was in store next. Another scream sounded across the clear sky as a young boy, probably around nine or ten summers old, burst around the corner at full speed, straight towards the twins and Serah. He screamed at the top of his lungs, “Companions!” Once he was close enough, the boy tripped on the stairs fell to his knees and Serah was instantly by his side, the twins not too far behind her.

“What is the matter?” she asked in her softest voice, wanting to ensure the young lad that they would help with whatever the issue was. 

“M-my…f-family…”

Farkas also knelt by his side and placed a hand against his back. “What’s wrong with your family, lad?”

With all his running, the boy could not breath. He took several moments to gulp fresh air before finally speaking. “Our farm, my family we…we were outside tending to the crops when suddenly…out of nowhere, a giant came up and attacked us! My mother…my mother…” His voice grew weak as tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. “My father…told me to go fetch the Companions for help so please…he’s out there fighting by himself…” He looked straight into Serah’s eyes, pleading that she help him. “Please save the rest of my family!”

“Don’t worry, I promise we’ll take care of the giant and save your family. Now, which farm are we talking about?”

“Next to…P-Pelagia Farm The one c-closest to the Western Watchtower.”

Serah immediately nodded and looked towards Jorrvaskr, but Vilkas had already read her mind; he then called for Tilma to watch the boy until they returned. Weapons in hand, they raced towards the gates of Whiterun where they left the city and trailed down the path towards the stables. Serah’s heart beat frantically; she had never before battled a giant and had no idea how to kill it. What’re its weak points? Does it have any? What’s the best weapon to use? Are they even easy to kill?

All these question coursed through her mind as their legs pounded against the ground. When they neared the stables, Serah stood on the large boulder and craned her neck, trying to see if the giant was anywhere in sight before they made their next move. 

“Is he still there?”

Serah groaned. “Not that I can tell – there’s nothing. You think we…wait…no, there it is! I see it!”

“What do you see?” Vilkas questioned. 

“The giant, he…looks like it’s walking back towards the closest giant’s camp, Blackwind Basin.”

“It’s just walking?” Farkas groaned.

“That’s what I said.”

“Hmm,” Vilkas turned towards his brother. “Doesn’t seem right.”

“No, a giant wouldn’t just attack something and then leave, not unless it – ”

“Was after something…” Serah finished Farkas’ statement in a ghostly whisper. They turned towards her. Her eyes widened as her arms fell to her sides. “The giant just turned around and is heading the opposite direction…He’s…he’s after the little girl…” The twins immediately strained their necks to see what Serah was looking at, but to no prevail, so they continued asking her questions. “There’s a little girl and he’s going after it. We have to stop it!” Before she could allow the twins to formulate a plan to take the giant down, Serah jumped from the boulder and was on her feet, running closer towards the stables. She whistled a commanding tune as loud as possible, calling for a close friend she had helped raised since birth, needing its assistance. 

A lustrous, black mare perked its head towards Serah and jumped from the stables, galloping at full speed towards her side. The mare bounded its way towards the Companion who immediately jumped onto its bare back and raced towards the giant who, as each second passed, raised its club higher into the air, ready to strike at the young girl who cowered in fear. Grabbing hold of the horse’s hair, Serah leaned down as they flew against the wind that crossed their paths. She flew past the workers of the stables and the small crows of individuals who could see all that was happening. 

Time froze while Serah’s heart raced as Star pushed forward, her main focus was rescuing the small child from the clutches of the giant. Grabbing the mare’s mane even tighter than the grip she already had, Serah leaned forward and whispered in Star’s ear. She had raised the beautiful horse from birth so it grew to listen to Serah and only Serah; if anyone else tried to mount or ride the creature, she would immediately buck them off. Star pushed on forward and as they grew closer, Serah leaned back, a smile growing on her face because she knew her plan was going to work – at least, that’s what she continued to tell herself. 

As the neared the raging giant, who continued to swing its club from side to side, insisting to hit the little girl it was following, Serah released the tight grip she had on Star’s mane. As the giant grew closer to its fragile victim, Star still pushed on. As the wind brushed past her face, she swallowed a fresh mouthful of air; she didn’t know what was going to happen, but she had to trust that her crazy plan would work. In the end, she would do anything to save the little girl. Pushing aside the sudden dear that settled within her throat, Serah pulled both legs to the same side, as if she had been riding Star side-saddle the entire time. Gaining speed and distance, Serah closed her eyes…

…and jumped.

Landing directly against her target, Serah jammed her shoulder into the giant and they both fell to the ground, the weapon of the beast’s choice falling from its massive hand and away from where they landed. Rolling away from the massive beast, Serah instantly rose to her feet and ran straight towards the girl, who was cowering on her knees. Kneeling down, she gently grabbed the smaller hands and quickly spoke before the girl could protest. “Shhh, little one…” The girl still began to whimper in fear. “Hey, it’s ok, I’m here to help you.”

Slowly turning her gaze upwards, the child had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the person who was saving her. “W-who are you…?”

“My name is Serah and I am here to help you. I need to move you to a safer location for the next few minutes, ok? Do you trust me?” The child immediately nodded its head and, when Serah placed her arms out to carry the child, she wrapped her skinny arms around Serah’s neck as the Companion quickly bolted towards the stone walling and placed the girl behind it, out of the giant’s view. “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll come back for you once its’s safe, alright?” The little girl could only nod her head in understanding as the Companion jumped over the stone wall.

Keeping her front towards the giant, who was barely attempting to stand, Serah moved away from the child’s location, wanting to direct the giant to pay attention to her instead. Within a few moments, the creature stood at full height and had reclaimed its weapon of choice within its hand. While keeping her gaze on the giant, out of the corner of her vision she could see both Farkas and Vilkas running towards her direction; she waved them off as she reached for the great sword from its position among her back. The twins froze on spot, unsure of what to do. The giant raised its club, ready to strike and kill. Sidestepping in a circle, Serah yelled to her fellow Companions, “I’m fine! Go and make sure the children’s parents are safe!” With the sword grasped firmly in her hand, Serah twisted her wrist, the weapon striking through the air as she continued to circle around the massive beast. 

Farkas watched in amazement; he couldn’t believe that the girl in front of him was Serah. True, he and Vilkas both taught her how to fight and she was excelling every day, creating her own, unique way of fighting. They all had battled with her against numerous enemies – bandits, undead creatures and even some Silver Hand when they really wanted to test their strength, but to see her stand up against a giant all on her own when she had never battled one before sent…chills all the way down his spine. He shivered when he realized a stimulating sensation sneaked its way down into his ever tightening trousers. Grinning, Farkas wasn’t able to withstand the excessive beating of his heart. Knowing he held an attraction for Serah for some time now only increased as he witnessed her courage and bravery take over her senses, all because she was desperate to save a family she didn’t even know. I love that about her…

His lips turned into a full on smirk as he watched Serah twirl her weapon around in one hand, impressive that she could manage such a feat with a heavy weapon such as a great sword. Watching in fascination, he muttered under his breath, “Heh, I taught her that.”

Grabbing his upper arm, Vilkas pulled his brother towards the house belonging to the family farm to find the young lads parents as instructed. “We don’t have the time for this, brother. Come! We need to find the parents.” They turned in the opposite direction and took off, leaving Serah to deal with the giant all on her own. 

Taking a deep breath, Serah carefully placed one foot over the other as she gradually circled the beast, who never took his eyes off her. Snarling, the giant raised its massive club and moved to swipe her with his ferocious strength. She dodged the attack with ease, and when he swung towards the left where she stood, she rolled onto the ground, the weapon barely scraping the top of her head. She exhaled and quickly stood to her feet, immediately swinging her sword against the giant’s arm, slicing through the flesh and quickly drawing blood. The monster howled in pain and anger. Summoning all its strength, he bounded in Serah’s direction, swinging its massive club in all directions. 

At first, Serah could dodge all swings, but the closer the giant was, the harder it became. Swinging its fist directly towards her face, Serah slashed her blade and cleanly sliced the fist off the giant’s arm. Screaming in rage, without Serah noticing, he hurled his club in her direction straight against her chest. Thrown completely off her feet, Serah soared several feet away and tumbled to the grade in a heap of dust and a scream of her own passed through her lips, her hands going straight towards her chest. With her fingers, she could tell her breastplate was bent to the point of no return and quickly unclipped the braces holding it against her body. As she tore the armor from her body, one of the sharp edges from the busted side caught on her tunic and ripped the material, narrowly missing her skin. She groaned and decided to pull the cloth over her head, welcoming the coolness of the late afternoon air to soothe her perspiring skin. Now clad in all her armor except the chestplate, she threw the broken piece away from her and allowed herself to breath more efficiently since the bent metal had cut off her circulation. She reached for her weapon before standing only to find that it had been flown in in the opposite direction. She cursed and reached for one of the smaller blades at her side.

As the giant raced towards her, Serah stood as quickly as she could, ignoring the deep, settled pain within the left side of her body. But she breathed deeply and held her empty hand up, ready to strike at any moment. 

“Serah! No!” She could hear Farkas in the background screaming her name, but in that moment, she wasn’t concerned. Yes, she had been hurt, but in the end, she would be victorious. Taking a few steps forwards as the monster bound its way towards her, she yelled at the top of her lungs, “Frostbite!”

The freezing sensations of snow and ice coursed through the flesh and muscles of her arm, racing through her bones until it unleashed from the palm of her hand straight towards the center of her enemy. Although the spell was of the novice level, the giant staggered back as the freezing damage penetrated its thick skin and seeped into its core. As he took several steps back, Serah walked forward, her magic encased hand held high in empowerment, knowing she was close to victory. Her could feel the deep magic within her deplete; she didn’t have much energy left but she willed herself to continue, knowing this was the only reason she hadn’t been attacked yet. 

But the giant was growing tired of this farce. In one last attempt to kill what had attacked him, he raised his club with the last hand he had and swung. Serah was ready and crouched as low as she possibly could. Using the strength in her thighs she had perfected over the years of training, Serah stood swiftly and thrusted her sharpened blade forward – directly into the heart of the beast. Swaying for several seconds, the giant sprayed blood from its mouth in agony and fell backwards, Serah puling her bloodied sword out of the wound before he fell. The ground slightly shook as the massive weight of the beast crumbled. Smiling at her defeat, Serah’s legs suddenly grew weak and the pain within her side escalated and finally caught her attention. She fell to one knee and breathed in deeply, not knowing whether she had any broken bones or if she was just severely bruised. But as soon as she fell, the Companion remembered a little girl she promised to protect and her determination brought her back up to her feet. 

As fast as she could, Serah jogged towards the section of the stone wall she placed the little girl for protection. As she jogged, she threw her weapons to the ground in abandonment and whistled for Star to join her side as she rounded the corner and found the girl slumped against the stone, her knees curled against her chest. Kneeling down, she gently placed her hand on the girls shoulder who looked at her with wide, fearful eyes. In a soft voice she said, “I promised I’d come back for you, didn’t I?”

“The g-giant…is he d-dead…?” Serah nodded and the little girl jumped at her, wrapping her tiny arms around the Companions neck. “T-thank you!”

Wrapping an arm to steady the little girl, Serah stood and walked towards Star, who was making his way towards its master. “No need to thank me little one. Now, how about we go find your parents. I bet their worried about you. How does that sound?”

The girl sniffled, a few tears running down her face. “My parents are…daddy was fighting the monster and w-was h-hurt…and my m-m-mommy…” She began to cry harder and Serah rubbed her back, moving her hand in small circles. 

“I sent my friends to help your parents. Don’t worry everything will be ok. Would you like to meet my friend?” The little girl nodded and turned her head as Star neared its master. Serah rubbed the side of the horses’ neck before stating, “This is Star. Star is one of my best friends. Would you like to ride her?” Again, the girl nodded, her tears forgotten as Serah helped place the girl on Stars back, who stood still, patient as ever. Serah was glad to see the girl smiling, but turned to see Vilkas and Farkas standing a few feet from where she stood; grave looks were plastered against their faces. She didn’t like what she was seeing.

“Did you find the parents?!”

Farkas nodded, not looking Serah in the eye but Vilkas was the one to finally speak after a few moments of silence. “We did but…the father isn’t in the best shape. We sent someone to find the priestess and the mother…” Vilkas turned away, not wanting to see the expression on Serah’s face. She frowned as a tear slid down her cheek. No, no, no! They have to be okay – I will NOT allow these children to live without their parents!!

“That’s not good enough!” Leaving her shield-siblings behind, she ran past them towards the farm house, ignoring the protests from the twins as they were screaming her name as she past them. Her brain telling her it was too late but her gut stated she had the chance to save them. As she neared the house, she grimaced; the ground was covered in blood. Near the house, the father was leaning against the door, one arm holding the other is blood leaked down his skin. But next to him was the mother; she lay peacefully on the ground; not moving, not breathing, not…anything. Choking back a sob, Serah ran towards the parents and immediately crouched next to the mother. Before she could move her hands, the motionless father spoke out.

“There’s no point, Companion. She no longer exists in our world.” Ignoring his statement, Serah placed her fingers against the mother’s neck, wanting to ensure she had no pulse before letting go. The skin under her fingers was cold and for a fleeting moment, all hope exhaled from Serah as she let go of the breath she was holding. But as she was about to pull her fingers back, something thumped against her skin. Pressing her fingers tighter into her neck, she felt it again. 

The woman still had a pulse. 

Knowing what she had to do, Serah gathered all her strength and hovered her hands over the woman’s midsection. Magic once again coursed through both her fingers as her palms softly glowed a golden light, a resemblance to the hope people held within their hearts. 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? She is no longer of this world – her soul has already traveled to Sovngarde! Let my wife rest in peace!”

Serah turned towards him and a growl accidently escaped her lips but she didn’t care. “And you listen to me! Your wife may still be alive and if you want to see her by your side again, let me work in peace so I can save her!”

Turning her attention back towards the woman, Serah breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. This was going to take some time, she knew, and needed all the concentration she could muster. With her hands glowing with the power of a Restoration spell, Serah, for the first time, set herself to heal another individual. She wasn’t aware how long she had been crouched, but she ignored the stabbing pain she felt in her sides. Her hands slightly burned as she increased the use of her magic, but she didn’t give up. In that moment, her only goal was to save the mother of the two children she had met. They were so young and still needed the love of their mother. She didn’t want them to grow up not remembering her face, her smell, her loving touch. She wanted the children to grow up happy knowing their mother was still by their side whenever they might need her. 

I want them to have what I never experienced. I don’t know what it’s like to have a mother kiss my head, tuck me in at night, or pass on the teachings her own mother once taught her. I don’t want these precious children to grow up in a life like that. 

Clenching her teeth, Serah’s determination grew stronger and her magic increased tenfold. Sweat dripped down from her brow, as did several tears from her eyes. The minutes flew by and gradually, Serah could see the woman’s skin color darken as her cheeks blush with life. Serah only stopped when she could visibly see her chest rising and falling on her own before releasing the magic and letting her numb arms fall towards her side. Leaning down, she could feel the breath from the mother’s mouth; it was hot against her cheek and Serah suppressed a smile from forming on her lips. Looking towards the husband, whose eyes had filled with tears, she said, “Your wife is going to live.” And as the last word left her lips, the woman groaned and turned her head towards her husband, whose tears were falling from his face onto the ground. He reached out with his good arm and stroked her cheek. “Elya…?”

“H-Harod…?” Her voice was weak and hoarse, but at least she was speaking and with that, Serah smiled at the display in front of her. 

“E-Elya! You’re…you’re alive! Thank all the divines!!” He leaned down and held his wife lovingly within his arms. Standing, Serah stood to walk away, giving the couple the moment of privacy but the husband called her back. “Companion! Please, wait! In the house, there is a chest under the bed that has gold in it. I want…please take it as my gift to you for saving my wife.”

Turning back towards him, she gave the man her sincerest smile and nodded in gratitude. “I gratefully appreciate your offer, but I must decline. As a Companion, yes, I work for money but this…” She glanced between the husband and wife. The love they shared was visible and it was powerful. One day…I will have something resembling this. I will have a husband who will love me unconditionally and never let me go. She smiled. “Just please, enjoy the rest of your lives together and raise your children with the same love you share. If you do this, that will be payment enough.”

The husband widened his eyes in shock, disbelief coursed through him but he smiled at her and nodded, agreeing to their mutual understanding. But the wife immediately shot forward, her hands grasping the arm of her husband. “The children!” She turned towards Serah and screamed, “Where are my children?!”

Kneeling down by her side, Serah smoothed the matted hair out of the woman’s face. “Shhh, all is well, I promise. Your son is residing within Jorrvaskr and your daughter, well…” She turned with a smile – Vilkas and Farkas stood at the end of the farm, their eyes also in disbelief at witnessing Serah use magic. But also because Serah was able to save someone’s life with said magic as well. They both were frightened, but they cast their fear aside and smiled in her direction, proud of the path she had chosen. Star stood in between them, with the little girl still straddling her back, smiling all the while. “Your daughter is also safe.”

Walking back towards her shield-siblings, Serah smiled and blushed in their direction, knowing they had seen and heard everything. They opened their mouths to speak towards her, but she shook her head and whispered, “Later, okay?” They nodded and she looked towards the girl. “Hey, would you like to go see your mommy and daddy?”

Her eyes enlarged; the beautiful blue color danced in the sunlight as she held out her arms for Serah to take. She winced on the inside; the pain in her left was becoming excruciating, but she could survive several more moments to ensure the child was safe in the arms of her family again. Taking the girl into her arms, Serah positioned her on her hip and made her way back towards her parents. The wife leaned against the wall of the house as well and when Serah walked in their direction, both had tears streaming down their faces and when the little girl noticed her parents, she reached forward, arms extended out to hug them with all her might. Softly laughing at the situation, Serah gently set the child on the ground who ran towards her parents and jumped into their awaiting arms. Standing there, Serah watched the beautiful moment and turned to leave before hearing a “thank you” from both parents before she walked back towards her fellow Companions. 

Just as she reached the twins, the priestess from the temple of Kynareth rushed towards them, asking of any news. Serah related what had happened and stated that both parents needed healing potions, but they both should be okay. Nodding, the priestess left the Companions to go assist the family. Sighing, Serah rubbed her temples before looking at the twins; she still had a few tears falling from her eyes but nonetheless, she smiled. “That was hard for you to watch, wasn’t it?” It was Farkas who spoke and when she looked directly into his eyes, Serah could tell he knew what she was thinking. And for a moment, that scared her, but thinking that Farkas knew everything she felt uplifted her heart and her cheeks burned with an unexpected heat. Nodding, she weakly replied, “Yes…yes it was.” Farkas took a few steps forward and cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs rubbing away the few tears that lingered behind. “You’re stronger than you think you are, Serah.” She nodded in response and closed her eyes, other tear let loose but the muscular twin swiped it away.

Looking between his twin and shield-sister, Vilkas could tell that something was going on between the two most special people in his life. Part of him didn’t want to think about what was running through their heads, but at the same time, he secretly had wished for what he was seeing for quite some time. Oh Divines, please let nothing damper the relationship between these two people. Glancing down at her side, Vilkas was shocked at the black-purple bruise growing across her side and stomach, that was steadily crawling up her chest towards her throat. “Serah…how’s your side?”

Looking down, she smirked, knowing that there would be a bruise, just not one this big or this quick. “I’m, well…it’s slightly tender and…” She tried to move to get a better angle to look at her side but squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. “No, oh hell no, it fucking hurts like a bitch.”

With his protective instincts kicking in, Farkas lifted her up bridal style, with a yelp escaping Serah’s lips, as he gently placed her on the back of Star. Holding onto the ebony locks of Star, Serah knew Farkas’ plan and didn’t say anything against it. Looking up at her, his eyes were soft but his voice was hoarse and strained. “You’ll stay on that horse and we’ll take you back to Jorrvaskr.” She was about to tell him that she was fine enough to walk, but he wouldn’t hear it. “No you’ve done enough today, Serah, and with your side the way it is, you’re lucky if I’ll let you leave your bed in the morning.” She gaped at him, but a sudden vision of Farkas holding her down on the bed made her face blush profusely, that she had to turn away in embarrassment – but not before Farkas could see and smirked. 

Looking towards Vilkas, she finally noticed he was carrying something within his muscular arms. “What’re you holding?”

“We grabbed everything you dropped. I have our armor and Farkas has your swords.”

Looking back between the brothers, she couldn’t help but smile. They guided Star towards the gates of Whiterun, and after convincing the guards to allow the Companions to take Star into the city, they made their way towards Jorrvaskr where the twins helped Serah down into her chambers where she fell against the pillow and was out within a few seconds. As she drifted off into sleep, she could vaguely hear the voice of Kodlak speaking with the twins. He mentioned something of the “circlet” or the “sparkle,” but in her current state of lost consciousness, she couldn’t stay awake long enough to fully hear out the conversation. 

~ oOo ~

Sometime later, Serah awoke with a sudden start and regretted her decision the moment her side began to ache. The pain had dulled since she fell asleep, but it was still there and it would be there for some time in the near future. Taking her time, Serah eventually was able to sit with her back against the headboard, her breathing slightly labored, more from the anticipation of pain than what she actually felt. She sat like that for a while, her eyes looking across her room and thinking of the family who worked at the farm. She smiled knowing that she had saved their lives and also happy that the children would still have their parents to grow up with. 

Looking up at the ceilings, Serah sighed. Parents…I wonder what that’s like? I have no memories of my mother and I barely remember anything of my father. He abandoned me here years ago and for what? Why would he leave me here and never visit again? Did he not want me…? Did he not…love…me?

She pondered these thoughts for a few more moments, but a sudden and unexpected knock on her door drew her from the deepest sections of her mind. When she did not answer, the door opened and Kodlak walked through, his face slightly etched with concern, but when he noticed she was awake, a smile replaced all worry. “Oh Serah, I’m glad to see you’re awake. I heard you took…quite a beating today.” He chuckled and sat in the empty chair across from her bed. 

“Nothing’s broken, I assume. I’m just really sore. Did Farkas and Vilkas explain what happened?”

“Yes they did, that you were hit in the chest by the club of a giant. Sounds painful.”

She smiled and laughed at the way his words sounded. “At the time, not so much. But the more I fought and ran around, yeah, the pain kept getting worse. But now,” she lifted her arm and looked down at her side, which was covered from hip to chest in a blackish-purple bruise that would cause her some difficulty for the next few days. “It’s really tender, but not like what it was earlier. I’m glad I took that nap.” As she spoke, a yawn escaped her mouth and she muttered an apology to Kodlak. 

Sitting in the chair, Kodlak starred at his goddaughter, a swell of love developed in the old man’s chest and he smiled. Serah was like a true daughter to him; he had read to her at night, taught her how to hold a sword and, other than the twins, he was the one she had gone too when she missed her father. There was a piece of the Harbinger’s heart that was angry with Fenrir for leaving his daughter the way he had but Kodlak still understood the old Companions reasoning. It saddened him that Serah knew nothing of her father and he questioned whether she could even remember him. She doesn’t even know that I’m her godfather…I don’t think it’s the right time to tell her but one day I’ll gain the courage to tell her. She deserves to know the truth. 

Serah looked deeply at Kodlak’s eyes and could tell something was bothering him. “Kodlak? Is everything alright?”

Blinking, the Harbinger looked up and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about me, Serah, I’ll be fine. However, I did come visit you for a reason, other than wanting to see how you were feeling.”

“Oh? What did you need?”

“For starters, you didn’t just take a nap, Serah. You’ve been asleep for several hours; the moons have been crossing the sky for some time now and I need you to meet me somewhere.”

She wasn’t all that surprised that she slept longer than she originally thought. “Sure, anything Kodlak. Where?”

“Once you’re dressed, I need you to meet me outside the doors of Jorrvaskr and I’ll take you there myself. Sound good?”

Tilting her head to the side, Serah questioned what was going on. This sounds a lot like a few years ago with the twins…oh on. But she placed a smile on her face and nodded. “Oh course, just give me a few moments and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Nodding, Kodlak stood and gently shut the door behind him as he made his way upstairs to wait outside for Serah. With each step he took, his mind traveled back to right after the twins let Serah fall asleep; the three of them plus Aela and Skjor stood in his private quarters, all discussing Kodlak’s recent decision. Aela and Skjor were perfectly fine with it but the twins were reluctant to agree, Farkas more so than his twin. 

“Kodlak, this isn’t right, we cannot do this to her!”

“And why shouldn’t we, Farkas?” Skjor sneered.

Farkas growled, but Vilkas grabbed his arm before he could do anything stupid. “This is not what she wants! She will not accept this!”

“Oh and you think you know everything little thing about her, don’t you? Just because you’ve been buddy-buddy with her since she was dropped off here.”

“Yes, I do know everything about her. I do not support this Kodlak!”

The Harbinger rubbed his temples. “Farkas, I understand your concern, but Serah demonstrated herself out there today and she has the chance to join the Circle. Why don’t you approve of this?”

“Because she fears the beast-blood! You were there the night she witnessed my transformation but she told me it frightens her, that it’s not right. I’m telling you, she will not accept this.”

Vilkas stepped forward and offered his own advice. “Put it on the table and offer it to her, give her the chance to accept it. It’s not like Kodlak will kick her out of Jorrvaskr if she refuses, am I right?” Kodlak nodded and everyone turned in Farkas’ direction. 

Growling, Farkas stomped towards the door and threw it open. “Fine, but if I find out that anyone in here tries to persuade her to take the beast-blood, they will have to hear from me.”

Kodlak shook his head, not knowing what was going to happen within the next hour, but in the end, he didn’t care what happened or what decision Serah decided to go with. He simply just wanted her to know that all her training was wearing off; she had indefinitely proved herself out in the field today and he was tremendously proud of her. She was a fantastic shield-sibling to the other Companions, she was beloved by everyone she spoke with, and she was an amazing individual. I am blessed to call the girl my goddaughter. 

~ oOo ~

Sometime later, Serah stepped out of her room and, instead of wearing her armor or tunic and trousers, she opted for something fitted but not too tight because of her massive side bruise. Her dress was a dark shade of blue and was fitted across her bust, which was cut low, and fell loosely to the floor. Normally, she refrained from wearing such items of clothing, not because she grew up mainly around men, she simply felt more comfortable being in her armor than a simple cotton dress. Making her way upstairs, Serah walked out of the mead hall and found Kodlak sitting at one of the tables, his eyes searching for something off into the distance, but what it could possibly be, Serah could not say.

“Kodlak, I am ready.”

Turning towards her, the Harbinger smiled and asked her to follow him. They walked the short distance towards the cliff underneath the Skyforge when the Harbinger finally turned towards Serah, one of her eyebrows raised in questioning. Taking a breath, he said, “I’m assuming you know why I’ve brought you here…?” Serah nodded in response, but it took her several moments before she was able to say anything. She glanced between Kodlak and the invisible entrance she knew was there. Over the last several years, she and Farkas had discussed the beast-blood and all that she witnessed that night. In truth, she didn’t want the beast-blood. A small part of it had to do with her fear of wolves, ever since she was attacked as a young girl; more importantly, it wasn’t right to tie oneself to Hircine for the rest of their lives. Serah had expressed all her feelings to Farkas who repeatedly apologized for his rash decision.   
At first she had forgiven him and although it had taken her some time to accept his reasoning, it made her blush to think that Farkas, and Vilkas for that matter, chose to tie their life to the Deadric Prince Hircine in order to gain the power to protect her. So…my shield-brother turned into a werewolf to protect me from wolves. Oh, the irony is not lost on me. 

When she didn’t answer, Kodlak only nodded and took her silence as her permission, so he reached out to press the hidden switch when Serah pressed it first as she smiled in his direction. He smiled in return and as the designated section of the wall cracked and lifted, Kodlak allowed Serah to enter first as he followed behind. Once inside, the wall closed behind and for a moment, Serah was blinded by the sudden darkness, but several candles were lit and her vision cleared as she noticed all the other Circle members were inside. Skjor and Aela looked proud – from either her being inducted as a Circle member or because they were spreading the beast-blood, she wasn’t sure – Vilkas held a solemn look on his face, while Farkas scowled, but turned his lips upward when he finally saw her. She returned his smile and stood behind the stone basin, facing the rest of the Circle members. 

Clearing his voice, Kodlak looked to the other members before speaking. “Members of the Circle, I have gathered you here tonight because we have found another individual to join our ranks.” Looking straight into Serah’s eyes, he already knew her decision before he spoke of what he offered. “Serah, you have lived within Jorrvaskr for many years, and we have all witnessed your growth, your tenacity to learn and fight, and the strength you possess. And, I also hear that you now know the ways of magicka?”

She nodded as a brilliant grin crossed her face. “That is correct, Kodlak.”

“But why would you baffle yourself with something so…incredulous?” Skjor sneered. 

But she brushed his questioning off, having heard it for several years. “Simple. I wanted to learn magic. Done.”

Both Farkas and Vilkas chuckled as they turned their heads away at her answer. Kodlak followed along in their snickering before nodding his head in approval. “As long as you can control your power, I congratulate you on this feat. I’ve heard learning the ways of magic can be quite tiresome.” She nodded. “Serah, over the years, you have accomplished many tasks and have become an excellent Companion and shield-sibling for those around you. And after your feats earlier today, I wish to welcome you into the Circle and become one of us. And you know what that implies.”

“Yes Kodlak,” she bowed her head in respect. Although she wasn’t all that thrilled to become a member of the Circle – simply because of the werewolf transformation – it was truly an honor to be even considered for membership. “Everyone here, I really do appreciate the offer, being a Companion, it means a lot knowing that I have finally proven myself to everyone here in this room.” Her eyes looked across to everyone within the hidden cave, but she focused intently on one individual.

Farkas held her gaze and although he was mad as hell that Kodlak wanted to make her a Circle member, he had to respect the decision of his Harbinger. After the meeting they had earlier, Kodlak had founded the muscular twin and told him one of the reasons why he wanted to make Serah a part of the Circle. 

“Her father was once part of the Circle. And I agree with you Farkas, she will refuse the blood of the beast. But it’s a way for her to be closer to the father she never knew.”

Although he couldn’t remember a family other than those of the Companion members, he understood that Serah felt lonely at times. She had a few more years with her father and since he had left, that’s all she ever wanted was her parents to be by her side. She may not know her father was a Companion like her…but if this what Kodlak thinks is best for her, I cannot go against his wishes. 

But Serah’s words pulled Farkas away from his thoughts. “Unfortunately, I must decline this honorable offer.” The room fell silent until…

“What? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sjor left his position and walked around the stone basin towards Serah and stood directly in front of her, sneering in her face. “Kodlak, your Harbinger, just offered you a sacred placement within the Circle and you decline his offer…?” he stated through clenched teeth. “I never took you for being dimwitted, but you just changed my mind!”

“Skjor!” Farkas stepped forward and placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder, gently pushing him away from Serah. “What did I tell you earlier?”

The older Companion brushed off Farkas’ hand, his lips twitched in utter annoyance. “Don’t you pull that on me, you pup. Just because you think you know Serah better than anyone doesn’t give you the right to –”

“Skjor! That is enough!” Kodlak was the one to step forward and intervene before anything brutal could emerge from the two Circle members. Stepping between the two men, Kodlak ignored them and looked directly at Serah. “You’ve known about our secret for several years, I’m sure you’ve thought about this on your own time?”

Serah looked down. Though she was proud for standing up for what she believed was the right decision for her, but she still felt ashamed. “Yes,” she whispered. 

“What if I told you that you could still become a member of the Circle without taking on the beast-blood of Hircine?” All eyes in the room widened and Aela was about to speak behind Kodlak but he held up his hand; her mouth shut immediately. From behind the Harbinger, Serah could see Farkas staring at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. “I understand your feelings on the matter, Serah and I respect that. As I’m sure you’re aware, every member of the Circle for the last several hundred years has taken the blood and turned over to the side of the wolf. But you, my darling Serah, that is not your path. That is why I am still offering you a position within our sacred membership, if you still want it, without having to take the blood.”

Serah instantly nodded her head in excitement. “Of course, Kodlak. How can I refuse if you’ve ever so graciously given me this opportunity?”

“But…but Harbinger! Every Companion member, and I mean every Companion, has taken on the beast-blood. Are you so willing to let tradition go?” Aela was finally able to speak the words that plagued her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t agree to the idea, but she couldn’t fathom the idea of someone not wanting to take the sweet, sweet blood of the wolf. 

“Maybe it’s a tradition that needs to end…” Blinking her eyes, Serah looked into the eyes of the man who became a father-figure to see if she had heard him right. He looked straight into her face and gave Serah a look as pleading not to repeat what he just said. Instead, he replied to Aela’s statement. “There isn’t any ruling that states any new member of the Circle must take the blood. This is something that Serah has decided against and I respect it. So, Serah, do you accept?” One last time, she glanced around the room and felt the heat of all stares focused on her. Nodding her head, she replied “yes” and Kodlak clasped his hands together. Both twins exhaled, excited for her new status but thrilled that she wouldn’t have to carry the burden of Hircine riding her back for eternity. 

The Companions didn’t stay within the underforge for long; with Skjor and Aela leaving first before anyone else followed by Kodlak soon afterwards, leaving Serah and the twins all alone.

“So, first you were a new member at Jorrvaskr, then you became a Companion and our shield-sister, and now you’re our fellow Circle member. How does it feel?”

“Well,” Serah scratched the back of her head. “Since I didn’t take the blood of the werewolf, technically nothing has changed!” All three laughed, the sound reverberating off the stone walling within the cave. They stayed inside for a while talking about what happened earlier in the day and the conversation they had with Kodlak. Serah was surprised to hear the twins sticking up for her protection, but since she had known that they became werewolves to gain the power to protect her, it wasn’t all that surprising anymore; but it was really sweet. Eventually, Vilkas left too, deciding he needed to get some sleep since he had a job he needed to complete in Riverwood the next day. He bid Serah and his twin a good night and left, leaving them all alone. 

A sudden blush coursed across Serah’s cheeks and she glanced at the ground, unexpectedly shy by being in the company of Farkas. But she gathered her courage and mustered a few words out of her mouth. “So…” At least, she tried to mutter a few words. 

“You know…” Oh thank the Divines, Farkas has something to say. “I was really worried that you’d feel pressured to take the blood.”

That was surprising. “Why would you think that?”

Farkas shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I was fearful that you would change your mind if the position was on the table. But…” He looked up into her eyes. “I guess I was wrong, you stuck with what you believed in.”

She giggled. “I was never going to join the Circle anyways.”

Farkas raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t?” She shook her head. “Then why did you accept tonight?”

“I never thought Kodlak would let me join without taking the blood. I guess since he offered an alternative, just like Skjor said, I’d be ‘dimwitted’ if I refused.” She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest. 

His heart began to beat faster. Oh wow, she has that beautiful smile on her face again. Damn, get it together! Farkas gulped and decided to say, “Wanna know the truth? There was also a part of me that knew you would accept.”

“Oh really now.”

“Yes. And because of that, I…well I, kinda…” Clearing his throat, Farkas pulled an apple wrapped in a bull ribbon from his pocket and handed it to Serah who took it with a serious question in her eyes. “I got you a little something as a congratulatory gift.”

Confusion swept through her blood, but nonetheless, Serah grinned. If anything, she truly did love apples. “Farkas, you’re so sweet, thank you.”

“However…” Serah steered her eyes away from the ribbon she was about to pull off and focused back on Farkas. “The apple isn’t for you.”

“O-oh?”

“I’d like for you to give that to Star.”

Another giggle left her lips. “Alright, I believe Star will love her present. But why give me something to give to Star? You know you can head down to the stables and feed her anytime.”

“I know but…I thought you might like to feed her…seeing as how you now own Star…” his voice trailed off as a small grin grew on his lips. He could see the words running through Serah’s brain but her eyes would not leave his.

“What did you just say…?” she whispered, her hands slightly shaking at the very unexpected news. 

Closing the gap between the two of them, Farkas leaned forward to her height and said, “You heard me. You are now the proud owner of Star.”

Serah had no idea what to say. She had never dreamed of buying Star and owning her all to herself. Although she did not own Star, Serah had been there for the birth of the mare and helped the stable master raise her from a foal into the horse she eventually became. Thinking about the gift she had just been given, a tear leaked from the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek, but Farkas was there to catch it with his knuckle as he grazed her cheek with his fingers. As his words processed within her head, she squealed and jumped into Farkas’ chest, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing with all her might. Smiling, Farkas lifted her off the ground and twirled her around as she continuously screamed ‘thank you, thank you,” in his ear. A few minutes passed before he finally set her down and placed his hands on her shoulder. 

“I…I cannot believe this Farkas. You went out and…bought Star for me? Why?”

“I know how much you love her and I wanted you to finally be her owner. That horse doesn’t listen to anyone other than you so there’s no point in anyone else owning her.”

A few more tears glossed over her eyes as they fell but she wiped them away. “Thank you Farkas. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly grateful that you have done this. On one condition…?” She looked up at him nervously.

“Anything, Serah.”

“Will you go riding with me tomorrow?”

Smiling, Farkas pulled Serah in for another hug – holding her very gently as not to cause her pain from her bruises – as she snuggled against his chest. Oh, how many nights had he dreamt of this moment? How many times a day did he wish to throw everything aside and hold her within his arms? Every damn day, Farkas would see her training as hard as she could and every damn day Farkas could do nothing about it. For now, he would just have to wait. Taking a bold risk, Farkas leaned down and kissed the top of her head that barely reached his chin. 

“Anything you want, Serah. Anything just to make you happy.”


	6. A New Addition

7 Years Later – Age 22

For the last several days in Whiterun, the citizens of the city were experiencing a massive cold wave that hadn’t decided to lift, leaving cold afternoons and even colder nights. The people wore their thickest fur cloaks to keep themselves warm. Each day when the sun started to set, everyone would pack up their stalls and head home for the day; even Eorlund claimed it was too cold to work at the forge. But within Jorrvaskr, the deep fire pit continuously blazed, leaving all the Companions toasty warm and ready to work whenever they were needed. 

For Serah, she absolutely loved the cold. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her Nord blood, but she loved it all; the cold and even the way her breath was visible within the air. The gray, cloudy skies, the crisp chill that flew with the wind and the snow – oh the snow! Ever since the first time it snowed, Serah had always spent her time in the white, fluffy flakes. But as she grew older, her ability to play decreased as she spent most of her time training hard to become a stronger Companion and shield-sibling. And ever since she had become a member of the circle all those years ago, she had been busier than ever. 

But, she never complained. Despite some of the jobs she was given from the people of Whiterun or from the other Companion members, she loved to explore the land of Skyrim. As a young girl, she was always told that she had to stay within the city walls unless she had someone right by her side. Never knowing why, Serah simply obliged to it; but now with the door to Skyrim open for her and her trusty steed Star always wanting to gallop away, she left whenever she had the chance. 

Lately though, something had been telling her to stay home within the safety of Jorrvaskr. From what she could tell, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Unless one took the time to consider Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm who murdered the High King and brought upon the “Stormcloak Rebellion”. Serah always scoffed the nonsense away. Just as the other Companions, she preferred to stay neutral between the Stormcloacks and the Imperials; she didn’t want to partake in something that could jeopardize her life or those that were special to her. But as she sat outside and pondered over everything that had been occurring lately, she pulled her cloak tighter around her slimmer frame. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the scarping of the wooden chair against the flooring until someone sat down and called her name. Turning her head, the hairs at the back of her neck instantly stood as she jumped out of her seat, a gasp escaping from her lips.

All the while, Vilkas smiled in her direction.

“It’s not like you to be so easily spooked, Serah.” 

The girl sighed, running a lazy hand ran down her face before saying, “Just lost in thought, I guess.”

“Oh? Anything specific on your mind you want to discuss?”

“Nah, just thinking about all the stuff going on in Skyrim.”

“Ah, the Civil War…not a fun topic to think on, eh?”

“If you ask me, it’s just a load of crap that’s doing no good for the people of Skyrim.”

Chuckling, Vilkas took a deep swig of his mead. Opening his mouth to speak, another voice cut through.

“Tha’s very blunt of you, Serah.” Both Serah and Vilkas turned their heads to the doors of Jorrvaskr to find Torvar walking out, a bottle of hard ale grasped firmly within his hand. Serah raised an eyebrow in his direction. 

“Look who’s talking. You’re the king of blunt, considering all the mead you drink by the time the sun is high in the sky.”

Torvar took a swig of his beloved mead to spite her words. “Ah, but mead brings me happiness, along with the company of some Nord women.” Winking in her direction, Serah held up her hand and turned her head away.

“Not on your life, Torvar.”

Scratching the back of his head and down more of his alcoholic beverage, the drunken Companion threw down his hand on the table and pushed his face into Serah’s; the mead on his breath nearly made the female gag. “S…’o wha’, Serah? You sayin’ that you don’ enjoy my company?”

Ugh…she thought. “Please, Torvar. If I have to sit here and gag from the way you’re breathing on me any longer I swear I’ll head down to the Bannered Mare and tell all the women who will actually sleep with you that, because of all the mead you drink, your dick doesn’t function properly and won’t be able to please them.”

Chocking mid-drink, Vilkas turned away and coughed to clear his throat. Never before had he heard Serah speak in such a manner. Then again, Torvar had always acted in such a manner towards her; Vilkas knew it was only a matter of time before the female Companion snapped. Daring to glance at the glare Serah was throwing in Torvar’s direction, Vilkas had to guess that the time was now. 

Blinking, Torvar walked off, mumbling a string of curse words aimed towards Serah, but she ignored them. She and Vilkas laughed that she had proved him wrong and watched as Torvar sat against the stone walling near the straw practice dummy, glaring back at the two of them. They turned towards each other and Vilkas was about to ask a question when Farkas and Aela walked out of Jorrvaskr and headed in their direction. “What’re you two doing out here?” Farkas asked, eyeing the two of them with a smile on his face. 

His twin pointed towards the drunk Companion across the way. “Serah just put Torvar in his place.”

They raised an eyebrow in her direction and she giggled. “Hey, he had it coming.”

“So what happened this time?” Farkas questioned.

Vilkas answered for his shield-sister. “Torvar came out basically told Serah he wanted her company so she threatened him.” Looking at Serah he added, “In a very creative way, too.”

She smiled. “Well thank you. It was fun.”

“Wait…” It took Farkas a few seconds to process what was being said. He was still lost on Vilkas’ words. Torvar basically said he wanted to sleep with her? That stupid, mother - … 

“Whatever the reason,” Aela ran her hand through the air. “We got a call that a giant is ravaging the farms outside Whiterun and they need our help; Vilkas, Serah, you in?”

Shaking his head, Vilkas replied, “Not today, I need to go speak with Kodlak.”

“And ruin the chance to beat up a nasty giant? You’re no fun, Vilkas. Serah! What say you?”

But she shook her head too and Farkas widened his eyes slightly. At any chance to take down a giant, she was always the first one to volunteer. “Tilma asked me to help her bake more sweet rolls and I already agreed to help her.”

Aela lightly growled as her eyes narrowed. “So, just to see if I’m hearing you correctly…you’d rather go bake then fight like the Companion you are?” When Serah smiled in her direction, the huntress held a hand towards her head and sighed. “Unbelievable…” As to save her from Aela’s confrontation, Tilma opened the doors and peered her head out, asking if Serah was ready to help with the baking. Serah asked for a few minutes and then she’d meet her in the kitchens. Looking up at Aela, she smiled again. “Well, you heard Tilma – duty calls!” Aela growled and walked off towards the city’s gates. She watched as Aela left before turning towards Farkas. “Make sure to give that giant a beating for me, ok?” He locked his eyes with hers and nodded, delaying for a few extra seconds before following Aela. 

Turning towards Jorrvaskr, she and Vilkas walked through its double doors, the twin heading down towards Kodlak’s personal living quarters and Serah walking towards the kitchen. Once inside, Serah was bombarded with the decadent smells of fresh bake bread, cooked venison and even a freshly baked apple pie. Although she had just eaten, her stomach growled for more, but she declined its demand for more sustenance. Standing by one of the ovens, Serah called towards Tilma and the two females began the somewhat tedious challenge of cooking a few dozen sweet rolls; mainly to be kept within the Companion hall, and some to give away to the other Whiterun citizens. 

With her arms deep in flour, Serah was happy to be doing something other than fighting. Just recently, she had discovered a side of her that actually appreciated doing activities that didn’t resolve in killing. Granted, fighting and training still made her happy and would help her relax after a tiresome day. But once in a while, Serah found herself wearing a dress and occasionally helping Tilma around the mead hall, or she would walk around the city and help the citizens within its walls. Either way, she had discovered a new part of her that she gradually began to accept.

But as she kneaded the dough, Serah glanced around and wondered what Aela and Farkas were doing with the giant. Oh Farkas… Just thinking of the muscular twin sent Serah’s heartbeat into an array of quick thumps that left her speechless. Taking a few seconds, she closed her eyes and imagined Farkas fighting the giant. His ever tight muscles clenched as he used his strength to strike with his great sword, his long, dark hair swinging in the wind. And finally his voice…his voice that always reverberated throughout her entire body and sent shivers down her spine, and even lower…

Groaning, Serah pounded her frustration into the dough that required her attention. She pounded the damn mound of flour until the table trembled beneath, causing Tilma to look up from her own work. “Something wrong, dear?”

Wiping the sweat from her brow with the inside of her arm, Serah shook her head. “Nothing to worry about, Tilma. I’m ok.” At least, that’s what she continued to tell herself. 

But the older lady grinned, knowing perfectly well what was going on. As she turned to look at the young Companion, Tilma could see that Serah was breathing harder and her cheeks were flushed, but not from the heat in the room. She had known what was going on for the last several years. But as she turned back to her worked, Tilma only said, “You know dear, it wouldn’t hurt if you simply told Farkas.”

Straightening her back, Serah turned slightly as she starred at the maid over her shoulder. “And pray, Tilma, what are you speaking of?”

But the maid continued to work on her own dough, without turning towards Serah. “You know exactly what I mean, young one. Your heart would feel better if you just spoke aloud whatever it is that’s on your mind.”

Shocked by Tilma’s words, Serah quietly returned back to her work. Deep down, she knew exactly what the old lady was talking about, she just didn’t want to press the matter. What was the point anyways? What if Farkas didn’t feel the same and she opened up like a fool? No, she couldn’t – wouldn’t – go through that. If it meant protecting the amazing friendship they had, then so be it. Her feelings would have to be stored in order to keep Farkas by her side. But as she continued to knead the dough and separate it into little sections for each individual sweet roll, she could feel her face burn with a passion that wouldn’t be released anytime soon. 

~ oOo ~

 

“Take that, you monster!”

“Farkas, duck!”

Dipping his body close to the ground, Farkas was barely able to miss the swing of the giant’s club. Both Ria and himself were the closest attackers towards the giant, with Aela off in the distance using her bow and arrows to gradually bring down the beast. Several arrows were protruding from its back as both Ria and Farkas stabbed and sliced with their swords, but this particular beast was slightly stronger than the usual group of giant’s they dealt with. 

“Why won’t this damn thing just die already?!” Farkas could hear Aela growl from her position as she released more arrows from her bow. Farkas questioned the same thing, but he was more concerned within bringing the beast down. But as the minutes passed, their attack slowly began to work, but nothing was going to bring the monster on anytime soon. 

“Flames!”

Farkas tore his gaze away from the enemy towards the person casting the destruction spell. At first, the Companion though it had been Serah, for she was the only other person – despite Farengar Secret-Fire – who knew how to weild magic. But when he saw a male standing off in the distance, instead of Serah, Farkas’ shoulders tensed, but hoped this person was aiding them and not against them. The individual held one hand up as he continued to cast his spell, the other hand held an iron sword as he neared the giant. Walking around towards the other people fighting the giant, the stranger used his strength to help bring down the giant after a few minutes, with several stab wounds across its body. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Farkas turned towards the stranger to thank him for his help, but Aela beat him before he could say anything. Walking up towards the man who wore mismatched armor that seemed to be too big for his frame, Aela said, “You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent shield-brother.”

“Hm, I did what I could to help, I know giants can sometimes be a pain in the ass.”

Throwing her head back, Aela barked a laughter into the open air. “You have a mouth on you, I like that. What do you call yourself, friend?”

“Aragon.”

“Hmmm,” Aela held a glint in her eye as she glanced the stranger over. “Not a bad name, friend.”

“And who do we have here, Aela?” Farkas walked up as he sheathed his sword upon his back, Ria striding right behind him. 

“This one is called Aragon, the one who helped us bring down the giant. I told him he’d make a good shield-brother.”

“Is that so…” Turning towards Aragon, Farkas smiled and clasped the man on his back. “Take it as a compliment, Aela doesn’t usually tell people they would make a good shield-sibling.” And with that, Aela leaned over and punched Farkas right in the arm, but with the bulging muscles he held, the man felt nothing as he barked with laughter. “But I think she has a point. If you consider it, head to Jorrvaskr over in Whiterun and join the Companions. We could always use someone like you.”

“Doesn’t sound all that bad…” Aragon scratched the back of his head as he waved towards the people he just met when they walked off towards Whiterun. His situation was an interesting one and at that moment, he was more concerned with finding a place to sleep and something warm to place into his belly. After searching the giants dead body for anything useful – in which he found several pieces of gold – he grabbed his weapon and headed off towards the city. He had never been to Whiterun, but given the circumstances of the last few days, he urgently needed to speak with Jarl Balgruff. As Aragon walked towards the city gates, he was stopped by two guards standing watch. 

“Halt, stranger! What business do you have in Whiterun?”

Grunting, Aragon switched his gaze between both guards. “My business is my own, but if you must now…I come from Riverwood, I must speak to Jarl Balgruff immediately.”

The guards glanced at each other, unsure whether to believe the stranger and let him into the city. “And what makes you so special that you need to see the Jarl? What is so important?”

Now glaring at the guards, Aragon was growing impatient. He didn’t have time to dilly dally around when there was a dragon on the loose. “The information I have for the Jarl is for the Jarl’s ears alone, but if you must know…I am a survivor from Helgen and I need to discuss the threat of a dragon attack.”

That caught the guard’s attention as their breath caught in their throats. One looked down at his feet, not sure what to say while the other whispered. “Helgen…we’ve heard whispers and rumors but we didn’t think…so it’s true then? That the city was destroyed by a dragon?”

Growing impatient, Aragon simply nodded his head. “Yes, and the more I talk with you, the less time the Jarl has to protect this wondrous city.”

The guard who had been mainly speaking with Aragon sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “Hmmm, alright stranger, we’ll grant you access to Whiterun. But if we find out you’re causing trouble, believe me, you’ll hear from us.” Nodding in response, Aragon pushed one of the heavy wooden doors open and entered the city. From all the cities he had seen, Aragon was still impressed with what he saw. People of all ages walked around, merging from shop to shop while children ran around playing with each other. There were blacksmith shops, Alchemy shops, and the General Goods store. It was probably the liveliest city he had seen in a while and that made him smile on the inside. At least these people don’t seem to be suffering…

As he slowly took his time through the city, Aragon thought back to battling the giant on the city’s outskirts and the people they met. They stated that he should consider joining the “Companions” because they needed people like him. He had heard of the Companions growing up bet never considered joining. But then again, he never thought he would be traveling around in the middle of Skyrim. Although Skyrim was he native home, he hadn’t visited home in a very long time. But thinking back about the Companions, Aragon agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to consider the option. What did he have to lose anyways?

Walking deeper into the city, Aragon realized he had no idea where to even find the Companions. Were they in a simple hut? Did they live outside the city? Even though he hadn’t traveled back to Skyrim in some time, his hometown had been Dragon Bridge – nowhere in the vicinity of Whiterun Hold. Realizing his mistake of not asking earlier, Aragon walked towards the closest person, an older man with a graying beard, his arms muscular, indicating his life of hard work. “Excuse me, sir?”

The man turned towards Aragon. “Yes?”

“I’m new in Whiterun, and was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Companions?”

Chuckling, the man pointed directly in front of him past the withering Gildergreen towards a large mead hall where the roofing was that of an ancient boat. “That’s Jorrvaskr, the Companions hold. Are you looking for someone specific?”

Shaking his head, Aragon said, “No, just a few people I met outside the city suggested I consider joining.”

“Well my lad, I would definitely consider, it would be worth your life to join.”

Saying his thanks, the young man walked up the steps towards the building called Jorrvaskr and opened the dual doors, leading him inside where he found a large fire pit in the middle of the floor surrounded by wooden tables laden with delicious smelling food. As the doors closed behind him, he heard yelling to his side and glanced towards his left to find two individuals caught in a brawl. Aragon took a few steps forward to see more of the fight but stood his ground when he realized they were fighting to teach the other rather than because they wanted to beat the living crap out of the other. Several other people were gathered around the two who were fighting, and from the people in the small crowd, he could see Aela and Farkas were among those watching. Maneuvering his way backwards, Aragon was going to go around the tables to meet the two Companion members on the other side. But as he backed up to turn around, he felt something stab his back and the squeal of a female behind him cursing. Quickly turning around, the female was holding a large plate full of fresh sweet rolls, but as he looked at the ground, he noticed a few had rolled off when the plate had hit his back. Kneeling down, he grabbed the few that fell and stood, looking at the female in the eyes. Oh the great Divines…look at those eyes…

Aragon continued to stare at the female in front of him before he could mutter, “I-I’m so sorry. Are you all right?”

The female quickly smiled and nodded her head before speaking. “Oh, I’m perfectly fine! It was my fault that I ran into you, I’m the one who should apologize.”

“Well, as long as you’re not hurt, right?”

She smiled again. “Yes, that’s true.” Turning towards the table, she placed the plater down and turned back towards Aragon, taking the pieces that fell from his hand and tossed them into the raging fire. “I’m Serah by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m Aragon, it’s nice to meet you Serah.”

“It’s nice to see new faces around here. Were you searching for someone?”

“No, actually I’m here because – ”

“Hey Serah! I see you’ve met the new guy!” Aragon was caught off when Farkas appeared by Serah’s side and smiled in his direction. Looking up at Farkas in confusion, Serah asked, “New guy?” Then she turned towards Aragon. “Did you come here to join the Companions?!” Nodding, Aragon went on to explain what happened outside of Whiterun and how he ran into Farkas and Aela and what they offered. He didn’t explain anything much other than that, considering he had other matters to attend to. But right now, he was content with talking to Farkas and Serah for a bit. 

Once he was done, both were smiling and Aragon could tell that something was going on between the two individuals; Farkas was standing extremely close to Serah and she had continuously glanced in Farkas’ direction, hoping no one would’ve noticed; but Aragon did and he could tell these two weren’t telling the other something vital. Best NOT to go there. Wouldn’t want to get caught up in between those two in the future. 

“Since you’re here, you seem serious about joining the Companions,” Serah said as she brushed some hair out of her face. Aragon nodded in agreement. 

“Then you’ll need to go see Kodlak, the Harbinger. He’d downstairs in the living quarters, all the way down the hall.”

“Is he the leader?”

“Uhh,” Farkas said, as he and Serah looked at each other, not sure how to answer Aragon’s question. “Some of us would say he is, but Kodlak insists that the Companions don’t have a leader. So, in a sense…”

“What Farkas is trying to say,” Serah gently laid her hand on Farkas’ arm. “We don’t have a leader, but Kodlak is respected by every Companion member and the citizens of Whiterun that he is considered one.”

“Ah, well, ok, that makes perfect sense then…” I think.

“Don’t worry, lad. I don’t see why Kodlak wouldn’t consider you as a new member. You fight well and have the desire to help others, that should be enough for him.” Farkas grinned as his direction turned towards Serah as she nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Aragon left the two to their own conversation as he made his way downstairs, awaiting the opinion of the Companion’s Harbinger. 

Watching Aragon head down into the living quarters, Serah grabbed the platter of sweet rolls she abandoned on the table as Farkas stole one from the plate. “Farkas, you’ll ruin your appetite.”

“No I won’t,” he said with a mouthful of the chewy goodness seeped into his mouth. Serah scowled in his direction, but when he tried to smile, small bits of the flaky dough fell from his lips and she giggled.

“Well, since you took one, you could at least help me.”

Nodding his hand, he took the platter from her hands and said, “Yes ma’am,” as a smile dance across his lips. But as they turned towards the kitchen, Vilkas appeared from the living quarters with Aragon right on his trail; Farkas’ twin didn’t seem all that happy, but lately, he hadn’t been. Farkas called out towards his brother and asked what he was doing and his brother replied with a smirk and pointed his thumb towards Aragon behind him. Nodding his head, Farkas and Serah walked towards the kitchen and placed the platter on one of the various tables. 

“So he’s going to test Aragon, eh?”

“Seems like it, which means Kodlak approves of the new one.” When Serah didn’t reply, Farkas looked up at her and noticed her eyes were glossed over. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and cupped her face with his hand, turning her attention towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just…my family’s growing bigger.” She opened her eyes wide. “It makes me happy…”

“I know it does, my little Serah, I know…”

~ oOo ~

Dinner that night was eventful because Farkas and Serah sat around Aragon, congratulating that he has been given the chance to become a Companion; although he still had his trial to complete before Kodlak would initiate Aragon within the Companion ranks. Serah held her plate against her chest, gradually tearing off pieces of perfectly cooked Venison meat and bread, swallowing it down with hardy mead. Farkas had already scarfed his plate down and was discussing with Aragon about what it meant to him about being a Companion. Turning her head, Serah noticed Vilkas sitting in the corner table and she stood, carrying her plate as she made her way to sit with her other favorite twin. 

“Everything ok, Vilkas?” Serrah asked as she took a seat. 

“Why wouldn’t everything be ok, Serah?”

“You’ve been…gloomy for quite some time now. Just want to make sure if there’s anything I could do. Does it have to do with the talk you had with Kodlak earlier?”

The twin chuckled as he picked his loaf of bread apart. “Sometimes I wonder who the smart one is, here. You always seem to catch things no one else can see.”

“I was always taught to pay attention to detail. Now…who was the one who taught me that, I suppose?” Serah tilted her head and looked into Vilkas’ silver eyes, his lips breaking into a smile. He had been the one to always tell her that people usually ignored the finer details that were the most important. 

“Alright, you got me there.” Sighing, Vilkas ate the rest of his bread in silence and Serah down her the rest of her mead. “There’s…there’s been something on my chest lately…”

Leaning forward, she whispered, “Is it the beast-blood…?” Vilkas nodded, purposely avoiding her gaze as his cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. “Hey,” Serah reached forward and placed her hand over his. “Would you rather talk later tonight?”

“That would be best. Meet me in the underforge later when the moon is higher.” She nodded in agreement as Vilkas stood and walked out of Jorrvaskr and into the chilly night. As she followed his backside, her eyes landed on Farkas as he too watched his brother exit the building. He turned his head and their eyes locked, his eyebrow raised in questioning. Nodding her head and indicating towards the door to the living quarters, she mouthed “bedroom” and stood from her seat, taking her food down towards her room. 

Walking into the chilly hall of the living quarters, she could hear footsteps behind her, but didn’t stop until she entered her bedroom. Farkas was right on her tail and gently closed the door once both were inside. As he turned towards her, he chuckled when he sat her sitting in the middle of her bed eating what was left on her plate. “Still hungry?”

“Stavling!” She said with a mouthful of venison and bread. Farkas chuckled as he dragged a chair closer to the bed and sat down, waiting for her to finish. “So what’s going on with Vilkas?”

Gulping down her food, she replied, “He didn’t really tell me, other than the fact that it’s related to the beast-blood.”

Shaking his head, Farkas sighed. “Yeah, he’s mentioned the same thing in the past but…never really explained what he was feeling.”

“He wants to meet me in the underforge.” When she noticed his questioning look, she said, “He didn’t want to speak about it in front of everyone.”

“Ah.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Serah finished her food, setting the plate onto the bed beside her. Glancing up, she noticed Farkas watching her and turned her head away, her cheeks burning with a familiar heat she had grown accustomed too over the last few years. Anytime she was around Farkas, her brain fogged over and she couldn’t think properly – all she could think about was Farkas. And tonight was no different, despite that he was only a few feet away from her position. 

Taking a risk, she asked, “So…how do you feel about the beast-blood, Farkas?”

Scratching his head, Farkas didn’t immediately reply. This was a topic they rarely spoke of and every time they did, it made him uncomfortable – he always thought back to the night of his transformation and it sent shivers running down his body. “It’s…I don’t transform as much as I use to. The call of Hircine is growing tiresome. Its…my one biggest regret I have.”  
Shaking her head in understanding, Serah chewed on her fingernail. “I think Vilkas feels the same. It’s finally taking a toll on the two of you. But…Vilkas has a harder time controlling the call than you, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s always been harder for him.”

Looking across her room, she whispered, “I wonder why…”

It’s because I have you, Serah, and Vilkas…Vilkas has grown to close himself off to those around him, other than you. But he knows I…and you…Oh my little Serah…I…

Serah knew Farkas was gazing in her direction and blushed even more. Thinking back to the conversation she had with Tilma earlier that day, Serah opened her mouth to speak, taking a leap of faith to speak the truth. But the fear she had overpowered her bravery and she cowered back, the words lost on her tongue as she simply breathed rather than say anything. Despite the feelings she had and the words on her tongue, she wanted to break the silence. “I think Vilkas might already be in the underforge.”

“Alright,” Farkas said. Standing up, he held his hand out for her to take. Her fingers slipped perfectly into the palm of his hand and as she stood, her feet tripped over the length of her dress and she fell directly into the arms of Farkas, who caught her before she could slam her face into his armor. 

They had each hugged the other all their lives, but in that one moment, neither one knew what to do. Farkas wanted to desperately tighten his arms around her waist and Serah wanted to lean on her tiptoes and plant a kiss on his warm, luscious lips. But since both would rather keep their friendship, both instantly pulled away from each other at the same time. Serah took a step back while Farkas had his hands on her arms for support until he knew that she could stand on her own. 

“Uh…y-you ok? Can you stand?”

The blush that flowed against her cheek betrayed everything she had wanted to ignore. Grabbing a handful of hair, she twirled her fingers in its locks and looked away from Farkas’ eyes. After a few moments, she finally looked up into his face and saw he was smiling his usual Farkas smile. “I…I think so. I just tripped on my dress is all.”

“Well, then we’ll probably just have to get you to wear something shorter so you don’t trip anymore.” But as soon as the words left his lips, Farkas knew that what came out sounded completely wrong than what he had intended. He immediately held up his hands in defense as he mumbled, “No, no that is not what I meant! It’s just…all I meant by that…” Slapping a hand against his forehead, Farkas growled, but over his embarrassment, all he heard was Serah’s adorable giggle. 

“I know what you meant Farkas, don’t worry.” Stepping towards his side, she made her way to the door and as she opened it, she glanced back at him, a sudden wave of daring courage crept within her. “You know, might not be a bad idea for me to wear something shorter.” Farkas physically felt his mouth drop as Serah winked in his direction and walked through the door towards the stairs leading to the main hall. Her face burned with humiliation as Farkas slowly placed one foot in front of the other and followed her to find his brother. As he watched her back and gazed at the swing of her womanly hips, he had only one thought run through his simple mind:

Gods I love that woman. 

But as they made their way upstairs, the rest of the Companions were paired into different discussions, Serah not so surprised that Aragon was speaking with Aela. The two made their way out the door and towards the secret entrance that led them into the underforge; once it was open, they slipped in unnoticed to find Vilkas already standing in the middle waiting for them. As the door closed shut, he turned his head towards them in acknowledgement and began pacing around the small cave. Walking up to his brother, Farkas placed a hand on his twin’s shoulder and asked, “What’s been going on, Vilkas?”

 

Shaking his head, Vilkas knew not what to say; he had all the words in his head but once he tried to speak, they wouldn’t come out. Almost like the beast inside was controlling what he was allowed to say. “I…”

“Vilkas, we know this is about your beast-blood. We’re your shield-siblings, you can talk to us.” Serah glanced up from her spot along the wall, hoping her words on encouragement would help.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Serah. “You remember the day we received the beast-blood, am I right?” She nodded her head because it was a day she would never forget anytime soon. “That day…ever since then, I have not been able to relax. Those with the blood, we…” Both twins looked at each other because they understood the other’s pain. “We haven’t had a decent night’s rest since that day many years ago. The beast inside me is…becoming too powerful and I wish it would cease to control my life!” Growling, Vilkas turned and rammed his fist into the nearest wall, causing the cave to shake slightly and the rock to crack from the point on injury. 

But Farkas pulled his brother away before he could do anything he would regret. His brother had strength deep within him, but it took a lot of stress and power to pull it from the depths of his warrior soul. “Vilkas…you’ve been refraining from transforming, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Shouldn’t that be enough then?” The twin’s turned to Serah as she walked up to them both. “I mean, if you refuse the beast from overpowering you, aren’t you the one in control…?”

Farkas’ eyes lit up as he looked at his brother. “Never thought about it that way before.”

“Your words make sense, Serah but…you don’t…” Vilkas looked away before he could finish his sentence; the next few words were technically unkind. 

But Serah knew what he was about to say. “I know, Vilkas. I know that I don’t truly understand what you two have gone through since you’ve taken the beast-blood. But I’m the one who’s been watching you for the last twelve summers. I see what you two suffer with and that alone causes me much pain.”

Vilkas scoffed at her statement. He knew it was true, but at the same time, her words were causing the anger of the beast to run forth and attack. “That’s not the same and you know it. Until you know the pain of your bones breaking and your skin stretching, you’ll never understand what it’s like to be part of the hunt, to be attached to Hircine.”

This time, it was Serah’s turn to growl, she had never heard Vilkas speak to her in such a manner. “Last time I checked, you were the one who decided to take on the wolf. So this is all your doing.”

Throwing his head into her face, Vilkas’ voice echoed across the near empty cavern. “We took this on to protect you! Everything we have done has always been to protect you,” he jabbed his finger into her chest. “And you have done little to show your appreciation for it!”

Farkas instantly pulled his brother back. “Vilkas! That’s enough!” As he looked into his brother’s face, his eyes glowed a deep amber and his teeth were growing sharper. Farkas knew his brother was on the verge of his first transformation in weeks; the beast was in control and in that moment, he was the one speaking so harshly to Serah, not Vilkas. But the damage had already been done. 

“You’re really blaming me for this, aren’t you…?” As he looked at her, Farkas knew Vilkas’ words had cut deep. But Farkas could tell that the few tears that were running down her face were not enough to display the hurt his brother had caused her. 

“No, Serah he…” Looking between his angered twin and the crying Serah, Farkas was at a loss for words. “He didn’t really mean that.”

“Ohhh, of course I did! We sacrificed the rest of our lives, tied ourselves down to Hircine in order to protect her. And for what? Just because her idiotic father couldn’t raise her so he dumped her off here so now it’s our turn too – ”

SLAP!

Chest heaving, Serah breathed in deeply; she backhanded Vilkas across the cheek, the attack reverberating across the cavern walls. A red hand print immediately appeared on the Companions face, whose head was turned to the side, staring off into the into the unknown distance. “Don’t you dare mention my father in front of me!” Her voice resonated cross the cavern walls and Farkas shuddered at her tone. He knew Fenrir was a tough subject for Serah and avoided it at all costs. But Vilkas…

“And why not? He abandoned you here, Serah. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!”

“Of course it does, Vilkas! How could it not? Ever since I was little I’ve questioned whether he loved me or if even wanted me. But I came to the conclusion that he did what he thought was best. Regardless of what he did, I have to accept it and move on because I know that he’s never coming back!” And with that, Serah stormed passed the twin’s and swiftly left through the front entrance. As she left, both brothers idly stood by one another, left behind inside the underforge as she practically ran into Jorrvaskr and down into the living quarters, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. As she fell onto the bed, she forced her eyes to shut, hoping no tears would fall, but her body betrayed her as she lay sobbing into the night until exhaustion claimed her mind and she fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Still within the underforge, Farkas’ body shook with an uncontrollable rage towards his brother. He knew that, between the two of them, Vilkas suffered the most from the beast-blood but never before had Farkas heard his twin blame Serah for the matter. Not knowing how else to express his fury, Farkas turned towards his brother and socked him straight into the jaw, which sent Vilkas stumbling backwards as he fell on his rear. 

“What the HELL were you thinking?!”

If Vilkas thought Serah was loud, he was wrong; Farkas’ deep voice echoed across the stone for several seconds, his brother’s words seeping deep into his brain. As he stumbled back onto his feet, Vilkas held his chin, a trail of blood sliding down from his now split lip. On shaky legs, he shook his head back and forth. “I just…I don’t know what to say…”

“Funny, because you knew perfectly well what you wanted to tell Serah a few minutes ago!”

The shorter twin cringed because he knew it was true. “This is what I’m talking about, Farkas. The beast inside, it…it takes control and I start to lose my mind. It tells me what to say when I don’t want to say it…”

“So everything you just told Serah…it’s not true?” When Vilkas didn’t answer quick enough, Farkas rushed towards his brother and peered down at him, since he was the taller one. “Tell me it wasn’t true.”

“No it wasn’t true! Gods, I’m mad as hell at myself for taking the beast-blood!”

“But we both agreed to take it for Serah’s sake!”

Vilkas growled. “Don’t you think I know that? The human side of me understands that but the beast inside…” Vilkas lowered his head as well as his voice, the true reasoning behind his actions caught in his throat. “The beast inside wants to blame Serah…”

“Why?” Farkas probed for more answers, determined to get the truth out of his brother. 

“We took the blood to protect Serah. But I’ve become stronger since taking it and I no longer need the wolf within me to protect her when I can do it all on my own. The beast is rearing its teeth towards her because it thinks she’s the main reason why I won’t transform anymore…”

Taking a step back, Farkas wasn’t expecting an answer such as that. As he thought about it, what Vilkas said was logical and, in the long run, made sense. A part of Farkas’ heart immediately forgave his brother, but a good majority of it still wanted to beat the shit out of Vilkas for yelling at Serah. And for making her cry. And bringing up the topic of her father. Staring at the ground, Farkas felt he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, after listening to his brother’s story, he couldn’t refrain from his continuing anger. But on the other, he made Serah cry and just thinking of the tears running down her face, Farkas cringed. He couldn’t stand to see her beautiful face saddened, it made him physically sick, and this moment was no different. 

Walking back up to his brother, Farkas clasped Vilkas’ shoulder and forced his brother to look up at his face. “I understand Vilkas, and although you may not agree, Serah does too. She just sees the problem in a different light.”

Raising an eyebrow, Vilkas countered with, “Since when did you become the smart one?”

Laughing with all his might, Farkas replied, “A little girl once told me years ago that I was smart; so I’d like to think she was right.” He winked in Vilkas’ direction. 

“Serah told you that?”

“The morning after your first transformation.”

That made Vilkas’ cheek burn in shame as he looked away once again. “I…fucked up, didn’t?”

“Big time, Vilkas. You fucking made her cry. And you know she doesn’t cry so easily anymore.”

Blowing some air out, Vilkas ran a hand through his dirty hair. “I need to apologize, don’t I?”

“Brother, you’re the one who has the smarts of Ysgramor. Do you really need to ask me that?”

Vilkas was finally able to laugh as he said, “No, I guess not.” Walking away from his brother, Vilkas made his way towards the entrance before turning his head over his shoulder. “Hey, just for the record, I think it’s about time you tell Serah how you feel.”

Farkas’ back tensed up as he took a step back. His cheeks began to burn and he turned away from Vilkas’ growing smirk. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

As Vilkas chuckled again, he pressed the hidden button, thus opening the stone door. “You’re doing no one favors Farkas by keeping your feelings bottled up.” As he walked away, the walling closed behind him just as Farkas was about to yell something back, but bit his tongue instead. But as Farkas stood in the damp, abandoned cavern beneath the almighty Skyforge, he whispered Vilkas’ last words to himself. Should he do it? Should he finally come clean with everything that he had bottled up? And then his brain thought back to earlier that night when Serah tripped and fell into his arms. Farkas held her close against his armor-clad body for as long as he could. He loved to hold her within his arms; she always smelled of snowberries and her hair was always so soft and luxurious. Taking a deep breath, Farkas realized that his body felt heated, and the more he thought about Serah, the more his body began to register towards the feelings he held. Closing his eyes tightly, Farkas could feel the bulge growing in his leather breaches and growled, more to himself than anything. 

Standing still for as long as he could, Farkas eventually left the suffocating confines of the underforge and traveled downstairs where he found his brother standing outside Serah’s door. As he walked up, Vilkas held a finger to his lips, indicating for Farkas to listen. As he placed an ear against the thick wooden door, Farkas cringed once more because he could Serah crying just on the other side. Shaking his head, Farkas turned his saddened eyes towards his twin who looked equally as sad and guilty. “I expect you to apologize in the morning, brother.” And with that, the muscular twin walked into his own bedroom and collapsed on the bed, his dreams that night plagued by Serah and her lustrous, untouched beauty. 

~ oOo ~

Standing outside her door, Vilkas was unsure what to do; should he knock? Should he wait? Should he even be there in the first place? Vilkas wasn’t sure he even had the right to be standing where he was. After his outburst last night and the way he treated Serah, Vilkas couldn’t live with what he had done. Never before had he said such words to her. Other than his brother, Serah was the person he trusted the most. Tough they were several summers apart, Serah was just as much a sister to him as Farkas was his twin brother; he loved her all the same and when he and Farkas swore to protect Serah with their lives, Vilkas took that to heart. She had always been there when he needed someone close by and the one time she wanted to be there for him, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Serah was never in the wrong and it took Vilkas until the early hours of the morning to realize that he was, by the far, a complete jackass. 

Gritting his teeth together, Vilkas ran a hand through his already messy hair and held up his hand towards the door, preparing to knock – but he didn’t move. Dropping his hand, Vilkas proceeded to duplicate this action numerous times but decided to turn away when the door opened slightly and Serah poked her head through the gap of the door, her eyes instantly trailing upwards to find his. The shorter twin’s heart sank when he saw her face. Her eyes were slightly swollen and rimmed in red. But when he didn’t avert his eyes, she spoke, pulling the guilt-ridden Companion out of his trance. 

Though her throat was a still raw, she quietly asked, “Did you need something, Vilkas?”

Eyes widening a fraction, he tried to regain his composure, which only made him stutter. “O-oh, w-well I…uh…” Looking away Vilkas was at a loss for words. The Companion had stayed up throughout the night and paced back and forth within his confined bedroom, thinking and muttering what he would say to Serah in the morning. But nothing Vilkas thought of would be suffice enough to cover his ass for what he had said. Taking a deep breath, he did the one thing – the only thing – he could do in such a situation. 

“Serah…” She turned her eyes to look up at him, his face full of sincerity and guilt, while suddenly grew shy. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m…so sorry for what I said. I…I didn’t mean…”

But the female warrior smiled up in his direction and Vilkas cocked his head to the side. “It’s alright, Vilkas. I understand why you said what you said. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Of course I do!”

But Serah shook her head. Taking a step forward, she poked his chest with a finger as it met the steel plating of his wolf armor. “You’re internally battling with your beast, and just like I said last night, I can see that, Vilkas. I can see the turmoil on your worst days and I can see the smile of triumph on your good. Yes, your words stung and were bitter but I know it wasn’t really you who was speaking.”

“Then why were you crying…?” Vilkas whispered as he traced a knuckle across her cheek, one silent tear falling from her already reddened eye. 

Sniffling, Serah smiled even more. “Is it that obvious?” He nodded and she sighed. “Your words did hurt initially but…the more I thought about it last night, the more I realized I wasn’t angry about your words directed about me, I was…angry about what you said about my father.” Withdrawing, Vilkas cringed and looked away. Shame clouded his vision because he wasn’t sure what he was more ashamed of: blaming Serah for becoming a monster or insulting her father. Trying to think more about what he’d done, the Companion was unaware that Serah had curled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace; his arms wrapping around her, ironically seeking her comfort. “As long as you’re sorry Vilkas, I forgive you. You know I could never stay mad at you for long.”

Chuckling, Vilkas pulled Serah back and looked into her eyes. “You’re just like Farkas; always ready to forgive people.”

“I believe in second chances. Or multiple chances if the person is truly sincere.”

“I am sincerely sorry.”

Her giggled echoed across the bare halls of the living quarters. “And that’s why I forgive you. Both you and Farkas have always apologized to me so I can’t stay mad at my favorite twin.” She winked and giggled once more, wiping away any remaining tears within her eyes. A creaking sound echoed through their ears as Farkas’ door opened, his head popping through and glancing at his brother and the woman he…Serah, the woman he… 

“Have you two made up?” They both nodded and within the blink of an eye, Farkas wrapped his massive arms around both their necks and brought them into an even tighter hug. “Aw, I knew you two would make up!” He chuckled and Serah could feel her cheeks starting to burn when she realized how close her face was to Farkas’. Her eyes slightly widened when his found hers as he smirked. “Hey, I thought I was your favorite twin?”

Serah giggled and – sadly – nudged herself away from the confine of Farkas’ arms. “Eh, depends on the day,” she said, winking in Vilkas’ direction, whose cheeks instantly burned with embarrassment as he turned away and cleared his throat. 

But Farkas knew she was playing and gently flicked her forehead with his finger. “Ha, very funny, little one.”

She gawked; Farkas always called her his “little Serah,” but he has not called her “little one” in a long time. “Hey!” She puffed out her chest as she pointed her chin upwards, staring deeply into his eyes that glinted with mischief. “How many times have we had this discussion? I am not little!”

Both twins turned towards one another and after a few seconds of their brother telepathy, both turned back towards Serah and flicked her against her forehead. With their combined strength, her head tipped backwards as her hand flew to her forehead, rubbing the reddened skin. Growling in their direction, Serah leapt forward but both twins dodged her attack; Vilkas turned and headed towards the stairs while Farkas backed towards Kodlak’s room. His rough laughter barked across the empty bed quarters as he watched his brother and Serah chase after each other, eventually racing upstairs Jorrvaskr’s dining hall. The stronger twin knew that Serah had been hurt by his brother’s words the night before but watching them in that moment, he truly did know that all had been forgiven. The relationship between the three had always been in that manner – forgiveness would always be granted to those who casted unwanted words against another. Grinning, Farkas followed his shield-siblings upstairs to begin their quests for the day. As he made it upstairs, Farkas chuckled to himself to see that Serah had leapt onto Vilkas’ back and had her hands over his eyes. As he watched the two, the muscular Companion only wished that each and every day from thereon out would be sights such as the one he was looking upon. 

Struggling to keep her grip on Vilkas, Serah eventually let her hands drop as she slid to the floor, laughing all the way. Turning towards the twin she attacked, she asked, “You give yet?”

Scratching his head, Vilkas nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy!” Reaching forward, she scratched behind his ear and giggled when the Companion immediately pulled away.

He growled. “You know I don’t like that.”

“That’s ok, we’re even now.” She smiled as she walked off towards Farkas, who was leaning against one off the support beams, a giant grin plastered across his face. “And what’re you smiling about?”

“I think it’s funny what you did to my brother.”

“Oh don’t worry boy, you’re next.” Walking away from the gawking Farkas, she walked in Kodlak’s direction as Farkas asked what she meant as he followed her. Gladly ignoring the pleas behind her, she approached Kodlak and stole the seat next to him. 

Turning towards his goddaughter, Kodlak smiled and placed one of his hands over hers. “How’re you this morning, Serah?” 

Glancing back behind her at the twins who were now engaged in their own conversation, she smiled and replied, “Better.” Kodlak raised an eyebrow and wanted to questioned what had happened, but she shook her head and only smiled. “Nothing to worry about, Kodlak. So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Good that you asked. Today is the day for Aragon to prove himself in order to become a Companion.”

“Already? That was quick.”

“That’s because of the task at hand I am wanting him to complete.”

“And that would be?”

“To…” But Kodlak’s attention turned towards the entrance of Jorrvaskr as Aragon himself entered. The Harbinger called out to him and Aragon made a beeline straight to where they were seated. “Aragon, are you prepared?”

“Should I question what for?”

“For your trial before we can fully commend you as a Companion.”

“Oh, yes of course, Kodlak. What would you have me do?”

“You’re new here, but do you know the story of Ysgrammor and Wuuthrad?”

Shaking his head, his eyes glanced between the Harbinger and Serah before saying, “No, unfortunately not.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have Farkas fill you in, since he’ll be the Companion trailing with you and assisting in fulfilling this mission.”

“What will I be doing?” Placing a hand on Serah’s shoulder, Farkas appeared with Vilkas not far behind. Looking between the three, he asked, “What’re you all talking about?”

“Aragon’s trial – Kodlak wants you to go with him.” Farkas nodded his head. “He also wants you to explain the importance of Ysgrammor and Wuuthrad are to Jorrvaskr and the Companions.”

“Where will we be going?”

“Dustman’s Cairn, our resources say that there is a fragment of Wuuthrad there and I would like the two of you to retrieve it. Farkas,” Kodlak turned towards the younger twin. “While on this quest, I would like you to assess Aragon’s strength and determine whether you think he will make a fine Companion.”

Looking up towards the almost newest member, Farkas offered a grin. “Oh don’t worry, I already think he will make a great Companion.”

Nodding in agreement, Kodlak then turned towards Serah and Vilkas. “As for you two, I have a quest I’d like for you two to complete.”

“Of course, Kodlak,” they said in unison. 

“I’d like for you to travel to Broken Fang Cave. We’ve had reports of people from Rorikstead being taken in the middle of the night, never to return. Witnesses are saying that they’re being taken to Broken Fang Cave, but none of the hostages have returned alive. This has been happening for some time now and the people of Rorikstead have asked for help from the Companions to defeat whatever is in the cave.”

“So is this an infiltration quest, then?”

“Yes, infiltrate the cave to see what creatures are taking off with the innocent citizens. You two have been through this before – use violence if needed and remember to protect yourself.” Both nodded in response. Looking across all four individuals, Kodlak gave one last remark before standing. “I suggest leaving today and getting a head start.” And with that, the Harbinger turned towards the entrance and left in the direction of the Skyforge. Looking up at Vilkas, he nodded as well and they both headed downstairs to quickly pack; Farkas and Aragon were trailing behind, deep in their own conversation. 

Walking into her room, Serah grabbed the worn, but valued, travel bag that she kept within the chest at the end of her bed. They were gifts given to her from Eorlund right after she had been granted as a Circle member and were made of exquisite craftsmanship. The pack had been purposely made where it could fit on Serah’s bag, and then placed and secured into Star’s saddle if she needed to go somewhere her horse couldn’t follow. Quickly going through her belongings, Serah grabbed several healing potions, an extra shirt and various other potions; since they didn’t know what they were going against, it was better to be safe than sorry. Once ready, she headed upstairs and grabbed different types of food, along with apples specifically for Star. Once finished, she waited for Vilkas who almost immediately made his way upstairs the moment she was finished, with Farkas and Aragon on his heels. As the four walked off towards the gates of Whiterun together, Serah walked next to the almost-newest member and questioned if he was ready for his trial. 

“I don’t see how I’m not ready. I’ve been on my own and traveling for the last few weeks, defeating anything that crossed my path. I think Farkas and I can handle Dustman’s Cairn.”

“Eh, you never know, so be careful. Just because you’ve managed to defeat some creatures above ground, doesn’t mean that those underground will be any easier.”

Aragon chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind. But what about you? Have you ever had a quest that was within a cave?”

“I haven’t had one in a long time…to be honest, dark, confined places really scare me, I think that’s why Kodlak doesn’t send me on missions that deal with caverns a lot.”

“What about them scares you?” 

Rubbing her face, Serah could see the dark, gloomy cave she resided in as a young child, the one she practically grew up in while her father left her behind to fight off any “monsters” so the outside area was safe enough for her. But what said “monsters” were, even to this day she still was not sure.

“Serah?”

Shaking her head, she glanced forward to realize that, while she was deep in her thoughts, she had stopped and the rest had continued on their way. Farkas walked back to her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh…” She shook her head one last time and lightly rubbed her eyes. “I-It’s nothing. Just spacing out a little. Have to go to a cave…you know I don’t like those.”

“Yeah, I know. But Vilkas will take care of you, you know that.”

“Tch,” she began walking again and resumed her placed between Farkas and Aragon. “That or I’ll be the one taking care of him.” The three laughed while Vilkas sneered and glared in her direction. 

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“If that’s what you think…who was the first one to be injured that last time we defeated the Silver Hand?”

“Well…”

“Or when the three of us traveled to Morthal to complete a quest for their Jarl?”

“Come on, that quest – ”

“Oh!” Farkas intervened. “There was the first quest you did once you became a Companion.”

Turning sharply, Serah landed a crunched up fist against Farkas’ shoulder. “You’re not helping, you goof!” But all the man did was lean back and laugh. Serah walked on forwards, seeing they were almost towards the stables, she whistled for Star, who heard her Master’s call and cantered her way towards Serah. Gently rubbing her horse’s cheek, she then began to place her pack on the saddle as Aragon caught up with her. 

“Uh, did I say something back there that I shouldn’t have?”

“Like what?”

“I asked you questions about caves.”

“Oh, that. Nah, don’t worry about it. You’ll eventually learn that although I’m tough, there are still some things in this world that I am still frightened of.”

“Hmm, if you’re sure.”

Pulling up his steed beside hers, Vilkas was already mounted on his horse, waiting for Serah to mount Star. She nodded in his direction and turned towards Farkas as his brother began trotting off into the distance at a pace she could easily reach in no time. “We’ll see you when we get back, ok?”

“Hey, don’t worry about me. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“It’s just a cave – I’ll be fine, Farkas.” Serah tried to reassure the younger twin, but to no avail; over the years, he had grown the ability to detect a lie from the truth.

“I know you don’t want me to, but I asked Vilkas to keep a close watch on you. He may not understand your fear the way I do, but he still feels guilty over last night; I think this will be his way to prove that he really is sorry.” Serah opened her mouth to say something but Farkas held his hand up and placed it against the edge of her neck. “Don’t. Just let him prove he deserves to be forgiven. And you better come back to me in one piece.”

“You know, I could say the same thing to you, Companion.” Leaning in for a hug, Serah wrapped her tinny, yet muscular arms around Farkas’ ever muscular neck. In turn, he lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tightly. Farkas knew that he and Aragon would return to Jorrvaskr quicker than Vilkas and Serah, and for some reason, that frightened him. Since learning where she was going, the younger twin had had a strange feeling deep within his gut but he couldn’t quite place why it was there. Setting her back on her feet, Farkas leaned down and kissed the top of her head; an act he only performed when he felt it was necessary. But Serah took a leap of faith and stood on the tips of her toes and landed her lips against his rough cheek, her kiss leaving a deeper imprint. Mounting Star, she turned towards Aragon and waived. “Good luck, Aragon. Next time I’ll see you, I’ll be able to call you a Companion and my shield-brother.” Clicking her tongue, Serah urged Star forward to cover the short distance between her and Vilkas. Turning in her saddle, the last view of Whiterun she could see was Farkas touching his cheek before she finally turned her vision towards the horizon.

Watching Serah ride off into the distance, Farkas didn’t hear Aragon walk towards him until the lad finally spoke. “So…am I too guess that Serah is someone special too you…?”

Finally turning towards the young man who was to become the newest member of the Companions, Farkas said, “We have much to discuss, Aragon, so let’s be on our way.” As they walked off into the direction of Dustman’s Cairn, Farkas stated, “First, your question will be answered later. Second, Ysgrammor…what do you know of him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all reviews would be much appreciated! :3


	7. Revisiting an Unwanted Past

Typically, if one were to walk from Whiterun all the way to Broken Fang Cave, it would have roughly been a week’s journey, if not more to reach their destination. However, for Vilkas and Serah, they reached Broken Fang Cave within three days’ time. The speed of their combined horses allowed the Companions to race across the plains within the Hold of Whiterun and once they arrived early morning on the third day, they halted their steeds and pulled up right to the mouth of the cave. Both Vilkas and Serah dismounted and landed on the ground, walking towards the open crevice; Serah was looking around the caves edges as Vilkas glanced on the ground to find any clues that might help them in their quest. But Serah was noticing something; a strange reoccurrence that made her stomach quiver with an unexpected wave of nausea.

“Vilkas…?” Serah’s voice was strained as she began backing away from the entrance to the darkened cave.

“I know…something else is going on here that Kodlak was not informed of.” As they each backed away towards their steeds, eyes steadily focused on the scene in front of their eyes.

Bodies lay scattered everywhere, few were fresh, blood still oozing from wounds all along their bodies, while the rest had reached their untimely fate, their flesh rotten to the core, some faces barely recognizable. Several limbs were strewn farther around the mouth to the cave but there was one sight that disturbed Serah more than anything else that she could see within her vision: the blood. With each body that was scattered across the ground, blood covered every inch on the ground; there wasn’t a single space between the bodies that was not covered in the sickly, darkened red color that aided in maintaining an individual’s life-force. 

Reaching behind her, Serah tried to grab the skein of water she had tied to Star’s saddle, needing to drink something in order to quench the sudden prickle that threated her throat; but she was too late. Turning her head in time, Serah lurched forward and heaved her breakfast from the depths of her stomach, the contents spilling from her mouth and landing disgustingly onto the ground. Vilkas immediately rushed to her side and pulled her long hair away from her face, rubbing her back until she was finished. Once all her innards felt as if they had been banned from her stomach, Serah breathed in deeply and then stood up straight the moment she could do so. She gave a grateful smile towards Vilkas who handed her the water skein and she greedily drank its contents until there was barely any left and the taste had finally ceased to exist within her mouth, though it still lingered. 

She gulped down air before Vilkas decided to ask, “Are you ok? I’ve never seen you act that way around situations like this – you’ve seen just as much death as I have, Serah.”

Leaning her back against Star, Serah wiped the sweat off her brow before answering. “I just…” Looking up into her Shield-Brother’s eyes, Serah felt a single tear trail down her cheek, but she quickly banished it before it could have a chance to fall. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s…”

“Disturbing.” 

Serah nodded her head in agreement. “Just as you’ve stated…I’ve seen death before, it’s something I’ve grown up with but this…” She moved her arm around the area in overstatement to what she had said. “It’s too much. Who…in the hell could’ve done something like this?”

“Well,” Vilkas took one last look at the entrance to the cave before turning back towards the other Companion. “That’s why we’re here – to end such blasphemy. Here, why don’t we rest for a while – away from here – and plan our next move.” Serah could only nod in agreement as she began walking away, Star following closely behind on her heel. Once they were some good ways away, Star lay down against the warm ground and Serah fall on her rear end and leaned against the belly of her horse. Vilkas, on the other hand, released the rains on his horse and allowed him to graze nearby while he took a seat on one of the boulders. “How long do you think you need before you’re well enough…?”

She swallowed. “I’ll be fine, please don’t worry about me.”

Vilkas sighed and ran a hand down his face. “You know that you can be quite stubborn sometimes, right?”

“Just means I take after those I’ve been around me entire life, right?” Her eyes glinted as she looked at Vilkas, who could only offer a small grin. 

“True, I guess…but of those you’ve been around, who would be the stubborn one?”

“You’re really asking me that?”

“Of…of course.”

She sat for a second and thought, before finally deciding on, “Nah, I think the truth would only hurt.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Vilkas finally spoke up. He needed to ensure that she was truly well enough to take on their quest before they made their first move. “Serah, please, I need to know. Are you seriously ok?”

“Why the sudden curiosity for me well-being? I get that we’ve grown up together and have done many missions but this…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you ask me this many times if I am ok. What gives?”

“You know that Farkas ordered me to take care of you, right?”

“Yeah he mentioned that. He said you’re trying to prove that you deserve my forgiveness after last night.”

“Although that may be true…Farkas didn’t tell you everything.” Snapping her head in his direction, Serah arched an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Vilkas nodded and began his explanation. “Once Kodlak gave us our quest, we all headed downstairs to gather our things. While you were in your room, Farkas barged into mine and he exchanged…a very detailed request that I have to complete while we’re here aiding the citizens of Rorikstead.”

“And that would be…?”

Vilkas blinked his eyes, as if Serah couldn’t understand what he wanted to say. “That I protect you.”

“Vilkas…” Serah rubbed her temple, feeling as if they were headed in a very long, and unnecessary, circle. “We’ve already established this, can you just –”

“Did he explain to you that he would beat me so hard that I would fall into Sovngarde and slowly return to my body?” Serah’s eyes widened, she was not expecting an answer such as that. “Serah…” Vilkas stared down at his hands. “I don’t think you quite understand…or even see…how far my brother would go in order to ensure your safety. You have noticed that, have you not?” When Serah shook her head, Vilkas growled and threw his hands to cover his eyes. “I said you were stubborn, did I not? How about I add blind to the ever growing list…”

“Farkas does what he wants because it is in his nature to do so. That is the type of person your brother is, Vilkas. We’ve known that all this time, he does that for everybody.”

“Oh really now…everybody, you say? Does he do it for Aela?”

“Aela? Uh…well no, but Aela doesn’t –”

“And Torvar?”

“Why would he help Torvar the drunk? He just sits on his ass all day anyways.”

Pulling his hands away, Vilkas groaned. He was getting nowhere and he knew that unless he told her bluntly, Serah would stay in the dark for all eternity. “Then how about all the other Companion members? Athis and Skjor? Does he go out of his way to ensure their safety? I’ll give you a hint – no. He does nothing of the sort for any of the other Companions, even for me – and I’m his twin brother. Serah…he only does this sort of thing for you.”

Blinking, Serah raised a hand towards her ever beating heart. Deep down, she knew the truth – as far as the truth would go for the deeper feelings she held within her for her beloved Farkas. But what Vilkas was saying, could it have been true? Was it all true? Shaking her head, she managed to express a few words from her mouth, though they were not the words she had been wanting to say for the last several years. “Vilkas…” She avoided his intense gaze. “I don’t think this is the time to be speaking of such things. We have more important matters to attend to.”

“But, Serah…you need to look around you and see what’s really going on…”

“And, what, Vilkas?” Inside, Serah snapped. She had asked herself the same damn question since she began to understand the increased beating of her own heart. When was the first time she had noticed how Farkas had grown into such a handsome man? How his face, his laugh, his everything stood above all others she saw daily? But how long had it taken for her to scavenge through all the feelings she experienced and pieced together what made sense? And although she was beginning to understand, what about Farkas? Would she be accepted? Would she…be loved? Turning her head away, she curled further into Star who, in turn, moved her head towards her master and neighed; Serah immediately reaching out and gently nuzzling her friends nose. “Please Vilkas…another time maybe but…not know.”

With those words, Vilkas instantly knew what she meant. Although she didn’t directly state anything specific, the older Companion could read the expressions on Serah’s face; she knew the truth, and if she did, that was good enough for Vilkas. “Ok, alright. I’ll drop the subject. Just, please…think about it, ok? You and Farkas struggle every day and I witness everything…”

“And what makes you think that I haven’t thought about it, Vilkas? Trust me when I say that a day does not pass where I don’t think about it for a second because, trust me, it is on my mind all the time.” Drinking more water from the skein, Serah leaned her head back and glanced at the sun. How long had they been sitting there, pondering about the unknown when their quest was in dire need to be fulfilled? “Besides, as I’ve stated, we have more important matters to attend to. What should be our first move?”

Sighing, Vilkas knew he had lost, but was hoping that he had at least reached to Serah in some way about his brother. Every day, Vilkas saw the glances the two gave each other and it nearly killed him on the inside that neither one did a damn thing about it. One day, he hoped that would change. But then again, both his brother and Serah were two of the stubbornness people he had ever met; there was nothing more he could do. “Well…have you thought about what creatures could have caused this massacre?”

“So far, every monster I’ve thought of, I’ve crossed from my mind. Giants, wolves, feral werewolves, spiders, bears, Daugr…hell even dragons – if they even exist! But nothing matches what I know of those creatures and their attack patterns. What about you?”

Vilkas was silent for a second before asking, “Serah, what do you know of Vampires?”

“Vampires?” Vilkas nodded. “I’ve heard rumors and legends but…obviously I’ve never seen a living Vampire face-to-face. Have you?”

“No, but I’ve read about them. I know you don’t want to go back and inspect the corpses, but I was looking at them and although they all have different wounds inflicting their body, from what I could tell, they all had one mark that was the same on each and every one.”

Serah physically shivered as a cold wave was sent traveling down her spine. “And that would be…?”

“Two teeth marks on the base of their neck. Marks that would resemble that of human canine teeth, and marks such as those can only come from one creature: a Vampire.”

“Lovely, so we’re dealing with Vampires. That’ll be…” Serah glanced up at the sky and smiled brighter than the sun. “…easy.”

Their small camp ground grew quite.

“…come again?”

“Vilkas, don’t you see? It’s the middle of the day!” Serah stood from her position and glanced back at the cave that had been taunting her. Now that she had been able to rest after her sickness incident, she could glance at the dilapidated bodies without a wave of nausea coursing through her stomach. “If we can formulate a quick plan, we can sneak our way in there and dissolve any Vampires we run across. If we discover that they are stronger than the two of us, we can always pretend to ‘escape’ and have them follow us,” she looked upwards and smiled again. “Directly into the sunlight.”

This, in turn, made Vilkas express a grin of his own. “That’s actually not a bad plan. But to be honest, I don’t think there truly is a plan we can come up with. We don’t know how many there are or why they’re doing what they’re doing so the best plan would be to sneak ourselves in. Are you ready?” Serah nodded and Vilkas reached for the hilt of his sword. “Let’s hunt some Vampires.”

Taking the reins of both horses, Serah guided the animals towards a rock covering and let them graze there, hoping they would stay in their position while they took care of the job at hand. Checking to see if they had everything they needed, the Companions made their way back towards the entrance, not worrying about the chance of any scouts on the lookout. Once near the entrance again, Vilkas crouched down and examine one of the deceased bodies, a grim look plastered on his face. “Just as I stated – Vampire marks. And from the looks of it, we have two options. Either there’s a large group hunting all the citizens or only a few that are extremely powerful.”

Sighing, Serah knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but discovering that the reason behind the disappearances was due to Vampires put her a little on edge. She had battled many creatures and enemies in the land of Skyrim, but Vampires? Taking a deep breath, she removed both her one-handed weapons, both Skyforge-Steel swords, and swung them around at her sides. Nodding towards to Vilkas to indicate she was ready, he removed his own weapon and they took a step inside the darkened mouth of the cave. 

Once inside, their eyes adjusted to the difference in light, but the further they continued to walk, the more they realized that there was a fiery glow in the direction they were headed. Quickening their pace but trying to keep their steps as quiet as possible, Vilkas and Serah guided their way through the cave. After numerous twist, turns and dead ends, they eventually navigated their way towards the center of the cavern. Coming out of the tunnel they were in, they hid against the side of the wall and peered inside the larger chamber; lights were flickering from flame lit torches along the wall and within Vilkas’ vision, he could see several individuals pacing around. Looking towards Serah, he held a finger towards his lips and pointed in the direction of the individuals standing ten feet away from their current hiding spot. Moving in front of Vilkas, Serah crouched and moved as agile as she could, concealing herself behind a rock outcropping as she listened intently to the conversation at hand. 

“Last night’s dinner was another great treat. Has Grevlin ordered when we are to retrieve the next batch?”

“He hasn’t said anything to me but I wouldn’t doubt if we headed back out tonight.”

“Well he better give the order soon, I could go for another child. Ohhhh damn, do I love to drink children; their blood is so pure and not convoluted like adults.”

Clenching her teeth, Serah gripped her blades tighter, the skin on her knuckles threatening to tear from her death grip. Her stomach was flipping in circles within her body, she could not believe what she just heard. They were eating children. Children! Closing her eyes, she could feel the tears prick her eyes but she blinked any away, not wanting to be overly emotional when she decided to slice their pathetic heads off – despite the fact that she was already getting emotional based on what she could hear. As she turned towards Vilkas, she could tell that he had heard the comment and he, too, was about ready to go crazy. Looking into her eyes, the older Companion nodded his head and gave her the signal to move forward, with him right behind her. 

Breathing slowly, Serah gathered herself together before quickly standing and jumping over the rock she was hiding behind, screaming at the top of her lungs. The two Vampire scouts turned towards her direction and hissed, producing their sharpened claws from their fingertips; but Serah was quicker than the scouts. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she lurched forward and slashed the closest scout with both her deadly blades. She didn’t give the one she attacked time to retaliate because she then immediately hacked his gruesome head right off his body. Watching the one she killed collapse to the floor, she could hear the gurgle of an inescapable death as Vilkas took down the other scout. 

Looking around the cavern, Serah’s stomach began to quiver once more as she could see the lifeless forms of several children lay scattered across the flooring. She turned away, but the image was already burned into her brain. Her shield-brother appeared by her side and gently rubbed her arm, his own eyes latched onto the ghastly sight before him. “We’ll take out the head Vampire, alright? I promise we’ll bring justice to those who have been lost.” But Serah could only nod weakly as she maneuvered her way around the mangled corpses, head straight for the next tunnel that would hopefully lead them to the Vampire in charge.

As they made their way through the rest of the cavern, Serah finally spoke. “I believe the demon we’re looking for is name Grevlin.”

“I believe so too. Once we find the rest of the pack, keep an eye out for anyone who looks different than the rest. That could be Grevlin.”

“How come?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Vilkas stopped for a moment and looked back at Serah who stood behind him. “I’ve heard several different stories relating to Vampires. Either you’re what’s called a ‘pure blood’ or you can contract the disease by another Vampire. If you’re a ‘pure blood,’ I’ve heard that, over time, their physical appearance becomes…distorted.”

“But I thought Vampires didn’t change physically?”

“Who knows. Just keep an eye out for someone who looks different than the rest. Most likely, Grevlin will be wearing different armor that’ll make him stand out against the rest of the pack.”

“Alright, I’ll keep my eyes open.”

Nodding, Vilkas began walking again; he took two steps before turning back towards Serah. “Keep your eyes open for their attacks and make sure they don’t bite you. Farkas wouldn’t appreciate you coming home with Sanguinare Vampiris. If you did, he would, most indefinitely, kill me.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine.”

“You say that now…”

They continued on their way through the darkened cavern, but it didn’t take nearly as long to find the second chamber than the first. Hiding alongside the wall once more, Vilkas peeked his head through and counted the remainder of the pack; in total, it seemed there to be ten, possibly twelve. Glancing pack at Serah, he noticed she had replaced her short swords for the greatsword along her back. She grinned, knowing that she was going to have fun bring an end to these monsters. Matching her grin, Vilkas, too, grabbed his blade and was about to charge in but held his arm in front of Serah and stopped her from moving forward. “There he is.”

Moving her head around his arm, Serah peered into the chamber and noticed what Vilkas was speaking of. Grevlin stood in the middle, a crystal goblet in his hand which contained a darkened liquid that Serah could only guess was human blood. She grimaced, only knowing that a simple human was sacrificed all so this Vampire leader could serve a toast. But then he began to speak.

“My fellow Vampires, today is the day. We have sought to achieve such a day for many months now and finally our waiting in this god forsaken cavern is about to be brought to an end!” The rest of the pack erupted in a cheer, raising their own crystal goblets towards their leader; Grevlin held up a hand to quiet them down. “We have strengthened our own with those that were deemed to be sacrificed and tonight, we taken the town they call Rorikstead and turn all who live there into an army that shall answer to me! Tonight, we create our way of life and kill any who wish to destroy us!”

The rest of the Vampires erupted into an even louder roar as they guzzled down their bloody drinks and talked amongst themselves of the plan they had at store. Reaching for his arm, Serah squeezed tightly until Vilkas turned to look at her. She whispered as low as she could, but her voice still peaked at a high level due to her discomfort. “Vilkas! They’re planning to turn all the citizens in Rorikstead into Vampires!”

“I know…damn this was worse than we expected.” Looking between Serah and the pack of Vampire standing a mere twenty feet from where they were, Vilkas was at a loss. They could do what they had done earlier and jumped out of their position to randomly attack without a plan. But these creatures were wanting to turn individuals into monsters like them; if they weren’t careful, both Companions could end up with the disease by the end of the day. 

But then, Vilkas suddenly remembered the book he had back at Jorrvaskr that contained information about the creatures at hand. The Companion remembered reading something…a very minor detail that could quickly be used to terminate Vampires. Oh for the love of Hircine…what was it?!

“Vilkas, what’s wrong?”

“I remember reading something in that book I was telling you about…it mentioned a trick that could take down Vampires but for the life of me, I can’t think of it.” Looking at Serah, he glanced down at her hands and immediately the gears in his head. “Your hands…”

“What?”

“Your hands – it was magicka!” Glancing back at the Vampires, none had noticed their hiding spot yet so Vilkas turned back towards Serah. “I read that Vampires are weak against fire magicka. That’ll be an advantage for us. You can use magicka, Serah, so you can attack them from a distance while I go in for the kill. You’ll have a wide range of the chamber so you can keep an eye on any who try to escape or go after you or me from a different angle.” 

Grinning, she rubbed her chin. “Ahhh, not bad, not bad Vilkas. So where should we –”

“Hey! We got a live one in here, everybody!”

Looking to the side, Serah barely had any time to move out of the way before a hand tightly clasped around her wrist, nails digging deep into her skin, pulling her from where she originally stood. Vilkas had not been seen; his form still hid in the shadows and he tried to reach forward to pull her back towards him, but his shield-sister shook her head no. Serah already was forming a plan in her head. 

The rest of the pack of Vampires stirred from their planning of capturing the citizens of Rorikstead and glanced at their fellow comrade, fresh bait caught wildly in his hand. Pulling Serah towards where more torches were lit, the male Vampire threw her to the ground where she landed with a thud against the cold, wet floor. Quickly standing, Serah turned and looked around her; all the Vampires in the pack circled around her, not allowing any chance of escape.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“How did a simple girl like this find our lair?”

“Tch, she’s not even pretty for a human girl.”

“I say we eat her. She looks strong, maybe some of her strength will be passed down to us.” The band of Vampires continued to bicker amongst themselves, several walking towards Serah and glancing up and down her body. One even ran his finger along the side of her cheek; she could then immediately feel the sensation of blood drizzling down her skin. 

“No!”

Each member backed off as another, more prominent Vampire took their place. He walked towards Serah with such grace she had to admit that it appeared as if he was floating over the ground beneath his feet. But Vilkas had been right; as she looked into this Vampires face, it was true that his face was more distorted than the others – this Vampire was Gelvin. His nose appeared broken and sunken in, his eyes dull but blood red and his skin seemed drained of life, as if his own blood had been sucked dry years before. Standing directly in front of her, Serah stood tall and gazed upwards into his blood-wanton eyes. He brought a hand up to her face and, after the last claw that sliced her skin, she physically recoiled, but relaxed when the elder Vampire merely ran his claws through her hair. 

“Interesting…” he said, still gazing upon her face as if he was admiring what he was seeing. “Why have you come to such a place, girl?”

“I…I heard of your exploits in Rorikstead.”

“And let me guess, you came to stop me?” Gelvin didn’t chuckle, but the rest in the chamber did, their laughter echoing off of the cavern walls. 

“No,” Serah stated sternly. “I came to join you.”

WHAT?! Vilkas thought, his eyes almost bulging from their sockets. What the hell is she planning?

“Oh?” Glevin replied, his breathing suddenly growing heavy. “And why would a human such as yourself decide to do that?”

“I am originally from Rorikstead…” Serah attempted to make her statement as persuasive as possible. She was hoping Vilkas would sneak around and begin the attack before anything drastic could happen. “But was banished a few years ago. There’s nothing left for me and I thought I could assist you in your affairs.”

“Hm, I see. Can you fight?”

“I am trained in different weapons and can fight with my fists. So, yes,” she grinned mischievously. “I can fight.”

“Now hold up, Gelvin.” Their leader turned towards the male Vampire who had earlier scratched her cheek. “How can we trust a mere girl such as this one?”

“Simple,” Gelvin turned back towards her and with lightning fast speed, obtained a fist hold of her hair and pulled Serah’s face towards his own, the reek of death escaped from his mouth. “We allow her to suffer with the transformation, and if she proves that she has failed to keep my trust, I will personally see to her end. How does that sound, little girl?”

Serah growled. “I am not little.”

“Hmph, so you have nerve, huh?” Pulling her hair tighter, Serah accidentally squealed in pain, her hair felt as if it was ripping from her scalp. 

“Nerve enough to accept the transformation.”

But this made Gelvin release his hold on her hair. “Fool you may seem but you are smart with your mouth. Very well, since you shall be my responsibility, I shall be the one to transform you into one of us. And know that once your transformation is complete, you shall be mine, in every which way. So then…are you, prepared?”

“As prepared as I’ll ever be. It’s not like someone will randomly come to save me.” Please Vilkas, hear me! I don’t want to become a Vampire! Where are you?

“No,” Gelvin smiled, demonstrating his pure white fangs. “You are alone, and will forever be, alone.” Without being gentle, Gelvin grasped one shoulder and forced her head to the side, his teeth barred and dripping with anticipation as he drew his fangs upon her brilliant neck. Serah cringed as she could feel the viscous tips grazed her skin when…

“Stop!” Rushing forward with his sword barred, Vilkas slashed his steel at the closest Vampire he could, slicing the creature right in two with barely any time to sense any sort of pain. Sword held within his hands, Vilkas took his stance and stood where he was, glaring at Gelvin with his fangs still barred as he stepped away from Serah. “If you want her, you have to go through me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Gelvin questioned, “Is that so?”

Taking her cue, Serah stepped back and held her hands up, each pointed at one Vampire that stood on the either side of the Vampire leader. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she yelled, “FIRE!” and her hands burst forth powerful flames. Trying to counterattack the spell, each Vampire pulled out their blade, but the spell was overly strong and they were consumed in its dominating flames. With three Vampires in total defeated, Serah watched as Vilkas attacked the remaining pack, wanting to be rid of those before directing his attack towards the leader. 

Serah attempted her best to keep a steady eye on Vilkas, waiting to see if he needed any assistance, but each time she moved, Grevlin would intercept her vision and stare into her eyes. He didn’t say anything or move an inch the moment Serah froze in her current position. From the sounds of gagging and screams, the female Companion knew that her counterpart was extinguishing the rest of the pack, leaving only the leader to take down. 

“So, my dear. Still wish to become one of us? You were so eager to earlier.”

His farce made Serah laugh, the sound echoing off the stone walls that encased their positions within the earth. “You really think that I would want to transform and become one such as you? What would be the benefit?”

Grevlin growled, his sharpened teeth becoming exposed, his blood-red eyes shining brighter in the darkness of the cavern. “So my earlier perception of you was a correct one; you are a fool. For starters, the gift of immortality would bless thyself with preserving the natural beauty you hold within your human hands.”

Cringing, Serah turned her head away briefly then instantly turned and faced the pack leader. “And why would I want immortality, huh? So I could drink of the blood of innocent children to save my own life?”

“That’s the beauty of being a remarkable creature, such as myself.”

Serah was already running at the monster before she even had a chance to blink; with her great sword drawn from the sheath along her back, she blindly ran towards the Vampire. Swinging with all her might, she slashed at the monster, hoping to slice him in two, only to realize that the damn Vampire had nimbly moved away from the strike of her blade. 

“And you claimed you were such a good fighter…”

Flung backwards against the wall, Serah fell the floor in a heap of pain as a trail of blood leak from both her mouth and an incision on her upper arm from a jagged piece of rock sticking off the wall. She grunted in pain, but tilted her head upwards to stare in the godforsaken eyes of Grevlin as he stalked towards her, his sharpened orcish sword directed merely a few inches away from her face. For several moments, Grevlin simply stared into her dulling green eyes, searching for himself that Serah could not understand. 

“We had just met, foolish girl. But I could tell there was something…unique about yourself. Your face…seems very familiar to me.” Serah raised her eyebrow, suddenly interested in what the undead creature had to say. Unexpectedly, Grevlin’s eyes instantly widened and he knelt in front of Serah and ran his hand along her bloodied cheek. But the more Grevlin stared into Serah’s face a reconciled the past, the more his face scrunched has his face darkened. “Asta…” he barely whispered, but the female companion had heard him. With her brain scrambling to understand how he knew that name, Serah pulled away as close to the wall as she could, abruptly wanting to run back to her bedroom at Jorrvaskr and cry with all the tears she could shed. 

“How in all the nine do you fucking know that name…?” And although her words slipped through her mouth as a whisper, each word was articulated with venom, enough the Grevlin physically tensed. He refused to say anything, only continuing to stare into Serah’s emerald eyes; but the Companion wanted answers. Grasping the front of his cloth armor within her fists, she Serah twisted around and threw the Vampire leader up against the cavern wall, the collision causing loose ends to fall from the covered ceiling. Now glaring, Grevlin growled menacingly, his sharpened fangs visible beneath his curling lips. 

“Watch what you do little girl – ”

In that moment, Serah pulled back, her fist colliding with Grevlin’s undead cheek before shoving him against the wall once more, her face mere inches from his. “I asked you a fucking question. How. Do. You. Know. That. Name?! I will not ask you again!”

“Oh ho, and what does this name signify to you? Could it possibly be…? You look just like her and react quite oddly to the mention of her name. Could Asta be your…?”

SMACK.

Pulling her fist back once more, Serah began relentlessly beating Grevlin and succumbing to the raw emotions that suddenly and unwantedly erupted deep within the belly of her broken soul. There had only been a few times she had heard the name, but she knew the stories. Serah knew the importance and didn’t want to speak of the name. The rage that continued to boil over within the female Companion was how Grevlin knew and why he knew the name. 

She felt the hand on her shoulder long before she could register that Vilkas had been pulling her away from her prey. But the unwanted rage and madness left her sweltering with a sudden need to destroy the Vampire in front of her. “Serah! Stop this madness!”

Vilkas was finally able to pry his shield-sister away from the Vampire leader who now leaned against the stone wall simply staring at Serah with a different conviction than earlier. But when he finally spoke, his voice filled with venom and ice that forced Serah to recoil deep within herself, abruptly losing the self-confidence she just held. “Why did you stop, Serah? Don’t you want to destroy me? Isn’t that what you were just thinking?”

Now it was time for her eyes to widen, but she visibly shrank and took a few steps towards Vilkas. “How…how did you know that?”

“Still a fool, I see. A Vampire my dear, if you recall – I have the gift to read the minds of others. And yours, my lovely Serah, is like an open book; so wide and willing for others to see what is running through your damaged heart.”

Her eyes turned to slits. “You don’t know anything just because you can read my mind.”

“Oh but I do. Your father…Fenrir, was it? He dropped you off in Whiterun and abandoned you, did he not?” Serah’s eyes widened even more as she wrapped her strength-less arms around herself. She knew she had dug herself into this hole but her anger in regards to her family was still too raw, too deep and unsettled for her to comply ignore it. “My dear, you leave everything wide open for all to see. You would make a pathetic Vampire and I am embarrassed that I, for a moment, considered making you mine completely. This Asta you remind me of – she was just as beautiful as you.”

“Serah…who is he speaking of?” Vilkas turned his attention towards her, unable to understand the dialogue being conversed between the two. But Serah was unable to answer; the words forged within her throat but her mouth refused to open and admit the truth. The same truth that, although she had to accept all those years ago, was still too unbearable to fully accept. 

“I wasn’t able to have her; she would have made a remarkable Vampire. But your father stole her from me before I could do anything to transform her into an even more beautiful creature.” Taking a step forward, Vilkas and Serah took a step back, not sure what the creature was planning next. They had him pinned; he could go nowhere, but, then again, they themselves had no plan. As Vilkas viewed at Serah, he knew she was trapped within herself; set within a trance the boggled her mind and clouded her eyes. “And since I wasn’t able to establish her as my own, you will have to die.”

Vilkas snapped his eyes Grevlin who, when the Companion had gazed at his shield-sister, had unsheathed his sword and, with quickened speed faster than any Nord, he raced towards Serah with a murderous look in his eyes to vanquish her for good. Serah simply stared at him her body tense and visibly shaking that she was going to perish and be sent to Sovngarde. But Vilkas wasn’t going to have it; without realizing what he had done until he felt blood pool down his arm in thick globs, the Companion knew he had made the right choice, for her voice was the last reference to life he heard before all had turned black.

~ oOo ~

“Vilkas…”

He groaned.

“Vilkas…?”

A groan yet again escaped his throat. 

“Vilkas, you need to wake. I made you food.”

Pain was all he felt. Trailing a hand up his torso, Vilkas realized his armor had been removed all for his trousers and boots; a tight fitted linen wrap was bound across his upper half and his hip. Breathing deeply, the Companion opened his eyes to find that he was outside, the stars shined brightly within the cloudless Skyrim night. Their brightness spanned all the land, and all Vilkas could see was their beauty as one though interrupted his peacefulness. I’m alive. Turning his head, Vilkas noticed that Serah was seated directly next to him, tending to the fire that was scorching and ensuring his body was kept warm. Her attention was focused on turning something round above the fire until she again turned towards her shield-brother. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Kneeling by his side, she moved several locks of hair away from his face before leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Vilkas, you’re an idiot.”

“W-what…are we doing out here?”

“All in good time, my friend.” Grabbing a water skein, she popped the cap off and assisted Vilkas in leaning forward and instructed for him to drink; his once parched throat cleared as he guzzled the clear and lustrous liquid. Taking even more deep breaths once he was done, Serah helped him sit up more, an abrupt spasm of uncontrollable agony traced from one shoulder all the way down into the opposite hip. With one hand on the uninjured shoulder, Serah gently held onto Vilkas until he was able to hold himself up without any help. “What happened?” When no reply came to his question, Vilkas turned his attention up towards Serah’s and drew back; she had a few silent tears streaming down her face along with a smile that graced her beautiful face. “Serah…?”

At the sound of her name, she fell into her shield-brother’s chest and, gently as she could, wrapped her arms around his waist. “Vilkas, you saved my life. Grevlin was planning to attack me and I…I couldn’t move; I was frozen where I was. But you instantly moved in front of me and took the attack for me.”

Vilkas tried to move into a more comfortable position but grimaced as is shoulder erupted into multitudes of pain; but the Companion held it in. “Grevlin…where is he? Did he escape?”

With her head in the crook of his neck, Serah shook her head. “No, after you fell, I grabbed his sword and…took care of the issue. Grevlin no longer belongs to this world.”

“And are you…ok with that?”

She nodded once more in agreement. “Don’t worry about me I just…he knew something about me that I wasn’t expecting.” Remaining silent for a few moments to soak in Serah’s words, Vilkas thought back to the words Grevlin had expressed. 

“But your father stole her from me before I could anything to transform her into an even more beautiful creature”

Eyes widening at the realization, Vilkas look down into Serah’s somber eyes as she tilted her face towards his. “Serah…if I may, this Asta…was she…?”

“Please Vilkas…allow me to heal more of your back some more before we discuss…the issue at hand.”

Without arguing, Vilkas reluctantly agreed and followed Serah’s instructions. Having the male Companion turn over onto his stomach, she removed the already bloodied wrappings as Vilkas experienced the sensation of warmth spread upon his injured areas. He knew that Serah was using magic on his skin and, although he was uncomfortable with the notion, kept his mouth shut and didn’t utter a single world; for Serah was the reason he was alive and was to leave her to finish healing him. While her hands focused mainly on the incision around his hip, she relayed what had occurred once Grevlin had attacked Vilkas. 

Grevlin had swung his sword with such speed that Serah had admitted she was afraid Vilkas was going to lose his head once he moved in front of her. But upon the moment of impact, her shield-brother fell to the floor, blood trickling from the cracks in his wolf armor. Reacting on impulse and rage, she had grabbed her own sword and flung it straight into the place where Grevlin’s heart should have pulsed if he had been alive. The Vampire laughed at her pathetic attempt, but the Serah, with speed of her own, forcefully grabbed his Orcish sword and cleanly sliced his snickering head right off of his shoulders. 

“After that, I pulled you out here as fast as possible and immediately began tending to your wounds. It was…pretty bad for a while, I…honestly thought I had lost you, Vilkas.” Laying where he was, Vilkas had a feeling she was tearing up, but acknowledged the truth once drops of water fell onto his skin. “With as much mana as I had, I healed you and once you were in a place where you would remain in this world, I attended to the rest of the cave.”

“What did you find?”

At this, Serah chuckled, a sure sign for Vilkas that she was going to be ok. “Oddly enough, I found food. It wasn’t a large quantity, but I found some chicken breasts, so that’s what’s cooking right now. Potions, herbs, clothing and gold. Lots and lots of gold.”

“May I ask how much?”

“About ten grand. And half of that is yours.”

Swallowing, Vilkas admitted, “Fuck…what were they planning with that much gold?”

“Only the nine knows why. Once I had taken as much that was valuable, I stacked all the bodies and piled them in the final room and burnt their corpses; just to be safe.” She sighed, her voice tightening from her overuse of magicka. 

“How long have I been out then? Clearly it’s been long enough for you to take care of all that by yourself.”

“Let’s just say that the sun was still high in the sky by the time I was completely finished with the cave.” Serah dropped her hands towards Vilkas’ skin and rubbed the taunt muscles around his hip. There would forever be a thick, white protruding scar from the incident, but for the moment, the incision he had suffered was completely healed from the hip up to just under the shoulder blade. Pleased with her work, she informed Vilkas that he could move off of his stomach, to which he obliged and resumed a sitting position, he leaned against a rock and cradled his arm against his chest, not wanting to reopen his wound she had just tried to heal. She had replaced the wrappings around his shoulder, his fingers trailing the handiness of her healing job. “Your hip is completely healed but…as much as I know of magic, I cannot erase the scar that will forever stay. If you wish, I believe Danica at the Temple can give you somethi – ”

“No.”

“No? You want a scar to show?”

“Yes, I want to show all those who question that I received this by protecting one of the most important people in my life.”

Gawking, Serah blushed, but smiled all the same. “Oh, Vilkas. It’s not that important.”

Although he was injured, Vilkas moved until he was kneeling at the same height as her. Serah’s mouth formed a straight line, unsure of what to do or say. “Do you remember what I said earlier? Farkas instructed me to, by all means, protect you; and if that means sacrificing myself so you live, then so be it.”

“As I already stated, Vilkas: you’re an idiot. Farkas wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of losing his only brother.”

“No, Serah, you’re the idiot for not seeing it sooner; Farkas would be more upset at the thought of losing you.” Vilkas poked a finger into her shoulder for emphasis, pushing her back a little way. “But if you won’t listen to that reason, then take mine. I wanted to protect you because I, too, cannot live without you. I may not have the same feelings as Farkas, but I love you in a different manner than he does. You are not only my fellow Companion and my shield-sister, I consider you my real sister as if you, Farkas and myself were born from the same parents.”

“Vilkas…” Although she had known she was special to the twins, and the twins to her, she had never heard Vilkas speak in such a way to her. Serah’s heart began to beat as she realized just how much Vilkas meant to her. She, too, loved Vilkas with all her heart as if he was truly her blood brother. “You’ve…never said such words to me.”

“Because I thought you knew.” Pulling the trembling girl into his arms, Vilkas simply held her. “Serah, I’m still sorry about the other night.”

“I know,” she replied immediately, nodding her head into his chest. “I forgive you, for everything that was said. You don’t have to do anything else to prove your worth to me, Vilkas.”

“Ah, good. Because, you know, saving your life can be quite tiresome at times.”

Serah’s mouth fell open at Vilkas’ teasing as she punched his non-injured shoulder as he laughed into the night. “I swear! You and your brother have always teased me!”

“You’re easy to tease, little one.”

Huffing, the Companion turned her attention back to the roasting chicken, a smile attempting to form on her stubborn lips but she refused to let it show. “I am NOT little!”

“Alright, little one. You keep telling yourself that,” Vilkas smiled in her direction as he stood and walked off into the distance to relive himself. Serah focused on fixing dinner and gazed off into the distance to watch Star and Vilkas’ horse graze. Moving her eyes upwards, Serah inwardly took in all the beauty around her while attempting to analyze the words Vilkas had stated, both a few minutes ago and earlier that afternoon. The stars above her glittered brightly and she was instantly transported to a few days earlier when they had departed. She remembered kissing Farkas on the cheek but deep down, Serah knew she had really wanted to kiss him on the lips. The stars that night were just as bright as Farkas’ smile and Serah wanted to consider what life would be like if she belonged to Farkas. Did he truly want her?

Would he always love her?

The crunch of footsteps brought Serah out of her trance as she noticed Vilkas walking back towards their small camp. He was struggling with his arm and she mentally reminded herself that in the morning she would make a sling to keep his arm steady; at least until he was healed enough that he could move. Resuming his seat next to her, Serah prepared the rest of the food and handed Vilkas his portion, scrambling to eat as quickly as he could. Knowing the truth needed to be said, Serah turned towards her shield-brother and asked, “You wanted to know why the name Asta meant so much to me, didn’t you?”

Turning towards her, Vilkas nodded and swallowed his remaining food. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wish, but I will listen if you need me too.”

Taking a deep and steady breath, Serah forced her words to form and leave her mouth. “Asta…” Shaking her head, Serah couldn’t believe she was about to state this. It was something about her life she had never told anyone, not even Farkas. She had already lost her father, if she continued to utter this one word, she felt that she would forever lose another person she had never met and would never know. 

“Vilkas, Asta was the name of my mother.”

~ oOo ~

The two had gone too sleep that night, not talking much after Serah revealed the name of her mother. Vilkas knew it had taken much courage for Serah to express the name of her mother, and then to even state that it had been her mother all along. Once they had gone too sleep, Vilkas remained awake, watching Serah sleep; all night he questioned why Serah, of all people, deserved to have all he hardship she faced. Why did it have to be her? Vilkas thought. She’s never done anything in her life to harm another in a wrongful way. Why did she deserve to lose her parents and be left with a broken image of them?

In the morning, they packed and left as quickly as possible, with Serah fixing Vilkas’ arm into a sling to keep his shoulder steady during the ride. Before they left, she had tried healing as best as she could, but after the previous day, she was too emotionally and mentally exhausted that she couldn’t finish what she had started. Vilkas reassured her that he could live with just his should and was grateful that she had healed the rest. Leaving it at that, they rode off into the distance and spent most of their time riding, only stopping for break and certain necessities.

Arriving at Whiterun the following afternoon, the Companions left their horses in the stable for a much deserved rest and walked the rest of the way towards Jorrvaskr, both waiting for a hot bath and a bed to sleep in, hoping to understand what had occurred during their quest. The closer they made their way towards home, the slower Serah fell behind Vilkas. Brushing it off, he knew she had enough plaguing her mind that she needed the time to think. As the older Companion reached the double doors to Jorrvaskr, he was met by his brother outside in the training ground sparring with Aragon; just as he had expected, they returned before earlier than they had. Noticing his brother, Farkas waved and promptly dropped his hand when he realized Vilkas was injured. Turning to observe Serah, she ignored everyone completely and headed straight towards the small guard watchtower along the stone wall by the training dummies. Both Farkas, Vilkas and Aragon watched as her graceful form walked off into the distance and lean against the stone fortification, her mind wondering off somewhere the three couldn’t even fathom. 

Turning his attention back towards his brother, Vilkas leaned forward and said, “It was…a long trip, brother. You look at me and see an injury, but she’s suffering more deeply than I am.”

Farkas’ eyes widened and he tried to move away but Vilkas caught his brother’s arm. “Farkas, I think she needs some time to think. It’s been…troubling for her.”

“That may be, but I know her, Vilkas. Did she try talking to you?”

“As much as she allowed herself.”

“She’ll talk to me; you know she will.” Leaving both Vilkas and Aragon in the dust, Farkas walked off in the direction towards Serah. Vilkas only laughed to himself, heading straight into the dining hall, a good piece of venison sounding delicious in that moment. Aragon followed on his heels, a questioning look plastered on his face. “What’s on your mind, youngling?” Vilkas asked as he sat in his usual seat at the corner table of the room, 

“Uhh, well, you just told Farkas not to talk to her and then he ignored your comment…is he always like that?”

“You just spent several days with the man. What do you think?”

“But the relationship between him and Serah seems…off.”

“Oh Aragon…” Vilkas sighed as he gulped down a hefty amount of mead. “You have no idea. It’s been a long journey for those two…”

Back outside, Farkas walked up behind Serah and softly laid his hand upon her shoulder. She tensed, but relaxed as she turned her head to see who it was, but quickly switched her gaze off to stare into the Hold of Whiterun. Her voice was mute for some time, Farkas switching his own gaze between the lands before them and Serah. From experience, he knew she needed time to speak, but she also needed the guidance to know when it was a good time to speak. Squeezing the beautiful, hardened flesh of her shoulder, Serah finally exhaled a breath she had been holding and turned into Farkas’ arms, suddenly needing the security only he could truly provide her. All her other shield-siblings would always have her back, but Farkas…Farkas was different and had always been different. 

“What happened down there, Serah.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, one that needed an immediate answer and she knew it. 

So Serah spilled everything out that had occurred; everything from the bodies they saw at the entrance of the cave, to all the Vampires they defeated and the gruesome stories about their conquests they were stating, to the final moments with Grevlin. But the Companion was leaving out one important detail and Farkas could tell that she hadn’t explain everything that was on her chest. 

When she continued to stay quiet, Farkas leaned down until he was eye-level with her. “Serah, is that all? You know I can tell you’re hiding something…”

Sighing for the hundredth time in the last few moments, she turned once again towards the open view of the landscape. Just as when she had told Vilkas, the words had formed in her throat, but she just couldn’t process how to relate the information to Farkas. “Grevlin…he said something that…cut me deep…” Turning back again for the final time, salty, liquid drop fells from her crystal emerald eyes as her breathing quickened. Covering her mouth, she closed her eyes and leaned into Farkas’ chest. Knowing she needed support, Farkas’ arms found their way around her slender waist, tightening his arms to bring her body closer to his. “Farkas he k-knew…”

“Shh,” he whispered softly into her ear. “Just take your time.”

But as usual with her stubborn, Nordic blood, she ignored his advice and quickly stated what Farkas needed to be told. “I’ve never told you Farkas…but Asta is…the name of my mother. Grevlin knew her, Farkas. He knew her. And he – he stated that he had wanted her, but didn’t state how. But then he read my mind and knew of my father and claimed that my father saved my mother before Grevlin could transform her into a Vampire and make her his. And because I resemble her, he wanted to kill me simply because he couldn’t have her.” By the end, she had been speaking quickly, but once the last word fell from her lips, her cheeks were pink and her breathing ragged. 

Too stunned to speak, Farkas simply held Serah as she cried onto his chest, her fingers grasping onto his tunic with all her might. Leaning his chin onto the top of her head, Farkas closed his eyes, imagining what was coursing through her mind at the moment. He couldn’t believe everything she had been through. Granted, he and Vilkas had been trapped by mages when they were young and were rescued by Jergen, but Serah…he had always felt her situation was worse. But to see her heart broken after years of keeping feelings secretive about her parents come forth, split his own heart in two. From the moment she arrived at Jorrvaskr, she had always been a strong woman. She had always been one where she cried once her emotions became too much for her, but even then that was rare. Occasionally her eyes would leak one or two tears when her heart experienced something overly sensitive to a certain topic, but once something touched her heart that reminded her of the past she held, it became too much for Serah to keep in. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Serah’s breathing gradually began to diminish and slow down until she was breathing normally. Her tears, as well, had ceased to continue, her eyes red and blotchy. But in the moment, Farkas realized just why he had fallen for her all those years ago. 

Her beauty stood out compared to all others; but it was the beauty she held within that he loved for she was unafraid to demonstrate her true self. She was unafraid to feel and to express what she was feeling. She laughed, she joked, and she fought with the strength of one-hundred men. In Farkas’ mind, Serah was the epitome of what a Nord woman should be: beautiful, strong and capable of handling herself without a man – though bravely admitting when she needed a one by her side. 

Looking down at the female in his arms, Farkas pulled her back and grasped her chin, forcing her eyes to look into his. Her crystalline eyes sparkled with an emotion he wasn’t able to justify in the moment. “What makes you so afraid…?”

Briefly turning her gaze away from Farkas, she sighed then looked straight ahead into his torso. “Not afraid…it angers me that I had to discover information about my mother through a monster instead of hearing it with her voice and her words. It…saddens me that she’s not here with me. Grevlin basically reminded me that I was abandoned and his words made it seem…” Serah refused to finish her sentence, a fresh set of tears forming on the bridge of her luscious lashes, but she continuously blinked them away. 

Farkas blinked at her confession; although she didn’t finish her statement, he, due to instinct and the very fact that he knew this woman from the inside and out, knew what she wanted to reveal. “You’re more afraid of discovering whether your father worked harder to save your mother than yourself.” Whipping her head upwards to face him, Serah stared at the Companion with wide, vulnerable eyes. But despite her vulnerability, she nodded in agreement. Holding her closer to his chest, Farkas kissed the top of her head and allowed his lips to linger longer than he thought necessary. “I know you’ve always been bothered by the thought of your parents. So how about we make a compromise…?”

Rubbing her eye, Serah questioned what Farkas was thinking. “What could this compromise be…?” But despite the current topic they were discussing, Serah was still able to produce a small smile on her lips which, in turn, allowed Farkas to produce a grin of his own. Though she smiled, her voice was quiet and still full of raw emotion. 

“Anytime you feel the need to cry about any sudden thoughts of your parents, come find me and we’ll go do something that’ll remove such thoughts from your mind. We’ll go hunting, fishing…hell, we’ll even take a trip anywhere in Skyrim that you wish to see. I just…” Leaning forward, Farkas dropped his lips onto her temple, and then allowed then to drop to her cheek, finally able to kiss her the way she had the day they left a few days prior, though it was not fulfilling enough. “Your happiness means everything to me, Serah, and I would do anything to see you smile and forget what has happened in your past. If…you’ll let me.”

“Yes.” Serah grinned from ear-to-ear, loving how she felt so loved in that moment; however, not knowing what that love specifically signified. 

Grinning, Farkas lifted her into the air and twirled her around, as much as he could in the minimal amount of space that was provided. Her giggles echoed within his ear before he finally placed her feet back onto the ground. “So you’re agreeing?”

“Bet compromise I’ve ever been a part of, Farkas. Of course I’d agree!” Leaning up onto her toes, she kissed his cheek once more, her lips landing right on the corner of his mouth. In that moment, Serah believed that would have to be the best she could give until she mustered enough courage to be able to do more. She opened her mouth to speak more, but a voice behind Farkas pulled their attention away from each other. 

“Farkas, Serah, do you have a moment?” It was Kodlak, his smiling face brightened Serah’s mood; she was glad to see her Harbinger again. 

“Yes, Kodlak, what is it?” Farkas asked, his hand placed on the small of Serah’s back as they both faced their Harbinger. 

“I was just about to pull all the Circle together to initiate Aragon into the Companions. Is this a good time?” Kodlak’s eyes landed on Serah and she quickly nodded. She recognized that she had spent too much time in her own self-pity that she forgot the rest of the duties of the Companions around her. Although Farkas’ compromise was bittersweet and she was going to take up his offer, she felt guilty at the thought that she couldn’t contain her emotions when she became overwhelmed at the thought of her parents. 

“Of course it is Kodlak, we were just talking of the quest both Vilkas and I completed.”

Looking into her blotchy eyes, Kodlak noted she had been crying and knew the reason; Vilkas had informed him of everything that happened. But seeing his goddaughter smiling with a genuine look on her face indicated Farkas had, indeed, taken care of the situation – just as he had always done. “Good, then we shall proceed with the initiation.” Turning, Kodlak retrieved the rest of the Circle members from within Jorrvaskr while Farkas and Serah took their place in front of the training grounds, standing side-by-side to form a moon shape facing the mead hall. As everyone stood in their positions, Kodlak called Aragon, who stood in front of the Circle, his eyes lingering on Serah, who was looking between everyone else. Kodlak began the initiation, but needed to hear from Farkas who traveled with him on his trial. 

“Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?”

Farkas’ voice boomed over the courtyard, sending a shiver down to the base of Serah’s spine. How she would never tire of hearing that deep, gruff tone of his voice. “I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us.”

“Would you raise you shield in his defense?”

“I would stand at his back, that the world might overtake us.”

“And would you raise your sword in his honor?”

“It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes.”

“And would you raise a mug in his name?”

“I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories.”

Smiling, Kodlak’s voice sounded with pride as he glanced down at Aragon, whose gaze still had not left that of Serah’s. Her gaze landed on his and a slight blush covered the tip of her cheeks. “Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call.”

Aragon simply nodded his head while Farkas, Vilkas and Serah clapped in celebration, the female jumping up and down as she ran into the newest Companions arms to congratulate and welcome him into their home. The twins walked up to his side as well and offered to buy him a drink down at the Bannered Mare, which he gratefully accepted. Drinking and talking well into the night, the four Companions eventually made their way back into Jorrvaskr, slightly stumbling down into the living quarters; Aragon crashed into one of the new whelps’ cot, Vilkas headed straight towards his room, and Farkas had his arms snaked around Serah’s waist, holding her upright. 

She didn’t drink as much as the three men, but her mental and emotional state was wrecked after the quest she had just completed. Tired beyond belief, Farkas eventually picked up the female bridal style and carried her into her room and gently set her onto the bed. “Farkas…” she mumbled. “Help me take off my armor…”

Smiling at her sleepiness, Farkas carefully unwrapped her steel armor, the buckles giving way as the pieces eventually fell off her body and dropped onto the floor. When she was just left in her trousers and tunic, Serah snuggled into Farkas’ chest, suddenly not wanting to be alone. The morning would probably be awkward, but in that moment, she simply wanted to fall asleep knowing she was fully protected within the gentle embracement of his arms. Tugging on his sleeve, she tiredly began undoing his armor, but Farkas took over when her hands continue to slip off the cool metal. Placing his set against hers, Farkas knew what she wanted and laid himself down onto the bed, Serah hurriedly snuggled into his chest once more, her breathing growing deeper and softer and within a few minutes, she was far off into the land of dreams. 

Pulling the furs over their tired bodies, Farkas attempted to close his eyes, but to no prevail was he able to sleep knowing that he was in the same bed as the same woman whom he loved. As his hand trailed through her silky, raven locks, he studied the contours of her face; the way her cheeks were still slightly pink from the mead, the way her small braid that fell alongside her face manage to tickle his nose, and her lips… Oh those luscious lips that he had been constantly thinking of for the last ten summers. How he wanted to capture those lips with his own to bite, suck and nibble until she begged for more. Tilting his head down, Farkas took a deep breath and placed his begging lips onto hers; the kiss was soft and sweet, nothing to passionate that would wake Serah, but just enough for Farkas to understand that he had just screwed himself over. Once he pulled back, one hand immediately traced the bulge in his pants and questioned what the hell he should do. Embracing his current hard-on, Farkas only pulled Serah closer, not caring if she woke and realized his current situation; just wanting her to know that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Skyrim. Forcing his eyes to remain shut, the male Companion had one thought ran through his mind:

She needs to know…


	8. The Awakening of Something Beautiful and Dangerous

Over the next few weeks, life within the mead hall of Jorrvaskr grew stimulating since Aragon had been initiated as one of the Companions. It seemed as if he was never in the living quarters, or Jorrvaskr for that matter; he was always off completing different missions he received from the townspeople of Whiterun, or taking care of personal errands. Serah had asked him one night what personal errands he attended too and all he said was he was visiting an old friend in Riverwood. His response sounded guarded, almost as if he was hiding the truth, but Serah dropped it, knowing full well what it was like to being pressured to speak when all you wanted to do was keep the answer to yourself. 

Instead of focusing all her attention on Aragon, Serah focused on Farkas. Since the day Farkas offered a compromise for her onslaught of feelings against her parents, their friendship only grew stronger – if that was even remotely possible. Wherever they traveled or even if they were in the same room, their eyes would always catch and neither would budge, neither wanting to lose contact unless someone else stole their attention. If they passed each other, their hands would secretly touch and their heads were turn; Serah had no idea what this turn of events was supposed to mean, but her heart fluttered while her stomach conveyed summer-saults each time they had an interaction. 

Since returning from her mission with Vilkas, Serah remained within the walls of Whiterun; she had been asked to attend several missions by the other members, but preferred to stay within the city. Occasionally, she would go out on a hunt, but only if the twins were by her side. Since the event with Grevlin, Serah couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t quite right about what the Vampire Lord had stated regarding her mother, Asta. Although Farkas had guessed correct that she felt her father took more precautions to care for her mother than herself, there was still something that seemed…off. And no matter how much Serah thought on the matter, she couldn’t figure out what was troubling her mind.

Several weeks flew by without Serah really acknowledging where the time had gone. She hunted, aided Tilma down in the kitchens, and crafter new armor for herself. Although she was troubled with her racing thoughts, Serah felt a peace within her; she felt happy with the life she was currently living. She had a family surrounding her every day and two knuckle-headed twins her adored her. Often when she was alone, Serah would think back to the night Grevlin was slayed and remember how Vilkas claimed how his twin brother loved her. She didn’t want to trust those words, but since Farkas swore to accompany her if she ever needed it, her heart fluttered every time she saw his eyes staring at her and the way his body reacted when she was near.

Then again, she was also beginning to understand the way her own body reacted around him as well. 

~ oOo ~

With a bottle of mead in her hand, Serah glanced off into the Whiterun Hold from her view. Her spot had always been…her spot and everybody within the Companions – hell, all of Whiterun – knew that it was hers. Closest to the wall barricade, seated right next to Eorlund’s Skyforge, Serah’s legs dangled over the rock outcropping lining the edge of the work station. When she was old enough to wonder around Whiterun on her own, she traveled up to Skyforge to surprise Eorlund and, to her surprise, he wasn’t there; instead she took a seat waiting for him – and whenever she needed some alone time, this was always the place she wanted to be. 

“Serah!”

“Huh?” Glancing down from where her name was called, she noticed Farkas standing directly below her as he waived his arm towards her. A grin was plastered on his face and she couldn’t help but smile. Leaning forward, she replied, “What’s up?”  
“Kodlak wants to see you! He says it’s urgent.”

“Why?” But the big goof just shrugged his shoulders. Chugging the rest of her mead, Serah placed the tankard next to her and yelled, “Catch me!” – and jumped. 

“Wait – what?!” Farkas looked up at Serah’s form who was already leaping from her spot. Realizing he had no choice – not that he minded to catch her – Farkas braced his feet and held his arms out, Serah landing directly in his strong, masculine arms. Giggling, she bent and placed her own feet on the ground. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a chaste kiss on Farkas’ stubby cheek and yelled “Thanks” before walking in Jorrvaskr, leaving a stunned twin behind to think about what just occurred. Turning just in time to see her backside enter the Companion hold, Farkas shrugged his shoulders and walked into town to find his brother. 

Heading towards Kodlak’s room, Serah noticed the door was wide open so when she stepped closer, the Companion gently knocked on the door. “Kodlak?”

The Harbinger turned his head from his seat at the table in the corner and smiled. “Ah, Serah! Just the person I needed to see. Please,” he indicated the empty seat across from him. Obliging, Serah sat for several moments, watching Kodlak as he scribbled notes onto the parchment he held on the table. After a few moments, Kodlak placed the quill down then finally glanced at his goddaughter. Really taking a look at her, Kodlak admired the beauty she held and the women she grew into. He had noticed that after the quest she completed with Vilkas several weeks ago, she lingered around the city, never venturing too far outsides the limits. The Harbinger could tell that she was disturbed by the information she had gained; Serah had confided in Kodlak the following night since he was the only who knew her father. Farkas also spoke with Kodlak regarding the conversation he and Serah had the day she came home; Kodlak had never expected for her to feel the way he did but, when he thought back on it, the Harbinger could understand her feelings. 

“Kodlak?”

Blinking, Kodlak returned to the world and began to speak. “Sorry, my young Serah. I called you down here because I have something I would like for you to do.” Grabbing a spare mug of mead, the Harbinger pointed it towards her direction. “Mead?” But she shook her head. 

“No thanks on the mead, but anything you need me to do, Kodlak, I’m there.”

“Good, that’s really good. Well, we received a request from Alvor in Riverwood. Apparently, they’ve been having issues with bears lately and they wanted a Companion to come and keep an eye on the town for several days. I know you haven’t left Whiterun in a while and I thought you might like to take care of something simple such as this, since the town’s not too far away.”

Serah was quite for a few moments. Kodlak asked to speak with her because…he wanted her to go defend Riverwood from bears? Something seemed off. “Kodlak…are you telling me the whole truth…?” Grasping the bridge of his nose, Kodlak took some time thinking before is cast his eyes to look at Serah and eventually looked towards the door. Looking behind her, the door was still open so she stood and gently closed the doors before resuming her seat. 

“You really are too smart, my Serah. You catch on pretty quick; something you’ve always had a knack for. In essence, Serah, I’m telling you the truth while also lying.”

“How so, Kodlak? Why must you lie to tell the truth?”

“No, my dear Serah; I’m not lying to tell the truth.” Sighing, Kodlak grabbed the mug and took a swig of the delicious mead. “Serah, have you ever heard of the Dark Brotherhood?”

“The Dark Brotherhood…I’ve…read about them before but…all I know is that it’s a group of utmost secrecy. But of what secrets they hold, that I cannot tell you.”

“You are right about the secrecy. They are a group of individuals who dominate as assassins. This group is similar to mercenaries, but they prefer stealth and kill their targets when they least expect it.”

Tapping her chin, Kodlak’s words weaved into her brain. “Let’s see if I can understand what’s going on. Alvor was either targeted, or knows someone within Riverwood who has been targeted by the Dark Brotherhood, and reached out to you for help?” Nodding his head, Kodlak smiled at her ability to read through his statements, but that smile soon faded.

“My dear, I’m asking you to take on Alvor’s request…though it pains me to do so.”

Chuckling, Serah reach forward and grabbed her abandoned mug of mead, emptying nearly half its contents. “Kodlak, is this because of the last mission I did with Vilkas? If you’re worried that I’m still upset over what I learned…” She gulped, knowing that half of what she was about to say was a lie. “…I’m fine. Trust me.”

“Serah, I’m not saying you’re not. I think taking this mission will be good for you – you’ll be able to leave the city and go out on an adventure; something you used to love doing.” Taking a breath, the Harbinger leaned against the back of his seat and stroked his growing beard. “I’m…not worried about you, Serah…I’m worried for you…Those who mingle in the affairs of the Dark Brotherhood are usually targeted afterwards and I…couldn’t live with myself if you ever became one of their targets.”

Stunned, Serah didn’t know what to say. The words Kodlak had spoken was something Serah had always imagined her own father saying to her if she ever wanted to go off and do something dangerous. But, as turned out, she was never given the chance to grow up with Fenrir by her side. But Kodlak was there and Kodlak had always been there; she loved him as if he were her own father. Settling her hand over his on the table, the young Companion looked into the elder Companions eyes. “Kodlak, I truly appreciate the concern you are bestowing upon me. But, living here as a Companion has taught me one thing – you never back down to help those in need. Alvor and Riverwood need the guidance of the Companions…I can grant them that.”

Placing his other hand on top of hers, the aging Harbinger sighed before smiling. “My young Serah…I know you would prefer to not hear what I am about to say but…your parents would be proud.”

A shaky breath escaped her lips, but was immediately replaced with the curving of her lips. “You know something Kodlak, I’d like to think they would be.” A quick silence fell within the room and Serah pulled back, grabbing for the mead and greedily consuming the remaining liquid which burned down her throat. There was still a part of her that wasn’t sure if she wholeheartedly believed Kodlak’s statements, but she would like to believe that her parents would be proud of everything she had accomplished. 

“Ah, there is one more thing you must know of this Dark Brotherhood. Their targets are always informed before they are assassinated. When the assassins are aware of the individual they are assigned, the members typically…”

“Kodlak? May I please speak with you?”

Turning towards the door, the Harbinger recognized the voice and nodded his head, his loud voice echoing through the front room to his private chambers. “Yes lad, come on in.” When Aragon was the one to open the door, Kodlak instructed him to close the door behind him. “How can I help you, Aragon?”

“Kodlak, I just received a letter from my friend Alvor in Riverwood; he helped me after I escaped from the dragon attack in Helgen with his nephew several weeks ago; I believe I’ve mentioned him to you before. I was questioning whether I could leave Jorrvaskr and go help my friend for a few days?”

Glancing down at Serah, Kodlak looked back up at the newest Companion members and nodded his head. “Hmm, it was Alvor you said? The blacksmith, correct?”

Stammering, Aragon replied, “Y-yes, Alvor is the blacksmith. Why do you ask?”

“Aragon, let me describe the task I have asked Serah to partake in; maybe the two of you can help each other out.”

~ oOo ~

 

“So, let me get this straight, Kodlak is sending both of you on the same mission?”

“Yes.”

In the stables on the outside of Whiterun, Serah was straddling her bags onto Star, though she was unsure she’d be gone for too long, she didn’t have a clue about what kind of trip this would be. Across from her, Aragon was doing the same as she and once he was done, he stroked the head of the new horse he just bought not too long ago; Farkas was by her side, watching her every move, as if he was memorizing every curve, each contour of her features. Looking over her shoulder, she had a sinking feeling that Farkas wasn’t going to be that happy when she relayed the information from Kodlak, but there was nothing he could do; especially since she had agreed to go as well. 

“You know I’ll be ok, right?”

‘I don’t doubt that at all, Serah, you know that.”

“Yeah, but, you keep looking at me as if I’m not gonna come back.”

Scratching his head and turning his gaze away, Farkas couldn’t deny her statement. Since the last mission she completed with Vilkas, the elder twin had a sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of Serah entering the world again. And each time he tried to think why, all the Companion could think of was that he didn’t want her to come home hurt the way she had. But before he could reply to her statement, Serah was already speaking in his stance.

“Farkas, you do realize I can read your silence even when I’m not looking at you?”

Blowing out the air he had held deep within his chest, Farkas pushed himself off the stable wall and scratched Star’s nose. She whinnied in response and he pulled an apple from his pocket, giving the treat to the creature. Looking in his direction, Serah smiled at him and gave one last tug on her bag tied to the saddle. “Look, Serah…after last time, I just don’t want you to be heartbroken if you learn something new about your family.”

“But what’s the chance I will? Last time was a fluke – there’s no way I could run into someone else who knew my parents.”

“I, well…that’s true, just…please be careful.” Cupping a hand under her chin, the taller Companion tilted her eyes until they looked into his. “Keep your guard up, and listen to Aragon if he tells you to be careful as well.”

“Heh, I knew I liked the way you think, Farkas!” Peering over his horse, Aragon gave the other two Companions a toothy grin.

Chuckling, Farkas replied, “You know, youngling, you better listen to Serah as well. She’s more experienced.” Giggling, Serah held a hand up to her mouth as Aragon began petting his horse once again.

“Not needed, Farkas. But can do, I know Serah will guide me straight, if needed.”

“I have a feeling it will be needed,” Serah stated as she giggled again. 

“Oh, ha ha, everybody’s a critic.” Placing his foot in the stirrup, Aragon swung his body over the bulk over his horse and straddled the beast and said “I’ll give you a few minutes” before galloping out of the stables. Glancing at Farkas, she too jumped onto the back of Star, but her gaze continued to lean on her friend. 

“I guess that’s my cue.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Farkas looked away before walking to the side of Star and pulled Serah’s hand into his own. Gazing upon the skin, he pulled the delicateness towards his lips and kissed each finger, his lips lingering on the center of her palm; looking up into her face, he noticed a faint, but heated blush covering her cheeks. Grinning, Farkas let go of her hand, in which Serah brought it into her lap, wanting to feel the heat of her hand against her body.

Speechless, the younger Companion was only able to stammer, “Uhh, w-well I-I better…”

Grinning even more, Farkas felt his heart thump within the confines of his chest. “Then go; I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, my little Serah.” Smiling, Serah nudged her heels into Star and, after rearing on her hind legs, took off into the open distance and was able to catch up with Aragon in a matter of minutes. From his position at the stables, Farkas stood solid for several minutes as he watched the outline of his shield-sister disappear from view before turning and heading back up into Jorrvaskr. He had his own duties too complete and hoped that, by keeping busy, he would be able to pass time quicker than usual in order to see Serah sooner. 

~ oOo ~

“So tell me something, Aragon.”

“Hmm, and what would that be Serah?”

Briskly walking upon their horses through the woods, Serah and Aragon had left the confines of Whiterun over an hour before, the traces of the city long lost since emerging deep through the forest. Their only guidance was the trail they were following that would then lead them to Riverwood. The trees and wild animals roaming the woods were quiet; they had seen scattered packs of wolves, but none dared to cross the Companions paths. Looking to the side of her new Shield-Brother, Serah was curious to learn more about him. She wanted to know that he would be there for her if ever needed. 

“Tell me about yourself, Aragon. You’ve been a part of the Companions for several weeks now but in that time we’ve barely been able to talk – just the two of us.”

Sitting straighter in his saddle, the dark-haired male looked all over the area, except in his Shield-Sister’s direction. Serah could immediately sense his demeanor changed and her eyebrows lifted in question. Several seconds of silence passed before Aragon’s voice finally passed through the air. “So…what do you wanna know?”

Looking at her battle companion through the corner of her eye, Serah readjusted Star’s reigns within her hands. “Well…where’re you from?”

“Uhh…I’m not really sure where exactly…but I was raised in Cyrodiil.”

“Really?”

“You seem surprised.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t say surprised, more…intrigued. I’ve never met anyone who had Nord blood but was raised outside the lands of Skyrim. Was it by choice?

Looking away once more, Aragon, pulled the reins closer to his body, signaling his horse to come to a stop. Serah followed the same action, and as she glanced at their surroundings, she noticed they were within a few hundred feet of the bridge that would lead them straight into Riverwood. Qith a questionable expression across her face, she then turned towards Aragon. “Why’d we stop?”

Grinning to himself, the male Companion pulled off his steel helmet and ran a hand through his short, ruffled hair. “I find it unfair that you’re able to ask all these questions about me, but I haven’t had the chance to ask any of you.”

“Oh, well then why didn’t you ask?” Aragon simply narrowed his eyes in her direction as Serah blinked her eyes. “Oh…never mind. So,” she cleared her throat. “What would you like to ask?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Well, yeah. Seeing as we’re now shield-siblings, I wanna know everything I can about my shield-sister too.”

“That’s what I was thinking. So, what’s your first question?”

Grasping his chin, Aragon thought carefully about what exactly he wanted to ask. They had conducted small talk since leaving Whiterun, and he already had some information about who she was since he had joined the Companions several weeks prior. “How did you join the Companions?”

Eyes slightly widening, Serah diverted her gaze as her cheeks flared in embarrassment. Those she grew up with already knew her situation and why she was living within Jorrvaskr. Never before had she met someone who would ask of her beginning; she had never planned a way to answer because there was no need to have one. 

“That’s…actually a long story but I’ll give you the short answer…My father abandoned me when I was only a few summers old.”

“A-abandoned?”

“That’s right.”

Scratching his head, Aragon looked closely at Serah, watching the quick rise and fall of her chest. He knew he had asked something that burned something deep inside her. “Um, I’m sorry if I asked something I shouldn’t have.”

Shaking her head, Serah smiled in his direction. “Nah, don’t worry about it.” Looking up into the sky, Serah calculated that there was only a little bit of time left before the sun would sink and the moon would rise. “Listen, we can continue asking each other questions later, but for right now, I think it be wise if we make our way towards Riverwood and find Alvor.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.”

Grasping the reins, the pair led their horses through the remainder of their journey. They crossed through dense trees before arriving upon the bridge that would lead them to their destination. They sun was glowing softly, as if paused in the sky to grant the Companions the remainder light of the day. Outside Riverwood, the two warriors slid off their saddles and walked on through the small town, looking for either Alvor or Hardvar as their horses wlaked peacefully beside them. Although the air surrounding them was chilly, the citizens of the town were bustling around; children were playing with each other, a dog ran across the stone pathways, and in the distance, they could see the mill working to slice large sections of bark and wood. Looking around, Serah had only been to Riverwood on several occasions but in that moment, she could sense that something strange lingered in the air and left her feeling uneasy. Aragon, on the other hand, headed straight through the main pathway to the other side of the town. He briskly walked towards his destination and Serah had to kick her speed in order to walk beside him.

“So, you know where you’re going?”

“Aye, I do. I told you back in Kodlak’s room that Hardvar, Alvor’s nephew, saved me from the dragon attack at Helgen?”

“Yes I remember.”

“Well, Hardvar left not long after and his uncle let me stay at his home until I felt healed enough to leave. His house is just up ahead.”

Looking to her side, Serah glanced at Aragon and, for the first time, noticed a thick, white scar stretching from his temple all the way down to his chin. The scar was profuse enough to induce the idea that it had been a massive gash and the color proved that it had only just healed, if not still healing. How had she never seen that before?

“Aragon?”

Changing his direction in her way, Aragon noticed where her eyes were landing and the Companion laughed. “You wanna know about the scar, don’t you?”

“W-well…I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just…”

“I know, you’re not the only one to ask.” Placing his hand along the rough tissues, the Companion ran a hand down the length of the scar; torn memories of screams, blood and roars echoed from a not so distant past and, although he had been trying for weeks to shut them out, they continued to crawl back in. But Serah’s voice was able to bring him back to the present.

“You got that when you were in Helgen, right?”

Looking straight into her eyes, Aragon nodded; this being the first time he had truly opened up about the dragon attack, though he hadn’t even muttered a word. He had started to people who asked whether he was at Helgen or not and would answer, but this time, he was finally releasing information regarding the attack; not just whether he witnessed the event. “It’s…it’s something that’ll remain with me forever.” Eyes downcast, Aragon allowed his feet to direct him in the location of an old friend – although he had just met the man several weeks back, he was as close to him as family. From the corner of his eye, Aragon could tell that Serah was about to say something else before his name echoed across the open air.

“’ey, Aragon!”

Lifting his head, the male Companion smiled as he quickened his pace towards the voice. Following his gaze, Serah noticed a man with a long set of hair, thick beard and a leather blacksmith’s apron. The man stood from his stool and walked away from his forge straight towards Aragon; when they grew close, both men outstretched their arms, grasped hands, then pulled each other into a hug. 

“Alvor, it is good to see you!”

“No, Aragon, tis good to see you my boy!” Pulling the Companion away, the man called Avlor glanced Aragon up and down. “How have you been lad? Has Whiterun been treating you nice?”

“It sure has, Alvor.” Glancing back at Serah, who idly stood by both horses, Aragon motioned for her to appear by his side. Walking towards both men, Serah waved her hand as she looked towards Alvor. “Uncle, I would like you to meet Serah.”

“Alvor, it is my pleasure to meet you.”

With a huge smile, the blacksmith pulled the girl into his arms for a tight bear hug. The gesture immediately reminded the female Companion about her Farkas, and the sudden memory brought a tear to her eyes, but she bashed it away; there were more important matters to attend. Letting the girl, Alvor continued to smile. Besides, she had only been gone for a few hours, if that, how could she possible already miss Farkas that much?

“My, my lad. Never thought you’d head off to Whiterun and bring back your wife when you came to visit.”

“My…wife…?” At the same time, both Aragon and Serah turned their heads and bashfully returned their gaze towards Alvor’s both shaking their heads with vigor. “Oh no, Alvor, you’ve got it all wrong! This here is Serah – she’s one of the Companions and one of my shield-siblings. Kodlak of the Companions has sent us regarding your request you sent recently.”

“Oh, well that’s not what I was expecting.” The blacksmith quickly looked towards Serah who had raised any eyebrow. “N-nothing against you, ma’am, I’ve just been hoping this warrior here settles down soon and weds a wife who’ll love him.”

Next to her, Aragon scoffed at the idea while Serah’s cheeks turned pink but she chuckled. “Alvor, you are forgiven.”

“But what of you, my lady?”

Tilting her head, she blushed and sighed. “There…is someone special in my life.”

Alvor’s eyes softened as he looked up the innocent Companion. “Ah, I think I understand. The emotions are there but…it sounds as if neither one of you have said anything to the other?” Serah meekly nodded her head then looked away from the blacksmith. Alvor placed his hand gently on Serah’s shoulder and smiled. “I have a feeling that if you keep this special person in your life, something glorious will happen.”

Smiling, Serah looked straight into his eyes. “Are all blacksmith’s this wise? I know one back in Whiterun who would say the same thing, just with fewer words.”

The blacksmith gave a hearty laugh that echoed across the front of his forge. “Ah, it truly is nice to have company again. Come! Let’s get inside and discuss why I’ve requested your assistance.”

After ensuring their horses were to be taken well care of, the two Companions and Alvor walked inside his house where they were greeted by his wife and child who treated them with food, drink and beds if necessary. Once their bellies were full of bread and mead, the three looked at one another from across the wooden table; Serah was the first the speak amongst the party. 

“We need some clarification, Alvor. Our Harbinger, Kodlak, has told us that your request has something to do with the Dark Brotherhood…” Her voice dropped with the last few words. Alvor nodded his head and he drank more mead from his tankard. 

“That would be correct. Though…I don’t think anyone in Riverwood is being targeted.”

“So then…”

“Wait, hold up now…” Both Serah and Alvor turned towards Aragon, who had been quiet up until this point. “The ‘Dark Brotherhood’? Um…who are they?”

Shaking her head, Serah rubbed her temples. “I don’t know much about them either. I’ve read as much as I could on them. Kodlak told me that they’re an assassin group who lay low and use stealth to take out their targets.”

“So…what would they be doing here?” The male Companion looked at the man who had become a father-uncle figure since the incident at Helgen; the older man shrugged his shoulders as they turned their attention towards Serah.

“It seems…that they’re either scouting for a potential target. Or…” Her eyes slightly widened as she tapped her nose in concentration, the thoughts running through her head distracting her from the prominent eyes that were glued to hers. “Their basecamp could roughly be close to Riverwood.” Turning her eyes towards Alvor’s, she asked, “How long has this been going on? What have you been noticing?”

Taking a deep breath, Alvor smoothed his beard before answering. “It’s only been about two, maybe three weeks. Now, as a blacksmith, I can be up before the crack of dawn and hours after the sun has set. But during those times, I’ve seen…shadows. People moving within the thin line of trees, stalking in the crevices of buildings. Now, these figures are always clothed in black, but there has been one I’ve seen clothed in a blood red color.”

“So they’ve just been…stalking? Moving around Riverwood?” Aragon asked.

“Aye, that’s right.”

“How do you know they’re from the Dark Brotherhood?”

Taking another swig of mead, Alvor simply said, “I’ve heard the stories. Whether it’s them or not, my focus is to help protect the people living in this town. Can you two help?”

Both Companions turned towards the other and smiled before turning their gazes towards Alvor. “Of course we can.”

“We’ve got you covered, Uncle.”

Serah chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that…”

~ oOo ~

Night fell upon Riverwood several hours later as both Companions walked around the boundary of the town, speaking of what to do with the situation. Walking around the town for roughly an around, the shield-siblings decided to rest near the river; sitting among a pair of tree stumps, Serah stared into the smooth flowing water as Aragon stretched his legs and leaned back onto his elbows.

His voice broke the silence. “So where do we go from here?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure, Aragon. I guess the best thing we can do is stay here for a few days and see what happens. How’s that sound?”

Sighing, the male Companion straightened out. “I guess that’s the best we can do until something happens. Should we split shifts or something?”

Serah tapped her nose again as Aragon eyed her, his curiosity growing. “We could, or we could do rounds together. We may have to survey the surrounding area as well, if their hideout is near.”

“I have a question for you…”

Turning her head, she asked, “A question of what?”

“Your nose.”

“My…nose?” Serah giggled. “Why are you so curious about my nose?”

“No, what I mean is…” Groaning, Aragon held his head in his hands. “I’m curious as to why you tap your nose when you think.”

“Huh?” Aragon mimicked what she had just done a few moments ago and Serah only smiled. “Ah, I see now. Can’t say for sure, Aragon. Trust me, I’ve asked Farkas about it many times but all he’s told me is that it’s something I’ve apparently done as long as I’ve been in Whiterun.”

“Wait.” Aragon blinked several times before shaking his head. “You weren’t born in Whiterun?” She shook her head. “Then…where are you from?”

“Umm, I honestly cannot give you an answer; I don’t know where I was born. Do you remember the question you asked me before Alvor greeted us?”

“The one about how you joined the Companions?” 

She nodded. “You ready to finally have your answer?”

“Only if you’re comfortable telling me; I don’t want to force you.”

“You’re fine, but I’m gonna give you the short version.” Taking a deep breath, Serah pulled her long hair over one shoulder and began to slowly braid her long, dark locks; reaching the end, she let her hair fall as the strands gradually released from the confines of the braid. “As a young girl, it was just me and my father; from what he told me, my mother died giving birth to me. From the moment I was born, we lived in cave after cave…”

“So that’s why the mission a few weeks ago you were scared of going into a cave.”

“That’s right. It’s not that I’m scared of caves, more like…it brings back memories of solely living within them that makes it terrifying.”

“Why were you living in caves?” But Serah only shrugged her shoulders, unable to provide an honest answer. 

“I have no idea; I was…four summers old, so my memory is fuzzy in certain places. But when we eventually traveled to Whiterun where my father left me in the care of the Companions, mainly Kodlak. From that moment on, I lived within the halls of Jorrvaskr and grew up with the Companions all around me since then.”

Not knowing what to say, Aragon looked into the movement of the river, his mind connecting the dots between everything he has seen since the day he first requested to join the notable group of warriors and comrades. “You love your family, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. There are some individuals who drive me insane, but I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.”

“And you love Farkas in more ways then you’re letting on.”

“Of course I love Farkas, he’s…” Upon realizing where his statement had led her, Serah slowly turned her head to see a grinning Aragon. She let out a slow breath before slamming her clenched hand into his shoulder. “Oh, you…you…!”

“You’ve already, technically, admitted the truth, Serah, you might as well come clean.”

Blushing, she said in a soft voice, “Fine.” Taking a deep breath, she finally admitted out loud, but in a very small voice, “I love Farkas.” When a bright smiled graced her face, she said even louder, “I love Farkas the Companion of Whiterun!”

Chuckling to himself, Aragon asked, “Now, how does that feel?”

Chuckling herself, Serah blushed, the head from her cheeks spreading across her entire body. “Amazing! But, Aragon,” she stretched out her arms and grasped his. “Please, please don’t tell Farkas; he mustn’t know!”

Gently placing a hand over hers, Aragon looked deep into her eyes to see a hidden trace of fear. “And why not? How do you think you’d feel if he knew?”

Shaking her head, Serah tried her hardest not to shed a tear that was on the verge of escaping. “I…I don’t know. But Aragon…? What if…” Damn tears! You betrayed me! she though as several salty droplets fell from her lashes. “Aragon what if Farkas does not return the same feelings I have? What if I say something that ruins the history we have? Our companionship? Our friendship?!”

Sighing, Aragon pulled the trembling girl into his arms who was trying her hardest not to shed anymore tears. “Shhh, Serah it’s going to be ok. Listen to me; we have two possible outcomes you can consider. Option one: you could continue to keep your feelings deep within your heart and never tell Farkas the truth. Option two: you could tell Farkas that you love him and, who knows, what if he returned the same love? Now which option sounds better?”

A few moments of silence passed before Serah mumbled, “Option two…”

“Ok, now look at it this way. You’re stating that the best option is for you Serah mumbled, “Option two…”

“Ok, now look at it this way. You’re stating that the best option is for you explain the feelings you have for Farkas…what’re you going to do about it?”

Pulling away from the comfort of his arms, Serah wiped any remaining water droplets from her face. “I’ve…I’ve never done anything like this before. It’s frightening.”

“Serah, let me tell you from experience. If you don’t tell Farkas the truth, there could come a point in time where something happens to him and you’ll never have the chance to tell him the truth.”

With widening eyes, Serah turned towards her shield-brother, understanding etched across her face as his meaning seeped into her memory. “Aragon, don’t tell me…”

“Her name was Jenelle, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever known. We grew up together as kids in Cyrodiil but, before I knew it, her father had married her off to a merchant who planned to move to Solitude. But before they could leave, Jenelle succumbed to disease and died right before they were to leave. I…I never once told her I loved her and wanted to marry her.”

“Oh, Aragon…” This time, she reached out a comforting hand, there hands joining as one in understanding of a similar pain. 

“Serah, I appreciate your concern. It’s been nearly ten years; I’ve had my time to grieve. But my point is Serah, do you want to end up with an outcome like mine? Or do you want to have the chance to be held within Farkas’ arms, knowing he loves you back?”

Before given the chance to answer, Serah swiveled her head around in the opposite direction. Pulling away from Aragon, the female Companion stood to her feet, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Something felt off, and as she reached for a sword attached to her hip, an arrow grazed her cheek and sheathed itself in the tree twenty feet from her current spot. A hand immediately landed on her face to feel a small trail of blood trailing down her skin. The cut was thin and wouldn’t leave any serious damage, but Serah’s heart beat erratically nonetheless. Standing to his feet as well, Aragon’s eyes focused on the location the arrow was roughly driven from. Within the shrubbery, a shadow gracefully moved and Aragon barely noticed, but was still able to catch with his eyesight. 

Following his direction, Serah immediately found what Aragon was looking at and, before she knew it, her feet were already racing towards the direction of the invisible shadow. Aragon cursed under his breath but ran after his shield-sister; weapon drawn, his bow was at the ready to strike if necessary. With both sets of eyes on the moving target, Serah and Aragon realized that they were being led out of town and away from the sleeping citizens of Riverwood. Minutes passed as both Companions forced their legs forward to continue in following the menace at hand. Looking to her left, Serah nudged Aragon with her elbow and as he looked at her, she tilted her head in the direction of a rocky ledge. Turning towards the small hill, Serah pounded her way up until she was nearly side-by-side with the clocked figure. Taking a deep breath, Serah burst forth with any remaining speed she had within her thighs, jumped off the rocky outcrop, and tumbled onto the figure. 

Tumbling to their sides, Serah continue to roll as the figure quickly stood to move on until the person screamed and fell back to the ground, their clothed hand grasping the steel arrow protruding from the back of their calf. Lowering his bow, Aragon immediately went towards Serah and helped her to her feet. Both took a position in front the figure, the clothed persona gradually stood, leaning heavily on one leg before turning its head towards both Companions. 

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” a young, male voice echoed within their hearing vicinity. 

Cursing that she left her greatsword back at Alvor’s house, Serah pulled both short swords from her sides, prepared to attack. “Answer our questions, and we will let you go.” 

The male figure scoffed. “Ha! You let me go? How adorable! I think it should be the other way around, dove.”

Taking a step forward, Serah gripped the handle of both swords tightly. “What did you just say?”

Following her lead, the figure, ever-so-slowly, took a few steps towards Serah. “You heard me. What makes you think I’ll answer your questions?”

Schwoop!

“Ow! God dammit!’ Grasping his now bleeding arm, the figure was now penetrated by one arrow in the calf and one in his forearm. “What the hell, you bastard?”

“Don’t take us so lightly. Answer the lady’s questions and we’ll let you go.”

“Why have you been doing sneaking around Riverwood for the last few weeks? What is your purpose?”

“Ha, if you think I’m gonna give you an answer for that.” Behind him, Aragon docked another arrow and the male turned towards the Companion. “Seriously? You’ll just keep shooting me if I don’t answer?”

Smirking, Aragon said, as he pointed the arrow towards the male’s face, “Sure. Then, at least, we’ll have fixed the problem.”

Groaning, the clothed figure rubbed his face and produced an audible sigh. “Damn, what a sticky situation I’m in.” Reaching into a small bag attached at his hip, the male pulled a small, grey ball out and held it within his hands. Watching him, Serah had a vague idea what he was about to do. “Wait! I know what you’re about to do. If you’re planning to escape, I don’t care, but promise me this.”

“Anything, dove.”

Pulling the arrow harder against the bow strings, Aragon loudly protested. “Watch it! You don’t talk to Serah of the Companions in that manner!”

“Oh,” turning his head, the clothed figure gazed upon Serah as his voice softened. “How interesting…Serah of the Companions, was it?”

“That’s right. Now leave the people of Riverwood alone! They’ve done nothing to harm you, or whatever group you associate yourself with!”

“And…if I, or my group, refuses?” The man was smirking behind his lips, that much Serah could see, but it didn’t change the resolve she felt growing within the depths of her stomach. 

“Then you’ll answer to me, and all the other Companions of Whiterun.”

“Oh-ho! Is that so? Mmm, I’m delighted to be surrounded by those who call themselves the ‘Companions’! This truly is my lucky day!” Grasping the ball firmer within his hand, the male held up his other as a salute towards his forehead. “No matter, I’ll stay away from Riverwood as will every one of my associates.” Blinking his eyes, he narrowed them in Serah’s direction and a sudden, murderous chill poured through her veins and froze her muscles. An intense swelling of fear encompassed her entire being and there was nothing she could do to stop it. “Doesn’t matter, I’ve come for everything I needed. Ta-ta, my lovely Companions.”

Throwing the round object to the ground, the surrounding air was suddenly overrun by a thick, gray mist of smoke. Coughing and holding her breath, Serah dashed towards Aragon and pulled him away from the mist. Immediately, she knew that it wasn’t poison filled smoke which meant they were not hurt. But as the wind suddenly drifted across their skin and blew the grey clouds away, Serah and Aragon noticed that the figure had all but disappeared. Sighing, the female Companion ran a hand over her forehead. She was still shaking from a few moments ago and had no idea what had happened. All she had done was look into his eyes but that seemed to do the trick. Shaking her limbs, Serah forced her mind to clear of such frivolous thoughts and turn towards her shield-brother. 

“Aragon, are you alright?”

Sighing, Aragon stowed away the docked arrow and placed the bow upon his back. Looking at Serah, he provided a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m alright. But yourself? I saw the way you looked before he left, and you’re shaking now.”

Turning away, she answered, “I don’t know. Something weird happened when he looked me straight in my eyes. I was just...overcome with fear and this sense of fear and…death.” Looking into his eyes, she added, “I can’t really explain it.”

“No, I think I understand, and sometimes we can’t fully explain what we feel. But you’re better now, right?” She nodded. “Good. Let’s get inside and tell Alvor what’s happened.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Walking inside, the Companions found Alvor slowly drinking some Nord Mead as he finished a large sweet roll. Upon hearing the door opening, Alvor looked in their direction and nodded. Taking a seat at the table, the two looked at Alvor and the blacksmith immediately knew they had something to say. “You both alright?”

“I think,” Serah looked at Aragon before he nodded. “I think we ran into the individual you’ve been seeing around here, Alvor.”

Nearly choking on his mead, the blacksmith dabbed a cloth against his beard, soaking away any spilt mead. “So you found him?” They both nodded. “…should I ask what happened?” Aragon spent the next few minutes relaying exactly what had occurred from the moment Serah sensed the clothed figure to when he disappeared. By the end of the tale, Alvor’s face had relxed enough, but the male Companion could tell that something was still weighing on his mind. “How do we know that this person will stay away from Riverwood?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Serah gulped down the remaining mead from her tankard. “That’s the thing; we just don’t know. We can only guess that our threat of calling all the Companions would scare him off. We’re using that as our leverage for now.”

Alvor nodded in agreement. “I understand. I think from everything you’ve me, that’s the best plan we have. So, what’re you two gonna do?”

Glancing at his partner at his side, Aragon answered, “We spent some time talking about it. For now, I’m heading back to Whiterun to explain to Kodlak what has happened. Serah is going to stay another day or so to see if anything has changed.”

“Sounds perfect to me! Serah, Aragon, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. I know it was only a precaution, but even the dragon attack at Helgen wasn’t expected; you never know what could happen.”

“Sometimes it’s better to be cautious then not.”

Smiling, the blacksmith grabbed his tankard and raised it in the air. “I gotta hand it to you Aragon, you’ve turned into an even finer young man than when I met you. And Serah, I know that if I ever need to call on the Companions again, I can count on you. Now there are two beds ready, I think you both need some sleep.”

The next morning, Aragon parted once the sun had risen over the mountains and as Serah watched his horse walk off into the distance, the female decided that she wanted to take a walk to clear some air around her. Informing Alvor of where she would be going, the Companion took only her bow and a short sword. Walking towards the tree stumps she and Aragon were seated the previous night, Serah sat down and contemplated what the two had discussed. She knew her shield-brother was right; not only did Farkas deserve to know her true feelings, but she deserves to tell him the true. Who knows, maybe Vilkas and Aragon were telling the truth; they couldn’t both be lying that Farkas was in love with her.

Why would they?

Vilkas and Farkas were twin brothers who told each other everything. There wasn’t anything that neither kept from the other. And Aragon had been going on a lot of missions with Farkas, maybe they had spoken on the matter? Also, Aragon was still new to the Companions and a fresh face to their daily lives. Maybe he could see something between Farkas and herself that she wasn’t seeing. 

Sighing, Serah stood to her feet and slowly began walking around. Her mind, and heart, were racing with different feelings, words and scenarios she wanted to tell Farkas. She tried to think of certain ways to say:

Farkas, I love you.

I love you, Farkas. 

Farkas, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.

Dammit, I love you!

“No!” Walking towards the river, Serah knelt down and waded her fingers within the crisp, clear water. The sensation cooled the heated temperature of her skin and she released a sigh into the breath of the wind. “That’s not…that’s not a good way to tell him.” Looking up, she whispered, “Should I even tell him with words…?” Standing, Serah rubbed her burning cheeks with the coolness from the water on her fingertips and looked at her surroundings until her head froze on the tree trunk on the other side of the embankment she was on. Upon looking closer as she walked words the tree, Serah realized that the arrow that narrowly splintered her head was still jammed into the trunk of the tree. 

Tracing the cut along her cheek, Serah graced her fingers over the Hagraven feathers lining the end of the arrow, Serah grasped the wood and pulled the damn thing out. Glancing at the tip, she noticed that the arrowhead was short, sharpened to a tee and black as the night. The color is an advantage to their stealth, Serah thought. If they always move with the cover of darkness, a black arrow means their victim can’t see where the attack is coming from. Stowing the arrow in her quiver, Serah wanted to keep the “memento” just in case she were to ever exchange words with another member from the Dark Brotherhood. If that’s the group they associate with, that is. 

Turning around, the Companion positioned herself in the spot where the arrow contact the tree and angled herself to glance in the direction the arrow most likely derived from. Glancing up into the sky, Serah realized that the arrow was shot from a higher distance behind the south entrance into the town. Swiftly moving, Serah pounded across the grass and through the town. Exiting through the south gate, the Companion crawled up the small mountain ledge and found a lower outcrop the was concealed by a tree that had fallen some time ago. Jumping over the moss-covered tree trunk, the Companion was not surprised to see footprints, other than her own, in the mud-covered ground. Looking to the other side, she was surprised to find a quiver full of the same arrows that had attacked her, but the bow was missing. Quickly, Serah took the quiver and attached it to the one already on her back. Whoever the clothed figure was, she didn’t want to come back looking for their missing weapons. The best thing to do was to drive the figure away from the people of Riverwood. 

Though, thinking back to what the clothed figure has said the night before, Serah could tell that the person was telling the truth; she couldn’t explain it, but she just knew that they would not return to Riverwood. Standing, Serah felt a relief that the citizens of Riverwood were safe, despite the fact that it seemed they were in no immediate danger. But then…why was he here in the first place? What was the point? Before he left, the figure had said…that he ‘found what he was looking for’? What in the hell is going on?

As the Companion stood, she adjusted the new quiver among her back before turning to face the small town of Riverwood. Smiling, she placed one hand on the tree trunk to step over when she froze in her place. Out of nowhere, an arrow glided in her directed and penetrated the wood of the trunk mere centimeters away from her hand. With the breath caught in her throat, Serah all but froze and it took a few moments before she was able to breath regularly and move her eyes towards the assumed location she was being attacked from. She had a vague idea of who it was, but her eyes deceived her for she could see nothing. Taking a deep breath, the Companion bravely removed the arrow from the trunk, only to realize that there was a note latched through the wood of the instrument. Careful not to damage the paper, Serah pulled the note off and unfolded the material. As she scanned the document, her eyes widened and her heart beat erratically. In the center of the page, there was a large, black handprint with one phrase at the bottom of the page:

WE KNOW


	9. The New Identity Revealed

Standing amongst the vacancy of the forest, Serah stood still as a prey being hunted by a dragon. She knew naught of how much time had passed. Gripped within her clenched fist was the now crumpled piece of parchment, retrieved from the arrow that had been aimed straight towards her. The Companion had immediately chased the possible perpetrator to uncover some answers, but the longer she ran, the more Serah knew that she would never find the person who used their bow to communicate with her. Now, after running for what seemed to be an eternity, the female Companion stood near the edge of the lake where it closed off into a river format towards Riverwood. Looking off into the distance, she clenched her fist even tighter before glancing at it one more time, folding it and placing it into the small pack attached to her hip. 

Kneeling, Serah cupped her hand full of water and splashed the cool liquid upon her face, rubbing her fingers against the skin, soothing her worries and washing away her fears. At least she tried to do so; as soon as she stood, she swayed. A sudden tightness within her chest had her practically knelling on the ground once more as tears welled within her eyes. Knees on the ground, Serah remained in the same position for several moments, attempting to catch her breath and allow the gentle breeze within the air to cool her skin. She felt as if she was burning, and she had no idea why. The note, along with the encounter the night before left Serah in a daze about what was happening. She had a sinking feeling within the pit of her stomach and she couldn’t shake off the sudden onslaught that something was going to occur. But exactly what that was, she had no idea. 

Taking several deep breaths, Serah stood to her feet, swaying her head from side to side and rubbing her eyes to dissuade the tears that were threatening to fall. Tightly gripping the hilt of the sword at her hip, Serah trekked back to Riverwood where she was met by the smile of Alvor at the gate. Arms crossed, the man had a smile on his face the moment he saw her. 

“You were gone for some time, Serah. Everything alright?

She chuckled. Though she had just met him yesterday, Serah could now see why Aragon was so fond of the older man; he had such a gentle nature and his expressed concern and kindness for all those around him. Running a hand down her face, she answered, “Yes, Alvor, I appreciate your concern. I was just taking a walk after noticing that everything is back to normal.”

“So…no more of the black shadow? No…Dark Brotherhood?” he whispered. She shook her head and the blacksmith let out a hearty laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led the distressed girl home. “I truly appreciate all that you’ve done for me, lass. You should be proud to be a Companion.”

“Oh, I am, Alvor. Being a Companions isn’t just my life…they are my family.”

“Aye, I can see that too, lass.” They were now standing by his forge as the blacksmith began pounding away at the same project he had been working on the day before. “I can tell the way you speak with Aragon that he is already considered family.”

Leaning against the railing, Serah looked off into the distance and her eyes coincidentally found the spot where she and Aragon spoke last night. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered their conversation and her heart fluttered at the thought of what she wanted to do next. With her eye still averted, Serah replied, “That he is, my friend. We may not have had many chances to talk since he has joined our ranks, but he is my shield-brother and I trust him with my life.”

“That makes my heart swell, lass. Though the boy is not my own flesh and blood, I, too, consider him to be family.”

The Companion and the blacksmith stood out in the forge for some time, each talking and relishing in the other’s company. Soon the sun was relating that it was almost midday, and Serah decided that it was time to take her leave. She fetched the small number of belongings she had stored in Alvor’s house, braced the blacksmith in a hug, and said goodbye to her new friends. Mounting Star, Serah urged her horse to walk until Riverwood was out of sight, and when she could no longer see the small town, the Companion urged her friend to race through the forest, a sudden longing within her burst, and she had a sudden desire to head straight home. It still some time before the welcoming walls of Whiterun was within her sight, but Serah eventually left Star at the stables, kissing her friend goodbye for now, before heading through the thick front gates of the city. 

But as she approached the front gates, the wind picked up and blew gently against her face; Serah squinted her eyes and realized there was something amiss in the air. Sniffing the air around her, the Companion was instantly filled with the scent of fading smoke. Looking across the plains of the hold, Serah’s eyes landed on the Western Watchtower to witness the stone structure engulfed in greying smolder and dying flames. Her eyes widened and she was about to take her first step in the direction to assist, but one of the guards gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her. “Easy Companion, the flames stopped burning an hour ago; the injured are being healed and the dead…”

“Dead?” Her eyes sought the guard’s through his steel helmet and he nodded. 

“There were few, yes.”

“Oh my…” She dropped her eyes to the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at the guard. But her eyes asked the question she was seeking. 

“It was a dragon attack, Companion.”

“A…WHAT?!”

“You heard me, Companion. We didn’t believe it either, until we saw the beast with our own eyes.”

“I saw it too!” The other guard joined in to the conversation. “It flew right over the city! I would have gone off to the tower myself, if…”

Serah rolled her eyes but laughed on the inside, having heard this story possibly a thousand times. “I know…You used to be adventurer, until you took an arrow to the knee.” Taking one last glance upon the tower, she prayed for those who passed onto Sovngarde before pulling the thick gates open and stepping inside towards home. 

As she walked through the town, Serah’s hand found its way towards the pouch at her hip, fingers tightening around the leather hold; the note was still inside and her thoughts raced against what she should make of the situation. Was it a joke? Was it meant to scare her because of what she and Aragon had done the night before? Or was it an actual threat? These and many more questions poured through Serah’s mind that she didn’t even notice she had already made her way back to Jorrvaskr until she heard the rough clang of steel against armor. The sound alone had Serah physically shaking her head, awakening from her sleepless state.

In the training grounds behind the Companion building, Serah noticed that Vilkas and Aragon were sparring, with Farkas sitting amongst the tables, chewing on a small loaf of bread. For a few brief seconds, Serah’s heart burst with speed as it beat faster the longer she gazed at Farkas. But the moment he turned in direction and saw her standing there, his arm in the air waving her over, the darkness crept through her muscles and she suddenly felt afraid. But afraid for herself or for Farkas, she could not tell. Walking towards her shield-brother, Serah watched her other shield-brothers as they lunged at each other, both avoiding attacks while manipulating their own. 

Taking a seat next to the larger twin, Serah grabbed his bottle of mead and downed the rest of the liquid within a matter of seconds. Farkas watched from the corner of his eye and provided his unique smirk that sent chills and heat radiating down towards her core. “Something on your mind, Serah? You just got back and you’re already downing my mead.”

Shaking her head, she, as gently as possible, placed the bottle back onto the table and stared at the two Companions whose movements were slowing down. “Nah, just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” As the last word fell off her lips, she felt Farkas cup the cheek that had been scratched last night from the shadow’s arrow. She had cleaned the blood when they retired for the night and realized that the mark was deeper than she thought. She knew it would possibly leave a small scar, but she didn’t mind. 

“Aragon did say you had a battle wound. Does it hurt much?” As she turned to look at the man, Serah could see the playfulness within his eyes. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. It was so painful last night, Farkas.” She giggled, and for a moment, the Companion felt a piece rest within her soul; but the moment she began to take comfort in its grace, the fear began to slip back in and the smile fell from her lips. Farkas dropped his hand towards hers and squeezed, wanting her attention to focus on him. 

“Serah, somethings amidst within your eyes, I can tell. What happened in Riverwood?” 

Shaking her head, Serah only replied, “I just need some sleep, Farkas. I’m gonna go rest and then we’ll talk.” Without looking in his direction, she stood from her seat and overlooked the stares from Aragon and Vilkas, their battle long forgotten as they stared at the back of the women who had suddenly become withdrawn and melancholy. But with each step that led her to the doors of Jorrvaskr, Serah’s vision blurred and her heart fluttered deep within her chest, but it wasn’t a welcoming sensation. Placing a hand along her head, she could feel a cold sweat amongst her skin; she was suddenly clammy and the air in which she tried to breath would not satisfy the hunger her lungs craved. As she reached the first step leading up to the wooden doors, she could feel her body pulse, and everything around her swayed. There were voices in the background, but what they were saying was disrupted within her ears. 

The sensation of falling was the experience she suffered from next; her legs grew weak, her vision dark as night. Her legs toppled to the ground next before the rest of her body followed suit. Her head slammed into something stiff, but as her vision faded into utter darkness, her hearing was able to translate one last word before she completely succumbed to the darkness.

“SERAH!”

~ oOo ~

Eyes blinking, head slightly churning, Serah was gradually being released from the unwanted slumber she’d been forced into. All around her she could hear noises and the blissful sound of nothingness, all at the same time. Her head turned from one side to the other, knowing that there was another presence in the room. Her body and mind were beginning to wake, but her eyes refused to fully open. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes eventually passed, but Serah had no idea how long she had been anticipating to awaken her eyes and understand the reality of the situation. Taking a deep breath, the Companion forced her eyelids to move; she opened her eyes and at first everything within her vision was still dark. It took some time before her vision adjusted and she was able to piece together where she was. Turning her head slowly, she was able to look across the room to see Farkas sitting at the small table near his homemade bar. The moment she lifted her eyes, his found hers and Farkas nearly dropped his tankard of mead onto the wooden floor. 

“Serah!” Standing to his feet, Farkas made his way over to his bed and sat along the side, his hand immediately cupping her cheek and feeling the skin along her forehead. A small smile found its way among his face before a sigh fell from his lips. “My little Serah, how’re you feeling?”

Groaning, the Companion felt the side of her head that had fallen onto the stone floor; the right temple was sore to the touch and wrapped in a thick bandage. Looking back up at Farkas, she attempted to smile but winced and closed her eyes. Another groan left her mouth and Farkas reached across to the nightstand and grabbed the tankard of water he had since brought her down to his room. “Here, let me help you up.” Taking his hand, Serah pulled with the strength that she had as Farkas wrapped an arm around her back to assist. Once she was in a sitting position, she pushed herself to lean against the headboard. Bringing the water to her lips, she greedily drank the cool liquid quickly enough where several drops leaked onto her chest cloth. Pulling the tankard back, Serah glanced down to see water droplets across her chest as she looked up into Farkas’ face; his cheeks were burning with a heat she had seen on several occasions. She could see as his eyes darted between hers and the chest cloth covering her breasts. 

“Uhh, Farkas?”

“Yes, S-Serah?”

“What…actually happened? Why am I not wearing my shirt?”

Chuckling, the male Companion took the water and placed it back on the nightstand. “Do you remember anything?” She slowly shook her head, careful to not cause more of a dull ache than she already had. “You had just come back from your job in Riverwood and claimed you were tired and wanted to get some rest. Before you could even open the door you…” Looking to her temple, the tougher twin gently toughed the injury she had sustained. “You had suddenly fainted and your head slammed into the edge of the table and you wouldn’t wake up.”

Placing her fingers over his, Serah looked into the silver-blue eyes of the man she loved before asking, “I wouldn’t wake up?”

He shook his head. “No. Vilkas helped me bring you in here and we bandaged your head as best as we could. The injury you sustained isn’t deep, Aragon assumes that your head may hurt some time from your fall than the actual injury.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem so bad then. How long have I been asleep?”

“Awhile,”

“Awhile? Farkas, how long is awhile?”

Scratching his head, he replied, “Let’s just say, you came back early into the afternoon and it is now late into the night.”

“That long?!” Farkas nodded his head. Sighing, Serah tried to touch her head again before Farkas quickly grasped her hand.

“It’s probably best to not touch it. You’ll just hurt it more.”

“My, aren’t you the sweet one, Farkas.”

“I’ve always been the sweet one!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, brother.”

Turning towards the door, both Farkas and Serah noticed Vilkas leaning against the doorframe. Farkas jumped towards the door and clasped his hand onto his brother’s shoulder, muttering a few words in his ear. Vilkas walked towards the other Companion and pulled an empty chair to the side of the bed. “So, how you feeling Serah? You were out for quite some time.”

“So I was told.” She chuckled softly then abruptly stopped as the pain increased within her skull. Farkas stood by the door as the two spoke about her job in Riverwood. At the mention of the small lumber town, Aragon joined in and talked amongst the other Companions and soon, all three were joined in on the same conversation. As they spoke, Farkas stood near the door, his eyes only set on Serah as she smiled and cringed as Aragon retold of their ‘grandest adventure in Riverwood’. She giggled as Aragon deepened his voice to match that of the Dark Brotherhood member that had been stalking the town. Though his brother and the new Companion had not been in his room for long, the more muscular twin ushered them out, stating that Serah would heal quicker once she had more sleep. They argued, but Vilkas saw the intense look Farkas was trying to send him, and the smaller twin politely obliged, dragging along a not-so-agreeable Aragon up to the dining hall. Once alone, Farkas turned towards Serah to find her staring off into space; her face in the direction of the bar, but her eyes so adrift that he could not tell what she was trying to find. 

“Serah?”

Nothing. The female Companion did not turn her head, nor did she even raise an eyebrow at her name. He called her again, and then a third time. She finally noticed Farkas as he pulled an empty chair to the side of the bed and cupped her face within his palms. “Serah?” he said one more time.

“Oh, Farkas. I didn’t even see you pull up a chair.”

“You didn’t? She shook her head. “I was calling your name but you haven’t heard a word. Something’s on your mind, I know there is.”

Sighing, Serah gently touched the side of her head, ignoring Farkas’ attempts of dropping her hand. She didn’t remember the fall, but she did remember what was plaguing her mind at the time: WE KNOW. Those words were so vivid, so strong, that she couldn’t escape the unforeseen reality that something was to come. But what that something was, the Companion could not tell. She was scared; and despite the fact that it had only been one day since she had received the mysterious note, she had no idea what she meant. All she knew was that it probably meant no good. Looking up into his questioning eyes, Serah wanted to tell Farkas everything, but there was something deep within her mind that wanted her to keep this information all to herself. 

Farkas, on the other hand, had other motives. 

Taking her hand and rubbing small circles with his thumb, Farkas used his other hand to gently tip Serah’s chin so her eyes were looking directly into his. “Tell me, Serah. What is plaguing your mind…?”

Sighing, she caved, knowing that she could never withhold any information away from Farkas. He was the sole person she could turn to for whatever reason she needed; if she couldn’t turn to him for this, who could she turn to? “Farkas…is my bag in here?”

“Your bag? Uh…yeah, it’s over here.” Standing, Farkas retrieved the satchel from on top of the handmade bar and resumed seating next to the bed. Placing the bag onto his knees, Serah dove her hands inside and retrieved the folded from the inside. Holding within her hands, Farkas placed the bag onto the floor as Serah unfolded the parchment. Slightly shaking, the Companion turned the parchment towards Farkas whose eyes widened, then squinted as he took the note from her delicate hands. Looking at the simplified, yet incomprehensible message, Farkas looked up at Serah who had several tears on the edge of her lashes. Dropping the parchment onto the bed, Farkas scooted onto the bed and pulled his longtime friend close to his chest; his fingers kneading her knotted back as her hands grabbed fistfuls of his tunic. 

“Serah…what is this…?”

Pulling away, the female Companion spent several moments explaining to Farkas how she received the note and the questions that had been running through her mind. Her tears never fell, but that did little to stop her hands from shaking. Farkas noticed this, but decided not to acknowledge it; something was on her mind, and he needed her to say it first without him probing. “As I was searching the surrounding area outside of Riverwood this morning, I think I discovered the place where the assailant stood and strung his bow on me, giving me this,” she pointed to the tiny scabbed over, but still deep enough, cut on her cheek. “When I was looking around, I found a half-full quiver, but the bow was missing. I kept looking around to see what else I could find, but as I was searching, an arrow was shot in my direction and landed on the log – with this pierced through it. I have…no idea what it means.”

Starring at the parchment some more, Farkas sighed as he ran a rough hand through his still-growing hair. “To be honest Serah, I’ve never seen anything like this either. I’ve heard stories of the Dark Brotherhood, but you’re the only person I know whose gotten that close to them.”

“This just…it scares me Farkas. I…I can’t explain why but something is stirring deep within me and it’s frightening.”

“No, no my Serah, there is no reason to be scared.” Abandoning the paper once more as it fell to the floor, Farkas grasped her shoulder and pulled her in close; the female could feel his heated, musky breath against her skin ad all her fears suddenly melted away as pleasure began to course through her veins. No matter what their discussions were, whenever she was within his arms, Serah always felt safe when Farkas held her close to his chest; this was no exception. “I know it must be terrifying, but you’ve got me. I’m here, Vilkas, Aragon, and the rest of the Companions. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you.” Pulling the fragile female away, Farkas gently grasped her chin as they each stared into the other’s eyes. “I would never let anything happen to you,” he stated, his voice quiet, but firm and sturdy. 

A smile grew on her lips as Serah nodded; she leaned her head into his chest and simply laid there. Her breathing was slowing down, and Farkas looked down into her face to see that her eyes were closed. “Serah?” he said softly. “Are you falling asleep?” She nodded. “Then let’s get you into bed.”

“No…”

“No? But you’ll be comfy and warm in my bed.”

She shook her head; the exhaustion from the day settling her down. “My bed is bigger…” Eyes widening, Farkas had to immediately think drastic thoughts before a bugle could form in his trousers. 

“Alright, give me sec.” Standing, Farkas grasped Serah under her legs and held her curled body against his own as he made his way to her room; which was only a mere several feet away. Once inside, he laid the precious female down onto the bed and covered her in several fur blankets. But just as several weeks ago, her hand shot out and grasped his, gently tugging in her direction. Serah’s sleepy and glossed over eyes peered up at him and he could only offer a gently smirk. Removing his boots, the male Companion shut her door ad crawled into bed; Serah quickly scooted in his direction and was curled into the frame of his body within seconds. Growling internally, Farkas was growing confused; he loved the thought that he was currently holding her body against his own, but what were they, in doing so? The gesture muddled Farkas, but in the moment, he was not one to complain. He would do anything to ensure Serah felt comfortable and safe, and in that moment, she needed him to simply hold her. 

And that’s just what he did through the rest of the night. 

~ oOo ~

With his eyes suddenly opening, Farkas glanced around the room; blinking his eyes, both to release the sleep from them and to remember just where he was, the Companion realized after several moments that he had fallen asleep in Serah’s bed once more. Glancing down at the female within his arms, Farkas’ heart couldn’t help but skip several beats at the sight before him. How many times had he dreamt of this? Waking up with Serah in his arms every morning? Leaning down, the Companion kissed the softness of her hair and swiftly traveled down to her temple, as he left one last kiss against her skin before he untangled his limbs and slowly stood to his feet and left the room. Once the door was closed, Farkas turned around and instantly stumbled backwards, narrowly missing the door he just shut.

Vilkas stood before him with raised eye brows and a wicked grin plastered on his face. “Hmm, looks like you enjoyed your evening, eh, brother?” Vilkas couldn’t help but smirk as Farkas pushed his brother aside and entered his room. 

“Oh hush, brother.”

Closing the door behind him, Vilkas looked at the stronger twin who stood behind the bar counter, elbows leaned against the wood, head in his hands. “You seem distraught.”

Shaking his head, Farkas did not want to bother his brother with the information he received from Serah the night before. He wanted to tell Vilkas everything in order to keep him in the loop in case something was to happen to Serah, but he felt that if she wanted him to know, she would tell him directly. “Just a long night, Vilkas. I barely slept.”

Chuckling, the shorter twin looked upon his brother with amusement sparkled in his eyes. “You do realize that I saw you come out of Serah’s room before the other Companions have risen and that is the statement you give me?”

Trying not to chuckle himself, Farkas realized the words that he did state and ran a hand along his face. “Wipe that smirk off your face, brother, before I remove it myself.” Vilkas chuckled one last time before standing in front of his brother, on the other side of the bar. 

“What ails you, brother? With the beast blood, we never gain a restful sleep, but right now you still look as if you couldn’t even fall asleep.”

Looking up in the glowing, silver eyes of his twin, Farkas sighed. “I was up most of the night keeping my eye on Serah. I was worried about the wound on her head, but it has more to do with something she told me last night.”

“And what did she tell you, brother?”

Shaking his head, Farkas contemplated relaying everything to his brother, but he was caught in the middle of breaking Serah’s trust. He felt that she wouldn’t be too keen if had explained everything to Vilkas without asking for her permission. He knew she trusted Vilkas with her life, but that didn’t change his mind. He was about to answer his brother when there was a soft knock on the door. It opened, and Serah walked through, clad in only a loose pair of trousers, her chest still wrapped in a chest cloth. Her hair was slightly muffled with a soft pinkness grazing her cheeks and a small smile grew on Farkas’ face; she had just woken up and first went to find Farkas. She sought one of the bar stools next to Vilkas and sat down. Leaning on her elbows, she looked into Farkas’ eyes and asked, “Have you told him?” But Farkas shook his head no.

Raising an eyebrow, he placed a gentle hand on Serah’s shoulder. “Haven’t told me what?” Keeping her eyes set on the stronger Companion, Serah nodded yes and Farkas went to retrieve the Brotherhood note off the nightstand before returning to his spot and giving the parchment to his brother. Unfolding the paper, Vilkas’ eyes widened on noticing the message, then squinted as if trying to unravel a hidden message. “Should I dare ask what this is…”

“Serah believes it is from the Dark Brotherhood…”

Eyes widening, Vilkas lifted his head and started at his brother before looking down at Serah who nodded as she met his silver eyes. She spent the next several minutes explaining the situation and providing the same details as she did with Farkas the night before. She was not as shaken as the previous night, but the thoughts that plagued were mind still lingered and it made her sick. The comforting words Farkas said to her also lingered and she used these words to ease her mind; and, thankfully, they did. By the time she finished, her mind was more at ease then it had been since she left for Riverwood two days prior. 

Dropping the parchment onto the counter, all three Companions stared at it for several moments, neither uttering a word until Vilkas broke the silence. “So…what happens now? I’m assuming you two thought of something last night?”

“Not really,” Serah answered.

“I think the best course of action would be to see if anything else were to come. Let’s face it Vilkas, Serah’s been a damn good Companions since she was appointed into our ranks. Her name is most likely traveled across all of Skyrim.”

“So…you’re saying that this could be from anyone? That we do not know whether it came from the Dark Brotherhood specifically?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes.”

Turning to the female at his side, Vilkas asked, “Serah?”

“I’m, sticking with Farkas’ theory for now. I’ll admit, last night I was terrified about this, but now…now I just want to take everything one step at a time until we know more of the issue.”

Slowly nodding, Vilkas agreed. Deep down, his heart was suddenly frightened for his fellow shield-sister, and friend, for that matter. He wouldn’t know what he would do if any harm fell upon Serah and could barely consider what Farkas would do. Grasping the parchment, Vilkas folded it and said, “I think I’ll keep this with me. I can store if safely, and I’d rather keep this away from you, Serah. I know you’ll just look at it when you’re alone, and I don’t want you to worry anymore.”

Smiling up at the man who had grown to become her brother, Serah replied, “I appreciate the idea, thank you Vilkas.” Before another silence could befall upon the three members, Serah raised her head and a raised eyebrow and asked, “So, obviously I was in a daze yesterday…”

“Just a daze, Serah?” Vilkas chuckled.”

“Don’t you mean shock?” Farkas asked.

“Oh, hush, you two I swear…Anyways…I need to ask something. I noticed on my way back from Riverwood yesterday that the Western Watchtower was recently been attacked and smoke was rising from the tower. The guards at the gate said that it was a dragon attack. A dragon! Can you believe such nonsense?!” She heartedly laughed, but noticed the look the twins gave each other and her laughter died fairly quickly. “Wait…you cannot be serious?” Her gaze switched between Vilkas and Farkas, her eyes pleading to know the truth. When they both looked towards her at the same time, Serah’s mouth fell to the counter. “No way…”

“We didn’t believe it at first…” Vilkas mentioned.

“Yeah, we heard noises off in the distance, but thought it could be anything.”

“Well, then, how’d you know it was a dragon? Who were all there?”

“The guards at the tower, of course,” Vilkas replied. “Jarl Balgruuf had received word about the attack from a guard who told him of the news and sent soldiers there, along with Irileth and Aragon.”

Serah lifted her head up at the mention of Aragon’s name. “Wait, wait, wait…The Jarl sent Aragon to the watchtower when it was under attack from a dragon?”

“That’s right.”

“But why him? Wait…is it because…he survived Helgen…?”

Vilkas nodded and Farkas entered into the conversation. “From what Aragon told us, the Jarl believed that he could give the men an advantage against the attack because he saw and witnessed Helgen.”

“I find that interesting…” Serah replied. “When we were on our way to Riverwood, that’s when he told me that he had survived the incident. Before that…I had no idea he was there.”

“He told us yesterday after you fell,” Farkas stated.

“There…is something else that occurred during the attack yesterday.” 

“And what was that?” Serah looked into Farkas’ face, awaiting his answer, but he glanced to his brother.

“Should we tell her?”

“Mm, I think Aragon should be the one to tell her – it’s not our secret to give,” the shorter twin replied. 

But Serah’s interest was piqued and she suddenly needed to know what the twins were secretly conversing. “No, tell me, please!”

Turning towards the door, Vilkas patted the female Companion’s arm and said, “Sorry Serah, this is something you need to ask Aragon for yourself. But do it quick, I hear he is leaving for Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve something for Farengar Secret-Fire. I believe he may be leaving already.” As he finished his words, Vilkas left his brothers room and returned to his own where he safely tucked away the Dark Brotherhood’s Note. Looking up at Farkas, he nodded his head in understanding and Serah swiftly left the sleeping quarters and raced up the stairs; no one was in the main hall so she headed outside towards the training grounds. Once the heavy doors were open, the female spotted Aragon filling his pack with apples and other assortments of food before glancing up at Serah. He smiled and she walked up to him and threw her arm around his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. Aragon stood still, unsure of what to make of Serah’s sudden actions. 

“I heard about yesterday!” The female said as she pulled her arms away and looked into Aragon’s eyes. 

He laughed and took a seat on the bench and began checking to see if all his weapons were in order. “Oh, let me guess, Farkas and Vilkas caught you up on the action?”

“Yes! There truly was a dragon attack at the Western Watchtower yesterday morning?” Aragon nodded. “And you were there to witness the entire thing?”

This made him chuckle. He had only known the female Companion for several weeks, but it made him laugh every time she became excited; she reminded him of a child who was eager to learn something new that suddenly caught their attention. “Yes, I was there to witness the whole thing.”

“Then how come you’re still holding the truth from me?” Serah took a seat next to Aragon on the bench, whose movements suddenly stopped as he slowly turned his head away from his weapons and up to her awaiting face.

“What do you…”

“Aragon, the twins both told me that something else happened yesterday. They wouldn’t tell me what…but looking up you today, I can see that you are different. You left early yesterday morning from Riverwood, but today…there is something plaguing your mind, isn’t there…?”

“How can you see so well, while others cannot, Serah?”

She smiled at his words. “I was taught from a very young age to observe that which was around me. You are no different, my friend. Though we may not have known each other long, you are my shield-brother. I need to know if everything is ok.”

Holding her gaze with his own, Aragon sighed before running a hand through his long, thick hair. He cast his eyes away before looking back at her. The Companion had been struggling these last few weeks; the attack on Helgen had secretly scared his heart, but joining the Companions had been just as difficult. He loved everyone in the city and considered making Whiterun his permanent home, but when he looks around, he only sees one individual – the same individual who is sitting next to him in that moment. Her green eyes haunted him at night. He knew that he was the one who had kept his distance from her because he did not know what would happen if stayed in her presence for too long. The trip to Riverwood was hard enough knowing that she was right there, especially when she confided to him that she loved Farkas with all her heart. Hearing her words had nearly crushed him.

But looking into her eyes at that moment, Aragon could tell that no matter what his heart beat for the female, he would always consider her one of his friends. And because he had that thought, he knew that she deserved to know. She had been nothing but gentle and kind since he arrived at Jorrvaskr, always asking if he needed help or assistance, always wanting to check his injuries, train with him, or simply ask how his day had been. Since the death of his family and the death of his beloved Jenelle, his heart had never known peace or comfort; until he met her and those eyes. Her eyes were so full of understanding, of kindness…of empathy. For the last few weeks, he had wanted nothing more than to be the one whose arms she wrapped herself in, to be the one she confided in the most. But he knew where her hear lay, and he had to accept that. 

“Serah…” he began, his voice soft, but struggled to utter the words. For what he was about to say, his heart was still struggling to accept. This new identity was leading him to a fated destiny he was not sure he wanted to be a part of. “I need you to keep a secret for me. Farkas and Vilkas are the only ones beside you who know what I am about to speak, but I trust you, just as you have trusted me. Can I promise that you will keep this to yourself for the time being…?” Serah simply nodded her head, understanding his request for secrecy and trust. Taking a deep breath, Aragon leaned forward, his head turned towards her. “I’m the Dragonborn.”

Utter silence accompanied his statement as Serah cast her eyes upon his. Had she heard him correctly? Did he just stated what she think he just said? “You…you’re the Dragonborn…? The Dragonborn of legend…?” Aragon nodded and Serah smiled softly in his direction, eyeing his visible discomfort. “How…do you know?”

“Yesterday during the attack, I delivered the final bow onto the beast and…next thing I know…this…gust of wind circled around me, within me, as if someone was breathing life into my lungs. My skin felt hot, and according to the guards who were there, my eyes glowed brightly, then dulled to their normal color after a few seconds.”

“So, that automatically means you’re the Dragonborn?”

This made Aragon chuckle as he was allowed to place a smile on his own face, something he hadn’t been able to do with discovering this new identity of his. “Well, no…I didn’t believe what the guards were saying. But as I made my way back to the gates of the city, there was this…echo across the entire sky. Someone’s voice filled the air and I must say, even my bones were shaken. I traveled up to Dragonsreach to report to the Jarl, and both he and Proventus heard it too. The Jarl claims it was the Greybeards who are summoning me to their lodgings at the Throat of the World.”

Leaning back in her seat, Serah still held a smile on her face, her lips curling gently as she gazed at her friend, stunned, but supportive of the news she was receiving. “Vilkas stated that you’re heading to Bleak Falls Barrow.”

“Yes, Farengar has asked me to obtain an object deep within the ruins.”

“What then, Aragon?” Turning towards her, Aragon raised an eyebrow at her questions. Noting his confusion, Serah clarified her question by asking, “What will you do once you have returned from the ruins?”

“I…to be honest Serah, I do not know. I’m still so confused about the situation. I mean, what determines that I am the Dragonborn? Why me? And what am I to do if I am the Dragonborn of legend?”

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Serah’s voice softly echoed into Aragon’s ears as her words immediately calmed his deepest fears. “I think this trip will be good for you, my shield-brother. You need some time to think, and going to Bleak Falls Barrow will grant you that. Sadly, I wish you didn’t have to go, considering the ruins are very mysterious, but…you may find the answers in the ruins you didn’t know you were seeking.”

“I hope you’re right Serah.”

“Don’t worry, I will be. And hey, if you don’t, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to travel to the Throat of the World, claim the prize of climbing the seven-thousand steps, and have the Greybeards answer your questions.”

“Why is it you always seem to know the answers to everything?”

“I don’t. But I listen, and from what I’ve heard you tell me, you’re wanting answers before you make a decision about who you are. Seek the answers for your questions and then you can decide who you want to become, Aragon. No one can force you to become anything you do not wish to be.”

Aragon smirked. “Since when have you become wise…?”

“Tch, I’ve always been wise, Aragon, I just decide when I want to be thusly wise.”

This made Aragon laugh once more. Upon that moment, he realized that he hadn’t been this content to being around people more than a few days before he left the place he was raised in Cyrodiil. Though he truly loved Alvor as his uncle, along with his wife and daughter as his own family, but he hadn’t felt comfortable around a female since Jenelle past, and left him to live amongst Skyrim along and distraught. Keeping his eyes set upon Serah, Aragon noticed the soft, subtle pink across her cheeks as the wind picked up and softly blew her hair across the skin of her shoulders. If there was one thing the Companions could agree on, it was the fact that he thought her to be beautiful. But more importantly, the male Companion could tell by the beating of his own heart that he was growing ever so close to Serah; if not that, he knew he was falling in love with her. 

But as Serah glanced her eyes upon him, he knew that she was in love with someone else.


	10. There’s Danger in Falkreath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've been a bit lazy on posting chapters for the story onto this site because they were already posted on my FanFiction Account. This chapter was originally posted in May 2017. But we are almost caught up!

Serah was there the moment Aragon left on his travels to Bleak Fall Barrow, and she was there outside Jorrvaskr the second he returned several days later. The male Companion was weary from travel, but there was a gleam in his eye and Serah believed that he had uncovered an answer he was seeking about his destiny. Farkas had been called away on a quest the day before and Vilkas was down in the living quarters speaking with Kodlak about his personal matters regarding the beast blood. Serah sat among the wooden tables eating her lunch when she saw Aragorn’s form head in her direction; she waved him over and, once he reached her side, took the seat next to her and began to unravel his tale. 

When the male Companion was around, Serah and Aragon were almost inseparable. They had grown close on their trip to Riverwood and since the day be opened and stated that he was the Dragonborn. Aragon requested Serah to accompany him on missions he had taken, and she obliged only for a few of the quests. Though she loved the male as a close friend and her Shield-Sibling, she still wanted to take on adventures by herself or with her beloved twins. The female never spoke her true feelings directly to Aragorn; he had opened up about his past with Janelle, and Serah could see that he was growing close to her. Serah didn’t mind in the slightest, for she knew where her own heart lay, she was worried, however, for the direction Aragon’s was headed. 

Looking around at the Whiterun scenery, Serah smiled to herself and thought about the events that had occurred within the last few days since she had returned from Riverwood. The wound upon her head was still healing; though the pressure and pain was gone, there was a small gash along her temple that was taking its sweet time. Chuckling about how the “WE KNOW” note had caused her to faint in such a manner, she glanced upon the training grounds in front of the Companions hold and could see Vilkas and Farkas training against each other. She knew they were mighty warriors, each with their own special talents in battle and although she loved both twins dearly, she secretly always hoped that Farkas had the upper-hand in each match. Perched from her spot near the Skyforge, Serah was able to clear her mind and think about events that had taken place. It had only been a couple of days since Aragon’s return and he had already left to complete a bounty he received from Proventus to earn some extra coin. He confided to Serah that he was considering purchasing Breezehome, but still wanted extra gold to purchase new furniture and make it his own. She smiled at this because it seemed that the man was trying to settle down, and from the conversations they’d had recently, she’d uncovered that Aragon never truly had a home to call his own and this would be the first. 

Sighing, Serah took in a deep breath and glanced across the Whiterun Hold to her left. She could see the sparkling waters from the raging river, and the family farms that continually fed the citizens of the city. She had a feeling deep within her that something was to occur soon, but she couldn’t exactly place what it could be. The Companion had glanced back over the past few days to see if she could remember anything, but nothing came to mind. The only consideration could be how Aela had begun to speak to Aragon more than she had in the previous weeks. Her behavior alone was difficult to analyze; Aela was a very unique person in which, one moment you may be able to identify her next movement, and then she decides to do something completely unexpected. 

Two weeks had nearly passed in which Serah spent most of her time honing her archery skill, considering she was a Master with both one-handed and two-handed weapons. Vilkas was at her side as he, too, wanted to increase his skill with the bow; Farkas was their instructor as well as Aela when she decided to provide them with the knowledge she held regarding the bow. Vilkas and Serah struggled together to increase their skill; it was difficult for the female. Since she was naught but a small child, she had always felt a calling for the ways of the sword and that of magic as well. In the years since she first began to practice, her strength with magic had grown tremendously and she even knew more spells then Farengar Secret-Fire; the Court Wizard was startled, and a bit jealous, to learn that she had become stronger then he, but ultimately, the mage was proud because she was so eager to learn and always had been. 

Sweat dripped from her brow as Serah held the arrow firmly in her grasp; he held both her eyes open, as instructed by Aela, and knocked the arrow off until it flew straight into the heart of the practice dummy. Running to pull the arrow out, Farkas smiled as he noticed that the arrow pierced the straw dummy completely through. At that moment, the male Companion knew that Serah had definitely increased her strength with the bow, and feared of her might when she would first use her newly increased skill in battle. 

“Well, well…looks like my student has some potential after all,” Aela chuckled, arms crossed defiantly across her chest in disbelief and pride. 

Serah huffed. “Oh Aela, you’re just jealous that another female within the Companions has a close enough skill with the bow compared to yours.”

“Not true, you forget Ria, dear Serah.”

Grinning, Serah swiftly pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung the bow without even looking at the practice dummy; looking straight into the eyes of the female wolf, Serah let loose the arrow. Sizzling through the air, the arrow protruded its sharp end right in the middle of the dummies eyes; if Serah had hit a human in the same spot, the person would most definitely be dead. Cocking a grin on her face, Serah asked, “Can Ria do that?”

Mouth moving into a firm line, Aela said nothing as she glared at Serah, who noticed that the other Companion’s eyebrow was twitching in fury. “I’m surprised you could do that, whelp.”

“Tch, I’m not a whelp anymore, Aela! I can just do something that you can’t – admit it!”

“I will admit nothing!” 

“Oh, come on Aela, I’m still learning like Serah but I bet I can complete that move.” Placing the arrow among the bowstring, Vilkas’ eyes wavered as he struggled to not look at his target, but as he let go of his bow, the arrow barely flew several feet before plummeting to the ground and rolling away. Aela’s mouth twitched as Farkas struggled not to laugh. 

“Vilkas, you’re an idiot.” And then she stormed off. 

Still grinning, Serah didn’t mind that Aela stormed away; if anything, Serah felt pride within herself for being able to stand up to Aela. Turning towards Vilkas, she patted his back several times before stating, “Don’t worry Vilkas. I honestly think my shot was lucky, I just wanted to prove a point to Aela.”

“Tch, lucky shot? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Vilkas chuckled. 

Farks chimed in. “There’s no way that was just a lucky shot, little one. If you could use that move in battle, you’d be deadly.”

The female smirked once again. “Oh? And you’re saying that I’m not deadly right now?”

It was Farkas’ turn to pat Serah, this time on the cheek as he stared in her eyes. “Oh, you are, my little Serah. Trust me, you definitely are.”

Vilkas, with his shoulders slightly slumped after embarrassing himself, walked past Farkas as said, “Yeah, because you know that she can kick your ass, Farkas.”

Turning towards Vilkas as he walked off, Farkas raised a fist and yelled after his brother, “What did you said?!” Vilkas raised his head towards his brother as he walked and headed straight into Jorrvaskr. Farkas lightly growled, but quickly turned into laughter as he turned his attention back to Serah. She was walking back from the practice dummies with her used arrows in hand. Smiling up at Farkas, Serah stored the arrows in her quiver and asked, “So, what now?”

“That depends,” Farkas replied, stroking the short beard that was currently growing on his chin. “Are you done training for the day?”

“For the time being. Why? Something on your mind?”

Farkas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he heard the Harbinger’s voice over his own. Both Companions turning towards the front of Jorrvaskr, they noticed Kodlak standing next to the table, one hand grabbing a small piece of bread in a spare bowl. Motioning at Serah, he made his way back into the Companion Hold and she turned to Farkas. “Well, I may be done with training, but it looks like Kodlak needs me to do something. I’ll see you when I’m done?” With a nod of his head, Serah headed down into the living quarters and walked straight towards the open door in Kodlak’s private chambers. 

Noticing her entrance, the Harbinger asked, “Serah, do you have any plans ahead?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. I just received a letter from Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath asking for the assistance from the Companions. It seems they’ve been having issues with bandits in their Hold as of late, and are in need of assistance in hunting to gather food for the people in the town. Would this old man be asking too much of you in assisting the Jarl and his people?”

Smiling, Serah shook her head. “Of course not, Kodlak. Would this just be for me? Or can I ask another Companion to join…?”

“I’ve…thought a lot about this before I turned towards you, young Serah. I know you would accept the help of another Companion, but I think partaking in this task alone might make you feel more comfortable.”

Swallowing a sudden rush a fear that grew within her throat, Serah took a deep breath before stating, “I’m not quite sure what you mean, Harbinger.”

Standing from his seat, Kodlak walked up to Serah and placed a hearty hand upon her shoulder. Looking into her eyes, the elder Companion could see determination, lust for adventure, and loneliness. Kodlak couldn’t separate whether the loneliness stemmed from growing up without her parents, or the fear she still held from the last mission where she had returned alone. Softly turning his lips upward, the Harbinger chuckled and said, “Deep down, I know you do, young Serah.” Pulling away, he walked back towards his desk and reclaimed his abandoned seat, glancing at several letters that were sprawled across the wooden table. “I know the last task you completed with Aragorn was difficult, especially after he left and you stayed behind in Riverwood. I understand and…”

“Kodlak…?” Closing his mouth, the elder Companion’s eyes gleamed with pride and sadness as he watched his goddaughter slowly walk towards the table and claim the seat that was usually occupied by Vilkas. “I…it’s not that I’m still afraid. Granted I was at first, but the more I thought…I don’t know. The more I kept thinking that this has never happened before.”

“It is…quite difficult to experience what you witnessed.”

Hearing the endearment within his words, Serah glanced up at the man she had always viewed as a father figure and questioned, “As a Companion…is it wrong of me to fear for my life…?”

Closing his eyes, Kodlak reached across the table and grasped the hand of his goddaughter. Looking into her emerald eyes, the elder Companion answered, “Yes. Serah, it is perfectly normal to be afraid, especially when it comes to your own life. This has been a struggle for you, I have witnessed this over the last several weeks.” Serah cast her eyes downwards, shame and embarrassment filling her cheeks but Kodlak reached for her chin and pulled her face upwards to look at him. “Serah, you have put yourself on the line numerous time to save the lives of others, without consideration of your own. Remember several summers ago when you fought the giant all on your own and nearly broke all of your ribs to save a family you never associated with?” She nodded. “You’ve always risked your life to save another. But never have you been put at risk because someone has been wanting to take your own life.

“But what about Grevlin and his pack of vampires?”

“You were sent there to take care of the vampires, not the other way around.”

Allowing Kodlak’s words to sink in, Serah could feel the pressure she held deep within her chest over the last few weeks gradually release as she finally understood. “Kodlak? It’s always the first time that hits us worse, isn’t it?”

Nodding his head, he answered, “Yes, because it’s a new experience to feel as if you’re the target. But let me ask you this, Serah, look forward into your future as a Companion…are you wanting to leave?” She vigorously shook her head. “Then think of this as an experience that can only make you a stronger Companion.”

Smiling, Serah could see the meaning behind Kodlak’s words. Hurriedly, she leaped from her seat and – gently – tackled her Harbinger in a monster hug, tightening her arms around his neck and holder her close. He had always been there to listen to her worries, no matter how small or pointless. The thought of someone potentially wanting to kill her was still somewhat nerve-wracking to Serah, but the way Kodlak explained the situation to her made her realize even further the decision she made years ago to become a Companion of Whiterun.

Death would always be a part of her ability to be a Companion and she would need to put her life on the line in order to protect those around her. But, in order to do so, one must accept the fact there could be out there in Skyrim who would want your life to end. 

It was a lesson Serah had yet just experienced, but would never forget.

~ oOo ~

The mission was to aid the civilians of Falkreath to hunt for food as the bandits within the Hold had been attacking hunter parties and stealing their prey. The letter Kodlak had received stated that this had been going for several weeks that any remaining storage of food was depleting rapidly. The Jarl stated that any help -whether it be hunting deer or dealing with the bandits – would be greatly appreciated. Serah decided to stay and help with either one if she could until the Jarl would be satisfied with her work and the civilians were satisfied. 

Serah packed any necessary bags she would need, kissed Farkas on the cheek goodbye and left as soon as she could. She had made her way to Riverwood by the time the sun had started to set. Making her way to the familiar blacksmith’s, she found her friend Alvor and asked to stay the night so she would not be traveling during the night on her own. Alvor and his family gladly took her in, provided her with dinner and their spare bed so she could sleep.

Looking back throughout the day, Serah’s cheeks burned in embarrassment simply because of the fear she had been holding. Thinking about Kodlak’s words made her relax every time she could feel her breathing increase; the fear was understandable, but would her fear stand in the way of protecting herself in someone sought to kill her specifically?

Farkas was upset that Kodlak said she needed to complete this on her own. Her understood as always, but Serah agreed with the twin; she wanted him by her side. She wanted to know that she could rely on his strength and desire to protect her when her strength would give out. She wanted to know that Farkas by her side because he wanted to be, and not because he needed to be. Lying on her back, Serah stared off into the wooden ceiling, her heart rate increasing for another reason. Since the night Farkas cared for her after she received her head wound, Farkas had been on her mind every second, of every day. But then again, when wasn’t he? Serah could no longer deny it. Last time she was in Riverwood she could only proclaim the truth because Aragorn was by her side; by lying in the blacksmith’s house, the female Companion could hardly breath at the proclamation she had secretly made with her heart. She was deeply, strongly and head over heels in love with the strongest member of the Companions. Farkas of Whiterun had captured her heart years ago and far away from the city, Serah finally admitted to herself that she needed to express that which she kept hidden.

If only he will return my love…was the last thought Serah had before drifting off into a dreamless slumber. 

~ oOo ~

The female Companion was up early the next morning just as the beginnings of the sun drew upon the new day. Alvor had just risen as provided and offered more supplies, of which Serah gladly accepted. She left the blacksmith with a promise that she would visit again, if not stop by on her return to Whiterun; Alvor simply smiled and waved his friend off as she mounted Star and continued the rest of the journey to Falkreath. The mountain path was quiet the rest of the way and Serah secretly was glad that there were no disturbances between Riverwood and Falkreath Hold. She had wanted to scope the surrounding area before deciding what to do next. 

Making her way along the path, the village of Falkreath soon came into play and as she reached the wooden gate, she let go of Star’s reins and slid to the side, grasping the leather reins in her hands once more. Falkreath soldiers soon spotted the Companion walking towards their way and, out of precaution, stopped her before she could make her way into the town.

“Ah, Companion of Whiterun. What brings you into this area?”

“Your Jarl has requested assistance from the Companions and my Harbinger has asked me to aid the people. Please, could someone direct me to Jarl Siddgeir’s quarters?”

“Yes. Norin, please escort the Companion’s steed to the stable and make she the creature is taken well care of.” Turning towards Serah, the soldier – Norin – guided Star across the village. “Companion, I will make sure that your belongings will be placed at the inn where they will be well protected. Allow me to show you to your destination.”

Nodding, Serah followed the soldier. In all her years of being a Companion and hunting, she had only ever been inside the city once, but had seen the civilians from an outskirt view many times before. Taking a glance towards the civilians, Serah could see the hardship they were facing. The citizens of Falkreath looked…as if they had been starving for weeks. Children didn’t seem to be running around as they should be, the parents seemed sullen and kept to themselves. Glancing at the soldier, Serah timidly asked, “How long has it been like this?”

Sighing, the soldier kept his pace and shook his head. “For several weeks. We were doing very well with resources, then we were suddenly attacked by a group of bandits who took most of our food reservoir. Since, we’ve had hunting parties leave to gather as much food as they can; some of the parties came back frightened while others…others didn’t come back at all.”

“They didn’t even come back…? What has caused the sudden bandit attack?”

“I wish I knew that answer, Companion. The Jarl has done everything he could but…he needed some help, thus why he requested the Companions, I suppose.”

“Do you know where the bandits are coming from?”

“My best guess? Those that have stolen the gravesite of Helgen, perhaps.” Nodding in appreciation, the soldier returned to his duties as Serah entered the Jarl’s home. Greeted by the warmth of a blaring fire, the Companion could see the Jarl lazily sitting upon his chair at the back of the room. Taking a tentative step forward, Serah was met with harsh words as she turned her head to a woman fast approaching her. “You! What business do you have in the house of the Jarl? Speak, now!”

Removing the Jarl’s letter from her side satchel, Serah handed it to the woman and pronounced, “My name is Serah, I am a Companion of Whiterun and have come upon the Jarl’s request to aid in this needy time.”

“Ah…my apologies, Companion, we didn’t expect a response so soon.” Returning the letter to Serah, the female also stated, “I also apologize for my behavior. With the bandit attacks recently, I haven’t been able to trust a face that does not live within Falkreath. My name is Nenya, I am the Jarl’s steward. If you would please follow me…”

Nenya led Serah to the back of the fall and was greeted by the Jarl; his lack of correct posture made Serah question the soldier’s previous statement that the Jarl had, indeed, done everything he could before calling for assistance. “My Jarl, a Companion of Whiterun has just arrived to aid our need of help.”

“Ah, thank you Nenya.” The Jarl turned his attention to Serah who simply stood with one hand against her hip. She could feel his eyes wash over her and she was suddenly filled with disgust and a desire to be held with Farkas’ arms. “Companion, I greatly appreciate your answer to aid the citizens of Falkreath. Please, what is your name?”

“Serah,” she said simply. 

“Ah, so you’re Serah. I’ve heard stories of you and the other Companions of Whiterun. Pray, were you the only one your Harbinger sent?”

Not wanting to bring any harm upon Kodlak, Serah simply replied, “I asked our Harbinger to partake on this quest alone.” She knew it was a lie, but deep down, there was a part of her that knew she needed to complete this with her own skill. 

The Jarl nodded. “Regardless, we have your help, and that is exactly what we are looking for. How about we discuss the details over food?” Standing, The Jarl resumed his specific seating at the table and gestured for Serah to take the seat next to him, of which she obliged. They spent a few minutes gathering they’re preferred bits of food before Serah continued the conversation. 

“Jarl, please explain everything that has occurred. Maybe I can narrow down anything that has happened.”

Chewing on a chicken leg, the Jarl replied, “The bandit attacks began about a month ago, just…out of the blue. A few of the townsmen were on their way back from hunting for their families and they came back tattered and beaten and explained what happened.”

“Let me guess…they were attacked at the bandits stole their kills?”

The Jarl nodded as he continued to eat. Serah understood the Jarl’s decision of eating, but in that moment, Serah could only thinking of helping the villagers with their fears and the bandits. “After that, it became an occurrence every time we had villagers go out to hunt for food. We’ve had no killings – yet.” Serah took a small bite of her meat, her conscious aware of not wanting to take all the available food away from the villagers. She saw how they looked; haunted and starved. She would do everything she could to end this monstrosity. Jarl Siddgeir ignored her inability to eat and continued to fill his gluttonous appetite; his civilians were outside starving and he was in here eating as if nothing were happening. Watching the man consume his food, Serah could feel a nerve within her tighten at the sight. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm down from doing anything drastic. He is a confusing Jarl…she thought. 

“They were becoming too scared to even leave the town that I had to assign several soldiers to every hunting party. Despite the number of soldiers, the bandits were able to retrieve all the kills each party took down.”

A thought sparked within Serah. “Do you have any ideas where the soldiers are coming from? The guard at the gate thought they were coming from the remains of Helgen.”

“Impossible.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well…if the rumors are true, Helgen was burnt to a crispy by a dragon. A dragon! How could there be bandits there is the city is destroyed?”

Sighing internally, Serah was becoming frustrated with this Jarl the longer she was speaking with him. “I know a survivor from Helgen. It was a dragon attack. And since the town was destroyed, what better place for bandits to take cover around here? Jarl, I mean no disrespect but…there are no other placed around Falkreath where a pack of bandits could hide so secretly. If we look at when the attacks began compared to when Helgen was destroyed, it fits, doesn’t it?” Serah held her pleading eyes towards the Jarl, whose eyes were staring straight back. The man had not said anything for several moments before he dropped the piece of bread onto his plate and rubbed his temples. 

“I apologize, Serah of the Companions, I do not mean to be a pain regarding this issue. I have not been the Jarl of Falkreath for that long, and I know there are rumors regarding how I obtained this position. But know this, I truly want to aid the people within this hold. If you believe that the bandits could be held within Helgen, then by the Nine, I will give you all my available soldiers…whatever it is you may need, it is granted upon you.”

Blinking, Serah was not expecting the Jarl’s answer., but her previous opinion regarding his attitude dropped because his eyes were telling the truth; he was acting the way he was because of his own personal fears.

“Jarl, I appreciate your kindness. I would prefer to begin this task on my own. I would like to scout the surrounding area. If I need the assistance of any soldiers, I will come to you straightaway. But first, I would like them to stay here and protect the civilians until I need them.”

“Are you sure?”

Serah nodded, a small smile making her way towards her lips. “Of course. I care more of the civilian’s safety right now.”

The Jarl nodded in understanding, but then stated, “But what of your own safety?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Jarl. I have been training as a Companion since I was only a few summers old. I can most definitely take care of myself.” With a curt nod, Serah stood from her seat and made her way towards the front door and left the Jarl’s quarters behind. Looking up at the night sky, Serah couldn’t believe that she had been inside the building long enough for the sun to drop and the moon to rise. There were barely any civilians walking around, and Serah had to assume they were terrified. The bandits were attacking them townsfolk for their food, but who’s to say what might urge these criminals to create more violence? Walking to the inn, the Companion was able to find her room and her belongings; relieving her of her armor, Serah stood in naught but her loose tunic and sprawled out onto the bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Serah was awake the following morning as dawn was approaching. Quickly, she changed into her armor, one-handed swords at her sides and her bow across her back. This will be a great opportunity to test my new skills in archery, she thought. Chewing on an apple she brought from home, the female checked all her equipment and made her way out of the inn and into the still chilly morning of Falkreath. 

To her surprise, there stood a small group of males and a few soldiers as the Jarl was headed their way. Serah stood by the door to the inn to watch the scene. As the Jarl approached the group, she noticed that the men were carrying weapons, and the Companion had to guess that a hunting party was being formed. From her spot, she could see the Jarl was talking to one of the soldiers, but Serah could tell that the Jarl was not happy. Choosing that moment to intervene, Serah quickly made her way over to the group and cleared her voice; both the Jarl and the soldier turned their heads.

“Ah, Serah! I am so glad you are awake at this hour.” Jarl Siddgeir was rubbing his temple as Serah glanced between both men. 

“May I ask what is going on?” That was when the soldier turned towards her.

“The Jarl does not want the hunting party heading into the woods today.”

“But we need food!” One of the huntsman stated. 

“Your people are starving here, Jarl!” Several of the men voiced their opinions and Serah could tell by their faces that they weren’t happy; and based on what she was told yesterday, she understood the dire situation at hand. Looking towards their leader, Serah felt the weight of the decisions he has had to made recently; his face was clearly written with confusion on what was the best choice to make. 

She turned towards the men who were holding their weapons close to their bodies and stated, “Where were you planning to hunt today?”

“What’s it to you?!”

The Jarl was about to say something but Serah gently held up her hand, signaling that she wanted to speak with the hunting group herself. “My name is Serah, I am a Companion of Whiterun and was requested by your Jarl to help his people at all costs. So, I ask again: where were you planning to hunt today?”

The small group of men each looked at each other as they digested her words carefully; one brave soul was able to speak. “Northwest. We’ve tried hunting in every direction except this one. We believe we’ll have more luck there.”

Nodding her head, Serah turned to the Jarl whose face stated that he felt more at peace. “I will go with them. That way, if they are attacked, I can help and follow the trail of the culprits.”

“I believe that’s the best decision. Norin,” he turned to the soldier he was speaking with earlier. “I am asking that you join the hunting party alongside Serah and keep a close eye on the surroundings. Report back to me once you have arrived back into town.”

Norin nodded as he glanced at Serah; she remembered him from the soldier who had taken Start to the stables. Smiling in his direction, she adjusted her weapons and followed the hunting party as they already knew the destination they sought. 

The outskirts of the city was barely visible within their sight as the hunting party left the town. Serah glanced around the woods, her alerts set on high to ensure the safety of the men within the group. She knew the only reason they had acted the way they did towards their Jarl was because of their fear. Listening to his orders, Norin stood by her side the entire way as he glanced back and forth, looking to see if any shadows lurked within the corners of the forest. Turning towards the Companion, he asked, “Did the Jarl really send a request for help to the Companions?”

Glancing up in confusion, Serah smiled before answering, “Yes. Yes he did. Does that surprise you…?”

Norin turned his head away as his cheeks burned in shame and embarrassed me. “Excuse me for speaking freely, but yes. Lately, the people of Falkreath have been feeling…discontent with their Jarl.”

“May I speak freely as well?”

“Of course,” the soldier replied. 

“Is it because of how Siddgeir obtained the position of Jarl? Or because of the bandit attacks?”

“A little of both, Companion. People are afraid that the Jarl took the position solely for power and not for the people.”

“Serah.” Norin stopped in his tracks and stared at the female; she stopped as well but gave the soldier a smile. “My name is Serah.”

“Oh, my apologies, Serah of the Companions, I meant no disrespect.”

She giggled. “No disrespect was taken.”

This made the soldier smile. “Then I am happy.” Turning his attention to the rest of the group, Norin asked, his voice echoing softly across the trees, “Are we close to your destination?”

The hunting group halted and turned towards both Norin and Serah. The man at the front, who Serah had to guess was their leader and said, “We’re practically there. We might as well split and work separately.” The rest of the mend slightly nodded, but Serah could see the hesitancy in their expressions. 

“Wait! I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“And what would you know, Companion?” The leader sneered in her direction; she had no idea what she’d done to earn such disdain. 

“Enough, Bjorn; Serah is here to help at the expense of the Jarl. Now, listen to her words; if not, listen to mine.” Serah smiled in his direction, thankful that he understood her position and why she was here. The man, Bjorn, slowly nodded, but his eyes were still full of disgust; at the moment, Serah pushed that notion aside. 

“Now. Splitting up we can do, but not splitting the whole party.” Serah kept a firm grip on the hilt of one of her short swords. “I think we should split into two groups; I’ll go with one, and Norin will go with the other. That way, you’re both protected.”

“Listen lady, I don’t care if you’re a Companion, but you don’t have the right to come into my hunting party and make the rules. Go back home and work on your cloth-work, woman.” Bjorn stepped towards Serah and was cut off by Norin, but she held out her hand to stop the soldier from intervening. Norin glanced in her direction before reclaiming his original position; Serah stepped forward until she stood before Bjorn. Her eyes looked up into his; the words that left her lips were quiet, but one could hear the venom beneath her words.

“Look, I came here on my own accord to assist the Jarl of this Hold. Your Jarl, Bjorn, desperately wants to help the people of Falkreath, whether you believe me or not. I may be female, but I am a Companion of Whiterun. I’ve seen the destruction of war and felt the blood of my enemies on my skin. I know death, I’ve seen death. Don’t you dare tell me I have no right to be here. I came because your Jarl sought help and I was the one who chose to assist.” Glaring her eyes at the hunter, Serah added, “If you continue to hold this unruly judgement towards me, you’re putting yourself, and the rest of this hunting group in jeopardy because of your idiotic pride.”

Bjorn glared his eyes as he took a step closer, though Serah never stepped down. “How dare you, you filthy disgrace of the Companions!”

“Enough!” Norin stepped forward and pushed Bjorn away from Serah. “Bjorn, you and three others will go with me, we’ll head west. The rest of you will go with Serah to the east and we’ll meet back here in about two hours. Does anyone disagree with that?” All men shook their heads “no” except for Bjorn, but Norin didn’t expect the man to answer. Bjorn scowled, turned towards west and walked off, while three other members followed. 

“Serah,” Norin said, grasping the female’s arm to look at him; she stared into his eyes. “Please be careful.”

“You too,” she replied. The remaining members gathered around her as the others left and apologized. Each stated that they didn’t agree what Bjorn had said and this made Serah smiled. She told them that everything was fine, she just wanted to ensure their safety; the hunters breathed a sigh of relief and were thankful for her assistance. Nodding one last time at Norin, Serah and the other hunters headed in their specific direction in the hopes of capturing food with the success of bringing it back home to their families. 

~ oOo ~

“So, Serah… are you the only Companion to come to our aid?”

Walking through the forestry, the huntsman with Serah had been asking her questions since they had separated with the other members. The questions made her smile; they were not the same men as Bjorn was, and for that, the Companion was thankful. She answered each one with a smile, but the more they wandered into the woods, the more Serah could sense an uneasiness the more they sought food. They stumbled upon several rabbits, which they were able to capture, and these several animals were enough to make the hunters smile. 

Around the time were when they were to head back, the group had managed to take down several rabbits and one elk, which they dragged home with smiles on their faces. They had just entered the clearing and the group noticed that the others were already waiting, their hands were empty compared to Serah’s group. Norin nodded in Serah’s direction, but Bjorn’s face was full of scorn. Stepping towards one of the hunters that traveled with Serah, he stated lowly, “You found some game?” The hunter nodded. “No trouble?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Good, good.” And Bjorn began discussing amongst all the hunters while Serah walked towards Norin. Both warriors took the time to see how the hunt went, and to Serah’s relief, Norin’s group didn’t experience any threats, just as the Companion had hoped. Something about this entire trip made Serah feel very uneasy; her stomach had been in knots since they left Falkreath, but she couldn’t pinpoint what could be causing her uneasiness. Looking back on all the facts, it seemed odd that each group that decided to hunt and today, where they her been two groups fetching for food, neither had seen a human enemy. Serah turned her head towards the darkening woods; they had been away from the city for several hours. If she had to guess, it was probably mid-day, but why did the forest looked as if night had fallen?

Norin followed her gaze and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; her eyes looked up towards his. “Is everything alright?”

But the Companion shook her head. “Something…Norin something doesn’t feel right.” She took the next few moments to explain her apprehensions and how it seemed odd that nothing had happened as of yet. 

“Were you expecting something to?”

“To be honest? Yes…Hmmm…” Serah brought a hand to her face and began tapping her nose. Could anyone have known that I would be here? Eyes widening, Serah hurriedly pulled the crumbled, but folded, parchment from the pouch on her hip and gazed at the stained ink; WE KNOW stared right back at her. In that moment, Serah glanced off into the direction of Falkreath ad could vaguely picture the essence of smoke escaping towards the heavens. Nudging Norin, she never looked to his face. “Norin! Do you see that?”

Looking in her direction, Norin nodded his head and made to remove the sword from his side. Placing her hand on top of his, Serah quickly stated, “No! I need you to stay here!”

“And what do you think you’re going to do?”

“I’m going back to the town. The bandits must have known that I was here and used our reason to hunt for their gain to attack Falkreath. You stay here with the huntsman and make sure they made it back to the town safely. I’ll see you soon!”

And before the Falkreath soldier could state his opinion, the stubborn female Companion was off, her small feet carrying her off towards the village. Serah’s heart raced as she twisted and turned with the forest as she made her way back. If her thoughts were correct, Serah would have to face the uncommon fears that had plagued her mind for the last weeks. By the time she had reached the head gate of the city, Serah could feel her breath as if she were breathing fire. As she gulped down air, Serah could feel small amounts of smoke enter in her lungs as she inhaled the blackish air. Coughing, she covered her mouth and slowly walked towards the center of town, desperately trying to see what was going on, but as she continued, the smoke gradually cleared; Serah could tell that the main gate was the piece that had caught fire, and the rest of Falkreath was fine. Turning in circles as she walked, Serah’s couldn’t understand what was happening. What was going on in Falkreath? What did the villagers do to deserve this?

“Ah, my lovely Serah.”

As the voice entered her ears, Serah turned and her eyes widened as she took a step back, one hand immediately latched onto one of the swords at her hips. 

“How good of you to join us, dove.”


	11. An Unexpected Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finally caught up! This is the most recent chapter I have completed, so from here on out everything will be brand-spankin-new!

“They told you to go to Helgen? And you’re seriously considering going?!”

Glancing up at Norin from across the room, Serah noticed his reaction and averted her gaze. It had been only an hour after Serah had entered the Jarls quarters since her encounter with the individuals from the Dark Brotherhood. Immediately, she had questioned the Jarl regarding the townspeople, and too see if her assistance was required; but the Jarl informed her that the Falkreath guards were handling the situation, and although several citizens had been hurt, none had been killed.

“Serah. You’re avoiding the topic.”

“Norin, what are you wanting me to say? I came here to protect Falkreath from the threat of bandits.”

“But Serah,” she turned towards the Jarl. He was sitting in his chair and looked between the Companion and his guard. “From everything you’ve stated, you haven’t seen any bandits since arriving.”

The Companion shook her head. “That’s correct, I haven’t. But doesn’t it seem odd that after I arrive then leave with the hunting party that Falkreath itself is attacked? Whatever is up in the destroyed city, I must head to Helgen in order to find out.”

Norin stepped forth and placed a hand on the sword at his side. “Then I will accompany you.”

“No!” Walking towards the soldier, Serah held up a hand before saying, “I appreciate your offer, Norin, but I need to do this on my own.”

“On your own…why must you think this is something you cannot do without the help of others, Serah?” Gritting her teeth, Serah closed her eyes and mentally saw the note she had retrieved from Riverwood. Fear appeared within her heart, but the words of Kodlak entered her mind, and the fear began to cease. I will not give up. I must find Helgen to end this madness that has befallen over this Hold. 

But the depths within the Companion were concerned if this was the real reason. Or was there a connection to Riverwood? Was Serah wanting to fight against a fear that she wasn’t sure even existed? Or was it something else? 

Serah wished to bring Norin alongside with her, but she didn’t want to put his fate in danger. Turning towards the Jarl, she stated, “I will be heading to Helgen, and I wish to do so on my own.”

“But Serah –”

“Norin! Stand your ground!” Siddgeir stood from his seat and walked towards the two individuals, standing directly in front of them. “It would seem Serah is wanting to do this on her own, we should respect her wish as a Companion of Whiterun and let her decision be.” Then the Jarl turned his attention to the female. “Serah, I do not wish to send you to Helgen on your own, but only you know what it is that must be done. Take any and all resources you may need from my personal wares in hopes that it will aid you.”

“I am most gracious for your offer, Jarl. I have everything I need back in my room at the inn. I will retrieve the necessary belongings and will then be on my way.” Heading in the direction of the door, Serah made her exit, leaving the Jarl and one of his men to stare at the wooden door as it slammed shut while her appearance disappeared from sight. 

For Serah, it didn’t take her long before she had retrieved all necessary items she wanted to bring along. She had one sword attached at each hip, her two-handed weapon strapped to her back, and all her healing potions within her pack. Taking one last look among her room, Serah deemed she was as ready as ever, and walked out into the town. The air was still pungent scent of smoke in the air, but the Companion was still thankful that there were no casualties among the civilians. Heading in the direction of the stables, the female pulled Star out of her stall and, after ensuring that the saddle was properly assembled, the pair briskly took off into the looming forest that surrounded the Falkreath Realm. 

Though the Companion had only ever been to Helgen once on one of her first trips with Farkas and Vilkas, Serah had not returned to the once bustling town since the dragon attack burnt the entire village to the ground. Since the day Aragorn had confided in Serah that he was the Dragonborn, they had spoken on numerous occasions regarding the city where he had almost perished as well. From what Aragorn had told her, she was to expect a site worse than death. But as Serah trudged along the path within the foothills that led to the western gate, the Companion she could only imagined what awaited her in the decrepit city that was once known as Helgen; despite the entire reason she was heading up there anyways.

The trip only took the Companion a little over an hour; it would have taken longer, but Serah urged Star to move quickly through the winding passages of the forest. From Serah’s knowledge, it had been several weeks since the dragon attack occurred; she had asked Aragorn several times what it had been like, and each time, he had been grave. He had described it as the closest he had ever been to facing death – besides the fact that his head was literally on the chopping block. 

The farther she had traveled from Falkreath, the quieter the forest seemed. The silence put Serah on edge; she would think that there would at least be birds or foxes; but none were in sight. She kept her ears open, knowing that at any moment, something could appear out of thin air, and she needed to be ready. By the time she had adjusted to the stillness and peace of the environment, the warrior saw in the distance her destination.

It was nothing like she had imagined. 

In some places, there was still smoke rising into the sky, dancing to its own macabre tune; any remaining fires were consumed and the smell of death filled Serah’s nostrils. Upon drawing closer to what would have been the western gate, she slowed Star’s speed and dismounted in the process. Grabbing the reins, Serah steered her horse off to the side and patted her friend’s elongated nose. “I need you to stay here, ok?” she stated, lowering her voice. Star whinnied and counted, stomping its foot into the ground in protest. Smiling softly, Serah leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her best friend. “Stay here.”

Walking the rest of the way, Serah occasionally turned to see if Star had stayed in her position and was glad to see that she did. 

With Star behind her, the Companion took a deep breath, and grasped each short sword in a hand, preparing herself for whatever may lay inside the dead city of Helgen. Her heart was beating erratically within her chest; she had no idea what await behind the singed walls. Were there the bandits that began this entire fiasco? Were the other two warriors there? Serah was leaning on vague information as it was when she arrived in Falkreath, and now this in Helgen? The Companion sighed – again. A chirping caused her attention to turn towards the sky as a small flock of birds flew across the sky, leaving Helgen behind as they made their way south. Frowning, Serah thought it was ambiguous when there was nothing but silence floating across the air, and a flock of birds suddenly decides to leave the area. 

Swallowing the distress within her throat, the Companion pushed past the seared wood of the old gate, the damn door nearly falling off its melted hinges. Once inside, Serah took one look around, her hand instantly covering her mouth. 

Burnt and decrepit bodies lay everywhere; in the streets, beneath collapsed buildings, pieces here and there. The scene reminded her of when she and Vilkas traveled to the Broken Fang Cave and witnessed the massacre that had occurred. In the still of the late afternoon, Serah took a moment to hope that the victims – both during and after the initial attack – had found peace and were well resting in Sovngarde. But the moment only lasted for so long as Serah’s attention tensed and quickly turned to the left as the sound of footsteps echoed across the unforsaken mass graveyard. Gripping the hilts of her swords, Serah prepared for the upcoming battle, ready to take on any and all foes who dared to cross her path. 

When nothing appeared within sight, Serah yelled to the wind, “I know you’re out there. Show yourself!”

As the last of her words left the wind in the still air, the footsteps she heard earlier occurred once more and several people within all directions appeared and began making their way towards the Companion. Narrowing her eyes on all the figures, Serah counted twelve, and none of them were the people she originally came for. 

No matter. These people are still a threat to those in Falkreath, even Riverwood; I won’t let them live!

“Oi, they were right! They said a female carrying swords would come our way. She did not lie!” One of the bandits spoke over the quietness, creepily walking towards Serah, a grin spread across his filthy face. 

“No, my friend, ‘tis the truth. But we will take this one, won’t we?” Another spoke as the all the bandits slowly began making their way towards the Companion. Though it was twelve against one, Serah grinned, knowing that the battle was already in her favor. Noticing that several bandits circled around from behind, she turned in their direction and yelled, “Incinerate!” Fire encased all three bandits; one-by-one they fell, clothes on fire, skin creating first-degree burns. Their screams all fell silent on the wind as they all drew their last breath. Turning her attention back towards the remaining nine, the largest of the bunch – who Serah had to believe was the bandit chief, stepped forward; standing several yards away, he growled and pulled his might two-handed weapon from his back.

“You…bitch!” Lunging forward, the chief ran in Serah’s direction and vertical swiped, attempting to slice the Companion in half. Kneeling on the ground, Serah thrust one short sword into the chief’s thigh and screamed, “Frostbite!” Ripping her blade out just as the chief screamed in agony, she stood to her feet and thrust one blade into the heart of a bandit to her right, twirled, then propelled her other sword into another oncoming bandit. The first died on impact, but the second lived long enough to pull her sword out and drop dead to the ground. 

Five down, seven to go!

Ignoring the bandit chief on the ground, rolling in pain as his thigh continuously bled, Serah ran towards her other opponents. One after the other she took down her enemies, knowing that her actions would result in a positive outcome for the surrounding cities. It had been some time since the Companion had fought numerous amounts of enemies at once, but this was the first time that she had done so on her own. 

Every now and then she had acquired the graze of a blade or the nick of an arrow somewhere on her body, but she was going strong. Serah held a conviction deep within herself that she would not give up; she would defeat all enemies within her path if it meant protecting those whose lives mattered; and to Serah, that meant anyone she came into contact with. Though her body weakened over time, she pursued to finish what they had started.

Gasping for breath, sweat trickled down her forehead; with muscles that were tense, Serah gritted her teeth as the last opponent fell. Looking around, the Companion grimaced that she was adding a higher death toll to Helgen; but deep down, she knew these individuals deserved their deaths. Placing one short sword into the sheath on her hip, Serah walked to wear the other short sword had fallen out of her grasp and sheathed it as well. Noticing her great sword and where it had been struck deep into the earth, her hand grasped the bitter hilt as rippling laughter echoed across the haunting premises. Turning her gaze towards the northern gate, Serah’s eyes swelled; more than twenty bandits stood before her, all had swords and weapons in their hands, ready for attack and to kill. 

Blinking in hopes that what she was seeing was an illusion, the Companion’s heart beat erratically, wishing and hoping that she possessed enough strength to take down, not only these thugs, but the two individuals she originally sought after. 

But the second battle began before Serah could even ponder what was occurring. Swords were thrashed, arrows were flown, and axes hurled towards Serah’s head. The fighting had only just begun when a bandit from her left tackled her side and Serah was thrown to the ground. Without hesitation, the warrior crawled to her knees when someone thrust a blade into the earth directly in front of the Companion’s face; diverting Serah’s attention and forcing her to look upwards, she was met with another blade that was aimed to slice her neck. 

But she would never give up. Her hand tightened on the blade she still possessed, her weakened left arm aimed for his foot when another blade shot down directly into her wrist. Her hand lost its grip and she let go of the sword; her eyes never once leaving those of the assailant about to take her life. The bandit’s sword lifted towards the darkening sky. Serah had never experienced time pass so slowly as she witnessed the tip of the blade nick her neck; she expected to feel pain, and the loss of blood from the wound.

But nothing came.

Blinking as she forced her eyes to open, Serah was met with a face she wasn’t expecting to see.

“Hello Serah,” Norin said softly, though a hint of anger hung in the air as he emphasized each word. The thug that had wanted to kill Serah fell from the attack dealt by Norin’s blade. With his assistance, Serah stood to her feet and held her wrist against herself. She would be able to heal most of the injury herself, but she only had so much energy left and she needed to save the rest for the main battle ahead. But before she could devise any sort of plan, Norin’s words trickled through her head. 

“You are so stupid for coming out here on your own!” His blade swung around the two of them as he battled the remaining bandits that surged around them. Serah pulled a rag from her pocket and quickly tied it around her bleeding wrist, doing the best she could with the limit of one hand. She downed several minor health and magicka potions; not only was her strength returning, but Serah was able to move her wrist despite the stab wound. In the distance, she could hear the sting of metal as Norin fought against the rest of the thugs. Grabbing her swords, she moved her feet to join the battle, but froze in her tracks as an arrow buzzed passed her face and sliced her cheek. The instance was similar to that of Riverwood and Serah had to feel the extent of her cheek to know that the blood dripping from her wound was worse than before. Turning in her spot, Serah spotted in the distance the reason she was here. 

Both figures were there; one clad in red and black while the other was dressed fully in black leather.

Serah growled. Her eyes turned towards Norin who was watching her and he nodded in her direction. “You take care of them. I’ve got these guys!” Chest tightening at the situation, the Companion allowed her full attention to be spent on the people who stood only meters away. 

The male who had attacked her in Riverwood was the same who held the bow in this instance. His voice was calm and venomous as he said, “Well, well…look who decided to take our advice!’

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave this place and the people of Falkreath alone!”

“Why do you care so much about those of Falkreath, when you do not even reside there?”

“The better question is, why don’t you care?”

The male turned to his female counterpart and muttered, “Touché.”

“I don’t have time for this!” The male and female pair averted their attention to glance at Serah with a sword in each hand, legs spread in a battle stance. “You said that if I came to Helgen I would seek all answers. Now tell me what it is you are doing here!”

The female shook her head from side-to-side. “Damn, she is impatient.” Looking to her male friend, she noticed that he knocked another arrow onto his bow, releasing the string as it aimed the weapon straight into the Companion’s face. Serah simply tilted her head to the side, avoiding the arrow before it could do major damage. “What the…” the male whispered. 

“Huh. So, the stories we’ve heard were true.” The female, clad in red and black stated, as she stared straight into Serah’s eyes. “You are strong and very observant. Were you taught that as a Companion? Or did you learn that from your father, Fenrir?”

Serah gripped the hilt of her swords so tight that her knuckles turned white; with her breathing ragged, the Companion had no idea why her father’s name was being mentioned. “How…how do you know my father…?” When no answer came, Serah pulled the bow off her back, loaded an arrow, and manage to release the weapon as it drilled into the man’s bicep. Glancing down at the wooden arrow, the man simply broke end piece off and pulled the bloody wood out. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER?!”

Serah released one arrow after the other until her quiver was almost half-empty. The rage that engulfed the pit of her stomach gnawed its way up her throat until it blinded her from reality. 

“You really are something else.”

At the last second, Serah turned to her side as the male slashed her sword into Serah’s side; the Companion had just barely missed a death blow, but a gash was formed into the same arm where she had been stabbed only minutes earlier. Jumping away from the situation, Serah looked at her arm as the blood ran red down her skin and fell upon the charred dirt. The Companion knew that it wasn’t a life-threatening wound, but realized that she had allowed the rage she held against her father to blind her to her current surroundings. She wouldn’t be making that situation again. 

“Tell you what…” Both Serah and the male turned their attention towards the female who stood mere meters away from their position. “Fight my friend here, and I will tell you everything you want to know.”

“You should tell me everything I want to know. I came to Helgen – that was the deal!”

“We made no deal, little Serah.” But then it all clicked. 

Lowering her weapons, Serah first looked at the man to her right, then towards the woman off in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “What are you wanting from me?”

With her frown turning into a grin that caused Serah to shiver and take several steps back, the man at her side chuckled deep and low. “It’s people like you who always end up dead. You ask to many questions, needing to know everything that is going to happen. Can’t you just relax?”

“And what? So you can kill me?”

“Oh, my dear, don’t be so rash,” the female laughed. “We don’t want to kill you…yet. But…you’ve been such a good pet so far…If you manage to kill my friend, I shall grant you one hint.”

Grinding her teeth together, Serah could feel a wave of nausea course from her stomach. All the fear and anxiety she’d endured for the last several weeks was leading up to this moment, and she was only to be handed a hint? The same rage she felt at the mentioned of her father’s name coursed through her veins. The Companion felt as if she was a pawn in a game that she didn’t understand. What did they want with her and why her? In her years since becoming a Companion, Serah had never once met either one of the individuals standing between her and freeing the fear of the citizens of the Falkreath Hold. But there was something she needed to know first. 

“Answer me this: are you with the Dark Brotherhood?”

“I am neither confirming nor denying your question.”

Oh that bitch!

Growling, Serah raised her arm and slashed her short sword at the man next to her; his response was timely as he was able to maneuver away from her attack and save himself. Dropping the bow from his hands, the man gripped two knifes in his hands and sped towards his target, ready to kill. Their attacks met each other in the middle, the kiss of steel echoing across the deathbed of what was once Helgen. Serah’s muscles were weak from fighting the bandits earlier, and her left arm was burning from the inside, her muscles severed from the penetration of the sword that had stabbed her.

Pushing the man as far away as she could, Serah dropped her one-handed weapons and grasped the great sword across her back. Roaring with her all might, Serah bounded towards the man, who, in turn, threw one of his knives straight at her. Serah felt the penetration deep within her thigh before she knew that he had thrown one of his weapons.

But that didn’t stop the warrior. 

With all the momentum that she could offer, Serah slid to a stop, threw her sword back, and slashed at the man’s length with the beast of a weapon she had at hand. The steel but through flesh and bone of one leg, causing the man to scream out in agony as he fell towards the ground. Without wasting a moment’s time, the Companion dropped her great sword and pulled the knife from her thigh, a trail of red blood dripped from the black, sharpened blade. Knowing what she had to do, the female looked into the man’s eyes, as he knew the inevitable was fast approaching. 

“Anything you wish to say?”

But as the man was waiting on death’s door, he smiled the same grin as his companion had earlier. “Serah of the Companions…you will die by the hands of the Dark Brotherhood before you can even live your life.”

Growling, Serah kneeled with the remaining strength she held; as her knees met the charred earth, her hand slammed into his chest, the blade of his own knife carving its sharpened edge deep into the depths of his darkened heart. As the man gagged and gasped for the last breath he could manage, she whispered, “Anything else?”

“Tch…I suggest you tell Farkas that you…love him, little Serah. The Dark Brotherhood…will kill you…before you have any chance of sharing happiness…with that Companion…”

And as he gasped his last word from his lips, the nameless man from the Dark Brotherhood passed, causing Serah to stand and immediately counter against the remaining member within the area. But before she could speak, the female had already graced her presence by appearing right in front of the Companion. 

“So…you killed him. Sad, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Then take this lesson back to the other members of the Dark Brotherhood: don’t mess with the Companions.”

“It is a message I shall remember to come, little Serah.” The female Companion growled at the over-use of her childhood name. “But, it does seem that you have earned your reward.” Walking around the Companion, the female bent towards her partner and pulled his knife straight from his heart. Looking straight into Serah’s eyes, the Companion felt a twinge of confusion as she was able to see deep within her enemy’s soul; Serah could sense a twinge of deep regret and sadness within, but couldn’t press as to why. But as soon as she had noticed that the emotions were they, they were gone, hidden from her view as the female glared daggers within her eyes at the Companion. 

But more importantly, why was she suddenly wanting to know why…?

Throwing the dagger at her feet, the female took several steps back and pulled a familiar black ball from the pouch at her side. “Do you wish to know why the town of Falkreath was suddenly being attacked by bandits who just-so-happened to be residing in Helgen?” Serah eyes the female clad in red and black very carefully; they danced around each other as they moved across the city that had witnessed too much death within the last several weeks. “It’s because I sent them here. I was the one who told them to attack Falkreath.”

“But why would you do such a thing? What good would come from the innocent civilians who have been starving?!”

The female first answered in a fit of laughter that seemed to echo across the land of death. “Because it was all part of our plan! Don’t you see, little Serah? Our entire plan was to ruse the Companions into sending you to save Falkreath, and in doing so, you would run into us.”

Raising an eyebrow, Serah couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was it true? Were the people of the Falkreath Region put in harms way just so they could drag me out into the open?

“You seem disturbed.”

Chuckling from the rage boiling within the pit of her stomach, Serah could do nothing but stare blankly at the female. “Of course I’m disturbed! What kind of plan is this? I have never met you or anyone from the Dark Brotherhood! Why am I sought after so? What is it you wish to gain from me? Answer me!”

The female shook her head as a smile grew upon her lips. “Oh Serah…Serah…do you not see the game that is being played right in front of you?”

“What game?!”

“We of the Dark Brotherhood typically work in the dark to avoid the troubles of meddlesome fools such as yourself. But this time…? Oh, this time we are changing our tactics, just for you, Serah.”

“You fucking bitch,” Serah seethed, the grip upon her fists increasing by the second.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that sweetie,” the female answered. “But let me tell you this: if you really want to finish this game, Riften is the hint I am giving you, Serah of the Companions. Head to Riften and seek an individual who can possibly tell you more.”

“Wait…” Serah stepped forward as the Dark Brotherhood member threw her hand into the air. “That’s the hint you’re giving me? How do I know that someone will be in Riften?”

“How do you know someone won’t be? If you want to find answers before we kill you, then Riften is the key; you can either play along or wait for your end – it’s your choice. But, before I go, I’ll tell you this, little Serah…we will not stop hunting you down unless you give back that which is ours.”

And then she was gone. 

~ oOo ~

Serah had stood for an unknown amount of time, staring at the empty space where the Dark Brotherhood member had just stood. In that moment, the warrior felt everything, and then nothing; pain and fear; sadness and disbelief; weakness and liberation. She felt as if she should be celebrating, but the Companion wasn’t sure what she should be celebrating. She had gained more information about the mysterious circle she was caught in, but knew that the situation at hand was far worse than she could have ever imagined. 

Eventually turning her gaze away from the man she had just killed, Serah surveyed the surrounding area. Before her, she saw the destroyed city of Helgen; but from that moment forward, the Companion would see the burnt city as one that started her own journey. Despite the pain pulsing through her weakened body, she knelt and grasped the dagger the female had thrown at the ground between her legs. Standing, Serah twisted and turned the blade in her hands, inspecting the craftsmanship, but also the blood that stained the blackened steel of the sharp blade. 

Wincing her eyes shut as tightly as she could, Serah closed her left hand around the blade and sliced her palm; one lonely tear escaped an eye and trailed down her dirty and bloodied cheek. The muscles within her hand tightened as she opened her eyes. Serah held her hand above the Dark Brotherhood member she had killed and constricted her palm hard enough to trickle a steady stream of blood onto her enemy.

“On this day, I swear…I will defeat the rest of the Dark Brotherhood,” Serah whispered, her voice heavy with malice. “I vow to uncover the truth behind these attacks. I will bring death upon those who have ended the lives of others in search of me. I SWEAR IT!”

Releasing an unstable breath, Serah unclenched her hand and winced at the self-inflicted pain. Though she knew that some of her magic would help with the wound, it would still take some time to heal. Taking one last look at the death of the man before her, the Companion eventually turned to find Norin so they could make the journey back to Falkreath; but as she slowly turned, Serah realized that the man in question stood against a broken wood beam, his expression neutral as he carefully glanced over her face. Walking towards her, Norin quickly placed a gentle arm around her shoulder just as Serah was about to collapse, the last remaining ounce of energy crumbling by the second. 

The female warrior muttered a “thanks” as Norin wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist. Walking in the direction of their horses, Norin bravely asked, “Hey…you want to talk about it…?” But she slowly shook her head “no”. Understanding her want of privacy, Norin carefully held his friend against his side and she was slowly going in and out of consciousness. When they were close enough, Star ran towards the pair and whinnied at her master, but Norin softly brushed the mare’s nose. As if understanding the situation, Star knelt onto its legs, allowing the Falkreath soldier to place Serah on the saddle; Norin jumped behind his friend as the horse stood tall from the ground. 

With his own horse in tow, Norin guided both animals back to Falkreath, where they were met by concerned citizens who had heard of Serah’s brave gesture to assist them. Several people came to his aid and, within a breath’s time, both he and Serah were stationed within a spare room of the Jarl’s quarters. Norin had several cuts and bruises, but he was otherwise safe and sound, but as he stared at the Companion who risked her life to stay those from a town she didn’t reside in, the soldier knew that it would be some time before she could fight. The Companion had immediately fallen asleep once she was laid onto a bed, and was instructed by the Jarl himself for no one to disturb her unless it was one of the healers. 

It wasn’t until two days later when Serah had awoken from her deep slumber, confused and very groggy because she couldn’t remember anything that had occurred. When she woke, there was no one in the room, causing the Companion to question her surroundings. Noticing her traveler’s pack in the corner, she slowly, and timidly, stood from the creaky bed and made her way across the room; once the bag was within reach, she pulled the several necessary items and instantly consumed three small stamina potions, as well as several magicka potions. Making her way back towards the bed, Serah pulled the linen wrappings off from her wounds and took her time in casting several different healing spells. 

In no time, Serah could feel her strength returning. The stab wounds she had received on her arm and thigh were healed and closed, but the muscles deep within were tender and would take some time to heal on their own. Any cuts and bruises she let be – there was no point in using her magic for something that would heal on its own in a matter of days. 

Content with the strength she had, Serah steadily walked towards the washbowl in the corner of the room, an evident limp was apparent as she walked, but the Companion strode on with pride in her heart; there was no regret whilst she knew the reason for her injuries. With a clean cloth in hand, Serah washed any remaining blood and dirt from her body that was not cleaned by any of the healers within the last two days. Once that was completed, she dressed in a spare pair of trousers and a linen shirt that had been placed upon the edge of her bed. Grasping the door, the female took a deep breath before making her way down towards the main hall of the Jarl’s household. 

As she walked into the main hall, Serah was greeted by several different voices echoing across the stone of the household. Standing in the doorway, as she didn’t want to disturb the conversation, she noticed the Jarl was pacing near his personal chair, as he was speaking to his steward, Nenya, his housecarl, Helvard, the captain of the Falkreath guard, as well as Norin. 

“You said that you have checked the remains of Helgen, correct?” The Jarl asked the captain of the guard.

“That is correct, my Jarl. There are no remaining bandits within the area. Norin and the Companion Serah took care of the rest. I have sent several guards to scout the area surrounding Helgen and they are to report back immediately if they see and new dangers; but none have come back so far.”

“Good,” the Jarl took his seat. “This is good news. And have any hunters experienced any troubles?”

His housecarl spoke in turn. “They have reported nothing. I plan on going with the hunters tomorrow, but I think we’re in the clear.”

“Something still seems off…” Jarl Siddgeir sighed as he clenched the bridge of his nose. “Norin, you were there with Serah – was it just bandits that have been wreaking havoc on my lands? Or is there something that hasn’t been spoken…?”

Serah took a step forward, her voice having the chance to echo across the stone hall. “Jarl, I believe I can answer that question.”

“Serah!” Norin’s eyes widened as he briskly walked towards her, his hands finding her shoulders as he quickly looked over her body. “How are you fairing? How are you able to walk? Do I need to summon another healer?”

Her friend’s questions made the Companion laugh as she quickly hugged her friend for his reassurance. “No, Norin, I will be fine. I have my own magic and was able to tend to what the others could not heal.” But as she took a step forward, her leg limped and Norin outstretched his arms, thinking she was about to fall. “Yeah…” she looked at her leg. “That will be there for some time though.” Serah slowly walked until she was standing within speaking distance of the Jarl; his face held nothing but worry but his realm, but the Companion could see that his eyes were glad she had healed from her endeavors. 

“Serah of the Companions…it is good to see you up and walking. These past two days have been worrisome.”

She bowed her head in respect. “I graciously appreciate your concern, Jarl. Regarding your question, I can answer that. But…would it be possible to speak privately on the matter?”

“My Jarl, I highly advise against this,” Nenya spoke, expressing her opinion on the matter. 

But Siddgeir could see within Serah that something had occurred at Helgen the other day. Nodding his head, he asked, “Nenya, Helvard, captain, will you please wait outside for us? This shouldn’t take long.”

“But, my Jarl!”

Siddgeir held up his hand. “I understand your concern, Nenya, but Serah wishes to speak privately. After what she has done for this town, I will grant her such.” His steward and housecarl walked through the front doors, along with the captain, and once they were closed, Serah exhaled, unaware that she had been holding in her breath. Noring remained, as he was there to witness all that she was about to speak of. “Now, my dear, please answer my question from earlier.”

“Jarl…first, I want to apologize because…” Looking at Norin, Serah was overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt and distraught etching deep within her bones. It was because of her that the bandits had been stealing the food from the people; it was because of her that the city was attacked several days ago; it’s because of her that others may perish. “Siddgeir…I’m the reason that the bandits have been attacking your people.”

The Jarl’s face fell. “What…?”

The Companion sighed, knowing what she had to do, despite not being fond of the idea. “The leader of this bandit group was a bandit from another clan that me and some of my Shield-Siblings had destroyed several months ago. Before I was able to cut him down, he explained that he had been seeking revenge over the death of his brothers we had killed. All this time he was trying to use his attacks on Falkreath to lure me or the other Companions.”

When she finished, Siddgeir stood to his foot and walked behind his chair, his hands leaning against the top of the wooden seat. “Oh my…that is…that must have been hard to hear, Companion. How are you faring?”

Taking a seat on a nearby chair, Serah crossed her arms, her body slightly shaking at the memory and the current lie. But she had no choice; the Companion hadn’t even understood the entire situation and what to make of it, there was no way she was going to explain everything in detail to the Jarl. Better to keep him in the dark, she kept trying to persuade herself. “Well…the news doesn’t make me happy that his bandits were causing harm to your people just to seek revenge against the Companions…” She added in a smaller voice, “I’m just glad we were able to do something before anything worse could have happened.”

“Yes, yes you’re right.” But as the Jarl glanced upon the Companion, he could tell she was distraught by this information. Stepping in front of her and kneeling, Siddgeir placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “You have my thanks, Serah of Whiterun. You have risked your life to ensure those that live here. We will forever be in your dept.”

Nenya, Helvard and the captain were asked to return, in which Serah watched as the others spoke of politics regarding what should happen with Falkreath for the time being. Siddgeir asked for Serah’s opinions several times, and answered with a personal opinion, not wanting to interfere as she was not a citizen of the region. They didn’t speak for long, and as Serah relayed that she was going to pack and head back to Whiterun, Siddgeir provided the Companion with a gold and ruby-studded diadem from his personal collection. 

“Your courage has led to the safety of the people. This is simply my thanks you to, Serah of the Companions.” She graciously accepted the gift and promised that she would treasure it always. As she retrieved her items from the room she awoke from, Norin followed Serah outside to the stables so she could retrieve Star and begin the journey home. 

“Serah, if I may,” Norin asked as the Companion attached the saddle to her mare. “Why is it that you…altered the truth to the Jarl…?”

Serah smiled at her new friend. “I had a feeling that you heard everything from the other day. So, you are aware that those individuals in black were…” she lowered her voice. “From the Dark Brotherhood…?” He nodded. “Please…please Norin, can you keep this a secret?”

“But Serah, they’re after you!”

“I know…” Pulling the We Know parchment from her pack, she held it open for Norin to see, whose eyes widened. “I received this in Riverwood not so long ago, and have been questioning parchment ever since. And before you ask, yes, two of my Shield-Siblings know about this as well…so I am not alone in this endeavor.”

“What is it that they’re wanting you to return?”

“I have no idea, Norin. But…that is why I am headed to Riften after I return to Whiterun – I need to find some answers.” The soldier opened his mouth to speak the truth of his mind, but Serah simply held her hand up, silencing before he could talk. “I know what you’re about to say, Norin. But this is something that I must do. I can’t…” She turned her head away to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall. “I can’t let anyone else be hurt because of me.”

Smiling as gently as he could, Norin placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, attempting to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Sitting astride her faithful horse, Norin promised he would visit her in Whiterun if he ever had the chance, and he made Serah promise to call upon his help if she ever needed it. The smile that fell upon her face stayed during the rest of her trip. The Companion was happy to have made a new friend, but she was desperate to go home to find some answers. 

But mainly to see Farkas.

The journey was quicker home than it was heading to Falkreath; since she had left earlier in the morning, Serah knew that she’d be home before dark. If the situation was different, she would have gladly stopped in Riverwood for the night to see Alvor and his family, but the Companion couldn’t risk wasting even one second. She needed, and wanted, to get to the bottom of this mystery that had suddenly thrusted into her life. 

On her journey home, Serah tried not to think too much about her current situation, and the threat that had placed put upon her very life. Since passing Riverwood nearly twenty minutes ago, Serah was very eager to be heading home, as she could see Dragonsreach within the distance – even the top of Jorrvaskr stood amongst the stone and wood fortifications. A smile etched onto her face, and as she turned Star’s reins around the curving path, something amongst the pushes to the side of the road caught her attention. Pulling Star to a stop, the Companion took several moments to look across the slightly snowy terrain, questioning what she saw. Serah was about to move on when she suddenly veered her head backwards, the swoosh of an air penetrated the space her head had just occupied. 

Serah had just managed to suck in a quick breath before another attack pierced her arm, leaving the Companion hissing in pain. Rolling on the ground as she jumped off of Star, Serah slid to her feet and grasped a sword from her hip, her eyes aimed straight into the culprit. The attacker turned and ran, but wasn’t expecting Serah to follow quickly behind. Though her leg was weak and still very sore from her previous injury, she pushed herself as hard as she could, and when she had a chance, Serah pulled a small dagger from her boot and hurled the weapon straight into the back of the attacker’s neck. 

The man thus fell to his death. 

Dropping to one knee, she unsheathed her blade from the man’s neck, wiped the blood on her trousers, and place it back inside her boot. Pushing her attacker onto his back, she immediately knew that he was a hired mercenary and searched threw his pockets, her breath increasing for she knew what she would find. And within the inside of his breastplate, a folded piece of parchment held the answers. Once unfolded, the Companion held her breath as she read the contents of the letter, for which she already knew what it contained. 

Description of target:

Nord female, ebony black hair, green eyes; goes by the name Serah and is a member of the Companions. Uses multiple swords and daggers, and is skilled in the ways of magics. DO NOT underestimate her abilities, for she is crafty. The agreed amount is five-thousand septims. You are to capture and bring her back alive. We have no problem if you inflict injuries, but death will fall upon you if she is not returned alive. 

Do not disappoint us.

\- - Astrid

Forcing herself to not rip the parchment into shreds, Serah stood and folded the paper before tucking the evidence away into one of her packs. Slowly making her way back towards Star, the Companion held her head steady; one thought after another raced, the poor girl could’ve form a single thought. As she mounted her horse, Serah stared across of the openness of the Hold as her gaze held onto Whiterun in the distance. Softly nudging her steed, Serah continued her journey home, knowing that she would be there within the hour. Taking a deep breath, Serah was finally able to juggle the thoughts within her mind before landing on one in particular, one that caused her eyes to narrow and her teeth to clench so hard, she bled from biting her cheek. 

You wanna play a game, Astrid? Fine, I’ll play. Come get me, I dare you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story. It means so much to me! :3


	12. You Are My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, my attention has been on other fanfics I’ve been working on. This chapter was giving me some trouble too, and that didn’t help with my writing. There was a certain outline I had planned, but it didn’t go in that direction, but I’m still pretty happy with the outcome. I’m only hoping people have been waiting for this chapter and are excited to see what happens next.
> 
> Comments are most appreciated! I love to hear what my readers have to say <3

Grasping the reins within her fists, refusing to lessen the strength within each individual finger, Serah of the Companions stood tall amongst her steed, halted upon a rock outcropping, vision extended over the entire view of the Whiterun Hold. Viewing the land for which she loved, the female Companion didn’t budge, limbs and body solid as her steed. Somewhere out there, in the vast openness that was Skyrim, there was the Dark Brotherhood, searching for Serah, wanting, needing something from her, for which she had no reason to what it was. 

But still, the female pushed forward. 

Her now injured arm was resting in a sloppy makeshift sling the Companion threw together, having to remove the arrow that penetrated her skin from the mercenary attack. All her muscles ached, as she was still healing from her endeavor at Falkreath. _Goodness, what am I going to tell Farkas? **How** am I going to tell him? He’s going to be upset and blame himself that he didn’t travel with me._

Nudging Star the remainder of the way, both Companion and steed crossed the plains and farmland of Whiterun, nodding in several directions and familiar faces waved or expressed their good faith. These faces were what made Serah smile, knowing the people of her homeland were safe, with food on the table and a roof over their head. She would do anything in her power to stay active as a Companion, risking her life for the sake of others. 

Removing herself from the saddle, Serah guided Star into her personal stall, slowly taking extra time to remove the steed’s gear, placing it where it was due to be and groomed her best friend. Giving Star several apple treats, Serah finally made her way up the curvy, stone path to the city gates. Soldiers turned their heads, noticing the young, female Companion limp her way towards the gates with one arm in a sling. A few stopped to question, but Serah surged forward, a woman on a mission. Once at the front of the city, Serah’s breath was labored, and her head was swimming, but nonetheless, the soldiers opened the door without question, knowing they wouldn’t receive an answer in kind. Speed decreasing, Serah could feel her thigh becoming strained; she had used magic to seal the wound and stop the bleeding in both her thigh and wrist from the battle, but the muscles were weakening from constant movement.

And…well, the sudden onslaught from earlier didn’t quite help either. 

Tingles and the shakes overwhelmed her senses, and as a gasp left her open lips, Serah fell upon her good knee, the strength she had was consumed and thus evaporated. The drumming of her heartbeat escalated, vibrating the insides of her ears, closing off the whispers of the outside world.

“Serah! Oh my…girl, are you alright?” Hand being placed upon her shoulder, the female turned to her side, noticing Adrianne Avenicci kneeling to her level. “You poor thing, what on earth has happened to you?! Ulfberth? Ulfberth!!” Adrianne’s husband stormed out of their blacksmith workshop, concern etched his face, thinking his wife may have injured herself from the smithy. 

“My dear, what in blazes…! Is that Serah?” Dropping to her level, the man known as “War-Bear” gazed over Serah’s body, instantly recognizing her wounds and assessed the situation. “She’s injured, my dear.”

“Please, husband, run up to Jorrvaskr and fetch Farkas!” Nodding his head, Ulfberth took off flying as Serah’s better leg gave from numbness collapsing into her blacksmith friend, who caught her before falling upon the cobblestone path. Numerous Whiterun citizens had gathered, forming a circle, inclined to see what was happening. Checking her head for a fever, Adrianne exhaled in content, as her friend was not burning with infection. Only moments passed before the roar of Farkas could be heard over the murmuring of the crowd, before the giant of a man pushed through the circle, hands instantly cupping Serah’s face, falling to his knees besides her.

“My little Serah, what has _happened_ to you?”

Despite her tired state, Serah couldn’t help but smile at the man before her. How she had missed the man so, after nearly a week apart; the thought made her cringe that she couldn’t even handle almost seven days without her Farkas. “There was a battle, and I won, but I got hurt.”

Shaking his head, her shield-brother growled, more at the thought of his precious Serah suffering from injuries, though angrier at himself that he was not there to protect her. Eyes cast downwards, Farkas noticed one arm in a sling, one thigh was slightly swollen than the other, small gashes and scrapes adorned her skin, sadly being kissed by the sharp edge of a sword. Bruises were upon her skin, but she was alive. Farkas gently pulled Serah into his arms, a hand grasping the back on her neck, holding her tightly against his chest. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, Serah. The way Ulfberth dragged me here saying you were dying, scared me to Sovngarde and back!”

Adrianne stared at her husband as she stood. “You told him she was _dying?!_ ”

“It was the fastest way for him to follow me!”

Standing to his feet, Farkas lifted Serah into his arms, carrying her against his big, cuddly chest, then turned towards the two who managed Warmaiden’s. “Thank you.”

“No need, Serah’s our friend too,” Adrianne smiled as she noticed the loving way he treated her. Farkas truly was kind creature, and his compassion truly displayed when Serah was in the picture. 

Without saying another word, Farkas quickly made his way up to Jorrvaskr, and along the way, Vilkas ran up to his side, having been with Kodlak when Ulfberth first appeared. “Farkas! I heard Serah’s dying, what in blazes…?!” But her other favorites twin noticed Serah, alive and well, within his brother’s arms, gently waving in his direction. “Serah? My goodness, the hell happened?”

“Brother, let’s get her inside first before we ask.” Nodding in agreement, the twins made their way down into the bottom level of Jorrvaskr, seemingly avoiding all stares and questions of the other Companions. Though both twins requested they fetch a healer, Serah shook her head, replying that she needed her magicka potions to gain enough power to heal herself. Placing her gently upon her own bed, Farkas pulled a chair to her side, watching the female squirm within her fur covers, back firm against the head of the bed as she downed several blue potions, one after the other. Removing the arm from the sling, Serah placed a hand over her skin where the arrow had pierced her muscles, just a few hours prior. Hissing, her hand glowed as she used every ounce of power within her tiny figure, her hand dropping against the fur as she inspected her handiwork. Just as her thigh, the wound was sealed, a small, white scar the only visible evidence of the injury. 

Her muscles would still take some time to heal. She had made the mistake of using it as quickly as she had, but the poor woman had just been attacked by a mercenary, someone wanting to kill her! Now, the Companion had faced warriors, bandits and creatures alike that had threatened her, but never had a professional killer been paid to seek her out and end her life. The revelation froze the female Companion, her eyes glazed over, staring uninterested at the other side of her room. Farkas, glancing between the wall and his shield-sister, touched her arm, voice resonating through her ears. “Serah? What’s wrong?”

Exhaling, she lifted her head as Vilkas walked through her door, closing it behind as he took the seat opposite of his brother, handing Serah several stamina potions. Pulling the cork off one, she tilted her head backwards and down the green liquid, flicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth due to the slight aftertaste. “Where do you want me to begin?”

“Why not start in order?” Vilkas stated, rubbing the small hairs upon his chin, glancing over at his brother. “Tell us what happened from when you first left last week.”

Nodding her head, Serah pushed her hands against the bed, wanting to sit more upright, but her injured arm seared with a blistering ache, her hand other cradling the closed wound. Farkas appeared by her side instantly and, with his assistance, helped her to sit more comfortably. Once she was in a position where her injuries weren’t affecting her ability to focus on the twins, she began her tale. 

Her lips moved, words speaking of the occurrences from the last week, hands tightly holding the furs at her sides. She explained what happened within Falkreath, with the previous bandit attacks and the hunting party she joined. Farkas, surprisingly, was all ears as he listened intently to what she had to say, though Vilkas, opened and closed his mouth numerous times, question protruding his mind from her adventure. 

Serah discussed the fire, the threats from those dressed in black, and how she ventured in Helgen alone, requesting no aid from the Jarl. Openly, and honestly, she mentioned each and every detail, stating how she was injured, and when Norin unexpectedly arrived, which in turn, saved her life. Over time, Farkas reached forward with his hand, fingers rubbing against hers, until finally intertwining together once she mentioned killing one of the two individual who’d been seeking her out. Everything she said, each word, every detail left her lips, relieving the pressure upon her chest. The twins had the knowledge of the Dark Brotherhood targeting her since she returned on her last trip from Riverwood; but knowing that they would know everything was such a relief. 

Protected by her strong shield-brothers, Serah the Companion knew nothing would thus go wrong in her future. 

At least, that’s what she wanted to believe for the time being. 

As she finished retelling what had occurred, silence fell upon the three Companions, the twins casting a sideways glance at the other, not sure what to say, nor what to feel regarding the situation. Vilkas eventually cut through the stillness, hands rubbing his face, mind trying to digest each and every detail, unable to form a single cognitive thought until, “And they haven’t mentioned what it is you supposedly have?”

Shaking her head, Serah sighed. “No, that’s the thing. It’s been a riddle since day one. Back in Helgen, the lady in red said I would find someone in Riften to help me with this _game_. But that’s all I was given.”

“No name?”

“No name,” she answered softly. 

Farkas, who had remained quiet the entire conversation, let go of Serah’s hand and stood to his feet. Walking towards the opposite end of the room, he held his back against the two people most important in his life – other than Kodlak, that is – his mind contemplated all that he learned. Some information wasn’t new, though what happened in Helgen disturbed the beast of a man to his core. _What exactly is the Dark Brotherhood after? And why attack Serah **now**?_ Thoughts and questions plagued the twin’s mind, but to no avail, no answers were available. 

“So Riften is where you’re going next,” Farkas asked, arms crossed over his muscular chest. 

“Aye, I leave in the morning after I rest for a bit.”

“You will do no such thing.” Turning towards her, Farkas frowned in her direction. Serah opened her mouth to speak but the man shook his head. “No. You need more rest than one night, Serah. Rest for a week, only then will we leave for Riften in search of this person.”

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, _“We?”_

“You heard me, little one. We’ve said this before, you are no alone, and I will not let you continue this maddening _game_ on your own. I will travel with you to Riften.” She tried speaking once more, but Vilkas placed a hand against her thigh.

“My brother is right, Serah. We understand that this may be something you’re wanting to do on your own but let us help. We’ve conquered much as your shield-siblings; let us help as your friends.” Switching he vision between the youngest and oldest twin, Serah landed her gaze on Farkas, seeing as he resumed his position in the chair, hand reaching for hers as Vilkas grabbed the other. “You’re not alone anymore, Serah. You’ve never been alone.”

Squeezing the hands within hers, Serah nodded, unable to argue with one twin who had the mind of Ysgramor, while the other twin had his strength. For so long, Serah knew her shield-brothers would be by her side, but deep within, the female Companion had always felt that she must conquer adventures on her own, that she had to be tough and prove her worth. But now, seeing the concerned faces of her twins, Serah knew she wouldn’t be able to escape the wrath of the Dark Brotherhood without their assistance. 

“Then it’s settled. We leave in two weeks.”

~ oOo ~

Leaving Serah to rest and regain her strength, Vilkas retreated upstairs to fetch some mead whereas Farkas retreated towards the end of the hallway, knuckles knocking against the thick wood. The voice within stated their approval as Farkas opened the door to see Kodlak sitting at his table, deep in a thick book, a hand trailing the fine hairs of his ever-whitening beard. Glancing up at his visitor, the Harbinger smiled brightly and waved his shield-brother over. “Farkas my boy! I heard the commotion outside and Vilkas has filled me in with very little information. Whatever has happened?”

Sighing, the large Companion shook his head, not knowing how to relate the last hours events to the Harbinger. “It’s Serah, Kodlak…” Upon hearing his words, the Harbinger was about to protest, needing to question the safety of his goddaughter, when Farkas quickly answered, “She’s alright…! She has returned from her job in Falkreath, but things have… _happened_ , something she wasn’t expecting.”

Over the next hour, Farkas retold Kodlak everything Serah had described to him. He went through each detail, from when she arrived in Falkreath, the events that transpired within Helgen, to when the hired mercenary attacked her just within the Hold. The whole while, Kodlak remained quiet, though the Companion could see the darkening his Harbinger’s eyes. Fury was growing deep within the Harbinger; there was anger towards himself, anger towards the Dark Brotherhood, and sadly, anger towards Serah’s parents. Once Farkas concluded, Kodlak leaned forward and grabbed his tankard of mead, and after drowning the contents, with drips smearing down his beard as he slammed the mug onto the table. 

“Farkas, tell me honestly…how is Serah faring?”

“Besides her injuries? She won’t tell me or Vilkas how she truly is, but…I can see it’s getting to her. She’s scared and doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

His words caused the old man to groan, closing the book he had been reading. It took him a few moments of contemplation before he asked, “My boy…do you remember the day Serah arrived at Jorrvaskr? The day her father left?”

“Of course,” he quickly replied.

“Do you remember what you asked me that day?”

This caused Farkas to groan, rubbing the side of his neck. “Kodlak…you know Vilkas is the smarter one, you should ask him…”

“No, Farkas. This question came from you, not your brother. Look back: you were concerned about Serah…”

Scratching the side of his head, the large Companion pushed his memory as far as it would go. He could remember seeing Fenrir and Serah standing at the front of Jorrvaskr, how she clung both to him and his brother, and that she wouldn’t speak after her father left. “Wait…” Grasping the bridge of his nose, Farkas squinted his eyes as he could see him and Vilkas sitting at the very table he was at now, speaking with Kodlak… _This is to be her home from now on,_ Kodlak’s words vibrated through his recollection. 

“Kodlak…I asked you what we were protecting Serah from, and you said not to worry about it.” Looking at the man who’d been a father figure throughout his life, Farkas, for the first time, truly looked upon his Harbinger. His eyes had sunken in as worry lines formed within the corners; he had led a long life, and for the first time, Farkas truly considered how old his Harbinger was. 

“That you did, Farkas,” Kodlak threw his head back and down the remainder of mead from a bottle he grabbed across the table. “That you did, my boy.”

“But…why all this secrecy? Why not tell Serah everything that you know?”

His words caused the Harbinger to slam his tankard down, one hand covering his mouth, shaking his head. “Farkas…” he stated, his voice barely a whisper. “I want to… For the last eighteen summers I have wanted to tell that girl everything…for the love of Hircine, Farkas, she doesn’t even know that I am her _godfather!_ ”

And for the first time since he and Vilkas were rescued by the Companions as pups, Farkas raised his voice at his Harbinger. True fury emanated from his voice, roaring across the room, most likely echoing through the stone halls of Jorrvaskr’s basement. “So tell her! What the hell is stopping you Kodlak?!”

“Because her father ordered me to not say anything Farkas!” Words echoing off the closed door, Kodlak stood and grabbed another fresh bottle of mead, handing one to Farkas as well before sitting once more. “The night Fenrir arrived, we sat at this very table and he made me swear that I would never tell Serah anything he told me as long as I remained alive.”

“But why would he make you do such a thing? Doesn’t his daughter deserve to know?! Wait… What did he make you swear, anyways? What is so horrible that he doesn’t want Serah to discover?”

Stealing a peek at Farkas before latching the mouth of the bottle to his lips, Kodlak growled before snarling, “That the Dark Brotherhood wants to kill her.” It only took Farkas one second to realize what he had just heard; slamming his crunched fist upon the table, Kodlak was able to grasp the open bottle before it toppled to the floor. Holding his face, Farkas growled, tints of gold seeped across his irises; breathing deepened, while his teeth grew to abnormal lengths. “Farkas? Farkas!”

Retracting his transformation, Farkas stood to his feet and moved towards the bookcase, hands tightly curled, wanting to drive each fist into flesh and beat it raw. “You’ve known this whole time.” Fact, not a statement.

“Yes,” the man replied honestly.

“They truly want to kill her.”

“Yes.”

Turning towards him, Farkas whispered menacingly, “Tell me _why_.”

Exhaling, the Harbinger nodded before motioning Farkas to rejoin him. Once seated, the man gently whispered, “Fenrir wouldn’t tell me everything. The only information he gave me was…” He sighed once more, rubbing at his aging temples. “…was that Serah’s mother, Asta, used to be a member of the Dark Brotherhood.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Farkas was now the one to toss his head and down the entire contents of his bottle until the alcohol burned his throat, igniting the itch of his burning nerves. “And you never knew.”

“No. She… Fenrir and another Companion were the ones to find her, actually. I sent the two of them on a mission, this was…about twenty-five years ago? They explained that on the way back from their job, they stumbled upon a cave they wanted to explore, unknowing that it was crawling with vampires. Well, fighting their way through, they stumble upon males and females in cages, all of them dead – except for one.”

“Serah’s mother,” Farkas answered. 

Kodlak nodded. “Mhm. Remember a few months ago I sent Vilkas and Serah on the mission to aid the people of Rorikstead and they killed the vampire leader Grevlin?” Nodding in remembrance, Kodlak continued. “Grevlin was the one who had captured all those individuals. Fenrir and his shield-brother tried to kill him, but they were only able to weaken the vampire and save Asta before retreating from the cave. Upon returning to Jorrvaskr, Asta explained she had no family and nowhere to go. She became a Companion not long after, and before everyone knew it, Fenrir and Asta fell in love and were married.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s actually sweet.”

Kodlak smiled, fingers unknowingly tracing the book he had been reading. “It really is; I mean, they were perfect for one another. Both tough as nails, but the most endearing couple who loved one another unconditionally. But not long after the wedding, Asta discovered she was pregnant.” Raising an eyebrow, the Harbinger looked upon the twin. “You have a question, young one, I know you do.”

“Something isn’t right, Kodlak. Serah’s age and…how long ago you said Fenrir met Asta…it’s not right. Serah should be older, shouldn’t she?”

“That you are most definitely right, Farkas. Asta…was pregnant after the first year of being rescued by her husband. They were headed to Riverwood on an errand to see a friend when they were ambushed by the Dark Brotherhood – wait, no Farkas, let me finish this first or we’ll never get to the end.” Closing his mouth, the Companion continued to sip his mead, sitting on the edge of his chair, needing to know the history Serah had yet to discover for herself. “Asta was poisoned and, unfortunately…she lost the child. She and Fenrir knew that it wasn’t safe to remain within Jorrvaskr or Whiterun – they didn’t want to bring the Dark Brotherhood here. Once Asta healed, the two left the Companions and…never came back. Though they said they would never risk their child’s life, they must’ve had Serah several years after they left. That’s why I knew nothing of her.”

“But…where does the Dark Brotherhood come from in all this? They just suddenly appear, attack Serah’s mother, and now they want to kill her?”

“Farkas…Asta was attacked by the Dark Brotherhood because she was once a _member_ of the Dark Brotherhood. From what she told me, ‘once a member, always a member, only death can separate you from the pact’.”

“Oh hell…” Farkas muttered. Leaning both elbows onto his knees, the brute of a man grasped his head, rampaging thoughts murdering the inside of his skull. “This is…Kodlak this would _kill_ Serah. I…” Glancing upon the man who raised him, Farkas grasped at his chest. “I am sorry for speaking to you the way that I did. You…you’ve kept this to yourself all this time? I didn’t know…”

“Do not blame yourself, my boy, I hold no grudge. Serah is someone very important to you, it’s fitting that you would protect her even when she is not near.”

“Kodlak, I would give my _life_ to see that woman breath.”

A true smile formed upon his lips since discussing such a saddened matter. “I am truly glad to hear you say that, my boy. Though she has had a…troubled upbringing, Serah is surrounded by those that love her, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’ve been telling her that all my life.”

“Good, I’m very fortunate to hear that. But Farkas, let me tell you this. I don’t think it’s a good idea for Serah to be seeking answers from the Dark Brotherhood, it truly frightens me to think what they could do to her.”

“You know she won’t stop searching for answers.”

“Her tenacity is admirable, but it’s her stubbornness in searching on her own which concerns me greatly.”

“She will not be alone, anymore.”

A twinkle appeared in the old man’s eye. “Is that so?”

“Serah is heading to Riften in two weeks to solve this so-called _game_ she’s playing, and I will be accompanying her the entire way.”

“You have eased the pain within this old man’s heart, Farkas. As your Harbinger, but most importantly your shield-sibling, I am requesting you do not leave Serah alone. Something darker is about to happen and it makes me nervous what Serah will experience, what pain she will feel. Stay by her side and be the friend that she needs; Farkas, be the man that she needs.” Kodlak smirked as the Companion glanced up, heat and embarrassment coating his cheekbones. “I know you love her, dear boy. Use that love and ensure her survival; she needs you as much as you need her.” When the Companion didn’t respond, Kodlak simply placed a fatherly hand upon the younger male, patting it gently. “Farkas, you love for the woman runs so deep, so pure. Don’t let these marauders take that away from you.”

Nodding, Farkas twisted his hands together, wanting both to openly admit his love, but not wanting the words in the air. “On my life, Harbinger, I will protect Serah; no one will ever lay another finger on her as long as I live.”

~ oOo ~

In the time between she and Farkas would leave for Riften, Serah took one health potion every morning after she woke from slumber and every night before heading to bed; her arm was the first injury to heal first, though her leg had caused some minor issues, but was back to her original strength in no time. The twins and Serah worked on training and building her core in the time they had before leaving; she wanted to increase her endurance and knew that it would take longer than the two weeks to do so, but she might as well start somewhere. 

Several of the other Companions questioned Serah what was happening, but she didn’t want anyone else to know; her answer each time they questioned was that she was preparing for another job she had taken. Skjor and Aela knew something deeper was amidst their shield-sister and probed her more times than Serah would have cared for. The female could understand their curiosity but was annoyed nonetheless.

Through her struggles, Serah found herself spending a good amount of her time with Aragon when she wasn’t with the twins. Aragon recapped his own adventures, as she did with hers. Serah was surprised to find her shield-brother had accepted his fate as the Dragonborn, and she was happy to find her friend content with his decision. She questioned where this new path would lead him, but he didn’t have an answer, only that he would discover what it was along the way. In her moment of resting in preparation for the next part of her journey, Aragon bid his friend farewell as he was off to the Throat of the World to speak with the Greybeards. Watching the back of her friend, Serah was left wondering if she would be able to seek any answers to questions plaguing her own mind. 

However, aside from Aragon and Vilkas, Farkas was the individual she stayed with the most. He was by her side when she woke the next morning and helped with her bandages when she needed to heal and consume each health and magicka potion. He was there when she pushed herself with strengthening her muscles, concerned she was pushing herself more than when she first began her training as a child. But he was there when she couldn’t sleep at night; Serah asking, begging for the beast of a man to run his fingers through her hair or simply hold her when a nightmare burst forth within her dreams. 

There were stares and snickers from some of the newer Companions, but they made sure that it wasn’t when Farkas or Serah were around – though she knew it occurred. Hips glued and hands touching, Serah couldn’t let go of the man; she physically held onto him, afraid that he might turn to ash and slip through her fingers, ever finding his way to Sovngarde for eternal slumber. The woman discovered herself watching her dear friend more than she had previously; her fingers always found his under the table, her head leaning against his shoulder when she needed a small break. The fear which blossomed deep within grew each passing day, but from that fear brought on an anxiety that wasn’t related to her journey. No, this uneasiness was her terror of forever losing Farkas, of forever losing the chance of proclaiming the love she held within her heart. 

But though she was being consumed, the woman declined the idea of seeking solace within her shield-brothers. Vilkas was the one who stated they were there to help, as she didn’t need to face this endeavor alone. But what of the Dark Brotherhood? How much did they know of the twins? Of her other shield-siblings? Of her friends within Whiterun?

Not wanting to take the chance, Serah reserved everything and locked it within her heart. 

As the day she and Farkas were to leave for Riften, anxiety and fear bloomed within Serah’s heart. What was she to do upon arriving in Riften? Who was she to look for and question? Would she find anything needed to help her with the Dark Brotherhood on her back? Each night she lay awake, wrapped in the comfort of layered furs, unable to distinguish the swelling dread in the pit of her stomach. Whenever she was confronted by Farkas or Vilkas, she only answered with something vague, but they knew the truth. 

Counting down the hours on the final day before they were to leave, Vilkas grabbed his brother and Serah, bringing them into his room so they could go over what they needed for their journey, discussing strategies and considering if things were to turn for the worse. Sitting in the corner of his bed, Serah chewed her finger, inhaling a shaky breath as both brothers spoke to one another before turning to their friend. 

“Serah…?”

Glancing upwards, she found the twins staring at her from their seats. Shaking left to right, the Companion muttered a sorry before standing, walking the short distance to the small bookcase Vilkas kept within his room. Trembling fingertips traced the bindings of each book, knowing full well her favorite twins stared at her back as she wouldn’t look at them. 

But Vilkas knew she needed to speak. “Are you prepared for tomorrow?”

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, she finally replied. “As prepared as I’ll ever be, though I do need a few more potions before we leave in the morning.”

“No need.” Turning, Farkas held her gaze, her confusion evident. “I took the liberty of getting some this afternoon. We have enough to last us until Riften.”

“Oh, good…” she stated softly. The twins shared a curious look with one another. 

“Serah, I can’t say I know what you’re thinking, but whatever happens in Riften, everything will work out.” Arms crossing over her chest, Serah stood still, knowing Vilkas meant well, but his kind words couldn’t ease the torment ever growing deep within. When she didn’t say anything, Vilkas groaned while his brother clenched his fists, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease her silent suffering. 

“How will I know what to look for?” The twins raised their eyebrows in her direction. Within the last two weeks, each had attempted and failed to coax Serah into discussing the thoughts plaguing her mind. Vilkas wanted to know her strategy upon reaching Rifted and Farkas wanted to understand how she was fairing or how he could help. Neither received in answer in kind; their shield-sister avoided their inquiries like a thief dodging the guards. So when she spoke her mind, both twins were stunned into silence. “I wasn’t given any information other than _someone_ will be there waiting for me. But who? How will I know to believe what they say? How can I trust myself to believe anything that could happen?”

On cue, both twins heavily exhaled, their fears and concerns were the same as Serah, as the brothers discussed the same matters on their own throughout the previous week. Both knew this journey was an impulse to see if there were any truths to be told. What would Serah find? Who would they know to speak with? Standing from his seat, Farkas strode the several steps until he was in front of his shield-sister his friend.

The woman he loved above all else. 

Calloused hands grasping a should while the other cupped her chin, pulling her attention upwards towards his eyes, Farkas could see the formation of glistening tears ready to fall. “That is why I will be going with you, Serah. You need to remember this: you are not alone and will not face this alone.”

Widening her eyes, Serah peered over at Vilkas, switching her gaze between the two brothers before covering a mouth with a hand. “Oh my goodness…” she muttered. “Farkas…Vilkas…I-I am so sorry! This past week, I’ve been dragging myself through each day fearing this day, I just…you two have already done so much that I –”

Joining his brother and longtime friend, Vilkas clasped her unoccupied shoulder. “Serah, from the moment you were brought here, my brother and I swore we would do everything in our power to protect you. Remember our words and never forget them: you are not alone and we will _always_ be with you.”

Throwing her arms around their waists, she pulled each brother close to her chest as she hugged both at once – at least, as much as she could. Pulling away, Serah smiled for the first time in several days. “I…I won’t forget. Beat it into my brain until I do, but know that I won’t leave you either.” 

The three stayed for another hour until Serah declared that she wanted to check her pack before retiring to sleep, as the journey to Riften would be long, and possibly tedious. Closing her door as she entered, Serah claimed the seat on her bed and looked closely through what she was bringing: cloths, stamina and magicka potions, – as Farkas know had the health potions – minimal, but spare clothing, food, the dagger she kept within Star’s saddle, and anything else she felt was necessary.

Closing the pack and placing it next to the door, the Companion lay on top of the fur blankets, curled on her side as she lackadaisically stared off into the distance, following the intricate curves of the wooden door. Alone in her room, Serah of the Companions was lost, knowing that anything could happen on this trip, but probed herself and wondered if going was even worth the trouble. But even then, she couldn’t refrain her mind from wandering, conjuring question after question until the last few months were blurry and muddled together.

_What is it the Dark Brotherhood is seeking?_

_Why do they think that I have it?_

_I’ve never done anything to them – why me? What have **I** done to deserve their unforeseen wrath?_

Sitting up, Serah threw her legs over the furs and exited her room, heading straight towards the door on the right. She knew it was closer to the middle of the night but knew her favorite twin would still be awake; his werewolf refusing his body any sustainable sleep. Most, if not all, of the Companions would be asleep this time of night, though she heard the rambunctious noises from the notable drinkers of the notable warrior group were still upstairs. Fingers knocking against the aged wood, she could hear movement from within before the door opened, revealing a surprised Farkas, but when he looked upon her façade, the beast of a man stepped aside, allowing Serah to walk in and sit in her spot on his bed. 

Grabbing his mug, Farkas offered Serah some mead, but shook her head and denied. Taking his seat by her side, he waited until she turned and watched him, but she never said anything. Swallowing the cool mead, Farkas could see the tired look in her eye and assumed she hadn’t slept, but still asked, “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“So did I,” she answered. “Unless you count staring at my door since I left you and Vilkas.”

“You’re overthinking this.” Standing, the male placed his mug on the bar stool, hand grasping his chin in mid thought. “Regardless of what happens, I will keep you safe.”

She scoffed at his statement, causing the man to turn, eyebrow raised. “I can take care of myself, Farkas.”

“That’s not the point, Serah.” Kneeling in front of her form, Farkas cradled her fragile hands within his calloused paws. Despite the years she trained with swords and bows, her hands were still smooth, and Farkas couldn’t stop his thumbs from gently tracing her skin. Serah watched Farkas; he was the largest and strongest of the Companions, but the man held a heart of gold, as he was the most loveable human, and one of the kindest. Retracting one hand, Serah cupped his cheek and used her thumb to ghost over his cheekbone. 

“I’m afraid of what will happen, Farkas. These…the Dark Brotherhood is after me, I wouldn’t know what to do if you were caught in the middle.”

“Serah,” Farkas sighed her name, tightening his grip on her hand. “Why is it lately you have forced yourself to do things on your own? Why must you force yourself to suffer without the aid of your shield-siblings? We have been through thick and thin together, it’s…it’s troubling how you don’t trust me enough to seek my aid.”

“No, no Farkas…That is not it at all!” Switching their positions, she grasped his hands, holding his fingers close to her face, she kissed each one. Having the man this close was becoming too much to bear. “I’m…I’m confused. When I ran into the female from the Dark Brotherhood at Helgen, her partner knew who you were. He…called you by your name before I killed him…I don’t…I don’t know how they know about you, but if they know your name, then they’re bound to have more information about you, Vilkas, the other Companions!” Breathing heavily, Serah held his hands against her face, the saltiness prickled the corners of her eyes. “I’m so scared…I have no idea what these people could do, and I fear all of you will be hurt because of me…I can’t…” Closing her eyes, Serah sucked in each breath, her fear spilling forth. Muttering her last words in a breathy whisper, she admitted, “I can’t lose you, Farkas…Not you…not you…”

She was pulled from her isolated trance when Farkas removed his hands from her grasp and cupped her cheek, his face closing in towards hers. Their eyes bore into the other, neither looking away. “Serah, you are…the strongest female I have ever known, and if there is anyone within the Companions who can stand up against the Dark Brotherhood and fight their way through survival, it would be you.” Afraid of his words, she looked away, but the man refused Serah to isolate herself from this moment as her turned her direction back to him.

“I can’t lose you either, Serah. You are…the most important person in my life. Hearing these tales about the Dark Brotherhood hunting you down, and the way they’ve injured you makes me want to turn into the beast that I am and wrench their guts out, to spill their blood so they can never hurt you again.”

“Farkas…”

“You are _everything_ to me, my little Serah. I’m not protecting you on this journey because I think you’re weak and can’t take care of yourself. The thought of you leaving scares me to Sovngarde and back that I’m protecting you so you will not leave me behind…” Inching his way forward, Farkas realized that Serah was also inclining her head, their breaths mingling, tips of their noses touching. “You’re my reason for living, Serah.”

A gasp left her lips by his words, as Serah searched the face of the man she loved. The erratic beating of her heart slowed and accelerated her breathing all in one. Tongue gracing her lips, Serah glanced upon Farkas’ mouth and noticed he had done the same. “Farkas,” she whispered, his name falling from her lips. Brushing away several strands of hair, the man in question leaned forward, tenderly pressing his mouth upon hers. 

Sparks scourged her lips, heat engulfed her chest, and it seemed ice immobilized her muscles, as if she cast Destruction spells upon herself. Eyelids falling shut and her body pressed into his, Serah knew she’d been waiting for this moment, knew that this is what she had been seeking for the last several weeks. Moving as one, their lips connected as he mouth slightly opened, desiring more, wanting, the ache of his burning touch scorching her insides. 

And just as the stories she’d heard from females within the city, it had ended quickly as they pulled away from each other. But the moment she opened her eyes, Serah wished she hadn’t; cheeks flushed and burned, her vision unable to see Farkas in the same light. Her warrior and friend held the same expression as she, his eyes wide as saucers as if he was unable to believe what just occurred. 

The male Companion repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, unsure of the words that needed to be said, unsure of how to proceed. “Serah…” he could only whisper her name.

Touching her lips, Serah could still feel his upon hers, and it was tying her stomach into knots. To say the least, the woman was stunned, split between the reality of the situation and believing it all happened in her mind. “W-What does this…? Farkas?”

Visibly seeing the man swallow the lump in his throat, his actions caused her muscles to pleasantly clench. “U-Um…th-there’s something…Serah that was…” An insistent knock echoed across his room, Vilkas’ voice leaked through the door. 

“Farkas? I need to speak with you.” Quickly standing, Serah edged away from the muscular twin, breath being released in shallow gasps. The man slowly stood to his feet, attention zoning out, but his brother’s voice shook the man from his stoic posture. “Farkas open the door, I know you’re not asleep.”

Glaring at the door, Serah desired to leave, her confusion wasn’t helping as her body was delivering two different messages, both opposite of the other; her brain was telling her to leave, to let this moment pass, but her heart said she and Farkas needed to speak, to see what it meant. Deciding to run, she gripped the door handle and stole a quick glance at Farkas; his expression remained neutral, the silver color of his eyes pleading with her, begging to stay. Opening the door, she was met with Vilkas’ fist within her vision as he had raised his knuckles to bang on the door.

“S-Serah? I thought you had already gone to bed.” Any other moment and the surprise upon his face would’ve had the woman laughing, but the small uplifting of her lips was all she could muster.

“Sorry Vilkas, I…I had to question Farkas on something for tomorrow. P-Please excuse my intrusion.” Stepping away from the doorway, Serah gave one last glance behind her as she muttered a “Goodnight” to both males before retreating behind the confines of her private room. 

Blinking, Vilkas hadn’t moved from his spot, even after Serah had already closed her door. Farkas had watched her leave, unsure what to even think. Vilkas observed his brother and instantly noticed the dismay in his features. “Pray, what just happened, Farkas?”

Running a hand along his mouth, Farkas would only mutter, “Brother, I don’t even have the slightest idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate everyone who has remained with this story. Please let me know if you liked – or didn’t like!
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	13. A Moment to Fear, A Moment to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! This chapter should not have taken as long as it did, but every time I looked at my computer my mind came up blank, complete writer’s block. It’s a bit shorter than I planned but the next chapter will make up for it (I’m hoping).
> 
> For all my readers, thank you for your patience, I greatly appreciate it. This chapter is something I think you’ve been waiting, so please enjoy!
> 
> Also, I was rereading previous chapters and realized that I never stated that Aragorn’s name does not belong to me. Obviously the name is from LOTR, but I borrowed the name from my husband’s Skyrim file. A BIT late I know, but I still wanted it our there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Skyrim – Just Serah.

Sleep did not come easy for Serah of the Companions. 

The female warrior tossed and turned within her bed, growing cold and covered her skin with furs, then grew increasingly hot to shove the blankets off her sweaty figure. The dreams she was able to have from minimal sleep were filled with the memory of her lips touching Farkas’, kissing one another until they broke apart; each one the same, playing on repeat over and over. Even after several hours, Serah had no idea what it meant. Did this mean Farkas reciprocated her feelings? Was it simply a reaction based on the moment in time? Why, why, why?

Overcome with endless questions and contemplating the situation, Serah was finally able shut her eyes for sleep just before the sun was to rise over The Throat of the World to the East. 

By the time she was finally able to rise from bed, her door was being knocked on and Farkas’ voice echoed through her room. “Serah…? I’ve been awake for some time. Let me know when you’re ready.” Continuing to lay within the warmth of her bed, Serah did nothing but stare at her door. Taking a deep breath, she threw the furs off and stood, reaching for a cloth by the water basin, removing the clamminess around her face. Grabbing her armor, she dressed as quickly as she could before grabbing her pack by the door and leaving. 

Both doors to the twin’s bedrooms were opened, but the bothers were speaking at the small bar in Farkas’ room, turning their heads as they heard Serah behind them. Smiling weakly, she said, “Good morning,” before taking a seat on a spare stool. 

“Good morning Serah. Did you sleep alright?” Vilkas turned in her direction, noticing the slight bags under her eyes, and she shook her head in response. “Are you well enough to leave today? What would hurt if you took today to rest and leave tomorrow morning?”

_“No,”_ she stated firmly, a little too much venom attached to her words. “Ugh…sorry, I’m a little grouchy.”

“A little?” Farkas laughed. 

Peering up at the bulky man, Serah grinned, the beat of her heart, once again, skyrocketing. The image of the previous night that plagued her mind all throughout her dreams pushed forth so she could see what happened between her and her favorite twin. Despite how she felt before, Serah suddenly wished they were alone so she could place her lips upon his once more. “Careful what you say, Farkas. You’re the one who has to travel with me for the next few days.”

“Sounds like a challenge, little one.” Vilkas laughed into his mead at the change in Serah’s features; she growled, but couldn’t resist to turn her lips upwards. 

“Alright you two. Since Serah’s wanting to leave today, you might want to get a head start.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s still dark outside, but the sun should rise fairly soon.” Sighing, the female jumped off the stool and stretched her back. The heaviness of her armor felt bulky and uncomfortable; she’d trained with both light and heavy armor, but noted how she desired something that fit in the middle. She had been considering the thought of changing her armor for some time, but to what? She’d been wearing her mismatched heavy armor for years, but with the journey she was about to embark. Shaking her head to ignore this thought, Serah grabbed her pack from the floor, glancing up at Farkas who had moved around from behind the bar, his hands reaching for his own pack as well. His voice resonated within her ears before she could speak. “It’s now or never; ready to get going?”

“Yeah…” Inhaling a large breath, Serah released it slowly, turning towards Vilkas. Following his brother and the woman he considered his sister, the three Companions walked through the sleeping quarters of Jorrvaskr towards the main hall where no one was visible, every resident was still asleep. Exiting the building, the crickets chirped into the cold, frigid air as they made their way towards the stables, passing the occasional soldier who nodded in their direction. The entire city of Whiterun was still within the warm confines its bed, resting until the morning sun called the Nords to their daily duties. 

Once at the stable, Farkas and Serah quickly saddled their individual horses before turning towards the Companion who would not be joining them. Serah embraced the Vilkas tightly, knowing she would return, but unaware of the circumstances to which she would return. The better question was, would she even return? 

How would she return?

The twins clapped the other on the back and then embraced, Vilkas whispering into his brother’s ear before letting go. Hoisting herself up after giving the man a brief hug, Serah knowing she’d breakdown if she lingered, looked one last time at Vilkas, her voice soft, but was tinged with fear and uncertainty. “Vilkas, thank you for the help you’ve given these last two weeks. Thank you so much.” 

“I would’ve done it regardless Serah, you know that.”

The smile she offered was as sincere as she could provide, but Vilkas knew what was haunting her mind. “We’ll send a courier if our direction has changed.”

“You better!” The older twin stated, taking a few steps back as they nudged the horses from their stalls. Waving one last time, Serah urged Star forward with Farkas right on her tail; Vilkas walked around the stables, watching his twin and sister until they were no longer in sight, galloping on towards Riften. The male Companion questioned what they would find, or if they would find anything at all.

_By the nine, keep them safe,_ the male Nord pleaded. 

~ oOo ~

Riding through Whitrun Hold, Serah was able to keep her head focused, watching their stride and all the individuals they met along the way. There were several bystanders making their way towards the city, common travelers, Imperial Soldiers and several bandits near the Valtheim Towers, but the Companions smoothly passed by on their steeds, the attention of the bandit seeking gold coin avoided the two completely. Farkas attempted in making small talk with Serah, but the female was deep in thought, her mind wandering aimlessly, struggling to complete a puzzle where the pieces had been scattered. 

First, there was the Dark Brotherhood. 

Second, there was the mystery regarding her parents.

Third, was the ordeal of traveling to Riften, in order to search for someone, and something, she knew nothing about. 

And lastly, was Farkas – and their kiss.

The following morning, the two Companions found themselves astride their steeds headed east, their destination near Kynesgrove where they would travel south.

Their days were spent on the back of their horses, though occasionally, Serah and Farkas would walk a good distance, giving their legs, and their steeds, a definitive break. The two Companions found themselves headed east, their destination new Kynesgrove where they would change direction and travel south. Tension grew between the two Companions, it was silently boiling, but neither knew what should be done. One wanted to discuss the night before while the other wanted to forget the memory, too afraid to know the truth. By the time they made camp the first night after leaving Whiterun, neither had said a word to the other all day. Eating freshly caught rabbit by the burning fire led the female to open her mouth and begin a conversation. 

The content wasn’t focused on the previous night and Farkas ignored the subject.

The second day of traveling was brighter, as the two warriors conversed all day, a complete turnaround from the previous day, straight through the afternoon and into the evening as they made camp. Male and female struggled, each knew the other was thinking about the kiss and what it meant. Mouths opened, words lingering on their tongues, but fear inevitably kept the truth hidden. Farkas was nervous to push Serah away, and Serah was scared to lose her friendship with Farkas.

Sleeping in their tent that night, sleep evaded the female as she continuously stared at the thick fabric ceiling. Farkas’ gentle snore waivered through the crisp night, causing Serah to roll onto her side, hand reaching towards the friendly beast of a man. Her heartbeat increased, thumping into her fingers as she ran them down his arm, caressing thick muscles and taut skin that had been strengthened to perfection.

Biting her lips to close, refusing any sound to be released, Serah withheld a groan, fingers training to uncover more manly terrain that was Farkas the Companion. Swallowing, Serah’s face grew hot, chest rising and falling; but the warmth of her face was nothing compared to the flush increasing amongst her lower core.

“Ugh…” Quickly removing herself, Serah watched Farkas roll in his sleep towards her. His steely blue eyes lifted instantly, finding hers in the darkness of the enclosed tent. “Serah?” he asked slowly, rubbing one eye, ridding it of all tiredness, whatever small amount his beastblood allowed. “W-What’re you still doing up? Can’t sleep?”

Nodding, she answered softly, finding it difficult to speak when his voice was thick and hoarse, adding fire to the fuel of her desire for the man. “I tried, but sleep keeps eluding me.” Shuffling in his bedroll, Farkas scooted his large body closer to the female, muscular arms reaching around her frame, pulling Serah against his chest. “F-Farkas!” she said meekly, her voice barely audible as she instantly curled within his body without question. 

“I know, Serah, I know. But you need to get some sleep and this helps, right?” Nodding in agreement, she moved in closer to his warmth; an arm encased her smaller frame, pulling her even closer to his tunic covered chest.

Eyelids fluttering before finally closed, Serah inhaled deeply. Farkas was the only scent upon her senses. Mountain pine, dirt, sweat, and an overall manly musk soothed the Companion where the realm of sleep was nigh upon her physical being. _He’s so warm,_ Serah thought, moving her head until it lay in between the crook of the man’s neck. _Our kiss, however brief, was still sweet. Then why am I shying away from the man that I love most?_

“Farkas…I am sorry,” were her last words before the land of dreams consumed her tired mind.

Once morning rose over the horizon, Serah woke to find herself alone within the tent, covered with her bedroll. Rubbing any sleep from her eyes, she stood, stepping out into the cool morning, a small fire was burning accompanied by Farkas, still dressed in his trousers. His hands were busy digging through their packs to make breakfast; when Serah stepped forward, his head moved in her direction.

“Well, good morning,” Farkas laughed, unwrapping bread and cheese from linen. “Were you able to get any sleep?”

Claiming the seat beside the male, she muttered thank you when he handed her portions of their morning mela. Taking a bite and swallowing, she finally answered. “Yes, once I finally fell asleep, I was able to stay asleep.”

Chuckling very softly, an odd occurrence for the man, muttered, “I am very glad to hear that, Serah.”

Silence once more fell upon them, giving Serah the uncontrollable desire to scream in frustration. For everything she and Farkas experienced together since she arrived at Jorrvaskr all those years ago, there had never been an instance such as this. Silence was common between the two Companions, but not to this degree of uncomfortable tension. Instead, of screaming, Serah bumped her shoulder against his, gaining Farkas’ attention as he ate his meal. “It’s all thanks to you, ya know.”

“Huh, is that right…”

Inhaling and releasing a deep breath, Serah grasped the man’s thick shoulder, wanting his direct attention to be on her. Icy-gray eyes sought hers and Serah could see the confusion reflected in his eyes from her own. “Farkas? I’m…I’m sorry I’ve been distant since we left Whiterun. I’m so, so sorry! Just, you…and that night…I-I…”

“Shh, hey, hey it’s alright, Serah.” Curling her into his arms, she exhaled a sob, her fingers digging into his tunic. The male Companion ran his hands up and down the length of her back. He’d been battling his brain since they left, but still, the male had no idea what was to be said. The kiss they shared was heavenly and Farkas knew he wanted to press his lips against hers again and again. Pulling Serah away at arm’s length, the male stated sweetly, “Please, I am not upset with you. I’m the one who should apologize, I had no right to do that without your permission.”

“But…Farkas, what if…w-what if you already had my permission…?” Gasping at her own words, Serah removed herself from his grasp, a hand covering her mouth in denial, fearing she stated the truth aloud.

_By all the nine and the souls in Sovngarde., Serah! It **IS** the truth!_

Beside her, Farkas removed her hand, holding the delicate softness of her skin within his own. Kneeling in front of her gaze, the man cradled her face, searching within her beautiful emerald eyes. “What are you…Serah?”

“I…I…” Serah mumbled, not quite sure what she should say. Instead, she mimicked her favorite twin and his actions; leaning forward, she firmly pressed her lips against his, surprising both herself and the male. Not wasting a second of the unexpected surprise, Farkas grasped the back of her neck, molding their lips together into one. 

_No, no…STOP!_

Shaking her head, Serah pulled his hands away and rushed to her feet, instantly muttering one apology after another. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…!”

“Woah, woah, Serah!” Jumping to his feet, Farkas grabbed her shoulders, holding the woman at arm’s length, tilting his head down to see straight into her moist eyes. “Please, no apologies.”

“But, I…!”

“Serah,” Farkas calmly stated, gently stroking her hair away from the most beautiful face in all of Skyrim. “You don’t need to explain yourself.”

“No, Farkas please…”

“Listen to me, little one,” placing his forehead down against hers, the man breathed in and out, the female soon following his actions, calming herself down. Farkas’ long hair wisped against Serah’s chin as she closed her eyes, soaking in the feeling. Once her breath was steady, Serah looked up into icy-gray orbs. “Whether you know what’s going on or not, I understand. I’m not wanting an explanation of any kind. So how ‘bout this…how about we pack up camp and continue on with your day? Eh?” Not trusting her words, the female simply nodded, moving around their camp to safely secure their gear and belongings. It didn’t take the two Companions long before they were sitting upon their steeds, making headway towards Riften.

Stealing glimpses of the male in his heavy armor, Serah fought internally to understand his words. _What is it he understands if I have no idea what’s going on?_

Stashing the memory of that morning into the back of her mind, Serah focused on the remainder of their journey as they closed in on Riften several hours later. Neither took a break unless needed as they rode straight on through, passing numerous caves and fortresses while battling bears, more bandits and the occasional Spriggan. The day had passed fairly quickly, and by the time she and Farkas passed Fort Greenwall, the male pulled his steed to a stop.

Halting her own horse, Serah asked, “What’s wrong? Aren’t we just upon Riften?”

“Yes, about another hour or so. But I’d rather not enter the city once the sun has set and night has fallen. Riften is home to the Thieves Guild, after all.”

“Fair point…” Glancing around, she then asked, “Where should we make camp?”

“That direction,” Farkas noted towards the base of the mountain. “We’ll make camp there; I can hear a stream, that’ll be good since we’re running low on fresh water.”

“Sometimes, your wolf senses do come in handy,” Serah chuckled, making light of the tension still lingering in the air. Or was she imaging all of it?

“Some use is better than no use, I suppose.” Moving off the main road, Farkas guided his horse towards a secluded alcove, not far from the stream he could still here in the distance. Luckily, the ground was free of any kills or droppings; there was a good chance they would not be disturbed by any wild animals during their short stay. Relieving his steed of their equipment, his mount set towards eating what grass could be found along with Star, as Serah began constructing their tent. Their heads would be protected by the rock alcove but the safety of a tent eased Serah just a smidgen.

Once camp was neatly arranged and Farkas began establishing a fire, Serah grabbed a small leather bag within her pack and walked close to the beast of a handsome man. “Farkas…? The stream you mentioned earlier, which direction is it?”

Standing tall, Farkas turned and peered into the thinned trees surrounding their location before pointing south. “Just up ahead, it’ll take not even a few minutes to reach the stream. Why?”

“I would like to bathe before the sun sets to quickly,” she breathed, attempting to avoid his lingering gaze, despite the burning desire to admire the man. Releasing a heavy breath, the man nodded, watching her form as she walked away, sparing a glance here and there before she finally left the vicinity of camp. Reaching the stream quickly, Serah was surprised to see the water calm and fairly deep; peering around to ensure she was alone, the female swiftly stripped her armor and underclothes, testing the waters with her toe before fully sheathing her body with the cool liquid. Today was such a day she was thankful for her Nordic blood as it granted her a resistance against the cold and she was able to dunk her entire body and hair without as much as a shiver.

It took the lady not long to wash her long locks and body, but the Companion stood in the water, watching as it lapped against her skin while the sun gradually set. Serah knew Farkas wouldn’t want her gone long, not knowing who, or what, was concealed in the wilderness, but the woman was frozen in place, neither the weather nor water kept her so. The woman ached, muscles tense and tired from the journey thus far. But while Serah’s hands massaged over the tender section of her joints, the remaining aches turned to a desperate heat; heat into desire; and desire thus blossomed into lust as her fingers probed over her taught nipples, mind completely overrun of images of Farkas the Companion. 

Farkas training till sweat dripped from his brow. 

Farkas working around the city with no shirt.

Farkas heartily drinking with the other Companions. 

Farkas’s gentle smile as he gazed in her direction. 

With a growl admitted from her lips, Serah rolled her head back, vaguely unaware of her surroundings, forgoing the warrior within and succumbing to the woman, needing to feel, needing to be loved. Tightening and pulling her nipples, Serah moaned, continuing this motion for several moments as one hand trailed over her stomach, dipping past the surface of the water and trailed down her thigh. All she felt, all she saw, was Farkas the Companion; the night he kissed her and earlier that morning repeated behind her eyes, reveling in the throes of passion, ignited by the thought Farkas could be in love with her. 

Just as her fingers parted her womanly hips, Serah choked on her breath, “Oh, Farkas…”

“Yes, my love?”

Screeching into the night, Serah turned within the thickness of the water, fist held high in preparation to attack the culprit who dare snuck behind her. How had she become so lost in her thoughts she’d neglected the initial instinct to detect those around her location? But as her raised fist lingered in the air, Serah realized the perpetrator she was about to fight was none other than Farkas. In all his glory, here stood the man in naught but the skin he bore, water billowing against his muscled hips, the water level dangerously low against his manly region. 

Blinking in retrospect, Serah realized her stance, chest bare to the man as she screeched once more, covering her exposed breasts with his arms, face burning with embarrassment as she attempted in meeting the man’s eyes. By the nine, all she could see was how generous the gods had been to Farkas the Companion. His chiseled abdomen, the bountiful amount of hair tracing a path down his chest, ever reaching the distinction between his legs. Here was the epitome of a god standing before her and all she had to do was ask.

But her mouth wouldn’t even open.

Rosy lips parted but all that was released was a breathy intake, causing the female to squirm, the throb between her legs ever growing, ever wanting to burst. Retreating, Serah turned her back on the male, ashamed she couldn’t admit what she truly desired. The mere thought of desire bloomed and Serah could do nothing but refrain from moaning, the sound caught in her throat. 

All this time, Farkas had not said a word, staring at the delicate beauty before him. The male knew he’d catch her off guard, her attention preoccupied; and with being part werewolf, Farkas knew the reasoning. From camp, he could smell a sweet aroma, enticing, and delectable just from his nose, and knew exactly of its origins. Farkas followed the aroma to find Serah, intimately pleasing herself, the smell intensifying by the second. So, what did the beast of a man do? Stripped his clothing and entered the water; Serah’s essence was calling the man, enticing his werewolf within to pleasure the woman he’d been wanting to lay claim.

Watching the female turn her back to him, Farkas chuckled at her antics, taking a few steps forward until her back was firm against his front. Serah stiffened but her body immediately relaxed, succumbing to his presence and the way her instincts growled in defiance for her lack of action, moving on their own accord. The Companion followed along, satisfaction flowing through her veins, knowing she needed his touch, that this was the closest the two had ever been physically. Swallowing the fear creeping up her throat, Serah angled her head slightly, mouth open as she whispered, “Farkas…?”

Leaning down, lips against her ear as his breath heated the skin upon her neck, he answered, “Yes, Serah?”

“Please…touch me.”

The growl which emanated from Farkas’ chest, animalistic even in his human form, was just enough to scare away the threat of any carnivorous animals. Grasping her shoulders with a delicate touch, Farkas gently traced her skin, running his fingers up and down the length of her arms, gradually moving as one hand traced her stomach while the other tilted her head, his lips lingering on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

The moan previously stuck in Serah’s throat escaped, leaning her head back against Farkas’ shoulder. His breath heated her skin as his fingers skimmed across her skin, igniting goosebumps and tingles as Serah felt her body ease into a state of calmness, breath hitching, lips opening wider the further Farkas traveled south. In the moment his fingers passed the apex of her thighs straight towards her womanhood, Serah gritted her teeth and groaned, her mind questioning what she was doing, was this right for her to do, and _why_ hadn’t she done so earlier?

“Oh, Serah…” Farkas moaned into her ear, gently nipping her neck before turning her head and crashing his lips against hers. Even standing in the cold stream, the male Companion could easily slip his finger between the female’s wet holds, her natural slickness scorching, allowing his finger to brush against her swollen clit before sinking further. Knowing she was a maiden, Farkas was careful as he slowly submerged his thick finger into her seeping hole, earning a pained whimper before Serah’s strained voice turned into a sigh. Hips moving in time with his hand, Serah couldn’t believe the current situation. 

She was naked; Farkas was naked.

And he was currently bringing her to an orgasm she’d never experienced with her own digits. 

Biting her lips, Serah moaned, “F-Farkas… _gods,_ don’t stop!”

“I hadn’t planned on it, my love.” Removing his finger and rubbing her clit, Farkas knew the woman was close. Her breath hitched a higher octave, legs were trembling, and her heat increased tenfold. One hand pinched and rubbed her nipple, the other massaged her pearl, while his lips captured her lips once more. Switching the pad of his index finger from rubbing up and down to moving in circles, Serah pulled her face from Farkas’ lips as she screamed into the glorious evening sky. Thighs clenched around the male’s hand, body bent forward as her muscles stiffened and spasmed; Farkas could feel her womanhood convulse as he tenderly kissed her temple, muttering words of comfort and love as she floated back to Skyrim from her intense orgasmic high. 

When the woman was able to catch her breath, Serah opened her eyes, hand reaching upwards to caress his face as she murmured into his chest, “Farkas…Thank you…”

Kissing her temple, the man could only smile at her beauty. “Anything for you, my little Serah, anything.” Turning fully, she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the man down for a kiss. But the moment their lips touched, Farkas promptly pulled back before clutching Serah’s smaller frame to his, pulling their bodies into the water, hands protectively wrapped around her waist, hiding her from the world to see. Questioning what was wrong, Farkas narrowed his eyes off into the distance, but before she could ask, Serah’s ears perked, realizing the male’s heightened senses was able to catch what she could not.

_“Catch the thief!”_

_“Stop! You are under arrest!”_

_“Don’t lose sight of him men! We need to bring him back to Riften for questioning!”_

Several males screamed, their voices echoing closer to their position, but as they remained still, Serah could hear the voices becoming distant, that Farkas wasn’t sure if there truly would be perpetrators enjoying their intimate state of affairs. When his werewolf senses dictated it was safe and the men were far enough away from their position and their camp, Farkas stood, pulling Serah with him as he trailed his eyes over hers. 

“What do we do now?”

Serah’s question lingered in the air, and with it, her peaked arousal, to which Farkas understood the underlining meaning of her question. Brushing away wet strands of hair behind her ear, Farkas answered with, “For now, we dry off and return to camp, eat and then sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

As he stepped towards the shore, Serah’s smaller hand grasped Farkas’ wrist, pinning him in place. “Farkas…but, you…don’t you…? Did I…?” The moisture of her eyes grew as Serah retracted backwards, hand moving to her cheeks, waiting for the tears to fall. Her heightened sensitivity was a cause of concern for the female; she was scared.

But as always, Farkas was there to save the day.

“Little one…I know what of you speak.” Cradling her cheeks, the male kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t you want me, Farkas?” Serah quickly asked, fearful of the answer.

Her question caused the man to groan in arousal. “Oh _Serah,_ you don’t know how much I want you. But you deserve to be treated like a Queen, with a bed beneath your glorious body and four walls surrounding us. I do not want anyone to see while I make love to you.”

“Farkas,” she breathed.

Kissing her lips, Farkas said, “Come. We may be Nords, but even Nords succumb to the cold.” Serah stepped to the shore and watched as Farkas kept his back towards her, allowing the woman a sense of privacy, despite their previous moment of intimacy; he wanted to treat her with respect until they finally bedded each other. Smiling at the man, Serah quickly dried with a spare cloth from her pack and threw her trousers and tunic on before calling for Farkas. She returned the same consideration and closed her eyes while he dressed. By the time they returned to camp, both could hear their stomachs growling and consumed their cooked rabbit by the fire before retiring to their tent for the evening. 

Serah was asleep the moment she lay against her bedroll. Farkas leaned against his elbow as he observed the woman before him, heart beating erratically knowing he was close to finally opening up to Serah, proclaiming his love for her and the desire to be by her side. Grasping his pack from behind, Farkas reached into a hidden pocket from within and retrieved the metal trinket that had been within his possession for some time. 

The Amulet of Mara glistened in his sight, vision enhanced from the werewolf inside. 

_Soon, my little Serah. Soon you will learn that you have always been loved, and will always be loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews help me to work on writing the next chapters. So if you like where this is going, let me know and I’ll be able to get the next chapter out.
> 
> Chocobocolina :3


	14. Protect Me, No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Third Anniversary!!
> 
> A/N: Oh my god, I ma so happy this chapter is finally finished and posted! I waited to give my readers this because TODAY marks three years I have worked on this story (I first posted on FanFiction on 11/8/2015) and I am thrilled and happy with the responses I have received. To all my readers, I thank each and every one of you so please, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Because I think it’s what you’ve been waiting for!
> 
> Also, please read my comments at the end of the chapter. And if anyone wants some music, Lea Michele’s “Run to You” was very fitting and I don’t know why. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Skyrim – Just Serah.

Bright and early the following morning, Serah and Farkas quickly packed away their camp, both settled upon their horses after the sun passed over the mountains to the east. Trotting towards the main trail, Farkas led the way until they were back side-to-side, the Companions lazily taking their time to reach Riften as the City of Thieves was within an hour’s distance. Events of the previous night on their minds, yet neither spoke of their situation. Where did this leave the male and female? Were they leaning more towards lovers? Or would it be best to keep their friendship?

Both Companions desperately wished to speak; the female blushed and the male stammered, his voice grew deep each time the words were on his tongue. Serah was still fearful of losing the friendship they shared; Farkas was the most important person in her life and she couldn’t decide if it was worth the risk to proclaim her love. Last night, she felt Farkas’ love for her, but sensing it before she heard the words from his lips didn’t mean the same thing.

Besides, there was the Dark Brotherhood and Riften to consider, the reason for their departure from Whiterun to travel across Skyrim. Her task at hand was daunting and still unclear, neither knowing what Serah was meant to find, nor who to speak in the dank city. How would she know? Would this individual know it was her, and would they be expecting her? In the back of her mind, Serah considered the different angles of who they could be meeting. Farkas, on the other hand, considered the possibility of this being a trap, and the Dark Brotherhood would be sending someone to finish Serah. Was there even anything they were wanting from her?

What in all of Skyrim could the Dark Brotherhood want that Serah supposedly had?

_“But let me tell you this: if you really want to finish this game, Riften is the hint I am giving you, Serah of the Companions. Head to Riften and seek an individual who can possibly tell you more.”_

Reflecting on the words spoken to her at the battle, Serah clenched the grip she held on the reins. Gritting her teeth, the female wanted nothing more than to be rid of this. Be rid of the Dark Brotherhood, hunting down an item she allegedly owned, everything just so she could return to Whiterun and her family in Jorrvaskr. Her wish was denied as they grew close to Riften, steering their steeds towards the stables, paying the stable-boy plenty to keep watch and shelter their horses. Grabbing what they needed from their saddles, the Companions moved towards the city gate only to be halted by two guards, one holding his hands towards them while the other kept his crossed, simply eyeing the two from under his daunting helmet. 

“Hold there! Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.”

Nose scrunching upon hearing of the tax, Serah scoffed at their statement. “Are you kidding? What tax? I was here just last year and there was no tax to enter the city!”

“Times have changed, lady, it’s for the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?”

“What does it matter?” Farkas repeated. “This is obviously a shakedown and you’re trying to gain money from those who think you could overpower.” Grasping the thick sword upon his back, Farkas sneered. “We are from the Companions of Whiterun; don’t tell me the guards have turned to thievery to earn a little more coin?”

“Alright, alright! Forget the tax, just enter.” Pushing the wooden gate open, Serah cheekily smiled and waved to the guards as they growled, leaving her and Farkas to laugh once they were in the city. Glancing around, the city was still waking from its slumber as merchants moved towards the market area to begin their day with stores opening fairly soon.

Smirking at her side, Farkas asked, “So, we finally made it.”

Glancing up at the man, she asked, “Question is, where do we go from here?”

“I think we book a room at The Bee and Barb first before we search the city.”

“That’s probably smart. I don’t want to carry everything we brought forever.” Chuckling, the two crossed the small bridge, Farkas opening the door for Serah to see the bar empty except for the owners cleaning the area. Walking towards the counter, Serah was met with an Argonian female cleaning glass mugs, narrowed eyes glaring at her as she spoke. “Excuse me, we’d like a room for the next few days, please.”

The Argonian sneered before answering. “Sorry honey, inn’s full today and tomorrow. Good luck finding another inn close by to house you for yer stay.”

Groaning, Serah looked back at Farkas before he pulled them outside as they exited into the lovely Riften morning air. “Now what? I guess we could always camp outside again, not like we haven’t done it before,” she offered.

Farkas growled. “No, we deserve a nice, warm bed. Besides,” leaning down, the male caressed his lips upon her neck, gently moving to her ear, his breath warm. Sending tingles down her spine, Serah could only suck in a deep breath, not wanting to be vocal in the city. “I intend to keep my promise from last night, my love.”

Eyes drooping, Serah leaned in closer, mouth falling open. “Farkas...”

Straightening, it took all Farkas’ might to restrain himself from touching every inch of the female Companion. Clearing his throat, Farkas tried to speak, leaving Serah in a fit of laughter as his cheeks grew rosy pink. She was about to suggest an idea when their heads turned around at the call of their names.

“Farkas? Serah? What’re you guys doing here?!”

“Aragorn?!” Meeting the newest Companion halfway, Serah hugged her friend as he and Farkas clasped hands, all three eyes full with questions. Speaking amongst themselves as the citizens began bustling around, Aragorn suddenly stopped.

“I feel we’ll be speaking for some time, let’s head somewhere more private.”

“Where to?” Farkas asked.

As they began walking, Aragorn answered, knowing his friends would be surprised. “Honeyside, my house.” Following Aragorn through the city, both female and male asked several questions, needing to know what he meant and if he really had a house of his own in Riften. Walking towards the edge of Riften by the water, Aragorn pulled am iron key from his pocket and opened the door, allowing the other Companions to enter first as they scanned the front room. There were shelves lined with fresh food, a table set for three along with a roaring fire set in a brick mantle. 

“This is great Aragorn!” Serah stated happily for her friend.

“Much obliged, I was finally able to get the rest of the furnishings I wanted; when I first purchased the place, it was empty and filled with cobwebs. Take a seat! I’ll get some bread and cheese, then we’ll talk.” Moving around the room, Aragorn grabbed several items, placing them on the table with a tray and food before grabbing three bottles of ale. Taking his seat, they drank before resuming their conversation. “So, what has led the two of you here to Riften?”

“I don’t think so whelp,” Farkas smirked, bringing the bottle to his lips.

“You need to explain this, Aragorn!” Serah gestured to the house they were in. “How did you acquire this?”

“Heh, figures you’d ask about this.” Sighing and taking another swig, the new Companion crossed his arms before speaking. “Well, you both know I was made Thane of Whiterun after I killed the dragon a few weeks ago, correct?” His friends nodded. “After I met with the Greybeards, I...wasn’t quite ready to return to Whiterun, nor complete the next task as the Dragonborn so I’ve been traveling around The Rift helping anyone I could before making my way here. I was asked to investigate a skooma dealer and questioned the Jarl about some details. When I found the culprit, the Jarl said she would make me Thane after I helped citizens in the town, and once I did they offered me this home at a reduced price.”

“Weren’t you offered to purchase Breezehome in Whiterun?”

“I was, I was, but I got to thinking; maybe it would be nice to have a home in each Hold, so I bought the home and furnished it with what I wanted.” Aragorn dipped his head back and finished the bottle of ale. 

“Goodness, a home in each Hold? That would be benefitting, it you’re to travel around Skyrim most of the time,” Serah stated.

“I’m glad we ran into each other when we did, I plan on heading to Windhelm later today, but there were a few things I needed to finish up here. So, what’s going on with you two? On a mission for the Companions?”

Clearing his throat, Farkas shook his head. “Not...not exactly,” he said before turning towards Serah.

“Before I tell you anything, Aragorn, I need you to swear that what I am about to say stays between us. Farkas and Vilkas are the only ones who know it detail what’s going on and I don’t want the other Companions to know until I feel comfortable. Can I trust you with this?”

“Of course, I...wow, Serah I’m happy that you trust me enough with this. I swear, as both a Companion, the Dragonborn and your friend, your secret stays with me.” Reaching his hand forward, Aragorn laid his over hers, squeezing her fingers before abruptly pulling away when he noticed Farkas narrowing his silver eyes. 

“I greatly appreciate this Aragorn, thank you. So here’s the whole story...”

And thus she began explaining in detail what happened after arriving to Falkreath, the battle with the bandits, the standoff with the lady dressed in red and the mercenary with the note to kill her. Intaking deep breaths, Serah struggled in explaining how the only clue she was given lay here in Riften but had no idea where to look, who to ask. “And sadly, that’s it, that’s all I was given. The Dark Brotherhood’s after me for something I _supposedly_ have.”

“That’s...oh shit, that’s what’s had you down the last few weeks, huh?” Serah nodded when Farkas opened his mouth to speak.

“You’ve been here awhile, has anything different happened? Do you know anyone who might have...some connection to the Dark Brotherhood?”

Grasping his chin, Aragorn sat back in his chair, contemplating his memories on what he’d seen or heard. The man was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes closed in contemplation but suddenly slamming his hands on the table, causing Serah to flinch. “Wait! I think...no, I do, I know someone who may be able to help.”

“Really?!” Quickly standing to he feet, her chair fell back against the floor as she leaned over the table, her palms flat against the wood. “Who? Where are they? Can we meet them?!”

“Just hold on a minute. I said they may be able to help and I know where they are, but...I need to go speak with them first.”

“You? Can’t we go with?” Farkas asked, his hand rubbing up and down Serah’s arm.

“No, this person I know, he doesn’t like his whereabouts to be known unless he knows the person, and he doesn’t know either of you.”

Sinking into her seat, Serah’s shoulders slumped, her hopeful expression depleting. “So...”

“Don’t worry! I’ll go speak to him and ask if he’ll meet with you. I know you want to go with me but let me do this on my own first and I’ll come back with his answer.” As he stood to leave, Farkas and Serah followed behind, pulling their belongings over their shoulders. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, questions their actions. “What’re you guys doing?”

“Since you’re leaving, we’ll wander around the city, head to the market, find something to do until you’re back,” Farkas replied.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here and rest if you’d like. I shouldn’t be gone that long.”

Shocked by his answer, Serah smiled. “O-Oh, that’s very nice of you. I guess we’ll, um, just wait for you here?”

“If you’re hungry, feel free to anything you want. I hate to suddenly leave, but I want to catch him before he possibly leaves for a job. I’ll be back!” Aragorn quickly left through the front door, leaving the other two Companions staring at the door before looking at each other. Heat filling her cheeks, Serah looked away, fixed her chair before sitting and stared down at her hands.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Farkas appeared from behind, laying his hands on her shoulders. The woman shivered with Serah’s head turning, the length of hair blocking her emerald colored eyes. “You know, I intend to keep my promise, little Serah.”

“I know Farkas, but...” Rotating in the chair, Serah glanced up at the beast of a man, all muscles and glory in his steel armor. “I don’t think we...Aragorn could return anytime!”

“I know, I know,” the male sighed. Taking a knee, Farkas leaned over and kissed her cheek. Leaning against his lips, Serah groaned when Farkas pulled back, but she grabbed his cheeks and pulled the male back towards her. Serah kissed his lips, falling into his chest as they consumed each other. It was this moment in time Serah knew she would risk the world to be with this man. She loved and cherished their friendship, but if the signals she’d been reading from the male indicated Farkas loved her, she’d suck in a deep breath and take the damn plunge.

“Oh, Serah...” Farkas exhaled. “By the nine you’re so beautiful...” Bashfully, Serah refused to meet his gazed, stunned he had called her beautiful. _Me? Beautiful? What is he –_ “Serah? Serah look at me.” She shook her head before the man placed his gentle hand over her cheek, pulling her attentions towards him. “Listen to me: you are the most beautiful woman in all of Skyrim, and I’ve believed that ever since we were younger.”

Hearing his words, allowing them to sink into her ears had the woman moaning. Rotating her hips against the wooden chair, Serah opened her lips and fluttered her eyes when she finally peered into Farkas’ silvery orbs. Skin upon her face and neck turned red as she grabbed the male’s hand and placed it upon her breast, not even thinking of her actions until it was already completed. Breathing increasing into gasps, Farkas growled. Clenching his fingers, the man tightened his grip around her clothed flesh, moving his unoccupied hand to her waist and latched on. He moaned and she gasped, lips joining skin as Farkas kissed the base of her neck, moving upwards to suck her outer ear, down the length of her jaw before lingering the corner of luscious lips. 

“Farkas, Serah! Good news!” Quickly moving away, Farkas stood to his feet the moment the door to Honeyside opened as Aragorn walked on in, noticing his male friend tense and the female bright red. “Um...did I step in one something?”

“N-No, you’re fine Aragorn. I’ve just,” Serah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “...got a lot on my mind.”

Closing the door, while completely ignoring the sexual tension floating in the air, Aragorn stepped into his house, offering a kind smile as the other Companions noticed his expression. “Which is why I think you’ll be happy because I have good news.” Perching forward on her chair, Serah’s ears perked, forcing herself to be patient while the man spoke. “Alright, here’s the deal. My contact at first was apprehensive since he doesn’t know you, so I told him as much information you gave me without telling him anything specific about you other than you’re name. I did tell him you’re a friend of mine and I trust you, that’s why he caved and agreed to meet...well, now that I think about it, he seemed surprised when I said your name...”

“This is great Aragorn!” Jumping from her seat, Serah threw her arms around the male, jumping up and down; they finally had a lead! “When can I meet him? Now? Where should we go?”

“This is what surprised me. He wants me to bring you to him directly.”

Walking towards them, Farkas didn’t understand. “What’s surprising about that?”

“My contact likes the secrecy of his location but...” Aragorn scratched his head, still in disbelief. “He asked me to take you there myself.”

“What’s wrong with that? Are we meeting him outside Riften?” Perplexed, Serah didn’t understand. If Aragorn’s contact wanted to meet her, why was he being apprehensive?

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m just surprised...ugh. Listen, I wish I could explain but right now? I, I can’t.”

Moving a step forward, Farkas crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as he grew protectively closer to his female. “Explain _what,_ Aragorn? What is going on?”

Visibly gulping, the newest Companion raised his hands in defense. “Please, trust me a little more and I promise, all will be explained. First, I need to take you to my friend; on one condition.”

“Now there’s a condition? Aragorn, you said – ” Now baffled, Serah released an annoying breath of air, confused the direction of the conversation at hand.

“It’s not a condition of my friend, it’s the people he associates with. Where they meet needs to stay secret, not even I can tell you where it is.”

“The people he...?” Cocking his head, Farkas huffed, raising a hand to rub his face. “Aragorn...by the _nine_ , don’t tell me you’re with the Thieves Guild?!”

Promptly turning his head away, Serah looked between Farkas and Aragorn at the mention of the hidden guild within the city. Could it be? “Aragorn...” she muttered, slight annoyance hinted within her tone. “Please be honest. Is what Farkas says true?”

“Yes,” was his answer as soon as her sentence was complete. “I’ve been a member since comign to the city, but you have to understand! I have morals as a thief, we’re not what you think!”

“Aragorn...” Serah said sadly.

“The Thieves Guild, Aragorn! You were a Companion first, but now you taint the name by stealing! Why should I trust you now to help Serah?” Growling, Farkas took another step forward, his taller frame overpowering the whelps.

“Farkas...I may have joined the Companions not long ago, but you and everyone else has become my family, _especially_ Serah! Yes, I joined the Thieves Guild, but I’m working to bring honor to the name. I only take from the corrupt and give it to those in need!”

“So you’re telling me the septims you used to buy this house didn’t come from stealing?”

Vigorously shaking his head, Aragorn desperately wanted to prove his honesty. “Yes, that is true. All the money I take from people I hide, only using it to help those in need, never for myself.”

Hearing his words, Serah glance again between the two men. She wasn’t sure what to think, but knew she wanted to believe in her friend, to think he was breaking the law for the right reason. The good outweighs the bad, doesn’t it? Laying a firm hand on Farkas’ arm, the tension in his shoulders softened, noticing her expression. “Aragorn,” she said. “I believe you. And not considering you know someone who can help me, but because I know you’re a good man. We have placed great trust in each other and you’re allowed to do whatever you want with your life whether I like it or not.”

“Serah...” Farkas whispered. 

“Farkas, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but think of it this way. Remember when you discovered I was learning magicka and that Farengar Secret-Fire was the one teaching me? Do you remember how furious you were and almost attacked him?” The male lowered his head in shame. “A part of you – and Vilkas! – still don’t like it when I use magicka, but after some time, what happened?”

“We... _I_ got used to it,” the male muttered slowly, raising his vision to that of Aragorn’s. 

“Exactly. Look, I’m not saying you have to accept this part of Aragorn, but I didn’t force you to accept me learning magicka. You knew I was too damn stubborn to listen and continued to learn anyways. And over time, as you stated, you grew tolerant of it. Let’s think about Aragorn and the guild in this manner, ok?”

With his arm pulling the shorter female against his body, Farkas offered a smile in agreement. “For you, Serah? I can manage that. Aragorn?”

“Hey, no apology is needed. Everybody approves things differently. But I will prove I don’t steal for me or simply because I can.”

“Then we have come to an agreement. But, you haven’t mentioned this... _compromise?_ ”

“Ah, yes.” Retrieving black fabric from the inside of his robes, Aragorn held the cloth in front of the other Companions. “Now remember, I wasn’t the one who proposed this idea, but I’m supposed to blindfold you until we reach our destination.”

“...you’re kidding me,” says Farkas.

“I wish I was.”

“...seriously?” says Serah.

“Seriously. Now, we should move, he’s expecting us, so I’ll blindfold you when we’re close. And whatever it is you see, you must not tell anyone. Alright?” Following their friend and Shield-Sibling, the Companions were led away from the residential houses towards The Bee and Bard where they retreated down a flight of stairs to the district on the water. Checking they weren’t followed or being watched, Aragorn gave the blindfolds to his friends and let them blind themselves. Once their visions were covered, he directed them around the stone pillar that was the marketplace before leading them through a door that creaked ever-so-loudly, Farkas verbally stated it needed to be replaced. 

Several minutes later with Serah coughing and hacking at the sudden inhale of an unknown smell, she and Farkas were prompted to halt and wait. The wait was quicker than the walk to wherever they were headed before Aragorn returned, prompting each to remove the cloth covering their eyes. Light and darkness seeped into their eyes as the Companions looked around; Farkas instinctively reached for his sword as Serah glanced around, her inner curiosity getting the better of her. From what they could tell, Aragorn was the only other individual surrounding them in the...in the?

“Where the hell are we?” Farkas asked. Stone walls, a sign that read the Ragged Flagon and a bar was all they could see. Behind them lay a stone pathway that wrapped around the outer edge of the circular room, with the middle flooded with water, but there only seemed to be one doorway leading in and out of their current area.

“You, Aragorn’s friends, are in the lair of the Thieves Guild.” Dressed in tight, black leather armor, a bald-headed man approached them with a short sword at his side. He and Aragorn nodded at each other as the newest Companion grabbed a bottle of mead and grabbed a seat, his eyes watching the encounter. 

“ _This_ is the Thieves Guild?” Serah questioned, eyes wide as she continued to soak in everything around her small frame. 

“Yes, which is why...” stepping forward, the male pulled the blade at his sword, keeping the sharp tip pointed towards the ground as he approached the pair. Whether it be his werewolf or Companion instincts, Farkas was already standing before Serah, his arm outstretched in protection while the other grasped his sword hilt. “Ah, I see. You were right, Aragorn, he is protective of the female.”

“One more step and I’ll cut you in two!”

“Heh, relax boy, I ain’t going to do anything to you.” Sheathing his blade, the male stepped closer, the flickering flame from lit candles revealing his face a little more. Seeking the female, he moved closer though Farkas held his ground. “Let me see her.”

Releasing his sword, Farkas exhaled a tense breath. _“Don’t hurt her.”_

“Lad, I would never hurt this female.” Stepping aside, Serah wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. “Oh my _god_...it’s really you. I-I didn’t believe when Aragorn told me your name it’d be you but it’s...it’s _you!_ ”

Eyes cast upon the only female within the large chamber, Serah grew uncomfortable. “Um, yes, it’s me?”

“By the nine! Serah! I haven’t seen you since you were a baby!”

Standing at attention, the male’s words caught the Companion off guard. “E-Excuse me?!”

“You know Serah?!” Farkas’ words echoed across the cavern. The three men began quarreling amongst each other, their voices louder than Serah’s rampaging thoughts. Aragorn, now standing, was fighting for his questions to be answered before Farkas’ who then turned on the newest Companion, his voice growing louder. 

“Serah has a right to know what the hell is going on!”

“Delvin, how do you know Serah? She’s been living in Whiterun all her life!”

“Lads please!”

“Serah’s needs should come first, Aragorn.”

“Don’t you think I know that Farkas? I’m just as surprised at you are!”

“Will everybody just _STOP!_ ” Freezing in mid-sentence, all three males glanced back at Serah with arms crossed and tapping a foot against the floor. Once she had their attention, the female walked towards the bar, grabbed two bottles of mead, took a seat in a random chair and crossed her legs. “Now, you are going to sit right here and tell me what the hell is going on. You two,” she snapped, pointing at Aragorn and Farkas. “Will sit right there and wait until I get my answers.”

“Yes ma’am” and “We’ll just be right here” were the males answers as they sat at a table across from her as the unknown male grabbed one of the bottles, sitting opposite of her. Drinking their mead, neither spoke until half of the male’s bottle was empty.

“It would seem there’s a lot to discuss, Serah. Knowing it’s you, I can help with what you seek.”

“That is what I am seeking, whoever-you-are.”

“Ah, my apologies.” Draining the bottle, he slammed it onto the wooden table before crossing his arms. “The name’s Delvin Mallory, I’m what you would call the Treasurer for the guild.”

“You already know I’m Serah. What I want to know first is how do you know me?”

“Ah, I wish you hadn’t asked me that.”

Growling, Serah slammed her hands on the table. “Then you shouldn’t have mentioned that you know me, because I don’t know who the hell you are!”

“Can you blame me?! It’s not my fault you look exactly like Asta!”

“Of course I can bla – _wait!_ ” Covering her mouth, Serah was shocked into a moment of silence. “What did you just say?” she whispered.

Loudly inhaling and exhaling, Delvin stood and grabbed another mead for him and her before seating. “By the nine, I didn’t want this conversation to start this way...” Pulling the cork with his teeth and spitting it onto the floor, the male chugged the entirety of the bottle, drops trickling down his shadow of a beard. “Serah...I knew your parents.”

“You knew...you knew my parents? How? When? Were they members of the Thieves Guild too?! When were they last here?! _Please,_ tell me!”

“I wish I can!” the man roared, his voice silencing the room, casting an anger over those watching from a different table. Words sinking in, Serah slumped in her seat, arms falling from the table to her lap. “Serah...I know why you’re here. Everything that’s happened between you and the Dark Brotherhood was foretold by your parents, they knew there was the chance they would find and hunt you down.”

“B-But...hunt me down for what and why? What do I have that the Dark Brotherhood desperately wants to find?!”

“That...is what I don’t know.”

“THEN HOW CAN YOU HELP ME?!” Grabbing the edge of the table, Serah threw the sturdy wood towards the ground, stomping away from Devlin and away from the other males. Anger growing and dissipating simultaneously, the female was guilted by her actions, though feeling it was justified by the situation at hand. Jumping from his seat, Farkas was refrained by Aragorn, shaking his head, knowing Serah needed this moment, needed to speak with one of the few remaining people alive who knew her parents. Possibly the only one alive who knew what this was all about.

“Delvin, how can you help me?” she pleaded. “You say words, tell me you knew my parents and-and how they foretold the Brotherhood would find me. But you don’t know why or what they’re looking for?!”

“I can only tell you what I was ordered to tell you.”

“ _Ordered,_ he says,” Serah muttered to herself.

“It’s up to you to believe me, but I was given specific instructions directly from your parents. You can either accept or deny my words, but where else are you going to go, little Serah?”

“You...” Facing him, she caught Farkas’ tense shoulders from her peripherals. “How do you know that phrase?”

Frowning, Delvin twirled the bottle on the table, his own tension multiplying. This conversation was something he played over and over in his mind throughout the years before he concluded he would never speak with his friend’s daughter, that he would never need to reveal the instructions he was given. “I know that phrase because that’s what your father called you.”

Shutting her eyes with force, the female Companion willed herself not to cry; she was quiet, and without anyone speaking, the Ragged Flagon was eerie. “So, you truly did know them,” her voice barely loud enough for the males to hear. 

“Yes.” Standing, Delvin moved through the tables until he could gently turn her to face him. “I can’t say I know what you’re feeling, Serah. My vision of meeting you was not meant to end up like this, trust me. You have asked me questions that I cannot answer right now, but that does not mean I may be able to answer them at a later time. Your parents had a reason for the way they handled things, and though I wasn’t told everything, their secrets were hidden for a purpose only they knew.”

“But why? If they knew the Dark Brotherhood would come after me, wouldn’t they have wanted me to know sooner?”

“I’m not them so I can’t say for sure. But from where I stood alongside them, all that time ago, they were preparing for both, but were hoping you wouldn’t have a run-in with them at all.”

Breathing deeply, Serah nodded, calming herself to speak softly and more considerate of her tone. “So...where does this leave me now?”

“Now is when I provide my instructions, specifically given from your father and mother.”

~ oOo ~

Arriving back at Honeyside nearly an hour later, the three Companions spent the afternoon at the small table discussing the events down in the Ragged Flagon. Before leaving, Delvin made Serah and Farkas swear by his sword they would not speak of the guilds lair to anyone, especially not the Jarl of Riften. Farkas was apprehensive, but Serah agreed to keep the secret, and thus he did as well. 

The discussion between Delvin and Serah continued, confirming he had information on the Dark Brotherhood, admitting he had once been a member. Though, the male refrained from mentioning he still held associations with them on occasion when they needed to acquire something particular and he needed the coin. 

She wanted to know more and pressed for as much knowledge Delvin would give, but her wish was denied. Before leaving, Delvin requested she and Farkas meet him at the stables the following evening, there he would provide all explanations. Again, she pressed for more in that moment but the guild member only shook his head, stating she would need to be patient and wait. They left not long after, the two Companions having to be blindfolded once more in order for Aragorn to direct them away from the guild’s hideout; they knew where the lair was but naught how to find it or leave.

Back at Honeyside, the two males were discussing what Delvin mentioned as Serah stared down at her hands, currently holding a thick, wrapped package given to her by Delvin. _“Here,”_ he said. _“This is something I want you to take, it might come in handy.”_ Fingers caressing the cloth wrapping, she wondered what it could be. Was it from Delvin, or was he instructed by Serah’s parents to give to her? Either way, she was curious and wanted to know what it was, and while the males spoke, Serah pulled one corner of the cloth away to reveal leather. Tight, black leather covered her hands while she tenderly moved the pieces around, examining exactly what she was given.

“Is that what Delvin gave you?”

“Yeah,” she answered Farkas. “I think...I think it’s Light Armor. That’s interesting, but I may try it out later. I’ve been considering getting different armor, this is getting a bit bulky,” Serah replied, pulling at her current attire.

“Huh, it looks like the armor the other guild members use,” Aragorn stated. 

“Really?” Pulling the tunic into the air, Serah held the fabric in front of her, examining how it looked and overall? She was really pleased. “Wonder why Delvin would give me your armor when I’m not from the guild.”

“Guess that’s something you can ask him tomorrow.” Peeking out the window, the Dragonborn realized the sun was beginning to set, casting an orangish-pink glow across the lake. Stretching his limbs as he stood, Aragorn grabbed their empty bottles from earlier that afternoon, cleaning the table before moving around his house. In doing so, he questioned, “How long you think you’ll be here?”

“Depends on how tomorrow night goes and what happens after that,” the female replied. 

“We could leave the following morning or it could be a week,” Farkas added. 

“By the nine...” Serah muttered angrily. “Farkas we don’t have a place to stay, the inn was full this morning.”

“Damn, you’re right. Guess we’ll be camping again like you suggested.”

“Wait, wait.” Walking back into the front room, Aragorn held his hand up. “The inn was full? So you two don’t have anywhere to stay?”

Both nodding, she added, “Nope. But we were already planning to sleep outside the city.”

“Oh hell, don’t do that! Here, take this.” Walking to the large cabinet, Aragorn knelt and opened the cupboards and inserted a key into a strongbox before retrieving a thick iron key from within. Returning everything to its place, he stood and handed the key to Farkas. “Here, this is the spare key to Honeyside. I told you earlier, I’m headed to Windhelm – actually, I’m leaving in a few minutes. You two are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

“Oh no. No, no, no Aragorn, that’s too much!” Stealing the key from Farkas’ hand, she gave it back to the owner who refused to grab it from her. 

“Why? I trust you two. Keep the key if you leave before I return and just give it back later. Wouldn’t this be easier for you anyways? No prying eyes, I’m not expecting payment of any sorts and you can eat whatever food I have.”

“I think we should stay, Serah.” Grabbing her hand, the female turned to Farkas, already knowing they would be staying despite her being uncomfortable. Or was that guilt?

Sighing, Serah looked at her friend. “Aragorn, are you sure this is ok?”

Taking her hands within his, the man squeezed, ensuring his words were, indeed, correct. “Yes, I am sure, Serah. All I ask is that you keep the place tidy.”

Hugging the male, Serah smiled. “You are such a sweetheart. Thank you.”

“Yes, Serah’s right.” Standing to his feet, Farkas clasped the man’s shoulder, a smirk of his own coming forth. “Thank you, for everything today.”

“Eh, I’m the Dragonborn, right? Other than slaying dragons, helping people is a side job. Before I take off, let me show you the rest of the place. Obviously, this is the front room with the fireplace, and through here,” Aragorn stepped left through the open doorway in the exposed room. “This is the bed I’ve claimed. That door leads to the port behind the house, but I never mess with it, which is why it remains locked. Down here, is everything else.” Following the male down into what the others thought was the cellar to find the floor clear and wide, with one doorway to the left and another to the right, this room having doors attached. 

“So far I’ve been keeping any spare ingredients or random finds I get on my travels. There’s a bed through the room to the left and the room on the right you’ll find a tub and anything you may need to, uh, keep clean. One of you is welcome to sleep in my bed or down here, I’ll leave you two to figure that out,” Aragorn stated while chuckling, quickly retracing his steps up the stairs to retrieve his pack by the front door. With Farkas and Serah following, he offered his friends one last smile.

“Now, I would like to get some distance from the city before night falls, so I shall take my leave. Serah, Farkas, I wish the best of luck with this journey. If I hear of any news from the Brotherhood, I will inform you when I can. Until I next see you two, take care.” Hand firm on the door latch, Aragorn opened the wood before he was pulled back by Serah’s voice.

“Wait! Will you be returning here or to Whiterun when your business in Windhelm is done?”

“I’ll most likely head back to Whiterun, I need to speak with the Jarl regarding certain matters. Keep me posted Serah and trust in your instincts.” With that, the Dragonborn left Honeyside as the door closed shut, leaving the two Companions to stare at the wall before stealing a peak at each other. In all their time together, this would be the first they would have the company of just each other without others around, especially since the kiss they shared several days past.

“I guess...I guess we have the house to ourselves now,” Serah mumbled, fumbling with the metal trimmings of her gauntlets. 

“That’s true.” Swallowing his sudden nerves, Farkas grabbed both their packs and left the room as the female raised an eyebrow. Return just as quick, the male opened the door for her, offering a solution to the unexpected privacy. “It’s getting late, how about some dinner?”

Smirking, she stepped through the door as they made their way towards The Bee and Barb. “I could use some food in my belly.”

With the market closing and shop owners leaving their stalls, the inn was filling by the minute, mead and food leaving the kitchen as more individuals filed in. Able to find a seat, the Companions enjoyed their evening on mead, roasted chicken and sweetrolls. The hardworking townsfolk were lively, despite the unfriendliness aura the town presented. Laughter, songs, and the occasional disagreement followed by the resolution of someone’s fist had the longtime friends laughing into the evening as the sun fell and the moon rose in its place.

Darkness of the night hadn’t covered Riften that long before the two decided to call it a day, trekking back to Honeyside with decent food in their bellies. Their mental state more tired than their limbs, the Companions needed their rest regardless. Discovering Riften held secrets Serah knew naught of meant trouble was most likely ahead and Farkas wanted to gain as much sleep as he could. But how much sleep would the beastly man obtain? Despite his wolf condition, there was Serah to consider.

And the promise from the night before was on the forefront of his mind.

Entering their personal inn for the next few days, Serah retreated downstairs, exclaiming she wanted to bathe and relax before heading to bed. Grabbing a towel, she filled the tub, gently warming the water as she cast Fire with her hand and moved her fingers throughout the cool liquid. Stepping in and taking a seat, the female sighed, the water hitting her muscles in all the right places as her head lightly dangled over the edge. 

Casting her eyes around the room, Serah stared, wondering what it would be like to own a home, to decorate as she wished, not having to worry about others prying in on her life. She absolutely loved Jorrvaskr as it would always be her home, but the thought of owning a separate home was appealing, and had been on her mind for a while. It would cost quite a bit of septims, but Serah had a personal stash she’d been hiding over the years. Her portion of the five-thousand septims she found after the incident with Grevlin was sitting comfortably in her room within Jorrvaskr, ever to gain more each time she left the city.

When the water began turning cold, Serah stood, knowing Farkas would appreciate having a chance to bathe as well. Towel wrapped around her frame, Serah stepped out of the room, her voice echoing through the home as she called for Farkas. “The tub is all yours Farkas!” Moving across the floor to the room where she presumed Farkas placed their belongings, she heard the male quickly pass as the doors closed behind him. As he did, Serah noticed the package given to her by Delvin on the edge of the bed, the black leather calling for her as she grasped it timidly. 

Dropping the towel, her bare skin shook from the timid coolness in the air as she examined the items.

Removing all the contents, Serah was shocked to see more than just the armor; Delvin also gave her, what seemed to be, a steel pauldron, a pair of vambraces and gauntlets combined into one, and boots with a steel guard covering over the knee. Whistling, Serah was still surprised as she glanced over each item individually. At first, it seemed to be solely leather, but it was actually thick cloth with a leather overcoat, seeming to be made for comfort with added protection. Either way, Serah was smiling as she held the armor against her body. 

Excited to try the pieces on, she slipped her legs into the pants, slithering the material over her hips, amazingly, in love with how the item wrapped around her curves. She pulled the boots on, with the metal guard over her knees; the tunic fell right at her hips, with the top shaped into a heart shape, looking similar to a corset as it gently pushed her breasts up. Adding the steel pauldron to her right shoulder, Serah tugged the vambrace-gauntlet combination, fingers slipping through the open holes as thick steel guarded the back of her hand and up along her forearm. The leather stopped halfway on her upper arm with two buckles on each side to tighten as she pleased. And finally, she attached one belt across each hip to place her short swords before glancing at herself in the mirror upon the dresser. 

With a random, etched design in both the leather vambraces and pauldron, the female took a step backwards before tentatively moving closer to her reflection, astounded, and in denial, at the person currently glancing back into her emerald eyes. She would have to profusely thank Delvin when they met the next night because, not only did she feel protected in this armor, but it seemed to be made specifically for her. 

“Serah...?” Jumping in her skin, Serah stared into the mirror, noticing Farkas in the doorway. Turning to soak in the view, the female Companion gulped at what she saw.

Hair sticking against his neck, water droplets slid down Farkas’ skin with a slight redness to his body, probably from a cold bath. Clung around his taut hips was the measly towel, barely containing the male’s glorious package, ever growing udnerneath. Swiveling her eyes over this man – this beast of a beautiful man – Serah clutched a hand to her breast, directly over her overbeating heart. “Farkas...” his name whispered from her lips.

Tightening his grip on the towel, Farkas remembered to breath, unable to glance away from the beauty standing before him. To the Companion, Serah had always been the most exquisite female he’d ever encountered, both in and outside of Whiterun, but with the particular armor she wore, Farkas could not look away. His lower region tightening and her breathing increased, the Companions walked towards each other, meeting half before hands clawed into hair and lips crashed against lips.

Opening her lips, Serah gave full access to the man, his tongue sweeping in, mingling with hers as a guttural groan was pulled from within and released for the man to hear. Here was the chance to explore, to suck, to kiss and to love. Their lips moved as one setting fire to a flame that had since been on the edge of burning, finally given the chance to explode after many years of being repressed. 

Guiding the woman closer to the bed, Farkas removed his fingers from her hair, only to move them towards her cheeks, thumbs brushing over reddening skin as her wide eyes cast into his. “Oh, my little Serah...” the male mumbled, love and passion etched through his tone. 

“Farkas...I...” her words were silenced as he pecked her forehead. “I’m nervous...” was her whisper. 

“I know, little one, me too. Are you...” Dropping one hand over her shoulder and down to her waist, Farkas massaged his thumb into the skin hidden beneath the sinful armor. “Serah, I have wanted you for as long as I can remember, but I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t – ”

“Shh,” she lovingly interrupted, placing a finger over his rambling mouth. “I have never wanted another man Farkas, it’s always been you. I’m scared and nervous, but you’re here with me, and you’ve always protected me, no matter what.”

“By the _nine,_ Serah...” Taking her mouth once more, Farkas’ nimble fingers moved over the leather-cloth armor, tracing the way it outlined her gorgeous frame before removing the pauldron and the vambraces from her arms. Blinking, Serah moved back, slowly pulling the tunic over her head and letting it drop to the floor; with the tunic being made to fit similar to a corset, she held no chest bindings. Red instantly coated her cheeks in remembering the previous night, but Farkas held her hands don before she could cover herself. Lips gently settling on her neck, the male trailed his tongue down the length of her glowing skin until her reached her taut nipple, the bud protruding into the air as his slick muscles pulled it into his mouth. 

Mouth falling into a voiceless scream, Serah let her head fall backwards fingers grasping the man’s damp hair as he moved from one breast to the other. Though he didn’t stay long, Farkas quickly retreated before dropping to the ground, removing her boots and pants to leave the lady in naught but her undergarments. Before removing the last remaining cloth, Farkas held Serah at arm’s length, studying, and memorizing, the beauty that she was. With each blemish, Farkas could read a story; with each scar, Farkas could imagine a battle. Tracing all that he could see, Serah stared, fascination expressed on her face. Seizing his hand, the female directed his fingers towards the last remaining cloth and with her permission, Farkas delicately pulled the last article of clothing down her luscious legs, throwing the garment across the room as he stared in awe.

Blushing profusely, Serah was pulled away by the male’s words as he took her chin into his hand. “Serah, you are more than beautiful, and I am blessed by the nine to have you by my side.” Kissing her the palm of her hand, he added, “You are...angelic and...I don’t deserve to see such a sight.”

“I could say the same of you, Farkas.” Feeling the bravado of the moment, Serah slowly reached over and grasped the section of towel currently upholding the material around his waist, her eyes seeking his. “You and I deserve each other, and I am giving myself to you.” Twisting her fingers, the material fell, Serah’s eyes widening a fraction upon seeing Farkas in all his natural glory; he was thick, he was long and he was curved. 

Not one to have sexual experience beneath her belt, even Serah knew that Farkas would please her until she reached the wondrous lands of Sovngarde. 

Squealing, Serah was pulled into Farkas arms as he lifted the woman off her feet, walking around the side of the bed before placing her upon the covers, his form crawling over hers before leaning their foreheads together. Running his lips down Serah’s cheek, Farkas sought her mouth, tongues colliding, passion escalading as the two loves intertwined their limbs and souls. Any tension from the last several days dissipated as their fingers slithered over skin, touching their lover in heightened pleasure. 

Leisurely trailing his fingers down the length of her body, Farkas met the thick curls between the apex of her thighs. Wiggling his fingers within her full lips, Serah squealed as the beastly manned grinned, still sucking on her lips while his fingers loving circled over her wetness, tenderly arousing the woman. Bucking her hips, desiring for more pressure, Serah groaned into the man’s mouth, who only smirked in response.

“Oh Farkas...” her raspy voice cried.

“Yes my love?” he whispered back.

Opening her emerald eyes, Serah combed her fingers through his lengthy hair, nails gently scratching his skin as she rolled her womanly hips against his hand. “Please, I...I want to feel you.”

“Feel me how? I know I’m feeling you pretty well.” Applying more pressure, the woman yelled into the privacy of the house they shared, her wetness intensifying as Farkas dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Curving her waist, Serah stretched her arm between their bodies, fingers tracing the head of the male’s cock, his gasp the answer she giddily accepted. “Oh, I see, you want me to touch you with that.” Removing his hand, Farkas grasped Serah on the back of her thighs, pulling the woman closer and spreading her legs. 

Cheeks set aflame, Serah could do nothing as she moved her eyes from their position to the man’s face. In her current state, she should be embarrassed, and she was, yet being within Farkas’ presence set a peaceful calmness over her fears, allowing her the capability to live in each moment of time. 

Gulping away the anxiety and nervousness, Serah the Companion wrapped her legs around Farkas the Werewolf, dragging the man closer, her thick cock pulsing against the warmness of her womanhood. She placed her hand over Farkas’ as he cupped her cheek, ever-so-slowly inching his way forward, inserting his cock into her flaming wetness, both gasping into the air as pleasure erupted across their very being. Fully sheathed, the male dropped his lips to her ear, heated breath tingling her skin as Serah clung to his body. “Now, my love, is where I grant you pleasure.”

Retreating from her heated cavern, Serah whimpered in slight pain, a burning sensation coursed across her lower abdomen, which Farkas to note of, lovingly kissing her cheek as he reentered. Inhaling sharply, her hips bucked upwards on their own accord, though she neither complained nor stopped. As Farkas continued the thrust softly, the female Companion whimpered even more, but this time, in desperation; body pulsing and radiating heat, Serah could finally understand the lewd conversations some of the Companions held. 

Matching his thrusts, Serah smirked as Farkas nearly slowed to a stop, his questioning gaze staring down at hers. “What’re you trying to tell me, my little Serah?” No words were needed, for Serah attached her lips to his with the male understand her message. Cock moving in and out, Farkas increased his speed with each plunge, hips meeting hips in a sensual dance that has withstood the test of time again and again. Cries, moans and grunts leaving their lips, the lovers clawed at one another, pushing their bodies into one, merging their souls to live and breathe as one. 

Tensing, Serah tightened her grip around the man’s shoulders, her heat dripping between her thighs as Farkas pulled from around her waist, hoisting the female into the air as he leaned back to kneel against both legs. Screaming towards the ceiling, Serah repeatedly called for her lover’s name, the intensity of his thrusts pounded her core as he reached a new depth of pleasure. With tears falling from her eyes, Serah continued to cry Farkas’ name, his fingers digging into her muscle-toned hips.

Words could not be formed, the eruption from her core caused the female to bite her lip as muscles clenched and spasmed uncontrollably, her legs trembling around Farkas’ waist. He gasped and groaned with the might of a hundred sabre cats before voicing her name to the heavens, clinging to her neck against his body as his cock tremored. Releasing his seed deep inside, loud inhales of breathing were the only communication as Farks pulled their faces together, moving strands of hair away from her blushing face.

“Serah...” Farkas voiced her name, still catching his breath. “My love that was...remarkable.” Wiping away at her tears, he was about to question but she raised a finger to his lips. 

“I am happy, my love,” she repeated the phrase. Eyes raising, Farkas brightly smiled. Did that mean...? Does she...?

“My little Serah...” Holding her carefully, Farkas lowered their slick bodies onto the bed before gently pulling out from her core. Sucking in a small breath, Serah sighed as her limbs relaxed, the covers molding over her body as she was pulled close into Farkas’ body, his warmth easing her tiredness, arms draped protectively around her frame. “Sleep, you’ve had a long day and you need your rest for what’s to come.”

“I am getting sleepy...” her words slurred together in attempt to keep her eyes open. “But we...tomorrow we need to talk because...Farkas? I...I love you...”

Eyes closing for good, her chest moved up and down as sleep overtook her senses. Gazing down, Farkas stroked her hair, feeling the soft tresses melt through his fingers. Heart beating erratically, he’d definitely heard her words and regretted he didn’t give his reply.

She loved him.

She truly loved him!

Falling into the pillow, Farkas kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, hoping his last words of the night reached her dreams. “Serah of the Companions, I love you with all my heart. Please, _please_ stay by my side until, the end of our days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! That was intense, at least for me to write. With Serah’s new armor, I googled and searched for ideas because I couldn’t describe the image I had in my head until I found one particular picture. The link is below, so please, check it out. I hold no copyright over the picture as I found it on google, it simply gave me some ideas, and I incorporated a little into describing the armor but I do not own it.
> 
> https://i1.wp.com/cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/001/577/821/large/si-woo-kim-thief-girl.jpg?1448906257
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought; it also helps to inspires me to get my ass to work on the next chapter.
> 
> Chocobocolina :3

**Author's Note:**

> If this story makes you happy, let me know :) All comments are much appreciated!


End file.
